pybotfandomcom-20200214-history
Fix:CommonTypos
is a user-fix that you can use with the replace.py script. It corrects for some misspelled words. As of right now it can only fix around 90 of the most common misspellings that I could think of. Feel free to add more! should always be run in manual mode! Although it has been tested several times at the Doctor Who Answers Wikia. It could still occasionally make a mistake. NOTE: Be sure to change the line: '' 'en':u'Correcting misspelled words. Report problems here.' '' So that it says your bot's username instead of '''BOTUSERNAME! Code # CommonTypos v. 1.0 # Made by User:Corey_Chambers # Made for drwho.answers.wikia.com, where its original name was SpellingBot # Corrects for common English typos # Released under CC-BY-SA 3.0 license fixes'commontypos' = { 'regex': True, 'recursive': True, 'msg': { 'en':u'Correcting some common English language typos. Report problems here.' }, 'replacements': [ (r'(Aa)acdemy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)acppella', r'\1apilla'), (r'(Aa)ademy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)adrvark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)advark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)alytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)alyze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)amteur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)andon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)andoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)anlytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)anrchistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)appella', r'\1ppellant'), (r'(Aa)aprtheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)archistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)ardark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardavrk', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardvak', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardvakr', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardvar', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardvrak', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ardvrk', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)art', r'\1part'), (r'(Aa)artheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)arvark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)arvdark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ateur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)badnon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)badnoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)badon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)badoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bandant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)banden', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bandn', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bandno', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bandnoed', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bando', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bandoed', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandoend', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandond', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandonde', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandone', r'\1bandonee'), (r'(Aa)bandonned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bandun', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)banodn', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)banodned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)banon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)banoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)barent', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)bberant', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)bberation', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bberaton', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bberetion', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bberration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bberviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbeviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbirration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bbration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bbreiate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbreivate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbrevaite', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbrevaition', r'\1bbreviation'), (r'(Aa)bbrevate', r'\1bbrevate'), (r'(Aa)bbreviae', r'\1bbreviae'), (r'(Aa)bbreviaet', r'\1bbreviaet'), (r'(Aa)bbreviat', r'\1bbreviat'), (r'(Aa)bbreviaton', r'\1bbreviation'), (r'(Aa)bbrevitae', r'\1bbrevitae'), (r'(Aa)bbrevite', r'\1bbrevite'), (r'(Aa)bbriavted', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)bbrivated', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)bbriviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbriviated', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)bbriviation', r'\1bbreviation'), (r'(Aa)bbrtion', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bbrvated', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)bbrveiate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbrviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)bbrviation', r'\1bbreviation'), (r'(Aa)bbuts', r'\1buts'), (r'(Aa)bcence', r'\1bsence'), (r'(Aa)bcense', r'\1bsence'), (r'(Aa)bcess', r'\1bscess'), (r'(Aa)bcond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bcsess', r'\1bscess'), (r'(Aa)bcsond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)berant', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)beration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)berent', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)berration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)berrent', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)bestos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)bherrant', r'\1berrant'), (r'(Aa)bidextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)billity', r'\1bility'), (r'(Aa)bilties', r'\1bilities'), (r'(Aa)bilty', r'\1bility'), (r'(Aa)bizmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)ble', r'\1ble'), (r'(Aa)blity', r'\1bility'), (r'(Aa)bmidextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)bnadon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bnadoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bnana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Aa)bndance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bndant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bndon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bndoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bnudance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bnudant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bondance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bondon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bondoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Aa)bondoning', r'\1bandoning'), (r'(Aa)bondons', r'\1bandons'), (r'(Aa)borbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)borigene', r'\1borigine'), (r'(Aa)borption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bortificant', r'\1bortificant'), (r'(Aa)bosrbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bosrption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)brbeviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)breviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)breviated', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)breviation', r'\1bbreviation'), (r'(Aa)britrary', r'\1rbitrary'), (r'(Aa)briviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Aa)briviated', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)brivitaed', r'\1bbreviated'), (r'(Aa)brration', r'\1berration'), (r'(Aa)bsail', r'\1bseil'), (r'(Aa)bsailing', r'\1bseiling'), (r'(Aa)bscec', r'\1bscess'), (r'(Aa)bscence', r'\1bsence'), (r'(Aa)bsces', r'\1bscess'), (r'(Aa)bscnd', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bscnod', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bscod', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bscodn', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bscon', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bscound', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bsense', r'\1bsence'), (r'(Aa)bsestos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)bsinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bsitnence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bsmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bsobent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsobrent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsocnd', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bsolutly', r'\1bsolutely'), (r'(Aa)bsond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)bsoprtion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsoption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorbant', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorben', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorbet', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorbetn', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorbnet', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorbnt', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorbsion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorbtion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorebnt', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsorpion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorpiton', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorptin', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorptino', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorptio', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorptoin', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsorpton', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsortion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsortpion', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsrbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsrobent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)bsroption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bsrption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)bstanence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstience', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstiennce', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinece', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinecne', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinenc', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinene', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinenec', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinnce', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstinnece', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstnence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bstnience', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)bsymal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)btinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)btsinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)budance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)budant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)budnance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)budnant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bunadnce', r'\1bunadnce'), (r'(Aa)bunadnt', r'\1bunadnt'), (r'(Aa)bunance', r'\1bunance'), (r'(Aa)bunant', r'\1bunant'), (r'(Aa)bundace', r'\1bundace'), (r'(Aa)bundacies', r'\1bundances'), (r'(Aa)bundacne', r'\1bundacne'), (r'(Aa)bundan', r'\1bundan'), (r'(Aa)bundanc', r'\1bundanc'), (r'(Aa)bundancies', r'\1bundances'), (r'(Aa)bundane', r'\1bundane'), (r'(Aa)bundanec', r'\1bundanec'), (r'(Aa)bundat', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundatn', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundence', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bundent', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundnace', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bundnat', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundnce', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)bundnt', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)bundont', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)bundunt', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)butts', r'\1buts'), (r'(Aa)bymal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bymsal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bysal', r'\1byssal'), (r'(Aa)bysaml', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bysma', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bysml', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)bysmla', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)cadamec', r'\1cademic'), (r'(Aa)cadamic', r'\1cademic'), (r'(Aa)cadamy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cadem', r'\1cademe'), (r'(Aa)cadey', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cadeym', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cadmey', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cadmic', r'\1cademic'), (r'(Aa)cadmy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)caedmy', r'\1caedmy'), (r'(Aa)caemy', r'\1caemy'), (r'(Aa)capella', r'\1capella'), (r'(Aa)capeplla', r'\1capeplla'), (r'(Aa)cappela', r'\1cappela'), (r'(Aa)cappelal', r'\1cappelal'), (r'(Aa)cappell', r'\1arpel'), (r'(Aa)capplela', r'\1capplela'), (r'(Aa)capplla', r'\1capula'), (r'(Aa)caroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Aa)catemy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cation', r'\1ction'), (r'(Aa)ccadamy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)ccademic', r'\1cademic'), (r'(Aa)ccademy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cccused', r'\1ccused'), (r'(Aa)ccdentally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccdientally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccedentaly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccelarate', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)ccellerate', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)ccellerating', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)ccelleration', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)ccension', r'\1ccession'), (r'(Aa)ccepable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccepably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccepance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccepatble', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccepatbly', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccepatnce', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptabe', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptabel', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptabl', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptaby', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptabyl', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptace', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptacne', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptalbe', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptalby', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptale', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptaly', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptanc', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptane', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptanec', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptbale', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptbaly', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptble', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptbly', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptence', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptible', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cceptibly', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cceptnace', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cceptnce', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccesable', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccesed', r'\1ccessed'), (r'(Aa)ccesible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccesion', r'\1ccession'), (r'(Aa)ccesisble', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccesory', r'\1ccessory'), (r'(Aa)ccessable', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessbile', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessble', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessibe', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessibel', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessibl', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessilbe', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessile', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccessry', r'\1ccessory'), (r'(Aa)ccetable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccetably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccetance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccetion', r'\1ccession'), (r'(Aa)ccetpable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccetpably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccetpance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccidenally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidenatlly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidentaily', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidentall', r'\1ccidental'), (r'(Aa)ccidentaly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidentalyl', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidentlaly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidentlly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidently', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidetally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidetnally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidnetally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccidntally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cciedntally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccientally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)ccilimatization', r'\1cclimatization'), (r'(Aa)cciptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cclimatisation', r'\1cclimatization'), (r'(Aa)cclimitization', r'\1cclimatization'), (r'(Aa)ccmmodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccmomodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccolad', r'\1ccolade'), (r'(Aa)ccomadate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomadated', r'\1ccommodated'), (r'(Aa)ccomadates', r'\1ccommodates'), (r'(Aa)ccomadating', r'\1ccommodating'), (r'(Aa)ccomadation', r'\1ccommodation'), (r'(Aa)ccomadations', r'\1ccommodations'), (r'(Aa)ccomdate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomidate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommdate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommdoate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommoadte', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommoate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommodae', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommodaet', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommodat', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommodtae', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccommodte', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomodated', r'\1ccommodated'), (r'(Aa)ccomodates', r'\1ccommodates'), (r'(Aa)ccomodatin', r'\1ccommodating'), (r'(Aa)ccomodating', r'\1ccommodating'), (r'(Aa)ccomodation', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomodations', r'\1ccommodations'), (r'(Aa)ccomodte', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccomomdate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)ccompanyed', r'\1ccompanied'), (r'(Aa)ccordeon', r'\1ccordion'), (r'(Aa)ccordian', r'\1ccordion'), (r'(Aa)ccordoin', r'\1ccordion'), (r'(Aa)ccoring', r'\1ccordion'), (r'(Aa)ccostic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)ccoustic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)ccoustically', r'\1coustically'), (r'(Aa)ccpetable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccpetably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccpetance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ccptably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ccptance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)ccquainted', r'\1cquainted'), (r'(Aa)ccracy', r'\1ccuracy'), (r'(Aa)ccredet', r'\1ccredit'), (r'(Aa)ccreditate', r'\1ccredit'), (r'(Aa)ccros', r'\1cross'), (r'(Aa)ccross', r'\1cross'), (r'(Aa)ccsed', r'\1ccessed'), (r'(Aa)ccsesible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccssible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)ccsutom', r'\1ccustom'), (r'(Aa)ccually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ccussed', r'\1ccused'), (r'(Aa)cdaemy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cdemy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)cecptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)cecptably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)cecptance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)cecssible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)cedemic', r'\1cademic'), (r'(Aa)cedemy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Aa)celerate', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)celrate', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Aa)ceptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)ceptably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Aa)ceptance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Aa)certain', r'\1scertain'), (r'(Aa)cesory', r'\1ccessory'), (r'(Aa)cessable', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)cessed', r'\1ccessed'), (r'(Aa)cessible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Aa)cession', r'\1ccession'), (r'(Aa)cesssory', r'\1ccessory'), (r'(Aa)cestor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)cestral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)chaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)cheeve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)cheive', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)cheived', r'\1chieved'), (r'(Aa)cheivement', r'\1chievement'), (r'(Aa)cheivements', r'\1chievements'), (r'(Aa)cheives', r'\1chieves'), (r'(Aa)cheiving', r'\1chieving'), (r'(Aa)cheivment', r'\1chievement'), (r'(Aa)cheivments', r'\1chievements'), (r'(Aa)chemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)cheve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)chiee', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)chieev', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)chiev', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)chievment', r'\1chievement'), (r'(Aa)chievments', r'\1chievements'), (r'(Aa)chiure', r'\1chier'), (r'(Aa)chive', r'\1rchive'), (r'(Aa)chived', r'\1rchive'), (r'(Aa)chivee', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)chivement', r'\1chievement'), (r'(Aa)chivements', r'\1chievements'), (r'(Aa)cicdentally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cidentally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cidentaly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cidentlly', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cidently', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Aa)cieve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)ciheve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)cillary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)cknoledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknoledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknolwedging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknolwedgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowedging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowedgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknoweldging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknoweldgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowldeged', r'\1cknowledged'), (r'(Aa)cknowldeging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowldegment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowldging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowldgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgeing', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgement', r'\1cknowledgement'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgemnt', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgent', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgig', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgign', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgin', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgmen', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgmet', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgmetn', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgmnet', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgmnt', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgng', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledgnig', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledigng', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowleding', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowledment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowledmgent', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowlegding', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowlegdment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknowleging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknowlegment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknwledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknwledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cknwoledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cknwoledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)ckonwledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)ckonwledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)ckowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)ckowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)ckward', r'\1wkward'), (r'(Aa)clculable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Aa)clculi', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Aa)clculus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Aa)clendar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Aa)clhemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)cnestor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)cnestral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)cnillary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)cnkowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cnkowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cnowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)cnowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)cocmmodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)colade', r'\1ccolade'), (r'(Aa)commodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)commodation', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)comodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)comodation', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)comodete', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Aa)compish', r'\1ccomplish'), (r'(Aa)complish', r'\1ccomplish'), (r'(Aa)complished', r'\1ccomplished'), (r'(Aa)complishment', r'\1ccomplishment'), (r'(Aa)complishments', r'\1ccomplishments'), (r'(Aa)coostic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cor', r'\1corn'), (r'(Aa)cording', r'\1ccordingly'), (r'(Aa)cordingly', r'\1ccordingly'), (r'(Aa)cordion', r'\1ccordion'), (r'(Aa)costic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cosutic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cotr', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)cousic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cousitc', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)coustc', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)coustci', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cousti', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)coutic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)coutsic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cpapella', r'\1ppellant'), (r'(Aa)cppella', r'\1ppellant'), (r'(Aa)cqaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cqauintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cqiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cqire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cqit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)cqiuesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cqiure', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cqiut', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)cquainance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquainatnce', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintace', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintacne', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintanc', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintane', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintanec', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintence', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintences', r'\1cquaintances'), (r'(Aa)cquaintnace', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaintnce', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaitance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquaitnance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquanitance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquantance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cqueisce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cqueus', r'\1queous'), (r'(Aa)cqui', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)cquiantance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquiantence', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquiantences', r'\1cquaintances'), (r'(Aa)cquie', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cquiece', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquiecse', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquier', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cquiesc', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquiese', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquiesec', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquiess', r'\1cquires'), (r'(Aa)cquintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cquir', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cquisce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquisece', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cquited', r'\1cquitted'), (r'(Aa)cqure', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cqurie', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cqut', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)cquti', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)credit', r'\1ccredit'), (r'(Aa)creditate', r'\1ccredit'), (r'(Aa)crhaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)crlic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)crlyic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)cronim', r'\1cronym'), (r'(Aa)cros', r'\1cross'), (r'(Aa)crost', r'\1cross'), (r'(Aa)crpentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Aa)cryic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)cryilc', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)crylc', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)crylci', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)cryli', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)cryllic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)ctally', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctaully', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctegory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Aa)cter', r'\1ater'), (r'(Aa)ctivites', r'\1ctivities'), (r'(Aa)ctivly', r'\1ctively'), (r'(Aa)cto', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)ctr', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)ctro', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)ctuall', r'\1ctual'), (r'(Aa)ctualy', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctualyl', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctulaly', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctully', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)ctvities', r'\1ctivities'), (r'(Aa)cuaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)cuiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cuire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cuit', r'\1cuity'), (r'(Aa)cuostic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)cuqaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)cuqiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)cuqire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)cuqit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)curacy', r'\1ccuracy'), (r'(Aa)cused', r'\1ccused'), (r'(Aa)custic', r'\1austic'), (r'(Aa)custom', r'\1ccustom'), (r'(Aa)custommed', r'\1ccustomed'), (r'(Aa)cutally', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)cuum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Aa)cylic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)cyrlic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)dacency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)dacent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)dajcency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)dajcent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)dament', r'\1damant'), (r'(Aa)dantageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)daption', r'\1daptation'), (r'(Aa)daptions', r'\1daptation'), (r'(Aa)daquit', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dar', r'\1far'), (r'(Aa)davanced', r'\1dvanced'), (r'(Aa)davntageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)davntageus', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dbandon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Aa)ddequate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dditinally', r'\1dditionally'), (r'(Aa)dditionaly', r'\1dditionally'), (r'(Aa)ddministration', r'\1dministration'), (r'(Aa)ddmission', r'\1dmission'), (r'(Aa)ddopt', r'\1dopt'), (r'(Aa)ddopted', r'\1dopt'), (r'(Aa)ddoptive', r'\1dopt'), (r'(Aa)ddres', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)ddresable', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)ddresed', r'\1ddressed'), (r'(Aa)ddresing', r'\1ddressing'), (r'(Aa)ddressess', r'\1ddresses'), (r'(Aa)ddtion', r'\1ddition'), (r'(Aa)ddtional', r'\1dditional'), (r'(Aa)ddtionally', r'\1dditionally'), (r'(Aa)decuate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dehsive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)deiu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)deqate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)deqaute', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dequae', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dequaet', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dequat', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dequtae', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dequte', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dersary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)desive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)deu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)deuate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)deuqate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)devrsary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dew', r'\1wed'), (r'(Aa)dhearing', r'\1dhering'), (r'(Aa)dheasive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dheisve', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dheive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dherance', r'\1dherence'), (r'(Aa)dhesie', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhesiev', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhesiv', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhesve', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhesvie', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhring', r'\1dhering'), (r'(Aa)dhseive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)dhsive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)die', r'\1die'), (r'(Aa)dio', r'\1dios'), (r'(Aa)diquate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)diquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Aa)dition', r'\1ddition'), (r'(Aa)diu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)diue', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)dius', r'\1dios'), (r'(Aa)djacancy', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacant', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djacecny', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacecy', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacen', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djacenc', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djaceny', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacenyc', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacet', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djacetn', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djacncy', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacnecy', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djacnet', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djacnt', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djaecncy', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djaecnt', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djaency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djaent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djatate', r'\1djutant'), (r'(Aa)djative', r'\1djective'), (r'(Aa)djcaency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djcaent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djcency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)djcent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)djion', r'\1djoin'), (r'(Aa)djstment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djsut', r'\1djust'), (r'(Aa)djsutment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djusment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djusmtent', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustemnt', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustent', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustmen', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustmet', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustmetn', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustmnet', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djustmnt', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djutment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)djutsment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)dlescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dloescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dmendment', r'\1mendment'), (r'(Aa)dmininistrative', r'\1dmininistrative'), (r'(Aa)dministartion', r'\1dministration'), (r'(Aa)dministratoin', r'\1dministration'), (r'(Aa)dminstered', r'\1dministered'), (r'(Aa)dminstrate', r'\1dministrate'), (r'(Aa)dminstration', r'\1dministration'), (r'(Aa)dminstrative', r'\1dministrate'), (r'(Aa)dminstrator', r'\1dministrate'), (r'(Aa)dmision', r'\1dmission'), (r'(Aa)dmissability', r'\1dmissible'), (r'(Aa)dmissable', r'\1dmissible'), (r'(Aa)dmited', r'\1dmit'), (r'(Aa)dmitedly', r'\1dmittedly'), (r'(Aa)dmiting', r'\1dmit'), (r'(Aa)dmitt', r'\1dmit'), (r'(Aa)dn', r'\1nd'), (r'(Aa)doelscent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)doescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolcent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolecent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolecsent', r'\1dolecsent'), (r'(Aa)dolescen', r'\1dolescen'), (r'(Aa)dolescet', r'\1dolescet'), (r'(Aa)dolescetn', r'\1dolescetn'), (r'(Aa)dolescnet', r'\1dolescnet'), (r'(Aa)dolescnt', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolesecnt', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolesent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolsant', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolscant', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolscent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dolsecent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)dqeuate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dquate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)dquire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)dquired', r'\1cquired'), (r'(Aa)dquires', r'\1cquires'), (r'(Aa)dquiring', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)dres', r'\1ares'), (r'(Aa)dresable', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)dresing', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)dress', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)dressable', r'\1ddress'), (r'(Aa)dressed', r'\1ddressed'), (r'(Aa)dressing', r'\1ddressing'), (r'(Aa)dtionally', r'\1dditionally'), (r'(Aa)dujstment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)dustment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)dvanageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvanatagous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvanatgeous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantaegous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantaeous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantageos', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantageosu', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantageou', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantageuos', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantageus', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantagoeus', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantagous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantgaeous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvantgeous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvatageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvatnageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dventrous', r'\1dventurous'), (r'(Aa)dverary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dverasry', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dversar', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dversay', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dversayr', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dversray', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dversry', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dvertisment', r'\1dvertisement'), (r'(Aa)dvertisments', r'\1dvertisement'), (r'(Aa)dvertismnet', r'\1dvertisement'), (r'(Aa)dvesary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dvesrary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dviced', r'\1dvised'), (r'(Aa)dvisd', r'\1dvised'), (r'(Aa)dvnatageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvntageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)dvresary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)dvrsary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)eartor', r'\1erator'), (r'(Aa)eator', r'\1erator'), (r'(Aa)ecdote', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)edquate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)egi', r'\1egis'), (r'(Aa)egs', r'\1ges'), (r'(Aa)egsi', r'\1egis'), (r'(Aa)eial', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)eigs', r'\1egis'), (r'(Aa)eiral', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)eis', r'\1egis'), (r'(Aa)encdote', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)enurysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)equate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Aa)erail', r'\1erail'), (r'(Aa)eral', r'\1eral'), (r'(Aa)eraor', r'\1eraor'), (r'(Aa)eraotr', r'\1eraotr'), (r'(Aa)erato', r'\1erato'), (r'(Aa)eratr', r'\1eratr'), (r'(Aa)eratro', r'\1eratro'), (r'(Aa)eria', r'\1eria'), (r'(Aa)eriel', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)eriels', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)eril', r'\1eril'), (r'(Aa)erila', r'\1erila'), (r'(Aa)erphones', r'\1erphones'), (r'(Aa)ertaor', r'\1ertaor'), (r'(Aa)ertor', r'\1ertor'), (r'(Aa)eshetic', r'\1eshetic'), (r'(Aa)eshtetic', r'\1eshtetic'), (r'(Aa)estehtic', r'\1estehtic'), (r'(Aa)estetic', r'\1estetic'), (r'(Aa)estheic', r'\1estheic'), (r'(Aa)estheitc', r'\1estheitc'), (r'(Aa)esthetc', r'\1esthetc'), (r'(Aa)esthetci', r'\1esthetci'), (r'(Aa)estheti', r'\1estheti'), (r'(Aa)esthteic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)esthtic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)ethetic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)etshetic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)eurysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)fair', r'\1ffair'), (r'(Aa)ffadavit', r'\1ffidavit'), (r'(Aa)fficianados', r'\1ficionados'), (r'(Aa)fficionado', r'\1ficionado'), (r'(Aa)fficionados', r'\1ficionados'), (r'(Aa)ffidavat', r'\1ffidavit'), (r'(Aa)ffilate', r'\1ffiliate'), (r'(Aa)ffilliate', r'\1ffiliate'), (r'(Aa)ffort', r'\1ffort'), (r'(Aa)ffraid', r'\1fraid'), (r'(Aa)ffter', r'\1fter'), (r'(Aa)ficoinado', r'\1ficionado'), (r'(Aa)forememtioned', r'\1forementioned'), (r'(Aa)friad', r'\1fraid'), (r'(Aa)fteraffect', r'\1ftereffect'), (r'(Aa)fterefect', r'\1ftereffect'), (r'(Aa)fterwords', r'\1fterwards'), (r'(Aa)ftter', r'\1fter'), (r'(Aa)gae', r'\1gue'), (r'(Aa)gainnst', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)gains', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)gaisnt', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)ganist', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)gebra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Aa)gebraic', r'\1lgebraic'), (r'(Aa)geis', r'\1egis'), (r'(Aa)ggaravates', r'\1ggravates'), (r'(Aa)ggarvate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggavate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggenst', r'\1gents'), (r'(Aa)ggerssive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggessive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggitate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)ggraate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggraavte', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggragate', r'\1ggregate'), (r'(Aa)ggravae', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggravaet', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggravat', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggravtae', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggravte', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggree', r'\1gree'), (r'(Aa)ggreed', r'\1greed'), (r'(Aa)ggreement', r'\1greement'), (r'(Aa)ggregious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Aa)ggreive', r'\1ggrieve'), (r'(Aa)ggrement', r'\1greement'), (r'(Aa)ggresion', r'\1ggression'), (r'(Aa)ggresisve', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggresive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggressie', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggressiev', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggressiv', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggressve', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggressvie', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggrevate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggrigation', r'\1ggregation'), (r'(Aa)ggrivate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggrsesive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggrssive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)ggrvaate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)ggrvate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)gian', r'\1gain'), (r'(Aa)gianst', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)giate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)giatte', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)gin', r'\1ging'), (r'(Aa)gina', r'\1gain'), (r'(Aa)ginst', r'\1gainst'), (r'(Aa)gis', r'\1gis'), (r'(Aa)gitae', r'\1gitae'), (r'(Aa)gitaet', r'\1gitaet'), (r'(Aa)gitat', r'\1gitat'), (r'(Aa)gitete', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)gittae', r'\1gittae'), (r'(Aa)gitte', r'\1gitte'), (r'(Aa)glae', r'\1lgae'), (r'(Aa)gle', r'\1ale'), (r'(Aa)glebra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Aa)glebraic', r'\1lgebraic'), (r'(Aa)gme', r'\1ame'), (r'(Aa)gnle', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Aa)gonologe', r'\1conology'), (r'(Aa)gonomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)gornomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)gravate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)gre', r'\1gree'), (r'(Aa)gred', r'\1gree'), (r'(Aa)greeement', r'\1greement'), (r'(Aa)greemnt', r'\1greement'), (r'(Aa)gregate', r'\1ggregate'), (r'(Aa)gregates', r'\1ggregates'), (r'(Aa)gregation', r'\1ggregation'), (r'(Aa)greing', r'\1gree'), (r'(Aa)grement', r'\1greement'), (r'(Aa)gresive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)gress', r'\1gree'), (r'(Aa)gression', r'\1ggression'), (r'(Aa)gressive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)gressively', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)gressor', r'\1ggressor'), (r'(Aa)grgavate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Aa)grgessive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Aa)griculturalist', r'\1griculturist'), (r'(Aa)griculturalists', r'\1griculturist'), (r'(Aa)griculturelist', r'\1griculturist'), (r'(Aa)griculturist', r'\1griculturist'), (r'(Aa)gricuture', r'\1griculture'), (r'(Aa)grieve', r'\1ggrieve'), (r'(Aa)grieved', r'\1ggrieve'), (r'(Aa)grigate', r'\1ggregate'), (r'(Aa)grnomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)grnoomy', r'\1grnoomy'), (r'(Aa)gronmoy', r'\1gronmoy'), (r'(Aa)gronmy', r'\1gronmy'), (r'(Aa)gronom', r'\1gronom'), (r'(Aa)gronoy', r'\1gronoy'), (r'(Aa)gronoym', r'\1gronoym'), (r'(Aa)groomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)groonmy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)grument', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)gtate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)gtiate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)guge', r'\1auge'), (r'(Aa)gument', r'\1ugment'), (r'(Aa)gust', r'\1ugust'), (r'(Aa)hcieve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)hdesive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)hesive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Aa)hev', r'\1ave'), (r'(Aa)hieve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Aa)hlloween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Aa)hmond', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)hogany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Aa)hppen', r'\1appen'), (r'(Aa)hrass', r'\1arass'), (r'(Aa)hrvest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Aa)hve', r'\1ave'), (r'(Aa)ibrone', r'\1irborne'), (r'(Aa)icraft', r'\1ircraft'), (r'(Aa)ideu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)ieu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Aa)ign', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)igtate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)ile', r'\1iled'), (r'(Aa)ilgn', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)ilse', r'\1isle'), (r'(Aa)intenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Aa)iport', r'\1irport'), (r'(Aa)iquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Aa)irator', r'\1erator'), (r'(Aa)irborn', r'\1irborne'), (r'(Aa)irbourne', r'\1irborne'), (r'(Aa)ircaft', r'\1ircraft'), (r'(Aa)ircarft', r'\1ircraft'), (r'(Aa)ircrafts', r'\1ircraft'), (r'(Aa)irial', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)irporta', r'\1irport'), (r'(Aa)irprot', r'\1irport'), (r'(Aa)irrcraft', r'\1ircraft'), (r'(Aa)ise', r'\1isle'), (r'(Aa)isel', r'\1isle'), (r'(Aa)isian', r'\1sian'), (r'(Aa)isl', r'\1ils'), (r'(Aa)itate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Aa)jacency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)jacent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)jative', r'\1mative'), (r'(Aa)jdacency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Aa)jdacent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Aa)jdustment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)join', r'\1djoin'), (r'(Aa)joining', r'\1djoin'), (r'(Aa)just', r'\1djust'), (r'(Aa)justment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Aa)kcnowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)kcnowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)knowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Aa)knowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Aa)lae', r'\1loe'), (r'(Aa)lage', r'\1lgae'), (r'(Aa)laxandrite', r'\1lexandrite'), (r'(Aa)lbiet', r'\1lbeit'), (r'(Aa)lcehmy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lcemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lchem', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lchey', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lcheym', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lchmey', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lchmy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lchohol', r'\1lcohol'), (r'(Aa)lchoholic', r'\1lcoholic'), (r'(Aa)lchol', r'\1lcohol'), (r'(Aa)lcholic', r'\1lcoholic'), (r'(Aa)lcohal', r'\1lcohol'), (r'(Aa)lcoholical', r'\1lcoholically'), (r'(Aa)lculable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Aa)lculi', r'\1lkali'), (r'(Aa)lculus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Aa)le', r'\1le'), (r'(Aa)leady', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lebra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Aa)lebraic', r'\1lgebraic'), (r'(Aa)ledge', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)ledged', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)ledges', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)legance', r'\1legance'), (r'(Aa)legbra', r'\1legbra'), (r'(Aa)legbraic', r'\1legbraic'), (r'(Aa)lege', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)leged', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)legiance', r'\1legiance'), (r'(Aa)legience', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)lelge', r'\1lelge'), (r'(Aa)lelgiance', r'\1lelgiance'), (r'(Aa)lendar', r'\1lendar'), (r'(Aa)lerady', r'\1lerady'), (r'(Aa)lfa', r'\1lfa'), (r'(Aa)lfabetical', r'\1lfabetical'), (r'(Aa)lfafa', r'\1lfafa'), (r'(Aa)lga', r'\1lga'), (r'(Aa)lgbera', r'\1lgbera'), (r'(Aa)lgberaic', r'\1lgberaic'), (r'(Aa)lgbra', r'\1lgbra'), (r'(Aa)lgbraic', r'\1lgbraic'), (r'(Aa)lge', r'\1lge'), (r'(Aa)lgea', r'\1lgea'), (r'(Aa)lgeba', r'\1lgeba'), (r'(Aa)lgebaic', r'\1lgebaic'), (r'(Aa)lgebar', r'\1lgebar'), (r'(Aa)lgebaric', r'\1lgebaric'), (r'(Aa)lgebr', r'\1lgebr'), (r'(Aa)lgebrac', r'\1lgebrac'), (r'(Aa)lgebraci', r'\1lgebraci'), (r'(Aa)lgebrai', r'\1lgebrai'), (r'(Aa)lgebraical', r'\1lgebraical'), (r'(Aa)lgebriac', r'\1lgebriac'), (r'(Aa)lgebric', r'\1lgebric'), (r'(Aa)lgee', r'\1lgee'), (r'(Aa)lgera', r'\1lgera'), (r'(Aa)lgeraic', r'\1lgeraic'), (r'(Aa)lgerba', r'\1lgerba'), (r'(Aa)lgerbaic', r'\1lgerbaic'), (r'(Aa)lgin', r'\1lgin'), (r'(Aa)lgn', r'\1lgn'), (r'(Aa)lgorhitms', r'\1lgorhitms'), (r'(Aa)lgoritm', r'\1lgorithm'), (r'(Aa)lgoritms', r'\1lgorithm'), (r'(Aa)lhcemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lhemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Aa)lidity', r'\1lgidity'), (r'(Aa)lientating', r'\1lienating'), (r'(Aa)lig', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)lin', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)line', r'\1lien'), (r'(Aa)ling', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)ljbra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Aa)llagory', r'\1llegory'), (r'(Aa)llaince', r'\1lliance'), (r'(Aa)lledge', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)lledged', r'\1lleged'), (r'(Aa)lledgedly', r'\1llegedly'), (r'(Aa)lledges', r'\1lleges'), (r'(Aa)llee', r'\1lee'), (r'(Aa)lleeg', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)lleg', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)llegaince', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegedely', r'\1llegedly'), (r'(Aa)llegedy', r'\1llegedly'), (r'(Aa)llegely', r'\1llegedly'), (r'(Aa)llegence', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegiace', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegiacne', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegianc', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegiane', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegianec', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegience', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)lleginace', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llegince', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)lleiance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)lleigance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llet', r'\1llot'), (r'(Aa)llge', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)llgee', r'\1llege'), (r'(Aa)llgeiance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llgiance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Aa)llight', r'\1light'), (r'(Aa)llign', r'\1lign'), (r'(Aa)lligned', r'\1ligned'), (r'(Aa)llignment', r'\1lignment'), (r'(Aa)llirght', r'\1light'), (r'(Aa)lliviate', r'\1lleviate'), (r'(Aa)llmost', r'\1lmost'), (r'(Aa)lloance', r'\1lliance'), (r'(Aa)lloawnce', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llong', r'\1long'), (r'(Aa)llopone', r'\1llophone'), (r'(Aa)llopones', r'\1llophones'), (r'(Aa)llowace', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llowacne', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llowanc', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llowane', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llowanec', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)lloween', r'\1llowed'), (r'(Aa)llowence', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llownace', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llownce', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llready', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)llrght', r'\1light'), (r'(Aa)llrgiht', r'\1llergist'), (r'(Aa)llrigh', r'\1lluring'), (r'(Aa)llrigt', r'\1llergist'), (r'(Aa)llrigth', r'\1lbright'), (r'(Aa)llrihgt', r'\1lbright'), (r'(Aa)llriht', r'\1lbright'), (r'(Aa)llso', r'\1lso'), (r'(Aa)llthough', r'\1lthough'), (r'(Aa)lltime', r'\1ll-time'), (r'(Aa)lltogether', r'\1ltogether'), (r'(Aa)llwance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)llways', r'\1lways'), (r'(Aa)llwoance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)lminium', r'\1luminum'), (r'(Aa)lmnd', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lmnod', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lmod', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lmodn', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lmon', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lmsot', r'\1lmost'), (r'(Aa)lochol', r'\1lcohol'), (r'(Aa)lolwance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)lomnd', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)lomst', r'\1lmost'), (r'(Aa)lond', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)longish', r'\1ongish'), (r'(Aa)lot', r'\1llot'), (r'(Aa)lotted', r'\1llotted'), (r'(Aa)lowance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Aa)lowed', r'\1llowed'), (r'(Aa)lowing', r'\1llowing'), (r'(Aa)lphubetical', r'\1lphabetical'), (r'(Aa)lrady', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lraedy', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lread', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lreay', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lreayd', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lreday', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lredy', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)lright', r'\1lright'), (r'(Aa)lrlight', r'\1right'), (r'(Aa)lse', r'\1lse'), (r'(Aa)lsot', r'\1lso'), (r'(Aa)lternitives', r'\1lternatives'), (r'(Aa)ltho', r'\1lthough'), (r'(Aa)lthought', r'\1lthough'), (r'(Aa)ltough', r'\1lthough'), (r'(Aa)lumnis', r'\1lumni'), (r'(Aa)lusion', r'\1llusion'), (r'(Aa)luvial', r'\1lluvial'), (r'(Aa)lwasy', r'\1lways'), (r'(Aa)lwyas', r'\1lways'), (r'(Aa)maetur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)maeur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)mageddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)malgomated', r'\1malgamated'), (r'(Aa)mandment', r'\1mendment'), (r'(Aa)mason', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)mater', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)materu', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)mateu', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)matuer', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)matur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)mazn', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)mazone', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)mazons', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)mbadexterous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbdextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbdiextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbiant', r'\1mbient'), (r'(Aa)mbidetrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidetxrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidexrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidexrtous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidextorus', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidextous', r'\1mbidextous'), (r'(Aa)mbidextros', r'\1mbidextros'), (r'(Aa)mbidextrosu', r'\1mbidextrosu'), (r'(Aa)mbidextrou', r'\1mbidextrou'), (r'(Aa)mbidextruos', r'\1mbidextruos'), (r'(Aa)mbidextrus', r'\1mbidextrus'), (r'(Aa)mbidxetrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbidxtrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbiedxtrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mbiextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mcaroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Aa)me', r'\1men'), (r'(Aa)mealearate', r'\1meliorate'), (r'(Aa)meba', r'\1meba'), (r'(Aa)mendmant', r'\1mendment'), (r'(Aa)meoba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)mercia', r'\1merica'), (r'(Aa)merliorate', r'\1meliorate'), (r'(Aa)mhogany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Aa)miba', r'\1meba'), (r'(Aa)mibdextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)midextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Aa)mintenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Aa)mke', r'\1ake'), (r'(Aa)mking', r'\1ake'), (r'(Aa)mlond', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Aa)mmass', r'\1mass'), (r'(Aa)mmazon', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)mmend', r'\1mend'), (r'(Aa)mmended', r'\1mendment'), (r'(Aa)mmendment', r'\1mendment'), (r'(Aa)mmendments', r'\1mendments'), (r'(Aa)mmenity', r'\1menity'), (r'(Aa)mmount', r'\1mount'), (r'(Aa)mmused', r'\1mused'), (r'(Aa)mneuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Aa)moba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)mobea', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)moea', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)moeab', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)moeb', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)mond', r'\1mend'), (r'(Aa)monst', r'\1mong'), (r'(Aa)month', r'\1mong'), (r'(Aa)moung', r'\1mong'), (r'(Aa)moungst', r'\1mongst'), (r'(Aa)mpatheater', r'\1mp theater'), (r'(Aa)mpitheater', r'\1mphitheater'), (r'(Aa)mpitheatre', r'\1mphitheater'), (r'(Aa)mrageddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)mtaeur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)mteur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Aa)mung', r'\1mong'), (r'(Aa)mythyst', r'\1methyst'), (r'(Aa)nachistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)nacrhistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)nalagous', r'\1nalogous'), (r'(Aa)nalitic', r'\1nalytic'), (r'(Aa)nalize', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalogeous', r'\1nalogous'), (r'(Aa)naltics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)naltyics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalye', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalyez', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalyics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalyist', r'\1nalyst'), (r'(Aa)nalyitcs', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalyse', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalytcis', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalytcs', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalytic', r'\1nalytic'), (r'(Aa)nalytis', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalytisc', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nalyz', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nalzye', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Aa)narchim', r'\1narchism'), (r'(Aa)narchisic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchisitc', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchistc', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchistci', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchisti', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchistm', r'\1narchist'), (r'(Aa)narchitic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchitsic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchsitic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narchstic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narcihstic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narcistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narhcistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narhistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)narkistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)naylsis', r'\1nalysis'), (r'(Aa)nayltics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)naylze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)naytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nayze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nazon', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Aa)nbd', r'\1nd'), (r'(Aa)ncdote', r'\1ncdote'), (r'(Aa)ncedote', r'\1ncedote'), (r'(Aa)ncesor', r'\1ncesor'), (r'(Aa)ncesotr', r'\1ncesotr'), (r'(Aa)ncesral', r'\1ncesral'), (r'(Aa)ncesrtal', r'\1ncesrtal'), (r'(Aa)ncestal', r'\1ncestal'), (r'(Aa)ncestarl', r'\1ncestarl'), (r'(Aa)ncester', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)ncesteral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)ncesto', r'\1ncesto'), (r'(Aa)ncestoral', r'\1ncestoral'), (r'(Aa)ncestory', r'\1ncestory'), (r'(Aa)ncestr', r'\1ncestr'), (r'(Aa)ncestra', r'\1ncestra'), (r'(Aa)ncestrl', r'\1ncestrl'), (r'(Aa)ncestrla', r'\1ncestrla'), (r'(Aa)ncestro', r'\1ncestro'), (r'(Aa)ncetor', r'\1ncetor'), (r'(Aa)ncetral', r'\1ncetral'), (r'(Aa)ncetsor', r'\1ncetsor'), (r'(Aa)ncetsral', r'\1ncetsral'), (r'(Aa)ncilalry', r'\1ncilalry'), (r'(Aa)ncilary', r'\1ncilary'), (r'(Aa)ncillar', r'\1ncillar'), (r'(Aa)ncillay', r'\1ncillay'), (r'(Aa)ncillayr', r'\1ncillayr'), (r'(Aa)ncilliary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)ncillray', r'\1ncillray'), (r'(Aa)ncillry', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)nclilary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)ncllary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)ncsetor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)ncsetral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)ncstor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)ncstral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)ndrogenous', r'\1ndrogynous'), (r'(Aa)ndrogeny', r'\1ndrogen'), (r'(Aa)necdoe', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)necdoet', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)necdot', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)necdte', r'\1necdte'), (r'(Aa)necdtoe', r'\1necdtoe'), (r'(Aa)necedent', r'\1necedent'), (r'(Aa)necodte', r'\1necodte'), (r'(Aa)necote', r'\1necote'), (r'(Aa)necstor', r'\1necstor'), (r'(Aa)necstral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)nedcote', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)nedote', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Aa)neeling', r'\1nnealing'), (r'(Aa)neruysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)nerysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)nestor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)nestral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Aa)netcedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)neurism', r'\1neurism'), (r'(Aa)neurizm', r'\1neurism'), (r'(Aa)neursm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neursym', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neurym', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neuryms', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neurys', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Aa)neuyrsm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)neuysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)ngal', r'\1ngel'), (r'(Aa)nge', r'\1ngel'), (r'(Aa)ngel', r'\1ngel'), (r'(Aa)ngl', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Aa)ngshus', r'\1nashes'), (r'(Aa)ngziety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nialate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nicllary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)nidemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)niety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nihilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nihilation', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nillary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Aa)ninhilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)ninversary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nitdemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)niversary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nixety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)njanew', r'\1n anew'), (r'(Aa)nkel', r'\1nkle'), (r'(Aa)nlaytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nlayze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nle', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Aa)nlge', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Aa)nlytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Aa)nlyze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Aa)nmalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nmoalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nnaversery', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnd', r'\1nd'), (r'(Aa)nnhiilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnhilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nniersary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnievrsary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnihialte', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihiate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihilae', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihilaet', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihilat', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihiltae', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihilte', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihlate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nnihliate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nniihlate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nniilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Aa)nniverary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniverasry', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniversar', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniversay', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniversayr', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniversray', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nniversry', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnivesary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnivesrary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnivresary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnivrsary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnoance', r'\1nnounce'), (r'(Aa)nnoaynce', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoint', r'\1noint'), (r'(Aa)nnointed', r'\1nointed'), (r'(Aa)nnointing', r'\1nointing'), (r'(Aa)nnoints', r'\1noints'), (r'(Aa)nnonce', r'\1nnounce'), (r'(Aa)nnoncement', r'\1nnouncement'), (r'(Aa)nnonomus', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nnouce', r'\1nnounce'), (r'(Aa)nnouced', r'\1nnounced'), (r'(Aa)nnoucement', r'\1nnounce'), (r'(Aa)nnoyace', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoyacne', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoyanc', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoyane', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoyanec', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoyence', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nnoynace', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnoynce', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnualy', r'\1nnually'), (r'(Aa)nnuled', r'\1nnulled'), (r'(Aa)nnversary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnviersary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Aa)nnyance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nnymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nnyoance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)noalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)noamlous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nohter', r'\1nother'), (r'(Aa)noited', r'\1nointed'), (r'(Aa)nomalos', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomalosu', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomalou', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomaluos', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomalus', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomaolus', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomaous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomlaous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomlous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)nomolies', r'\1nomalies'), (r'(Aa)nomolous', r'\1nomalies'), (r'(Aa)nomoly', r'\1nomaly'), (r'(Aa)nonimity', r'\1nonymity'), (r'(Aa)nonmous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonmyous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonyance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)nonymos', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonymosu', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonymou', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonymouse', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonymuos', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonymus', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonyomus', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nonyous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nough', r'\1nough'), (r'(Aa)nounce', r'\1nnounce'), (r'(Aa)nounced', r'\1nnounced'), (r'(Aa)noyance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Aa)noyed', r'\1nnoyed'), (r'(Aa)noymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)noynmous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)nphibian', r'\1mphibian'), (r'(Aa)nrachistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)nrchistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Aa)nrcissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Aa)nsalisation', r'\1asalization'), (r'(Aa)nsalization', r'\1asalization'), (r'(Aa)nsamble', r'\1nsemble'), (r'(Aa)nsester', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Aa)nsestors', r'\1ncestors'), (r'(Aa)ntartic', r'\1ntarctic'), (r'(Aa)ntcedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntceedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntdemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntdiemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntecdeent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecdent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecedant', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nteceden', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecedet', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecedetn', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecednet', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)ntecednt', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nteceednt', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nteceent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nteecdent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nteedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)nthromorphization', r'\1nthromorphization'), (r'(Aa)nthropolgist', r'\1nthropology'), (r'(Aa)nthropolgy', r'\1nthropology'), (r'(Aa)nticdote', r'\1ntidote'), (r'(Aa)ntidemcoratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemcratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocartic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocatic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocraic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocraitc', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocratc', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocratci', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocrati', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocrtaic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemocrtic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemoratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidemorcatic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntideocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntideomcratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidmeocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidmocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntidote', r'\1ntidote'), (r'(Aa)ntiedmocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntiemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)ntripanewer', r'\1ntripanewer'), (r'(Aa)nual', r'\1nnual'), (r'(Aa)nually', r'\1nnual'), (r'(Aa)nuerysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)null', r'\1nnul'), (r'(Aa)nulled', r'\1nnual'), (r'(Aa)nurism', r'\1neurism'), (r'(Aa)nurysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Aa)nwsered', r'\1nswered'), (r'(Aa)nxeity', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxiet', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxiey', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxieyt', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxitey', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nxity', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)nyhwere', r'\1nywhere'), (r'(Aa)nyother', r'\1nother'), (r'(Aa)nytying', r'\1nything'), (r'(Aa)ocustic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)odlescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)oeba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)olescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Aa)ologize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)omalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)omeba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Aa)onmalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Aa)onnymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)onymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Aa)oplogize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)opstrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)ostrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)oustic', r'\1coustic'), (r'(Aa)paprent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)paratus', r'\1pparatus'), (r'(Aa)parent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)parently', r'\1pparently'), (r'(Aa)parheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parhteid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parment', r'\1partment'), (r'(Aa)partehid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parteid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parthed', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parthedi', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parthei', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parthid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)parthied', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)partide', r'\1artied'), (r'(Aa)patheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)patrheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)pauled', r'\1ppalled'), (r'(Aa)pear', r'\1ppear'), (r'(Aa)pearance', r'\1ppearance'), (r'(Aa)peared', r'\1ppear'), (r'(Aa)pearing', r'\1ppear'), (r'(Aa)phalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)pihelion', r'\1phelion'), (r'(Aa)ple', r'\1pple'), (r'(Aa)plication', r'\1pplication'), (r'(Aa)plied', r'\1pplied'), (r'(Aa)plikay', r'\1like'), (r'(Aa)plogize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)ploogize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)point', r'\1ppoint'), (r'(Aa)polegetics', r'\1pologetics'), (r'(Aa)polgize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)polgoize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)pollstree', r'\1ollster'), (r'(Aa)pologie', r'\1pologia'), (r'(Aa)pologiez', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)pologise', r'\1pologies'), (r'(Aa)pologised', r'\1pologized'), (r'(Aa)pologiz', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)pologze', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)pologzie', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)poloigze', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)poloize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)pon', r'\1pon'), (r'(Aa)poogize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)poolgize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)posrophe', r'\1posrophe'), (r'(Aa)posrtophe', r'\1posrtophe'), (r'(Aa)postophe', r'\1postophe'), (r'(Aa)postorphe', r'\1postorphe'), (r'(Aa)postrafy', r'\1postrafy'), (r'(Aa)postrohe', r'\1postrohe'), (r'(Aa)postrohpe', r'\1postrohpe'), (r'(Aa)postrope', r'\1postrope'), (r'(Aa)postropeh', r'\1postropeh'), (r'(Aa)postroph', r'\1postroph'), (r'(Aa)postrphe', r'\1postrphe'), (r'(Aa)postrpohe', r'\1postrpohe'), (r'(Aa)potrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)potsrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)ppaent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)ppaernt', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparant', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparantly', r'\1pparently'), (r'(Aa)pparen', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparentt', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparet', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparetn', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparnet', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pparnt', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)ppart', r'\1part'), (r'(Aa)ppartmant', r'\1partment'), (r'(Aa)ppartment', r'\1partment'), (r'(Aa)ppartments', r'\1partments'), (r'(Aa)ppathetic', r'\1pathetic'), (r'(Aa)ppealling', r'\1ppealing'), (r'(Aa)ppeareance', r'\1ppearance'), (r'(Aa)ppearence', r'\1ppearance'), (r'(Aa)ppearences', r'\1ppearances'), (r'(Aa)ppen', r'\1appen'), (r'(Aa)pperance', r'\1ppearance'), (r'(Aa)pperances', r'\1ppearances'), (r'(Aa)pplicaiton', r'\1pplication'), (r'(Aa)pplicaitons', r'\1pplications'), (r'(Aa)ppologies', r'\1pologies'), (r'(Aa)ppologize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Aa)ppology', r'\1pology'), (r'(Aa)ppopriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)pporpriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppparent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)ppraent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)pprearance', r'\1ppearance'), (r'(Aa)pprent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Aa)ppretiate', r'\1ppreciate'), (r'(Aa)pprieciate', r'\1ppreciate'), (r'(Aa)pproachs', r'\1pproaches'), (r'(Aa)pproch', r'\1pproach'), (r'(Aa)ppropiate', r'\1ppropriate'), (r'(Aa)ppropiation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropiration', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropraite', r'\1ppropriate'), (r'(Aa)ppropraition', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropration', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriaion', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriaiton', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriatin', r'\1ppropriating'), (r'(Aa)ppropriatino', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriatio', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriatoin', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropriaton', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropritaion', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)pproprition', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)ppropropiate', r'\1ppropriate'), (r'(Aa)pproproximate', r'\1pproximate'), (r'(Aa)pproriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)pprorpiation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)pproxamately', r'\1pproximately'), (r'(Aa)pproxiately', r'\1pproximately'), (r'(Aa)pproximatly', r'\1pproximately'), (r'(Aa)pproximitely', r'\1pproximately'), (r'(Aa)pprporiation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)pprpriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)prade', r'\1arade'), (r'(Aa)prallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Aa)prallelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Aa)prallelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Aa)pratheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)precian', r'\1atrician'), (r'(Aa)preciation', r'\1ppreciation'), (r'(Aa)prehensive', r'\1pprehensive'), (r'(Aa)presheation', r'\1ppreciation'), (r'(Aa)proach', r'\1pproach'), (r'(Aa)propriate', r'\1ppropriate'), (r'(Aa)propriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)proximate', r'\1pproximate'), (r'(Aa)proximately', r'\1pproximately'), (r'(Aa)proximation', r'\1pproximation'), (r'(Aa)prpopriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Aa)prtheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Aa)prticularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Aa)pshalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)psotrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)pstime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Aa)pstrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Aa)qcuaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)qcuiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)qcuire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)qcuit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)quaduct', r'\1queduct'), (r'(Aa)quaint', r'\1cquaint'), (r'(Aa)quaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)quainted', r'\1cquainted'), (r'(Aa)queus', r'\1queous'), (r'(Aa)quiantance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Aa)quiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Aa)quiess', r'\1quifers'), (r'(Aa)quifier', r'\1quifer'), (r'(Aa)quire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Aa)quired', r'\1cquired'), (r'(Aa)quiring', r'\1cquiring'), (r'(Aa)quisition', r'\1cquisition'), (r'(Aa)quit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Aa)quitted', r'\1cquitted'), (r'(Aa)racnid', r'\1rachnid'), (r'(Aa)rade', r'\1brade'), (r'(Aa)radvark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)rageddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Aa)rallelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Aa)rallelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Aa)ramgeddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)ranged', r'\1rranged'), (r'(Aa)rangement', r'\1rrangement'), (r'(Aa)rass', r'\1rras'), (r'(Aa)rator', r'\1erator'), (r'(Aa)rbetrary', r'\1rbitrary'), (r'(Aa)rbitarily', r'\1rbitrarily'), (r'(Aa)rbitary', r'\1rbitrary'), (r'(Aa)rbitrery', r'\1rbitrary'), (r'(Aa)rbouretum', r'\1rboretum'), (r'(Aa)rcaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rcaheology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rcain', r'\1rcane'), (r'(Aa)rchaelogists', r'\1rchaeologists'), (r'(Aa)rchaelogy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeloogy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeolgoy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeolgy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeolog', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeoloy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeoloyg', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeoogy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaeoolgy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaoelogy', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rchaology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rcheaology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rcheology', r'\1rcheology'), (r'(Aa)rchetect', r'\1rchitect'), (r'(Aa)rchetects', r'\1rchitect'), (r'(Aa)rchetectural', r'\1rchitectural'), (r'(Aa)rchetecturally', r'\1rchitecturally'), (r'(Aa)rchetecture', r'\1rchitecture'), (r'(Aa)rcheve', r'\1rchive'), (r'(Aa)rchiac', r'\1rchaic'), (r'(Aa)rchictect', r'\1rchitect'), (r'(Aa)rchimedian', r'\1rchimedean'), (r'(Aa)rchitechturally', r'\1rchitecturally'), (r'(Aa)rchitechture', r'\1rchitecture'), (r'(Aa)rchitechtures', r'\1rchitectures'), (r'(Aa)rchitectual', r'\1rchitectural'), (r'(Aa)rchs', r'\1rches'), (r'(Aa)rchtype', r'\1rchetype'), (r'(Aa)rchtypes', r'\1rchetypes'), (r'(Aa)rcissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Aa)rcylic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)rdar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Aa)rdio', r'\1adio'), (r'(Aa)rdius', r'\1adius'), (r'(Aa)rdvark', r'\1ardvark'), (r'(Aa)ready', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)real', r'\1rea'), (r'(Aa)reator', r'\1erator'), (r'(Aa)reial', r'\1erial'), (r'(Aa)reodynamics', r'\1erodynamics'), (r'(Aa)rgment', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgmuent', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgonomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)rgubly', r'\1rguably'), (r'(Aa)rguement', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rguements', r'\1rguments'), (r'(Aa)rguemnt', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rguent', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgumen', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgumet', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgumetn', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgumnet', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rgumnt', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rhaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rhcaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Aa)rial', r'\1rial'), (r'(Aa)riel', r'\1riel'), (r'(Aa)rised', r'\1rose'), (r'(Aa)rithmatic', r'\1rithmetic'), (r'(Aa)rival', r'\1rrival'), (r'(Aa)rleady', r'\1lready'), (r'(Aa)rmaeddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmaegddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmagddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmagdedon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmageddn', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmageddno', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmageddo', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmagedodn', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmagedon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmamant', r'\1rmament'), (r'(Aa)rmgaeddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmgeddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Aa)rmistace', r'\1rmistice'), (r'(Aa)rmistis', r'\1rmistice'), (r'(Aa)rmorment', r'\1rmament'), (r'(Aa)roara', r'\1urora'), (r'(Aa)rogant', r'\1rrogant'), (r'(Aa)rogent', r'\1rrogant'), (r'(Aa)ronomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Aa)roud', r'\1round'), (r'(Aa)rpentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Aa)rphones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Aa)rrangment', r'\1rrangement'), (r'(Aa)rrangments', r'\1rrangements'), (r'(Aa)rranty', r'\1rrant'), (r'(Aa)rro', r'\1rrow'), (r'(Aa)rround', r'\1round'), (r'(Aa)rtic', r'\1rtic'), (r'(Aa)rtical', r'\1rticle'), (r'(Aa)rtice', r'\1rticle'), (r'(Aa)rticel', r'\1rticle'), (r'(Aa)rticularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Aa)rtifical', r'\1rtificial'), (r'(Aa)rtifically', r'\1rtificially'), (r'(Aa)rtillary', r'\1rtillery'), (r'(Aa)rugment', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rument', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Aa)rund', r'\1round'), (r'(Aa)rvest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Aa)rydar', r'\1rider'), (r'(Aa)rylic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Aa)sbcond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Aa)sbesos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbesots', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbesto', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbests', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbestso', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbetos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbetsos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sborbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)sborption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)sbsetos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbstos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sbtinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)scendancy', r'\1scendency'), (r'(Aa)scertian', r'\1scertain'), (r'(Aa)scond', r'\1scend'), (r'(Aa)sebstos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)send', r'\1scend'), (r'(Aa)septable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Aa)sestos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Aa)sethetic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)setic', r'\1scetic'), (r'(Aa)sfalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)shalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)shma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)shpalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)shphalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)shtma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)sign', r'\1ssign'), (r'(Aa)sile', r'\1isle'), (r'(Aa)similate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)sismilate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)sle', r'\1ale'), (r'(Aa)slo', r'\1lso'), (r'(Aa)sociated', r'\1ssociated'), (r'(Aa)sorbed', r'\1bsorbed'), (r'(Aa)sorbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Aa)sorption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Aa)spahlt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)spalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sperations', r'\1spirations'), (r'(Aa)spestus', r'\1spects'), (r'(Aa)sphal', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sphat', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sphatl', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sphlat', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sphlt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Aa)sphyxation', r'\1sphyxiation'), (r'(Aa)ssasin', r'\1ssassin'), (r'(Aa)ssasinate', r'\1ssassinate'), (r'(Aa)ssasinated', r'\1ssassinated'), (r'(Aa)ssasinates', r'\1ssassinates'), (r'(Aa)ssasination', r'\1ssassination'), (r'(Aa)ssasinations', r'\1ssassination'), (r'(Aa)ssasined', r'\1ssailed'), (r'(Aa)ssasins', r'\1ssassin'), (r'(Aa)ssassintation', r'\1ssassination'), (r'(Aa)ssemalate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssemple', r'\1ssemble'), (r'(Aa)ssertation', r'\1ssertion'), (r'(Aa)ssession', r'\1ccession'), (r'(Aa)ssfalt', r'\1ssault'), (r'(Aa)sside', r'\1side'), (r'(Aa)ssiilate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssiimlate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimialte', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimiate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimilae', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimilaet', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimilat', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimiliated', r'\1ssimilated'), (r'(Aa)ssimiltae', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimilte', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimlate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimliate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssimtote', r'\1symptote'), (r'(Aa)ssisnate', r'\1ssonate'), (r'(Aa)ssisstance', r'\1ssistance'), (r'(Aa)ssit', r'\1sset'), (r'(Aa)ssitant', r'\1ssistant'), (r'(Aa)ssma', r'\1ssam'), (r'(Aa)ssmiilate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssmilate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Aa)ssocation', r'\1ssociation'), (r'(Aa)ssoicate', r'\1ssociate'), (r'(Aa)ssoicated', r'\1ssociated'), (r'(Aa)ssoicates', r'\1ssociate'), (r'(Aa)ssosication', r'\1ssociation'), (r'(Aa)sssassans', r'\1ssassins'), (r'(Aa)ssualt', r'\1ssault'), (r'(Aa)ssualted', r'\1ssaulted'), (r'(Aa)ssymetric', r'\1symmetric'), (r'(Aa)ssymetrical', r'\1symmetrical'), (r'(Aa)ssymetry', r'\1symmetry'), (r'(Aa)sterick', r'\1sterisk'), (r'(Aa)steriod', r'\1steroid'), (r'(Aa)stha', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)stham', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)sthetic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Aa)sthetical', r'\1esthetical'), (r'(Aa)sthetically', r'\1esthetically'), (r'(Aa)sthm', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)stime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Aa)stinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Aa)stma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)stmha', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)strix', r'\1stir'), (r'(Aa)stroid', r'\1steroid'), (r'(Aa)sume', r'\1ssume'), (r'(Aa)sumtotic', r'\1symptotic'), (r'(Aa)swell', r'\1well'), (r'(Aa)tain', r'\1ttain'), (r'(Aa)tble', r'\1able'), (r'(Aa)tcor', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)tcually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)te', r'\1te'), (r'(Aa)tecedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)tegory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Aa)tempt', r'\1ttempt'), (r'(Aa)tempting', r'\1ttempting'), (r'(Aa)terny', r'\1stern'), (r'(Aa)theistical', r'\1theistically'), (r'(Aa)thelete', r'\1thlete'), (r'(Aa)theletic', r'\1thletic'), (r'(Aa)thenean', r'\1thenian'), (r'(Aa)theneans', r'\1thenians'), (r'(Aa)thest', r'\1theist'), (r'(Aa)thiesm', r'\1theism'), (r'(Aa)thiest', r'\1theist'), (r'(Aa)thma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)thmosphere', r'\1tmosphere'), (r'(Aa)tidemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)titude', r'\1ttitude'), (r'(Aa)tnecedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Aa)tnidemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Aa)tomsphere', r'\1tmosphere'), (r'(Aa)tonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)tor', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Aa)torney', r'\1ttorney'), (r'(Aa)tractions', r'\1ttractions'), (r'(Aa)tribute', r'\1ttribute'), (r'(Aa)tributed', r'\1ttributed'), (r'(Aa)tributes', r'\1ttribute'), (r'(Aa)tshma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Aa)ttatch', r'\1ttach'), (r'(Aa)ttemp', r'\1ttempt'), (r'(Aa)ttemped', r'\1ttempted'), (r'(Aa)ttemt', r'\1ttempt'), (r'(Aa)ttemted', r'\1ttempted'), (r'(Aa)ttemting', r'\1ttempting'), (r'(Aa)ttemts', r'\1ttempts'), (r'(Aa)ttendence', r'\1ttendance'), (r'(Aa)ttendent', r'\1ttendant'), (r'(Aa)ttendents', r'\1ttendants'), (r'(Aa)ttened', r'\1ttend'), (r'(Aa)ttension', r'\1ttention'), (r'(Aa)ttent', r'\1ttend'), (r'(Aa)ttept', r'\1ttempt'), (r'(Aa)ttitide', r'\1ttitude'), (r'(Aa)ttone', r'\1tone'), (r'(Aa)ttornies', r'\1ttorney'), (r'(Aa)ttorny', r'\1ttorney'), (r'(Aa)ttributred', r'\1ttributed'), (r'(Aa)ttrocities', r'\1trocities'), (r'(Aa)tually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Aa)tuonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)ubndance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)ubndant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)udeince', r'\1udience'), (r'(Aa)udiance', r'\1udience'), (r'(Aa)uge', r'\1gue'), (r'(Aa)ugost', r'\1ugust'), (r'(Aa)ugust', r'\1ugust'), (r'(Aa)uiliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uixliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)undance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Aa)undant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Aa)uonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)uotnomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)uromated', r'\1utomated'), (r'(Aa)usteer', r'\1ustere'), (r'(Aa)ustrailia', r'\1ustralia'), (r'(Aa)ustrailian', r'\1ustralian'), (r'(Aa)uther', r'\1uthor'), (r'(Aa)uthobiographic', r'\1utobiographic'), (r'(Aa)uthobiography', r'\1utobiography'), (r'(Aa)uthorative', r'\1uthoritative'), (r'(Aa)uthorites', r'\1uthorities'), (r'(Aa)uthorithy', r'\1uthority'), (r'(Aa)uthoritiers', r'\1uthorities'), (r'(Aa)uthoritive', r'\1uthoritative'), (r'(Aa)uthrorities', r'\1uthorities'), (r'(Aa)utnomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utnoomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utochtonous', r'\1utochthonous'), (r'(Aa)utoctonous', r'\1utochthonous'), (r'(Aa)utomaticly', r'\1utomatically'), (r'(Aa)utomibile', r'\1utomobile'), (r'(Aa)utomonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonmoous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonmous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonomos', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonomosu', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonomou', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonomuos', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonomus', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonoomus', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utonoous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utoomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utoonmous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Aa)utor', r'\1uthor'), (r'(Aa)utority', r'\1uthority'), (r'(Aa)utotorium', r'\1uditorium'), (r'(Aa)utum', r'\1utumn'), (r'(Aa)uxiiary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiilary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxilairy', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxilary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiliar', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiliay', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiliayr', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiliray', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxiliry', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxillaries', r'\1uxiliaries'), (r'(Aa)uxillary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxilliaries', r'\1uxiliaries'), (r'(Aa)uxilliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)uxliiary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)vailabe', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vailablity', r'\1vailability'), (r'(Aa)vailaible', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vailble', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vailiable', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vailible', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)valable', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)valance', r'\1valanche'), (r'(Aa)valiable', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)valible', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vantageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)vation', r'\1viation'), (r'(Aa)vcation', r'\1acation'), (r'(Aa)vcuum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Aa)vdantageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Aa)vdersary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)vengence', r'\1engeance'), (r'(Aa)verageed', r'\1veraged'), (r'(Aa)verege', r'\1verage'), (r'(Aa)versary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Aa)vilable', r'\1vailable'), (r'(Aa)vlidity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Aa)vyator', r'\1viator'), (r'(Aa)waked', r'\1woke'), (r'(Aa)wared', r'\1warded'), (r'(Aa)wcward', r'\1wkward'), (r'(Aa)wllet', r'\1allet'), (r'(Aa)wrranty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Aa)wsome', r'\1wesome'), (r'(Aa)wya', r'\1way'), (r'(Aa)xiety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)xiliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)xniety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Aa)xuiliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Aa)ybsmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)ydar', r'\1dder'), (r'(Aa)ysmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Aa)zma', r'\1lma'), (r'(Bb)aana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)aandon', r'\1bandon'), (r'(Bb)aandoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Bb)aanna', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)abreviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Bb)abys', r'\1abies'), (r'(Bb)acame', r'\1ecame'), (r'(Bb)aceause', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)achler', r'\1achelor'), (r'(Bb)ackaloriette', r'\1accalaureate'), (r'(Bb)ackgorund', r'\1ackground'), (r'(Bb)ackpeddle', r'\1ackpedal'), (r'(Bb)ackround', r'\1ackground'), (r'(Bb)ackrounds', r'\1ackgrounds'), (r'(Bb)acuum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Bb)akc', r'\1ack'), (r'(Bb)alck', r'\1lack'), (r'(Bb)allest', r'\1allast'), (r'(Bb)alona', r'\1aloney'), (r'(Bb)anaa', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)anaan', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)anan', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)ananana', r'\1andanna'), (r'(Bb)anannas', r'\1ananas'), (r'(Bb)andon', r'\1andon'), (r'(Bb)andoned', r'\1bandoned'), (r'(Bb)andwith', r'\1andwidth'), (r'(Bb)angquit', r'\1ang quit'), (r'(Bb)ankrupcy', r'\1ankruptcy'), (r'(Bb)anna', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)annaa', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)annana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)annet', r'\1onnet'), (r'(Bb)anruptcy', r'\1ankruptcy'), (r'(Bb)aout', r'\1bout'), (r'(Bb)aray', r'\1ray'), (r'(Bb)argin', r'\1arging'), (r'(Bb)arley', r'\1arley'), (r'(Bb)aroke', r'\1roke'), (r'(Bb)arron', r'\1aron'), (r'(Bb)ascond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Bb)asicaly', r'\1asically'), (r'(Bb)asicly', r'\1asically'), (r'(Bb)asorbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Bb)asorption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Bb)astinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Bb)atallion', r'\1attalion'), (r'(Bb)aundance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Bb)aundant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Bb)ayge', r'\1adge'), (r'(Bb)aysmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Bb)azare', r'\1izarre'), (r'(Bb)breviate', r'\1bbreviate'), (r'(Bb)cak', r'\1ack'), (r'(Bb)cakward', r'\1ackward'), (r'(Bb)came', r'\1ecame'), (r'(Bb)eachead', r'\1eachhead'), (r'(Bb)eacuse', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)eared', r'\1ared'), (r'(Bb)early', r'\1arely'), (r'(Bb)eastial', r'\1estial'), (r'(Bb)eastiality', r'\1estiality'), (r'(Bb)eastiary', r'\1estiary'), (r'(Bb)eated', r'\1eat'), (r'(Bb)eatiful', r'\1eautiful'), (r'(Bb)eauquet', r'\1ouquet'), (r'(Bb)eauracratic', r'\1eauracratic'), (r'(Bb)eaurocracy', r'\1ureaucracy'), (r'(Bb)eaurocrat', r'\1ureaucrat'), (r'(Bb)eaurocratic', r'\1eaurocratic'), (r'(Bb)eautifull', r'\1eautiful'), (r'(Bb)eautifuly', r'\1eautifully'), (r'(Bb)eautyfull', r'\1eautiful'), (r'(Bb)ecasue', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)eccause', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)ecomeing', r'\1ecoming'), (r'(Bb)ecomming', r'\1ecoming'), (r'(Bb)ecouse', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)ecuase', r'\1ecause'), (r'(Bb)ecuz', r'\1eaus'), (r'(Bb)edore', r'\1edsore'), (r'(Bb)eeen', r'\1een'), (r'(Bb)eetwen', r'\1etween'), (r'(Bb)efoer', r'\1efore'), (r'(Bb)efor', r'\1efore'), (r'(Bb)eggin', r'\1egging'), (r'(Bb)egginer', r'\1eginner'), (r'(Bb)egginers', r'\1eginners'), (r'(Bb)eggining', r'\1eginning'), (r'(Bb)egginings', r'\1eginnings'), (r'(Bb)egginning', r'\1eginning'), (r'(Bb)eggins', r'\1egins'), (r'(Bb)egining', r'\1eginning'), (r'(Bb)eginnig', r'\1eginning'), (r'(Bb)ehaviour', r'\1ehavior'), (r'(Bb)ehavour', r'\1ehavior'), (r'(Bb)eieve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eign', r'\1egin'), (r'(Bb)eigns', r'\1egins'), (r'(Bb)eileve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eleagured', r'\1eleaguered'), (r'(Bb)eleave', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eleif', r'\1elief'), (r'(Bb)eleive', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eleived', r'\1elieved'), (r'(Bb)eleives', r'\1eliefs'), (r'(Bb)eleiving', r'\1elieving'), (r'(Bb)eleve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eliee', r'\1elie'), (r'(Bb)elieev', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eliev', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)elieveable', r'\1elievable'), (r'(Bb)eligum', r'\1elgium'), (r'(Bb)elive', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)elivee', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)eliver', r'\1eliever'), (r'(Bb)elives', r'\1eliefs'), (r'(Bb)elligerant', r'\1elligerent'), (r'(Bb)ellweather', r'\1ellwether'), (r'(Bb)elweather', r'\1ellwether'), (r'(Bb)elye', r'\1elie'), (r'(Bb)emusemnt', r'\1emusement'), (r'(Bb)enchs', r'\1enches'), (r'(Bb)enefical', r'\1eneficial'), (r'(Bb)eneficary', r'\1eneficiary'), (r'(Bb)eng', r'\1ang'), (r'(Bb)enificial', r'\1eneficial'), (r'(Bb)enifit', r'\1enefit'), (r'(Bb)enifits', r'\1enefits'), (r'(Bb)enine', r'\1enign'), (r'(Bb)ereau', r'\1ureau'), (r'(Bb)ergamont', r'\1ergamot'), (r'(Bb)ernouilli', r'\1ernoulli'), (r'(Bb)eseige', r'\1esiege'), (r'(Bb)eseiged', r'\1esieged'), (r'(Bb)eseiging', r'\1esieging'), (r'(Bb)etweeen', r'\1etween'), (r'(Bb)etwen', r'\1etween'), (r'(Bb)eween', r'\1etween'), (r'(Bb)ewteen', r'\1etween'), (r'(Bb)iagraphical', r'\1iographical'), (r'(Bb)iast', r'\1east'), (r'(Bb)ieng', r'\1eing'), (r'(Bb)igno', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Bb)igo', r'\1igot'), (r'(Bb)ilateraly', r'\1ilaterally'), (r'(Bb)illingualism', r'\1ilingualism'), (r'(Bb)ilt', r'\1elt'), (r'(Bb)inded', r'\1ound'), (r'(Bb)ing', r'\1ang'), (r'(Bb)ino', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Bb)inog', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Bb)inominal', r'\1inominal'), (r'(Bb)iscut', r'\1iscuit'), (r'(Bb)ited', r'\1it'), (r'(Bb)ivouacing', r'\1ivouacking'), (r'(Bb)ivwack', r'\1ulwark'), (r'(Bb)iyou', r'\1ayou'), (r'(Bb)izness', r'\1igness'), (r'(Bb)izzare', r'\1izarre'), (r'(Bb)laim', r'\1lame'), (r'(Bb)laimed', r'\1lamed'), (r'(Bb)latent', r'\1latant'), (r'(Bb)leeded', r'\1led'), (r'(Bb)leieve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)lessure', r'\1leasure'), (r'(Bb)lieve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Bb)litzkreig', r'\1litzkrieg'), (r'(Bb)loger', r'\1logger'), (r'(Bb)loo', r'\1olo'), (r'(Bb)looger', r'\1logger'), (r'(Bb)loosom', r'\1lossom'), (r'(Bb)lossem', r'\1lossom'), (r'(Bb)losum', r'\1lossom'), (r'(Bb)lowed', r'\1lew'), (r'(Bb)naana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)nana', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)nanan', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)ngo', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Bb)nigo', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Bb)oaut', r'\1out'), (r'(Bb)occoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)odydbuilder', r'\1odybuilder'), (r'(Bb)oganveelia', r'\1oganveelia'), (r'(Bb)ogger', r'\1logger'), (r'(Bb)olgger', r'\1logger'), (r'(Bb)ombardement', r'\1ombardment'), (r'(Bb)ombarment', r'\1ombardment'), (r'(Bb)ondary', r'\1oundary'), (r'(Bb)onnano', r'\1anana'), (r'(Bb)oodist', r'\1loodiest'), (r'(Bb)ooe', r'\1ooed'), (r'(Bb)oofay', r'\1oo fay'), (r'(Bb)oorjwazee', r'\1oorjwazee'), (r'(Bb)ooteek', r'\1ootee'), (r'(Bb)oquet', r'\1ouquet'), (r'(Bb)orccoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)orde', r'\1ored'), (r'(Bb)orgwasy', r'\1urglary'), (r'(Bb)orke', r'\1roke'), (r'(Bb)oths', r'\1ooths'), (r'(Bb)ougainvilla', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ougainvillia', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouganvilla', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouganvillea', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouganvillia', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ougenvilla', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ougenvillea', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ougenvillia', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouginvilla', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouginvillea', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)ouginvillia', r'\1ougainvillea'), (r'(Bb)oundries', r'\1oundaries'), (r'(Bb)oundry', r'\1oundary'), (r'(Bb)ounse', r'\1ounce'), (r'(Bb)ouy', r'\1uoy'), (r'(Bb)ouyancy', r'\1uoyancy'), (r'(Bb)ouyant', r'\1uoyant'), (r'(Bb)oyant', r'\1uoyant'), (r'(Bb)oycot', r'\1oycott'), (r'(Bb)rane', r'\1rine'), (r'(Bb)rang', r'\1rought'), (r'(Bb)rasillian', r'\1razilian'), (r'(Bb)rccoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)rcocoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)reaked', r'\1eaked'), (r'(Bb)reakthough', r'\1reakthrough'), (r'(Bb)reakthroughts', r'\1reakthroughs'), (r'(Bb)reeded', r'\1red'), (r'(Bb)reef', r'\1rief'), (r'(Bb)reif', r'\1rief'), (r'(Bb)reifly', r'\1riefly'), (r'(Bb)rethen', r'\1rethren'), (r'(Bb)retheren', r'\1rethren'), (r'(Bb)rger', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)riliant', r'\1rilliant'), (r'(Bb)rillance', r'\1rilliance'), (r'(Bb)rillant', r'\1rilliant'), (r'(Bb)rimestone', r'\1rimstone'), (r'(Bb)ritan', r'\1ritain'), (r'(Bb)ritian', r'\1ritain'), (r'(Bb)rittain', r'\1ritain'), (r'(Bb)rittish', r'\1ritish'), (r'(Bb)roacasted', r'\1roadcasted'), (r'(Bb)roadacasting', r'\1roadcasting'), (r'(Bb)roadcasted', r'\1roadcast'), (r'(Bb)roady', r'\1roadly'), (r'(Bb)roccli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)roccloi', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)roccoi', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)roccoil', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)roccol', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)rocher', r'\1roacher'), (r'(Bb)rococli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)rocolee', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)rocoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Bb)rodcast', r'\1roadcast'), (r'(Bb)roge', r'\1rogue'), (r'(Bb)roght', r'\1rought'), (r'(Bb)rooz', r'\1rook'), (r'(Bb)ruger', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)rung', r'\1rought'), (r'(Bb)ruse', r'\1urse'), (r'(Bb)rusk', r'\1risk'), (r'(Bb)scond', r'\1bscond'), (r'(Bb)sorbent', r'\1bsorbent'), (r'(Bb)sorption', r'\1bsorption'), (r'(Bb)stinence', r'\1bstinence'), (r'(Bb)u', r'\1ut'), (r'(Bb)uddah', r'\1uddha'), (r'(Bb)uddist', r'\1uddhist'), (r'(Bb)uffalos', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Bb)uger', r'\1ugler'), (r'(Bb)ugrer', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)uiding', r'\1uilding'), (r'(Bb)uidling', r'\1uilding'), (r'(Bb)uilded', r'\1uilt'), (r'(Bb)uildng', r'\1uilding'), (r'(Bb)uisness', r'\1usiness'), (r'(Bb)uisnessman', r'\1usinessman'), (r'(Bb)ulding', r'\1uilding'), (r'(Bb)uliding', r'\1uilding'), (r'(Bb)ullevard', r'\1oulevard'), (r'(Bb)ulliten', r'\1ulletin'), (r'(Bb)ullyan', r'\1ully an'), (r'(Bb)undance', r'\1bundance'), (r'(Bb)undant', r'\1bundant'), (r'(Bb)uoancy', r'\1uoyancy'), (r'(Bb)urbon', r'\1ourbon'), (r'(Bb)uregr', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)urer', r'\1orer'), (r'(Bb)urge', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)urgr', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)urgre', r'\1urger'), (r'(Bb)urjun', r'\1urgundy'), (r'(Bb)uro', r'\1urro'), (r'(Bb)urrial', r'\1urial'), (r'(Bb)urried', r'\1uried'), (r'(Bb)urzwah', r'\1ursa'), (r'(Bb)usineses', r'\1usiness'), (r'(Bb)usness', r'\1usiness'), (r'(Bb)ussines', r'\1usiness'), (r'(Bb)ussiness', r'\1usiness'), (r'(Bb)uter', r'\1utter'), (r'(Bb)utiful', r'\1utiful'), (r'(Bb)utterfli', r'\1utterfly'), (r'(Bb)uttrfly', r'\1utterfly'), (r'(Bb)uyed', r'\1ought'), (r'(Bb)yast', r'\1east'), (r'(Bb)ycicle', r'\1icycle'), (r'(Bb)yepass', r'\1ypass'), (r'(Bb)ysmal', r'\1bysmal'), (r'(Cc)aademy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Cc)aappella', r'\1apelin'), (r'(Cc)abnet', r'\1abinet'), (r'(Cc)acaphonous', r'\1acophonous'), (r'(Cc)acaphony', r'\1acophony'), (r'(Cc)aceptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)aceptably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Cc)aceptance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Cc)acessible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Cc)achup', r'\1atch-up'), (r'(Cc)acidentally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Cc)aclulable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)acluli', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)aclulus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)acommodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Cc)aculable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)aculi', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)aculus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)acuses', r'\1ccuses'), (r'(Cc)ademy', r'\1cademy'), (r'(Cc)aegory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)aelndar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)aendar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)aese', r'\1ease'), (r'(Cc)aetgory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)af', r'\1af�'), (r'(Cc)afay', r'\1af�'), (r'(Cc)affiene', r'\1affeine'), (r'(Cc)afine', r'\1anine'), (r'(Cc)ahieve', r'\1chieve'), (r'(Cc)ahndelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)ahngeable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)ahracters', r'\1haracters'), (r'(Cc)aht', r'\1hat'), (r'(Cc)aknowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Cc)aknowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Cc)alaber', r'\1aliber'), (r'(Cc)alander', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alclable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alcli', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)alcluable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alclui', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)alclus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alcluus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alcuable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alcualble', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alcui', r'\1alcium'), (r'(Cc)alcuil', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)alcul', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)alculabe', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculabel', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculabl', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculalbe', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculale', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculbale', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculble', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alculs', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alculsu', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alculu', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alcuuls', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)alcuus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)aldesack', r'\1alderas'), (r'(Cc)aledar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alednar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alenadr', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alenar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alenda', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alender', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alenders', r'\1alendars'), (r'(Cc)alendr', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alendra', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alfes', r'\1af�s'), (r'(Cc)alfs', r'\1alves'), (r'(Cc)alibur', r'\1aliber'), (r'(Cc)alifronia', r'\1alifornia'), (r'(Cc)aligraphy', r'\1alligraphy'), (r'(Cc)alliflower', r'\1auliflower'), (r'(Cc)allis', r'\1allus'), (r'(Cc)alloused', r'\1allused'), (r'(Cc)allouses', r'\1alluses'), (r'(Cc)alndar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alnedar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)alous', r'\1allous'), (r'(Cc)aluclable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)aluclate', r'\1alculate'), (r'(Cc)aluclated', r'\1alculated'), (r'(Cc)alucli', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)aluclus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)aluculate', r'\1alculate'), (r'(Cc)aluculated', r'\1alculated'), (r'(Cc)alulable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)alulate', r'\1alculate'), (r'(Cc)alulated', r'\1alculated'), (r'(Cc)aluli', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)alulus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)ambrige', r'\1ambridge'), (r'(Cc)ameback', r'\1ame'), (r'(Cc)amelion', r'\1ame lion'), (r'(Cc)ameraderie', r'\1amaraderie'), (r'(Cc)amoflage', r'\1amouflage'), (r'(Cc)ampain', r'\1ampaign'), (r'(Cc)ampains', r'\1ampaigns'), (r'(Cc)anberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ancelled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Cc)andadate', r'\1andidate'), (r'(Cc)andelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)andiate', r'\1andidate'), (r'(Cc)andidiate', r'\1andidate'), (r'(Cc)anew', r'\1ane'), (r'(Cc)angeable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)anidate', r'\1andidate'), (r'(Cc)annister', r'\1anister'), (r'(Cc)annisters', r'\1anisters'), (r'(Cc)annnot', r'\1annot'), (r'(Cc)annonical', r'\1anonical'), (r'(Cc)annotation', r'\1onnotation'), (r'(Cc)annotations', r'\1onnotations'), (r'(Cc)anoing', r'\1anoeing'), (r'(Cc)ant', r'\1an'), (r'(Cc)antalope', r'\1antaloupe'), (r'(Cc)anyne', r'\1anine'), (r'(Cc)aost', r'\1oast'), (r'(Cc)apabilites', r'\1apabilities'), (r'(Cc)apentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)aperbility', r'\1apability'), (r'(Cc)apetown', r'\1ape'), (r'(Cc)apible', r'\1apable'), (r'(Cc)apitivity', r'\1aptivity'), (r'(Cc)appella', r'\1appella'), (r'(Cc)aprentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)apter', r'\1aptor'), (r'(Cc)aptial', r'\1apital'), (r'(Cc)aptialize', r'\1apitalize'), (r'(Cc)aptian', r'\1aptain'), (r'(Cc)aptin', r'\1aption'), (r'(Cc)aptued', r'\1aptured'), (r'(Cc)apturd', r'\1aptured'), (r'(Cc)aquaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Cc)aquiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Cc)aquire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Cc)aquit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Cc)araboo', r'\1aribou'), (r'(Cc)arachter', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)aracterized', r'\1haracterized'), (r'(Cc)arcas', r'\1arcass'), (r'(Cc)arcus', r'\1ircus'), (r'(Cc)arefull', r'\1areful'), (r'(Cc)areing', r'\1aring'), (r'(Cc)arentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arepntry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)aribean', r'\1aribbean'), (r'(Cc)arismatic', r'\1harismatic'), (r'(Cc)armalite', r'\1armelite'), (r'(Cc)armel', r'\1aramel'), (r'(Cc)arnagie', r'\1arnegie'), (r'(Cc)arnberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)arnigie', r'\1arnegie'), (r'(Cc)arniverous', r'\1arnivorous'), (r'(Cc)arosel', r'\1arousel'), (r'(Cc)arpenrty', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpenry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpentery', r'\1arpenter'), (r'(Cc)arpentr', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpenty', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpentyr', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpetnry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpetry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpnetry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arpntry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)arrage', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Cc)arraige', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Cc)arrear', r'\1areer'), (r'(Cc)arreer', r'\1areer'), (r'(Cc)arrer', r'\1areer'), (r'(Cc)arrers', r'\1arriers'), (r'(Cc)arribbean', r'\1aribbean'), (r'(Cc)arribean', r'\1aribbean'), (r'(Cc)arring', r'\1aring'), (r'(Cc)artdridge', r'\1artridge'), (r'(Cc)arthagian', r'\1arthaginian'), (r'(Cc)arthographer', r'\1artographer'), (r'(Cc)artilege', r'\1artilage'), (r'(Cc)artilidge', r'\1artilage'), (r'(Cc)artledge', r'\1art ledge'), (r'(Cc)artrige', r'\1artridge'), (r'(Cc)ary', r'\1arry'), (r'(Cc)arylic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Cc)asette', r'\1assette'), (r'(Cc)asion', r'\1aisson'), (r'(Cc)assawory', r'\1assowary'), (r'(Cc)assete', r'\1assette'), (r'(Cc)assim', r'\1assia'), (r'(Cc)assowarry', r'\1assowary'), (r'(Cc)asted', r'\1ast'), (r'(Cc)asulaties', r'\1asualties'), (r'(Cc)asulaty', r'\1asualty'), (r'(Cc)at', r'\1at'), (r'(Cc)ataclism', r'\1ataclysm'), (r'(Cc)atagories', r'\1ategories'), (r'(Cc)atagorize', r'\1ategorize'), (r'(Cc)atagorized', r'\1ategorized'), (r'(Cc)atagory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)atalist', r'\1atalyst'), (r'(Cc)atalogue', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Cc)atapiller', r'\1aterpillar'), (r'(Cc)atastrofy', r'\1atastrophe'), (r'(Cc)atchip', r'\1at chip'), (r'(Cc)atchs', r'\1atches'), (r'(Cc)ategor', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ategoy', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ategoyr', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ategroy', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ategry', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ateogry', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)ateory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)atergorize', r'\1ategorize'), (r'(Cc)atergorized', r'\1ategorized'), (r'(Cc)atgeory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)atgory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)athlic', r'\1atholic'), (r'(Cc)atholocism', r'\1atholicism'), (r'(Cc)ator', r'\1aptor'), (r'(Cc)atterpilar', r'\1aterpillar'), (r'(Cc)atterpilars', r'\1aterpillars'), (r'(Cc)attleship', r'\1attle ship'), (r'(Cc)atually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Cc)ausalities', r'\1asualties'), (r'(Cc)avren', r'\1avern'), (r'(Cc)ber', r'\1aber'), (r'(Cc)byer', r'\1yber'), (r'(Cc)casionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Cc)ceptable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)ceptably', r'\1cceptably'), (r'(Cc)ceptance', r'\1cceptance'), (r'(Cc)cessible', r'\1ccessible'), (r'(Cc)cidentally', r'\1ccidentally'), (r'(Cc)commodate', r'\1ccommodate'), (r'(Cc)currence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Cc)der', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)dier', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)easar', r'\1aesar'), (r'(Cc)easer', r'\1ease'), (r'(Cc)elcius', r'\1elsius'), (r'(Cc)eleberate', r'\1elebrate'), (r'(Cc)elebratuin', r'\1elebration'), (r'(Cc)elibrate', r'\1elebrate'), (r'(Cc)ellabration', r'\1elebration'), (r'(Cc)ellpading', r'\1ellaring'), (r'(Cc)ementary', r'\1emetery'), (r'(Cc)emetarey', r'\1emetery'), (r'(Cc)emetaries', r'\1emeteries'), (r'(Cc)emetary', r'\1emetery'), (r'(Cc)emetry', r'\1emetery'), (r'(Cc)emntery', r'\1emetery'), (r'(Cc)encus', r'\1ensus'), (r'(Cc)ensur', r'\1ensor'), (r'(Cc)entenial', r'\1entennial'), (r'(Cc)entennary', r'\1entenary'), (r'(Cc)ententenial', r'\1ontinental'), (r'(Cc)entre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Cc)entruies', r'\1enturies'), (r'(Cc)entruy', r'\1entury'), (r'(Cc)eratin', r'\1ertain'), (r'(Cc)ercomstance', r'\1ircumstance'), (r'(Cc)erimonial', r'\1eremonial'), (r'(Cc)erimonies', r'\1eremonies'), (r'(Cc)erimonious', r'\1eremonious'), (r'(Cc)erimony', r'\1eremony'), (r'(Cc)eromony', r'\1eremony'), (r'(Cc)ertainity', r'\1ertainty'), (r'(Cc)ertian', r'\1ertain'), (r'(Cc)ha', r'\1ha'), (r'(Cc)hadelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hadnelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hageable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hagneable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)halenging', r'\1hallenging'), (r'(Cc)hallange', r'\1hallenge'), (r'(Cc)hallanged', r'\1hallenged'), (r'(Cc)hallanger', r'\1hallenger'), (r'(Cc)hallege', r'\1hallenge'), (r'(Cc)hampain', r'\1hampaign'), (r'(Cc)hampange', r'\1hampagne'), (r'(Cc)hanage', r'\1hange'), (r'(Cc)handeier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handeiler', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handeleer', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handeleir', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handeler', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handelie', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handelir', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handelire', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handleier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)handlier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)haneable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hanedlier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hanegable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hanelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hangable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangaeble', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeabe', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeabel', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeabl', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangealbe', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeale', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangebale', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeble', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hangeing', r'\1hanging'), (r'(Cc)harachter', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)harachters', r'\1haracters'), (r'(Cc)haractersistic', r'\1haracteristic'), (r'(Cc)haractor', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)haractors', r'\1haracters'), (r'(Cc)harasmatic', r'\1harismatic'), (r'(Cc)harater', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)haraterized', r'\1haracterized'), (r'(Cc)harcter', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)haricatoor', r'\1aricature'), (r'(Cc)hariman', r'\1hairman'), (r'(Cc)haristics', r'\1haracteristics'), (r'(Cc)harizma', r'\1harisma'), (r'(Cc)hartroose', r'\1hartreuse'), (r'(Cc)hasr', r'\1haser'), (r'(Cc)hassy', r'\1lassy'), (r'(Cc)hawk', r'\1haw'), (r'(Cc)heatta', r'\1heats'), (r'(Cc)hedule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Cc)heeta', r'\1heetah'), (r'(Cc)heif', r'\1hief'), (r'(Cc)hello', r'\1ello'), (r'(Cc)hemcial', r'\1hemical'), (r'(Cc)hemcially', r'\1hemically'), (r'(Cc)hemestry', r'\1hemistry'), (r'(Cc)hemicaly', r'\1hemically'), (r'(Cc)hieftan', r'\1hieftain'), (r'(Cc)hieve', r'\1hive'), (r'(Cc)hildbird', r'\1hildbirth'), (r'(Cc)hilden', r'\1hildren'), (r'(Cc)hildern', r'\1hildren'), (r'(Cc)hildrens', r'\1hildren'), (r'(Cc)himmeny', r'\1himney'), (r'(Cc)hineese', r'\1hinese'), (r'(Cc)hisle', r'\1hisel'), (r'(Cc)hizzel', r'\1hizzes'), (r'(Cc)hlecystectomy', r'\1hlecystectomy'), (r'(Cc)hloecystectomy', r'\1hloecystectomy'), (r'(Cc)hnadelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hnageable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hndelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Cc)hngeable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Cc)hoclate', r'\1hocolate'), (r'(Cc)hocolot', r'\1hocolate'), (r'(Cc)hoecystectomy', r'\1hoecystectomy'), (r'(Cc)hoelcystectomy', r'\1hoelcystectomy'), (r'(Cc)hoise', r'\1hoice'), (r'(Cc)holceystectomy', r'\1holceystectomy'), (r'(Cc)holcystectomy', r'\1holcystectomy'), (r'(Cc)holecstectomy', r'\1holecstectomy'), (r'(Cc)holecsytectomy', r'\1holecsytectomy'), (r'(Cc)holecysectomy', r'\1holecysectomy'), (r'(Cc)holecysetctomy', r'\1holecysetctomy'), (r'(Cc)holecystcetomy', r'\1holecystcetomy'), (r'(Cc)holecystctomy', r'\1holecystctomy'), (r'(Cc)holecystecomy', r'\1holecystecomy'), (r'(Cc)holecystecotmy', r'\1holecystecotmy'), (r'(Cc)holecystectmoy', r'\1holecystectmoy'), (r'(Cc)holecystectmy', r'\1holecystectmy'), (r'(Cc)holecystectom', r'\1holecystectom'), (r'(Cc)holecystectoy', r'\1holecystectoy'), (r'(Cc)holecystectoym', r'\1holecystectoym'), (r'(Cc)holecystetcomy', r'\1holecystetcomy'), (r'(Cc)holecystetomy', r'\1holecystetomy'), (r'(Cc)holecytectomy', r'\1holecytectomy'), (r'(Cc)holecytsectomy', r'\1holecytsectomy'), (r'(Cc)holesistectomy', r'\1holesistectomy'), (r'(Cc)holeycstectomy', r'\1holeycstectomy'), (r'(Cc)holeystectomy', r'\1holeystectomy'), (r'(Cc)hoosed', r'\1hooses'), (r'(Cc)hoosen', r'\1hosen'), (r'(Cc)hosing', r'\1hoosing'), (r'(Cc)hracter', r'\1haracter'), (r'(Cc)hronical', r'\1hronic'), (r'(Cc)ht', r'\1hat'), (r'(Cc)hta', r'\1hat'), (r'(Cc)huch', r'\1hurch'), (r'(Cc)icrumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)icumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ide', r'\1ede'), (r'(Cc)idr', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)idre', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)iedr', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)ience', r'\1cience'), (r'(Cc)ier', r'\1ider'), (r'(Cc)in', r'\1an'), (r'(Cc)inamon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)inanmon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)incinatti', r'\1incinnati'), (r'(Cc)incinnatti', r'\1incinnati'), (r'(Cc)innamn', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innamno', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innamo', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innaomn', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innaon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innmaon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)innmon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)ion', r'\1oin'), (r'(Cc)iotee', r'\1ite'), (r'(Cc)ircit', r'\1ircuit'), (r'(Cc)irciut', r'\1ircuit'), (r'(Cc)ircmference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircmuference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircuference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircufmerence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)irculaton', r'\1irculation'), (r'(Cc)ircumefrence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumerence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfeence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfeernce', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumferece', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumferecne', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumferenc', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumferene', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumferenec', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfernce', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfernece', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfreence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumfrence', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ircumsicion', r'\1ircumcision'), (r'(Cc)ircut', r'\1ircuit'), (r'(Cc)iricuit', r'\1ircuit'), (r'(Cc)iriculum', r'\1urriculum'), (r'(Cc)irucmference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)irumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)ivillian', r'\1ivilian'), (r'(Cc)knowledging', r'\1cknowledging'), (r'(Cc)knowledgment', r'\1cknowledgment'), (r'(Cc)laculable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)laculi', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)laculus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)ladded', r'\1lad'), (r'(Cc)laded', r'\1lad'), (r'(Cc)laendar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)laer', r'\1lear'), (r'(Cc)laerer', r'\1learer'), (r'(Cc)laerly', r'\1learly'), (r'(Cc)laimes', r'\1laims'), (r'(Cc)lairvoiant', r'\1lairvoyant'), (r'(Cc)lamour', r'\1lamor'), (r'(Cc)langour', r'\1langor'), (r'(Cc)laravoyant', r'\1lairvoyant'), (r'(Cc)las', r'\1lass'), (r'(Cc)lasic', r'\1lassic'), (r'(Cc)lasical', r'\1lassical'), (r'(Cc)lasically', r'\1lassically'), (r'(Cc)laustraphobia', r'\1laustrophobia'), (r'(Cc)lculable', r'\1alculable'), (r'(Cc)lculi', r'\1alculi'), (r'(Cc)lculus', r'\1alculus'), (r'(Cc)leareance', r'\1learance'), (r'(Cc)learence', r'\1learance'), (r'(Cc)learstory', r'\1learstory'), (r'(Cc)leeshay', r'\1elesta'), (r'(Cc)lendar', r'\1alendar'), (r'(Cc)lera', r'\1lear'), (r'(Cc)lincial', r'\1linical'), (r'(Cc)linicaly', r'\1linically'), (r'(Cc)loisonay', r'\1loisonn�'), (r'(Cc)lonel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)loonel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)losley', r'\1losely'), (r'(Cc)loumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)lumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)mmitted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)mo', r'\1ome'), (r'(Cc)momitted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)moputer', r'\1omputer'), (r'(Cc)mulative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)muulative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)ncentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)ndenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ninamon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)nnamon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Cc)nocentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)nodenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)noscience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)noscious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)nosensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)notaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)novenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)nscience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)nscious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)nsensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)ntaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)nvenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)oachs', r'\1oaches'), (r'(Cc)oaless', r'\1oatless'), (r'(Cc)oalessense', r'\1oalescence'), (r'(Cc)ocaphonous', r'\1acophonous'), (r'(Cc)ocasionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Cc)ocentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)ocnentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)octail', r'\1ocktail'), (r'(Cc)ocurrence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Cc)odenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)odnenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)oerse', r'\1oerce'), (r'(Cc)oersion', r'\1oercion'), (r'(Cc)oform', r'\1onform'), (r'(Cc)ognicscent', r'\1ognoscenti'), (r'(Cc)ogniscent', r'\1ognoscenti'), (r'(Cc)ognizent', r'\1ognizant'), (r'(Cc)ohabitating', r'\1ohabitating'), (r'(Cc)ohlecystectomy', r'\1ohlecystectomy'), (r'(Cc)oi', r'\1oy'), (r'(Cc)oincedentally', r'\1oincidentally'), (r'(Cc)oinside', r'\1oincide'), (r'(Cc)oinsidence', r'\1oincidence'), (r'(Cc)okes', r'\1okes'), (r'(Cc)olaboration', r'\1ollaboration'), (r'(Cc)olaborations', r'\1ollaborations'), (r'(Cc)olapse', r'\1ollapse'), (r'(Cc)olateral', r'\1ollateral'), (r'(Cc)olecystectomy', r'\1olecystectomy'), (r'(Cc)oleeg', r'\1ollege'), (r'(Cc)olelctive', r'\1ollective'), (r'(Cc)olera', r'\1holera'), (r'(Cc)ollaberation', r'\1ollaboration'), (r'(Cc)ollaberative', r'\1ollaborative'), (r'(Cc)olleage', r'\1olleague'), (r'(Cc)ollecton', r'\1ollection'), (r'(Cc)ollegate', r'\1ollegiate'), (r'(Cc)ollegue', r'\1olleague'), (r'(Cc)ollegues', r'\1olleagues'), (r'(Cc)ollonade', r'\1olonnade'), (r'(Cc)ollone', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)ollonies', r'\1olonies'), (r'(Cc)ollony', r'\1olony'), (r'(Cc)ollosal', r'\1olossal'), (r'(Cc)ollum', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)ollumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)olmn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)olmun', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)olnel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)olnoel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)oloel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)oloenl', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)olone', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)olonizators', r'\1alumniators'), (r'(Cc)olonl', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)olonle', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)oloquial', r'\1olloquial'), (r'(Cc)olour', r'\1olor'), (r'(Cc)olouration', r'\1oloration'), (r'(Cc)olourless', r'\1olorless'), (r'(Cc)olum', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)olun', r'\1olon'), (r'(Cc)olunm', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)omander', r'\1ommander'), (r'(Cc)omando', r'\1ommando'), (r'(Cc)omandos', r'\1ommandos'), (r'(Cc)omany', r'\1ompany'), (r'(Cc)omapany', r'\1ompany'), (r'(Cc)omback', r'\1omeback'), (r'(Cc)ombanations', r'\1ombinations'), (r'(Cc)ombinatins', r'\1ombinations'), (r'(Cc)ombusion', r'\1ombustion'), (r'(Cc)omdemnation', r'\1ondemnation'), (r'(Cc)ome', r'\1ome'), (r'(Cc)omemmorate', r'\1ommemorate'), (r'(Cc)omemmorates', r'\1ommemorates'), (r'(Cc)omemoretion', r'\1ommemoration'), (r'(Cc)omencement', r'\1ommencement'), (r'(Cc)omerant', r'\1ome rant'), (r'(Cc)omerce', r'\1ommerce'), (r'(Cc)omimtted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)omision', r'\1ommission'), (r'(Cc)omisioned', r'\1ommissioned'), (r'(Cc)omisioner', r'\1ommissioner'), (r'(Cc)omisioning', r'\1ommissioning'), (r'(Cc)omisions', r'\1ommissions'), (r'(Cc)omission', r'\1ommission'), (r'(Cc)omissioned', r'\1ommissioned'), (r'(Cc)omissioner', r'\1ommissioner'), (r'(Cc)omissioning', r'\1ommissioning'), (r'(Cc)omissions', r'\1ommissions'), (r'(Cc)omited', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)omiting', r'\1ommitting'), (r'(Cc)omitted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)omittee', r'\1ommittee'), (r'(Cc)omitting', r'\1ommitting'), (r'(Cc)ommandoes', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)ommedic', r'\1omedic'), (r'(Cc)ommemerative', r'\1ommemorative'), (r'(Cc)ommemmorate', r'\1ommemorate'), (r'(Cc)ommemmorating', r'\1ommemorating'), (r'(Cc)ommerate', r'\1ommemorate'), (r'(Cc)ommerating', r'\1ommemorating'), (r'(Cc)ommeration', r'\1ommemoration'), (r'(Cc)ommerative', r'\1ommemorative'), (r'(Cc)ommerical', r'\1ommercial'), (r'(Cc)ommerically', r'\1ommercially'), (r'(Cc)ommericial', r'\1ommercial'), (r'(Cc)ommericially', r'\1ommercially'), (r'(Cc)ommerorative', r'\1ommemorative'), (r'(Cc)omming', r'\1oming'), (r'(Cc)omminication', r'\1ommunication'), (r'(Cc)ommision', r'\1ommission'), (r'(Cc)ommisioned', r'\1ommissioned'), (r'(Cc)ommisioner', r'\1ommissioner'), (r'(Cc)ommisioning', r'\1ommissioning'), (r'(Cc)ommisions', r'\1ommissions'), (r'(Cc)ommited', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommitee', r'\1ommittee'), (r'(Cc)ommitetd', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommiting', r'\1ommitting'), (r'(Cc)ommittd', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommittde', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommitte', r'\1ommittee'), (r'(Cc)ommitties', r'\1ommittees'), (r'(Cc)ommittment', r'\1ommitment'), (r'(Cc)ommittments', r'\1ommitments'), (r'(Cc)ommitty', r'\1ommittee'), (r'(Cc)ommmemorated', r'\1ommemorated'), (r'(Cc)ommongly', r'\1ommonly'), (r'(Cc)ommonweath', r'\1ommonwealth'), (r'(Cc)ommtited', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommtted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Cc)ommuications', r'\1ommunications'), (r'(Cc)ommuinications', r'\1ommunications'), (r'(Cc)ommunciation', r'\1ommunication'), (r'(Cc)ommuniation', r'\1ommunication'), (r'(Cc)ommunikay', r'\1ommuniqu�'), (r'(Cc)ommunites', r'\1ommunities'), (r'(Cc)ompability', r'\1omp ability'), (r'(Cc)ompaired', r'\1ompared'), (r'(Cc)ompairison', r'\1omparison'), (r'(Cc)ompareable', r'\1omparable'), (r'(Cc)omparision', r'\1omparison'), (r'(Cc)omparisions', r'\1omparisons'), (r'(Cc)omparitive', r'\1omparative'), (r'(Cc)omparitively', r'\1omparatively'), (r'(Cc)omparsion', r'\1omparison'), (r'(Cc)ompatabilities', r'\1ompatibilities'), (r'(Cc)ompatability', r'\1ompatibility'), (r'(Cc)ompatable', r'\1ompatible'), (r'(Cc)ompatablities', r'\1ompatibilities'), (r'(Cc)ompatablity', r'\1ompatibility'), (r'(Cc)ompatiable', r'\1ompatible'), (r'(Cc)ompatiblities', r'\1ompatibilities'), (r'(Cc)ompatiblity', r'\1ompatibility'), (r'(Cc)ompeat', r'\1ompete'), (r'(Cc)ompeet', r'\1ompete'), (r'(Cc)ompeeting', r'\1ompeting'), (r'(Cc)ompeitions', r'\1ompetitions'), (r'(Cc)ompensantion', r'\1ompensation'), (r'(Cc)ompetance', r'\1ompetence'), (r'(Cc)ompetant', r'\1ompetent'), (r'(Cc)ompetative', r'\1ompetitive'), (r'(Cc)ompetion', r'\1ompetition'), (r'(Cc)ompetitiion', r'\1ompetition'), (r'(Cc)ompetive', r'\1ompetitive'), (r'(Cc)ompetiveness', r'\1ompositeness'), (r'(Cc)ompetor', r'\1ompetitor'), (r'(Cc)omphrehensive', r'\1omprehensive'), (r'(Cc)ompilate', r'\1ompile'), (r'(Cc)ompitent', r'\1ompetent'), (r'(Cc)omplet', r'\1omplete'), (r'(Cc)ompletedthe', r'\1ompleted the'), (r'(Cc)ompletelyl', r'\1ompletely'), (r'(Cc)ompletetion', r'\1ompetition'), (r'(Cc)ompletly', r'\1ompletely'), (r'(Cc)omplextion', r'\1ompletion'), (r'(Cc)omplier', r'\1ompiler'), (r'(Cc)omponant', r'\1omponent'), (r'(Cc)omprable', r'\1omparable'), (r'(Cc)omprimise', r'\1ompromise'), (r'(Cc)omprimize', r'\1ompromise'), (r'(Cc)ompromize', r'\1ompromise'), (r'(Cc)ompulsary', r'\1ompulsory'), (r'(Cc)ompulsery', r'\1ompulsory'), (r'(Cc)omputarized', r'\1omputerized'), (r'(Cc)omraderie', r'\1amaraderie'), (r'(Cc)omunity', r'\1ommunity'), (r'(Cc)on', r'\1on'), (r'(Cc)onaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)onatminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)onbined', r'\1ombined'), (r'(Cc)oncatinate', r'\1oncatenate'), (r'(Cc)oncecutive', r'\1onsecutive'), (r'(Cc)onceet', r'\1onceit'), (r'(Cc)oncenrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncenrtate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncensas', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)oncenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)oncensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)oncentarte', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentrae', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentraet', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentrat', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentrtae', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncentrte', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)onceous', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)oncetnrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncetrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)onchus', r'\1onches'), (r'(Cc)oncide', r'\1oincide'), (r'(Cc)oncider', r'\1onsider'), (r'(Cc)oncidered', r'\1onsidered'), (r'(Cc)oncidering', r'\1onsidering'), (r'(Cc)onciders', r'\1onsiders'), (r'(Cc)oncience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)oncientious', r'\1onscientious'), (r'(Cc)oncieted', r'\1onceited'), (r'(Cc)oncieve', r'\1onceive'), (r'(Cc)oncieved', r'\1onceived'), (r'(Cc)oncious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onciously', r'\1onsciously'), (r'(Cc)onciousness', r'\1onsciousness'), (r'(Cc)onclususion', r'\1oncussion'), (r'(Cc)oncnetrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncntrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)oncsience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)oncsious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)oncur', r'\1oncur'), (r'(Cc)ondamned', r'\1ondemned'), (r'(Cc)ondem', r'\1ondemn'), (r'(Cc)ondemed', r'\1ondemned'), (r'(Cc)ondemmed', r'\1ondemned'), (r'(Cc)ondenes', r'\1ondense'), (r'(Cc)ondeness', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondense', r'\1ondense'), (r'(Cc)ondenss', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondensse', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondeses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondesnes', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondidtion', r'\1ondition'), (r'(Cc)ondidtions', r'\1onditions'), (r'(Cc)ondit', r'\1onduit'), (r'(Cc)onditionsof', r'\1onditions of'), (r'(Cc)ondiut', r'\1onduit'), (r'(Cc)ondiuts', r'\1onduit'), (r'(Cc)ondneses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)ondnses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)onduits', r'\1onduit'), (r'(Cc)onecntrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)onected', r'\1onnected'), (r'(Cc)onection', r'\1onnection'), (r'(Cc)onednses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)onenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Cc)onensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)onesencus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onesnsus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onevnience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onfectionary', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)onfectionery', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)onferance', r'\1onference'), (r'(Cc)onfict', r'\1onfect'), (r'(Cc)onfidencial', r'\1onfidential'), (r'(Cc)onfidental', r'\1onfidential'), (r'(Cc)onfidentally', r'\1onfidentially'), (r'(Cc)onfids', r'\1onfides'), (r'(Cc)onfigureable', r'\1onfigurable'), (r'(Cc)onfortable', r'\1omfortable'), (r'(Cc)onfrence', r'\1onference'), (r'(Cc)onfuzled', r'\1onfused'), (r'(Cc)onfuzzled', r'\1onfessed'), (r'(Cc)ongradulations', r'\1ongratulations'), (r'(Cc)ongrent', r'\1ongruent'), (r'(Cc)ongresional', r'\1ongressional'), (r'(Cc)oni', r'\1oin'), (r'(Cc)onived', r'\1onnived'), (r'(Cc)onjecutre', r'\1onjecture'), (r'(Cc)onjuction', r'\1onjunction'), (r'(Cc)onneticut', r'\1onnecticut'), (r'(Cc)onnoisuer', r'\1onnoisseur'), (r'(Cc)onosuer', r'\1ynosure'), (r'(Cc)onotation', r'\1onnotation'), (r'(Cc)onotations', r'\1onnotations'), (r'(Cc)onquerd', r'\1onquered'), (r'(Cc)onquerer', r'\1onqueror'), (r'(Cc)onquerers', r'\1onquerors'), (r'(Cc)onqured', r'\1onquered'), (r'(Cc)onsceince', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscence', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscent', r'\1onsent'), (r'(Cc)onsciece', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onsciecne', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscienc', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscienciousness', r'\1onscientiousness'), (r'(Cc)onsciene', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscienec', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscince', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscinece', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onscios', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsciosu', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsciou', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsciouness', r'\1onsciousness'), (r'(Cc)onsciuos', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onscius', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onscoius', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onscous', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsdider', r'\1onsider'), (r'(Cc)onsdidered', r'\1onsidered'), (r'(Cc)onsdiered', r'\1onsidered'), (r'(Cc)onseat', r'\1onsent'), (r'(Cc)onsectutive', r'\1onsecutive'), (r'(Cc)onsenquently', r'\1onsequently'), (r'(Cc)onsensas', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsenses', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsenss', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsenssu', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsensu', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Cc)onsentrated', r'\1oncentrated'), (r'(Cc)onsentrates', r'\1oncentrates'), (r'(Cc)onsenus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsenuss', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsept', r'\1oncept'), (r'(Cc)onsequentually', r'\1onsequentially'), (r'(Cc)onsequeseces', r'\1onsequeseces'), (r'(Cc)onsern', r'\1oncern'), (r'(Cc)onserned', r'\1oncerned'), (r'(Cc)onserning', r'\1oncerning'), (r'(Cc)onservate', r'\1onserve'), (r'(Cc)onservitive', r'\1onservative'), (r'(Cc)onsesnus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsesus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsevible', r'\1onservable'), (r'(Cc)onsicence', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onsiciousness', r'\1onsciousness'), (r'(Cc)onsicous', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsicousness', r'\1onsciousness'), (r'(Cc)onsiderd', r'\1onsidered'), (r'(Cc)onsideres', r'\1onsiders'), (r'(Cc)onsience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)onsious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)onsistancy', r'\1onsistency'), (r'(Cc)onsistant', r'\1onsistent'), (r'(Cc)onsistantly', r'\1onsistently'), (r'(Cc)onsituencies', r'\1onstituencies'), (r'(Cc)onsituency', r'\1onstituency'), (r'(Cc)onsituted', r'\1onstituted'), (r'(Cc)onsitution', r'\1onstitution'), (r'(Cc)onsitutional', r'\1onstitutional'), (r'(Cc)onsnesus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsnsus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)onsolodate', r'\1onsolidate'), (r'(Cc)onsolodated', r'\1onsolidated'), (r'(Cc)onsonent', r'\1onsonant'), (r'(Cc)onsonents', r'\1onsonants'), (r'(Cc)onsorcium', r'\1onsortium'), (r'(Cc)onspiracys', r'\1onspiracies'), (r'(Cc)onspiriator', r'\1onspirator'), (r'(Cc)onstaints', r'\1onstraints'), (r'(Cc)onstanly', r'\1onstantly'), (r'(Cc)onstarnation', r'\1onsternation'), (r'(Cc)onstatn', r'\1onstant'), (r'(Cc)onstinually', r'\1ontinually'), (r'(Cc)onstituant', r'\1onstituent'), (r'(Cc)onstituants', r'\1onstituents'), (r'(Cc)onstituion', r'\1onstitution'), (r'(Cc)onstituional', r'\1onstitutional'), (r'(Cc)onsttruction', r'\1onstruction'), (r'(Cc)onstuction', r'\1onstruction'), (r'(Cc)onsulant', r'\1onsultant'), (r'(Cc)onsumate', r'\1onsummate'), (r'(Cc)onsumated', r'\1onsummated'), (r'(Cc)ontagen', r'\1ontagion'), (r'(Cc)ontaiminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontaimnate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontainate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontaines', r'\1ontains'), (r'(Cc)ontamiante', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontamiate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontaminaet', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontaminat', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontamintae', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontaminte', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontamnate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontamniate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontamporaries', r'\1ontemporaries'), (r'(Cc)ontamporary', r'\1ontemporary'), (r'(Cc)ontempoary', r'\1ontemporary'), (r'(Cc)ontemporaneus', r'\1ontemporaneous'), (r'(Cc)ontempory', r'\1ontemporary'), (r'(Cc)ontendor', r'\1ontender'), (r'(Cc)ontension', r'\1ontention'), (r'(Cc)ontestent', r'\1ontestant'), (r'(Cc)ontibute', r'\1ontribute'), (r'(Cc)ontibuted', r'\1ontributed'), (r'(Cc)ontibutes', r'\1ontributes'), (r'(Cc)ontigent', r'\1ontingent'), (r'(Cc)ontimuim', r'\1ontinuum'), (r'(Cc)ontined', r'\1ontinued'), (r'(Cc)ontinious', r'\1ontinuous'), (r'(Cc)ontinous', r'\1ontinuous'), (r'(Cc)ontinously', r'\1ontinuously'), (r'(Cc)ontinueing', r'\1ontinuing'), (r'(Cc)ontinuem', r'\1ontinuum'), (r'(Cc)ontinum', r'\1ontinuum'), (r'(Cc)ontinuom', r'\1ontinuum'), (r'(Cc)ontinuos', r'\1ontinuous'), (r'(Cc)ontinuty', r'\1ontinuity'), (r'(Cc)ontious', r'\1ontinuous'), (r'(Cc)ontmainate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)ontolled', r'\1ontrolled'), (r'(Cc)ontracter', r'\1ontractor'), (r'(Cc)ontravercial', r'\1ontroversial'), (r'(Cc)ontraversial', r'\1ontroversial'), (r'(Cc)ontraversy', r'\1ontroversy'), (r'(Cc)ontributer', r'\1ontributor'), (r'(Cc)ontributers', r'\1ontributors'), (r'(Cc)ontritutions', r'\1ontributions'), (r'(Cc)ontroled', r'\1ontrolled'), (r'(Cc)ontroling', r'\1ontrolling'), (r'(Cc)ontroll', r'\1ontrol'), (r'(Cc)ontrolls', r'\1ontrols'), (r'(Cc)ontrovercial', r'\1ontroversial'), (r'(Cc)ontrovercy', r'\1ontroversy'), (r'(Cc)ontroveries', r'\1ontroversies'), (r'(Cc)ontroversal', r'\1ontroversial'), (r'(Cc)ontroversey', r'\1ontroversy'), (r'(Cc)ontrovertial', r'\1ontroversial'), (r'(Cc)ontrovery', r'\1ontroversy'), (r'(Cc)ontruction', r'\1ontraction'), (r'(Cc)onveience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveinence', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveinent', r'\1onvenient'), (r'(Cc)onvenant', r'\1ovenant'), (r'(Cc)onveneince', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvenence', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveniece', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveniecne', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvenienc', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveniene', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvenienec', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvenince', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onveninece', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvense', r'\1onvenes'), (r'(Cc)onvential', r'\1onventional'), (r'(Cc)onventry', r'\1oventry'), (r'(Cc)onvergance', r'\1onvergence'), (r'(Cc)onversly', r'\1onversely'), (r'(Cc)onvertable', r'\1onvertible'), (r'(Cc)onvertables', r'\1onvertibles'), (r'(Cc)onvertion', r'\1onversion'), (r'(Cc)onvertor', r'\1onverter'), (r'(Cc)onvertors', r'\1onverters'), (r'(Cc)onvetional', r'\1onventional'), (r'(Cc)onveyer', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Cc)onviced', r'\1onvinced'), (r'(Cc)onvienient', r'\1onvenient'), (r'(Cc)onvinient', r'\1onvenient'), (r'(Cc)onvneience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onvnience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)onyak', r'\1onga'), (r'(Cc)onyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)oo', r'\1oo'), (r'(Cc)ooger', r'\1ooer'), (r'(Cc)ookoo', r'\1ookout'), (r'(Cc)oolnel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)oolot', r'\1oo lot'), (r'(Cc)ooly', r'\1oolly'), (r'(Cc)oonel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Cc)oordanate', r'\1oordinate'), (r'(Cc)oordiantion', r'\1oordination'), (r'(Cc)oorperation', r'\1ooperation'), (r'(Cc)oorperations', r'\1orporations'), (r'(Cc)opepr', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)oper', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)operation', r'\1ooperation'), (r'(Cc)opmetitors', r'\1ompetitors'), (r'(Cc)oporation', r'\1orporation'), (r'(Cc)oppe', r'\1ope'), (r'(Cc)oppr', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)oppre', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)oputer', r'\1omputer'), (r'(Cc)opywrite', r'\1opyright'), (r'(Cc)orale', r'\1horale'), (r'(Cc)ordoroy', r'\1orduroy'), (r'(Cc)ore', r'\1ore'), (r'(Cc)orect', r'\1orrect'), (r'(Cc)oregated', r'\1orrugated'), (r'(Cc)orespond', r'\1orrespond'), (r'(Cc)oridal', r'\1ordial'), (r'(Cc)ornmitted', r'\1ormatted'), (r'(Cc)ornyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)orode', r'\1orrode'), (r'(Cc)orosion', r'\1orrosion'), (r'(Cc)orparate', r'\1orporate'), (r'(Cc)orparation', r'\1orporation'), (r'(Cc)orperate', r'\1orporate'), (r'(Cc)orperation', r'\1orporation'), (r'(Cc)orperations', r'\1orporations'), (r'(Cc)orrecters', r'\1orrectors'), (r'(Cc)orrellate', r'\1orrelate'), (r'(Cc)orreograph', r'\1horeograph'), (r'(Cc)orreponding', r'\1orresponding'), (r'(Cc)orreposding', r'\1orresponding'), (r'(Cc)orrespondant', r'\1orrespondent'), (r'(Cc)orrespondants', r'\1orrespondents'), (r'(Cc)orridoors', r'\1orridors'), (r'(Cc)orrispond', r'\1orrespond'), (r'(Cc)orrispondant', r'\1orrespondent'), (r'(Cc)orrispondants', r'\1orrespondents'), (r'(Cc)orrisponded', r'\1orresponded'), (r'(Cc)orrisponding', r'\1orresponding'), (r'(Cc)orrisponds', r'\1orresponds'), (r'(Cc)orse', r'\1ores'), (r'(Cc)oscience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)oscious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)osensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)osncience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Cc)osncious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Cc)osnensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Cc)ostitution', r'\1onstitution'), (r'(Cc)otaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)otnaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Cc)oucil', r'\1ouncil'), (r'(Cc)oudl', r'\1ould'), (r'(Cc)oulmn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)oumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Cc)ounceling', r'\1ounseling'), (r'(Cc)ouncelling', r'\1ounseling'), (r'(Cc)ounries', r'\1ountries'), (r'(Cc)ountains', r'\1ontains'), (r'(Cc)ounterfit', r'\1ounterfeit'), (r'(Cc)ountires', r'\1ountries'), (r'(Cc)ountrys', r'\1ountries'), (r'(Cc)ourrier', r'\1ourier'), (r'(Cc)oururier', r'\1ourier'), (r'(Cc)oustic', r'\1austic'), (r'(Cc)out', r'\1ourt'), (r'(Cc)ovenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)overted', r'\1onverted'), (r'(Cc)ovnenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Cc)poper', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)poy', r'\1oy'), (r'(Cc)pper', r'\1opper'), (r'(Cc)quaintance', r'\1cquaintance'), (r'(Cc)quiesce', r'\1cquiesce'), (r'(Cc)quire', r'\1cquire'), (r'(Cc)quit', r'\1cquit'), (r'(Cc)raberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)rabnerry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ragislist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raglist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)ragslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raiglist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raigslists', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raigslit', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raigslsit', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raisglist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)raislist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)ramugin', r'\1ram gin'), (r'(Cc)ranberr', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranbery', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranberyr', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranbrery', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranbrry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranebrry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)ranerry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)rapentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)ratashous', r'\1retaceous'), (r'(Cc)rcumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)reaeted', r'\1reated'), (r'(Cc)reasoat', r'\1reosote'), (r'(Cc)reater', r'\1reator'), (r'(Cc)reche', r'\1r�che'), (r'(Cc)reedence', r'\1redence'), (r'(Cc)regslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)reigslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)riaglist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)riagslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)ricumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Cc)rigslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Cc)riteak', r'\1ritic'), (r'(Cc)ritereon', r'\1riterion'), (r'(Cc)riterias', r'\1riteria’s'), (r'(Cc)riticise', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Cc)riticists', r'\1ritics'), (r'(Cc)ritiscism', r'\1riticism'), (r'(Cc)ritisising', r'\1riticizing'), (r'(Cc)ritisism', r'\1riticism'), (r'(Cc)ritisisms', r'\1riticisms'), (r'(Cc)ritisize', r'\1riticize'), (r'(Cc)ritized', r'\1itied'), (r'(Cc)ritizing', r'\1ruising'), (r'(Cc)rnaberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)rnberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Cc)rnoyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)rnyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)roch', r'\1rotch'), (r'(Cc)rockadile', r'\1ockatiel'), (r'(Cc)rockodiles', r'\1rocodiles'), (r'(Cc)ronism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)roniysm', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronizm', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronological', r'\1hronological'), (r'(Cc)ronyim', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronyims', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronyis', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronyizm', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronysim', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)ronysm', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)rowkay', r'\1row kay'), (r'(Cc)rowm', r'\1row'), (r'(Cc)rowshay', r'\1row shay'), (r'(Cc)royism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)roynism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Cc)rpentry', r'\1arpentry'), (r'(Cc)rtical', r'\1ritical'), (r'(Cc)rticised', r'\1riticized'), (r'(Cc)rucifiction', r'\1rucifixion'), (r'(Cc)rusies', r'\1ruises'), (r'(Cc)ruze', r'\1ruse'), (r'(Cc)rylic', r'\1crylic'), (r'(Cc)rystalisation', r'\1rystallization'), (r'(Cc)sary', r'\1cary'), (r'(Cc)shedule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Cc)sience', r'\1cience'), (r'(Cc)sore', r'\1core'), (r'(Cc)taegory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)taroon', r'\1artoon'), (r'(Cc)tegory', r'\1ategory'), (r'(Cc)tor', r'\1ctor'), (r'(Cc)tually', r'\1ctually'), (r'(Cc)ubburd', r'\1ubed'), (r'(Cc)uliminating', r'\1ulminating'), (r'(Cc)umlative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umluative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umpus', r'\1ampus'), (r'(Cc)umualtive', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umuative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulaitve', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulaive', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulatative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulatie', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulatiev', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulativ', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulatve', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umulatvie', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umultaive', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)umultive', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)uple', r'\1ouple'), (r'(Cc)urage', r'\1ourage'), (r'(Cc)urch', r'\1hurch'), (r'(Cc)urcuit', r'\1ircuit'), (r'(Cc)urent', r'\1urrent'), (r'(Cc)uriocity', r'\1uriosity'), (r'(Cc)urios', r'\1urios'), (r'(Cc)uriousity', r'\1uriosity'), (r'(Cc)urnel', r'\1ornel'), (r'(Cc)urrenly', r'\1urrently'), (r'(Cc)urriculem', r'\1urriculum'), (r'(Cc)urrrent', r'\1urrent'), (r'(Cc)urtesy', r'\1urtsey'), (r'(Cc)urteus', r'\1ruets'), (r'(Cc)urvasious', r'\1urvaceous'), (r'(Cc)ushin', r'\1ushion'), (r'(Cc)usine', r'\1osine'), (r'(Cc)utted', r'\1ut'), (r'(Cc)uulative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)uumlative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Cc)xan', r'\1an'), (r'(Cc)ybe', r'\1yber'), (r'(Cc)ybr', r'\1yber'), (r'(Cc)ybre', r'\1yber'), (r'(Cc)yclinder', r'\1ylinder'), (r'(Cc)yebr', r'\1yber'), (r'(Cc)yer', r'\1oyer'), (r'(Cc)ypher', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)abree', r'\1are'), (r'(Dd)abue', r'\1aubed'), (r'(Dd)ackery', r'\1icker'), (r'(Dd)acquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)ael', r'\1eal'), (r'(Dd)aequate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Dd)ahesive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Dd)aieu', r'\1dieu'), (r'(Dd)aiqiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiqiuri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiquii', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiquiir', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiquir', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiquri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiqurii', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiuiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aiuqiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)ajacency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Dd)ajacent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Dd)ajustment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Dd)almation', r'\1almatian'), (r'(Dd)am', r'\1am'), (r'(Dd)amenor', r'\1emeanor'), (r'(Dd)ammage', r'\1amage'), (r'(Dd)aolescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Dd)aqiuiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)aquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)ardenelles', r'\1ardanelles'), (r'(Dd)augher', r'\1aughter'), (r'(Dd)augter', r'\1aughter'), (r'(Dd)avantageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Dd)aversary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Dd)aybue', r'\1aybed'), (r'(Dd)bate', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)beate', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)eabte', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)ealed', r'\1ealt'), (r'(Dd)eate', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)ebae', r'\1ebase'), (r'(Dd)ebaet', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)ebait', r'\1ebit'), (r'(Dd)ebat', r'\1ebit'), (r'(Dd)ebateable', r'\1ebatable'), (r'(Dd)ebtae', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)ebte', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Dd)ecembur', r'\1ecember'), (r'(Dd)ecend', r'\1escend'), (r'(Dd)ecendant', r'\1escendant'), (r'(Dd)ecendants', r'\1escendants'), (r'(Dd)ecendent', r'\1escendant'), (r'(Dd)ecendents', r'\1ecedents'), (r'(Dd)ecideable', r'\1ecidable'), (r'(Dd)ecidely', r'\1ecidedly'), (r'(Dd)ecieve', r'\1eceive'), (r'(Dd)ecieved', r'\1eceived'), (r'(Dd)ecigramme', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)ecilitre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)ecimetre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)eciple', r'\1ecuple'), (r'(Dd)ecison', r'\1ecision'), (r'(Dd)ecission', r'\1ecision'), (r'(Dd)ecomissioned', r'\1ecommissioned'), (r'(Dd)ecomposit', r'\1ecompose'), (r'(Dd)ecomposited', r'\1ecomposed'), (r'(Dd)ecompositing', r'\1ecomposing'), (r'(Dd)ecomposits', r'\1ecomposes'), (r'(Dd)ecrepid', r'\1ecrepit'), (r'(Dd)ecress', r'\1ecrees'), (r'(Dd)ecribe', r'\1escribe'), (r'(Dd)ecribed', r'\1escribed'), (r'(Dd)ecribes', r'\1escribes'), (r'(Dd)ecribing', r'\1escribing'), (r'(Dd)ectect', r'\1etect'), (r'(Dd)ed', r'\1eed'), (r'(Dd)eel', r'\1eal'), (r'(Dd)eepo', r'\1eep'), (r'(Dd)efecit', r'\1eficit'), (r'(Dd)efencive', r'\1efensive'), (r'(Dd)efendent', r'\1efendant'), (r'(Dd)efendents', r'\1efendants'), (r'(Dd)effensively', r'\1efensively'), (r'(Dd)effine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)effined', r'\1efined'), (r'(Dd)effinite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)effinition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efie', r'\1efied'), (r'(Dd)efien', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)efiinte', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efiintion', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efiite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efiition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efin', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)efinance', r'\1efiance'), (r'(Dd)efinate', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efinately', r'\1efinitely'), (r'(Dd)efinatly', r'\1efinitely'), (r'(Dd)efineable', r'\1efinable'), (r'(Dd)efinetly', r'\1efinitely'), (r'(Dd)efinie', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efiniet', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efiniion', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efiniiton', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efinining', r'\1efinancing'), (r'(Dd)efinit', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efinitin', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efinitino', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efinitio', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efinitly', r'\1efinitely'), (r'(Dd)efinitoin', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efiniton', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efinte', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efintie', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efintiion', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efintion', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efishant', r'\1eficient'), (r'(Dd)efne', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)efnie', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)efniite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efniition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efnite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)efnition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)efuncted', r'\1efunct'), (r'(Dd)egrate', r'\1egrade'), (r'(Dd)egredation', r'\1egradation'), (r'(Dd)eifne', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)eifnite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)eifnition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)eine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)einite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)einition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)elagates', r'\1elegates'), (r'(Dd)elapidated', r'\1ilapidated'), (r'(Dd)elerious', r'\1elirious'), (r'(Dd)elevopment', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)eliberatly', r'\1eliberately'), (r'(Dd)elimeter', r'\1elimiter'), (r'(Dd)elimma', r'\1ilemma'), (r'(Dd)elusionally', r'\1elusion ally'), (r'(Dd)emcorat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emcrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emenor', r'\1emeanor'), (r'(Dd)eminish', r'\1iminish'), (r'(Dd)emocart', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emocat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emocra', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emocrt', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emocrta', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emographical', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)emolision', r'\1emolition'), (r'(Dd)emorat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emorcat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)emorcracy', r'\1emocracy'), (r'(Dd)emostration', r'\1emonstration'), (r'(Dd)enegrating', r'\1enigrating'), (r'(Dd)ensly', r'\1ensely'), (r'(Dd)enumey', r'\1enude'), (r'(Dd)eocrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)eomcrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)eparment', r'\1epartment'), (r'(Dd)eparmental', r'\1epartmental'), (r'(Dd)eparments', r'\1epartments'), (r'(Dd)ependance', r'\1ependence'), (r'(Dd)ependancy', r'\1ependency'), (r'(Dd)ependant', r'\1ependant'), (r'(Dd)eperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)epserate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)equate', r'\1dequate'), (r'(Dd)erageable', r'\1amageable'), (r'(Dd)eram', r'\1ram'), (r'(Dd)eriair', r'\1erail'), (r'(Dd)erivated', r'\1erived'), (r'(Dd)eriviated', r'\1erived'), (r'(Dd)eriviative', r'\1erivative'), (r'(Dd)erivitive', r'\1erivative'), (r'(Dd)erogitory', r'\1erogatory'), (r'(Dd)erth', r'\1earth'), (r'(Dd)escendands', r'\1escendants'), (r'(Dd)escendant', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)escendent', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)escendents', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)escibed', r'\1escribed'), (r'(Dd)escision', r'\1ecision'), (r'(Dd)escisions', r'\1ecisions'), (r'(Dd)escize', r'\1espise'), (r'(Dd)escriibes', r'\1escribes'), (r'(Dd)escripters', r'\1escriptors'), (r'(Dd)escripton', r'\1escription'), (r'(Dd)esctruction', r'\1estruction'), (r'(Dd)escuss', r'\1iscuss'), (r'(Dd)esease', r'\1isease'), (r'(Dd)esember', r'\1ecember'), (r'(Dd)eseprate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)eserate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esgin', r'\1esign'), (r'(Dd)esginate', r'\1esignate'), (r'(Dd)esgined', r'\1esigned'), (r'(Dd)eside', r'\1ecide'), (r'(Dd)esided', r'\1ecided'), (r'(Dd)esigining', r'\1esigning'), (r'(Dd)esimination', r'\1issemination'), (r'(Dd)esinations', r'\1esignations'), (r'(Dd)esined', r'\1esigned'), (r'(Dd)esintegrated', r'\1isintegrated'), (r'(Dd)esintegration', r'\1isintegration'), (r'(Dd)esireable', r'\1esirable'), (r'(Dd)esirible', r'\1esirable'), (r'(Dd)esision', r'\1ecision'), (r'(Dd)esitned', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)esktiop', r'\1esktop'), (r'(Dd)eskys', r'\1esks'), (r'(Dd)esolve', r'\1issolve'), (r'(Dd)esorder', r'\1isorder'), (r'(Dd)esoriented', r'\1isoriented'), (r'(Dd)esparate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esparately', r'\1esperately'), (r'(Dd)esparation', r'\1esperation'), (r'(Dd)espatched', r'\1ispatched'), (r'(Dd)espearte', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)espeate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esperae', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esperaet', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esperat', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)espertae', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)esperte', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)espict', r'\1epict'), (r'(Dd)espiration', r'\1esperation'), (r'(Dd)esprate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)espreate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)essicated', r'\1esiccated'), (r'(Dd)essication', r'\1esiccation'), (r'(Dd)essigned', r'\1esigned'), (r'(Dd)establized', r'\1estabilized'), (r'(Dd)estied', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estiend', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estind', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estinde', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estine', r'\1estine'), (r'(Dd)estned', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estnied', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)estory', r'\1estroy'), (r'(Dd)estoryer', r'\1estroyer'), (r'(Dd)etachement', r'\1etachment'), (r'(Dd)etailled', r'\1etailed'), (r'(Dd)etatch', r'\1etach'), (r'(Dd)etatched', r'\1etached'), (r'(Dd)etatchment', r'\1etachment'), (r'(Dd)etecter', r'\1etector'), (r'(Dd)eteoriated', r'\1esecrated'), (r'(Dd)eterance', r'\1eterrence'), (r'(Dd)eterant', r'\1eterrent'), (r'(Dd)eterence', r'\1eterrence'), (r'(Dd)eterent', r'\1eterrent'), (r'(Dd)eteriate', r'\1eterminate'), (r'(Dd)eteriation', r'\1eterioration'), (r'(Dd)eterioriating', r'\1eteriorating'), (r'(Dd)eterment', r'\1eterment'), (r'(Dd)eterminining', r'\1etermining'), (r'(Dd)eterrance', r'\1eterrence'), (r'(Dd)eterrant', r'\1eterrent'), (r'(Dd)etined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)etrement', r'\1etriment'), (r'(Dd)etremental', r'\1etrimental'), (r'(Dd)etriot', r'\1etroit'), (r'(Dd)etsined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)etur', r'\1eter'), (r'(Dd)eturance', r'\1eterrence'), (r'(Dd)evasted', r'\1ivested'), (r'(Dd)evelepment', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evelope', r'\1evelop'), (r'(Dd)evelopement', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evelopemet', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evelopped', r'\1eveloped'), (r'(Dd)evelpment', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evels', r'\1evils'), (r'(Dd)eveop', r'\1evelop'), (r'(Dd)evestate', r'\1evastate'), (r'(Dd)evestated', r'\1evastated'), (r'(Dd)evestating', r'\1evastating'), (r'(Dd)evestation', r'\1evastation'), (r'(Dd)evide', r'\1ivide'), (r'(Dd)evided', r'\1ivided'), (r'(Dd)evision', r'\1ivision'), (r'(Dd)evistate', r'\1evastate'), (r'(Dd)evistating', r'\1evastating'), (r'(Dd)evistation', r'\1evastation'), (r'(Dd)evolopement', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evolopment', r'\1evelopment'), (r'(Dd)evolopped', r'\1eveloped'), (r'(Dd)ezert', r'\1esert'), (r'(Dd)feine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)feinite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)feinition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)fine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Dd)finite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Dd)finition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Dd)hesive', r'\1dhesive'), (r'(Dd)iablical', r'\1iabolical'), (r'(Dd)iad', r'\1yad'), (r'(Dd)iadic', r'\1yadic'), (r'(Dd)iagnol', r'\1iagonal'), (r'(Dd)ialate', r'\1ilate'), (r'(Dd)ialation', r'\1ilation'), (r'(Dd)ialogue', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)ialouge', r'\1ialog'), (r'(Dd)iamons', r'\1iamonds'), (r'(Dd)iaquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)iarea', r'\1iarrhea'), (r'(Dd)iaster', r'\1isaster'), (r'(Dd)ichtomy', r'\1ichotomy'), (r'(Dd)iciple', r'\1isciple'), (r'(Dd)icipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)icision', r'\1ecision'), (r'(Dd)iconnects', r'\1isconnects'), (r'(Dd)icotomy', r'\1ichotomy'), (r'(Dd)icover', r'\1iscover'), (r'(Dd)icovered', r'\1iscovered'), (r'(Dd)icovering', r'\1iscovering'), (r'(Dd)icovers', r'\1iscovers'), (r'(Dd)icovery', r'\1iscovery'), (r'(Dd)icsipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)icuss', r'\1iscuss'), (r'(Dd)icussed', r'\1iscussed'), (r'(Dd)icussion', r'\1iscussion'), (r'(Dd)idnt', r'\1idn’t'), (r'(Dd)iea', r'\1dea'), (r'(Dd)ieing', r'\1ying'), (r'(Dd)iesal', r'\1iesel'), (r'(Dd)ieties', r'\1eities'), (r'(Dd)iety', r'\1eity'), (r'(Dd)ieu', r'\1ie'), (r'(Dd)iference', r'\1ifference'), (r'(Dd)iferent', r'\1ifferent'), (r'(Dd)iferrent', r'\1ifferent'), (r'(Dd)ifferant', r'\1ifferent'), (r'(Dd)ifferentiatiations', r'\1ifferentiatiations'), (r'(Dd)iffernt', r'\1ifferent'), (r'(Dd)ifficulity', r'\1ifficulty'), (r'(Dd)iffrent', r'\1ifferent'), (r'(Dd)ificulties', r'\1ifficulties'), (r'(Dd)ificulty', r'\1ifficulty'), (r'(Dd)igged', r'\1ug'), (r'(Dd)igitise', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)iiomatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Dd)iiosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Dd)iktate', r'\1ictate'), (r'(Dd)ilineated', r'\1elineated'), (r'(Dd)illigence', r'\1iligence'), (r'(Dd)illigent', r'\1iligent'), (r'(Dd)imand', r'\1emand'), (r'(Dd)imenion', r'\1imension'), (r'(Dd)imenions', r'\1imensions'), (r'(Dd)imention', r'\1imension'), (r'(Dd)imentional', r'\1imensional'), (r'(Dd)imentions', r'\1imensions'), (r'(Dd)imesnional', r'\1imensional'), (r'(Dd)iminuation', r'\1iminution'), (r'(Dd)iminuative', r'\1iminutive'), (r'(Dd)iminuition', r'\1iminution'), (r'(Dd)iminuitive', r'\1iminutive'), (r'(Dd)imond', r'\1iamond'), (r'(Dd)imunitive', r'\1iminutive'), (r'(Dd)inasty', r'\1ynasty'), (r'(Dd)iomatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Dd)ioreha', r'\1iorama'), (r'(Dd)iosese', r'\1iocese'), (r'(Dd)iosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Dd)iphtong', r'\1iphthong'), (r'(Dd)iphtongs', r'\1iphthongs'), (r'(Dd)iplomancy', r'\1iplomacy'), (r'(Dd)iptheria', r'\1iphtheria'), (r'(Dd)ipthong', r'\1iphthong'), (r'(Dd)ipthongs', r'\1iphthongs'), (r'(Dd)iquiri', r'\1aiquiri'), (r'(Dd)irecly', r'\1irectly'), (r'(Dd)irecter', r'\1irector'), (r'(Dd)irived', r'\1erived'), (r'(Dd)isagreeed', r'\1isagreed'), (r'(Dd)isapait', r'\1isappoint'), (r'(Dd)isapear', r'\1isappear'), (r'(Dd)isapeared', r'\1isappeared'), (r'(Dd)isapline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isapointed', r'\1isappointed'), (r'(Dd)isapointing', r'\1isappointing'), (r'(Dd)isapora', r'\1iaspora'), (r'(Dd)isappearred', r'\1isappeared'), (r'(Dd)isaproval', r'\1isapproval'), (r'(Dd)isasterous', r'\1isastrous'), (r'(Dd)isatisfaction', r'\1issatisfaction'), (r'(Dd)isatisfied', r'\1issatisfied'), (r'(Dd)isatrous', r'\1isastrous'), (r'(Dd)isc', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)isciline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscilpine', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscimenation', r'\1iscrimination'), (r'(Dd)iscipilne', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscipine', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isciplie', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isciplien', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isciplin', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isciplne', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isciplnie', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscontentment', r'\1iscontentment'), (r'(Dd)iscpiline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscpline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)iscrepency', r'\1iscrepancy'), (r'(Dd)iscribe', r'\1escribe'), (r'(Dd)iscribed', r'\1escribed'), (r'(Dd)iscribes', r'\1escribes'), (r'(Dd)iscribing', r'\1escribing'), (r'(Dd)iscription', r'\1escription'), (r'(Dd)isctinction', r'\1istinction'), (r'(Dd)isctinctive', r'\1istinctive'), (r'(Dd)iscusting', r'\1iscussing'), (r'(Dd)isect', r'\1isect'), (r'(Dd)isection', r'\1issection'), (r'(Dd)isemination', r'\1issemination'), (r'(Dd)isenchanged', r'\1isenchanted'), (r'(Dd)isequalibrium', r'\1isequilibrium'), (r'(Dd)isertation', r'\1issertation'), (r'(Dd)isfunctional', r'\1ysfunctional'), (r'(Dd)isicpline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)isiplined', r'\1isciplined'), (r'(Dd)isobediance', r'\1isobedience'), (r'(Dd)isobediant', r'\1isobedient'), (r'(Dd)isolution', r'\1issolution'), (r'(Dd)isolve', r'\1issolve'), (r'(Dd)isolved', r'\1issolved'), (r'(Dd)isorientated', r'\1isoriented'), (r'(Dd)isover', r'\1iscover'), (r'(Dd)ispair', r'\1espair'), (r'(Dd)isparingly', r'\1espairingly'), (r'(Dd)ispence', r'\1ispense'), (r'(Dd)ispenced', r'\1ispensed'), (r'(Dd)ispencing', r'\1ispensing'), (r'(Dd)isperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)ispicable', r'\1espicable'), (r'(Dd)ispite', r'\1espite'), (r'(Dd)ispostion', r'\1isposition'), (r'(Dd)isproportiate', r'\1isproportioned'), (r'(Dd)isputandem', r'\1isputant'), (r'(Dd)isricts', r'\1istricts'), (r'(Dd)issagreement', r'\1isagreement'), (r'(Dd)issapear', r'\1isappear'), (r'(Dd)issapearance', r'\1isappearance'), (r'(Dd)issapeared', r'\1isappeared'), (r'(Dd)issapearing', r'\1isappearing'), (r'(Dd)issapears', r'\1isappears'), (r'(Dd)issapoint', r'\1isappoint'), (r'(Dd)issapointed', r'\1isappointed'), (r'(Dd)issapointment', r'\1isappointment'), (r'(Dd)issappear', r'\1isappear'), (r'(Dd)issappears', r'\1isappears'), (r'(Dd)issappointed', r'\1isappointed'), (r'(Dd)issappointment', r'\1isappointment'), (r'(Dd)issarray', r'\1isarray'), (r'(Dd)issobediance', r'\1isobedience'), (r'(Dd)issobediant', r'\1isobedient'), (r'(Dd)issobedience', r'\1isobedience'), (r'(Dd)issobedient', r'\1isobedient'), (r'(Dd)issoluted', r'\1issolved'), (r'(Dd)istict', r'\1istinct'), (r'(Dd)istiction', r'\1istinction'), (r'(Dd)istil', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)istilation', r'\1istillation'), (r'(Dd)istingish', r'\1istinguish'), (r'(Dd)istingished', r'\1istinguished'), (r'(Dd)istingishes', r'\1istinguishes'), (r'(Dd)istingishing', r'\1istinguishing'), (r'(Dd)istingquished', r'\1istinguished'), (r'(Dd)istributer', r'\1istributor'), (r'(Dd)istroy', r'\1estroy'), (r'(Dd)istrub', r'\1isturb'), (r'(Dd)istrubed', r'\1isturbed'), (r'(Dd)istrubution', r'\1istribution'), (r'(Dd)istruction', r'\1estruction'), (r'(Dd)istructive', r'\1estructive'), (r'(Dd)itology', r'\1deology'), (r'(Dd)itributed', r'\1istributed'), (r'(Dd)iversed', r'\1iverse'), (r'(Dd)ivesture', r'\1ivestiture'), (r'(Dd)ivice', r'\1evice'), (r'(Dd)ivised', r'\1evised'), (r'(Dd)ivison', r'\1ivision'), (r'(Dd)ivisons', r'\1ivisions'), (r'(Dd)jacency', r'\1djacency'), (r'(Dd)jacent', r'\1djacent'), (r'(Dd)justment', r'\1djustment'), (r'(Dd)meocrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)mocrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Dd)occument', r'\1ocument'), (r'(Dd)occumented', r'\1ocumented'), (r'(Dd)occuments', r'\1ocuments'), (r'(Dd)ockson', r'\1ock son'), (r'(Dd)ocrines', r'\1octrines'), (r'(Dd)ocsund', r'\1escend'), (r'(Dd)octines', r'\1octrines'), (r'(Dd)ocumenatry', r'\1ocumentary'), (r'(Dd)ocumentery', r'\1ocumentary'), (r'(Dd)ocumentry', r'\1ocumentary'), (r'(Dd)oed', r'\1id'), (r'(Dd)oens', r'\1oes'), (r'(Dd)oesnt', r'\1oes'), (r'(Dd)oign', r'\1oing'), (r'(Dd)oler', r'\1olor'), (r'(Dd)olescent', r'\1dolescent'), (r'(Dd)oller', r'\1ollar'), (r'(Dd)ominaton', r'\1omination'), (r'(Dd)ominent', r'\1ominant'), (r'(Dd)ominiant', r'\1ominant'), (r'(Dd)onejun', r'\1onjon'), (r'(Dd)onig', r'\1oing'), (r'(Dd)onload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ont', r'\1o'), (r'(Dd)onut', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)onwload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)oorjam', r'\1oor'), (r'(Dd)oosy', r'\1oozy'), (r'(Dd)orment', r'\1ormant'), (r'(Dd)oub', r'\1aub'), (r'(Dd)oublely', r'\1ouble'), (r'(Dd)oughnut', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Dd)oulbe', r'\1ouble'), (r'(Dd)out', r'\1oubt'), (r'(Dd)owlnoad', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)owload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)owloads', r'\1ownloads'), (r'(Dd)ownlad', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownlaod', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownloa', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownlod', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownloda', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownoad', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ownolad', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)ramtic', r'\1ramatic'), (r'(Dd)raught', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)raughtman', r'\1raughtsman'), (r'(Dd)ravadian', r'\1ravidian'), (r'(Dd)rawed', r'\1rawn'), (r'(Dd)reamt', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)reasm', r'\1reams'), (r'(Dd)riectly', r'\1irectly'), (r'(Dd)rinked', r'\1rank'), (r'(Dd)rived', r'\1erived'), (r'(Dd)rnik', r'\1rink'), (r'(Dd)roping', r'\1ropping'), (r'(Dd)rowt', r'\1rought'), (r'(Dd)ruing', r'\1uring'), (r'(Dd)rumed', r'\1rummed'), (r'(Dd)rumer', r'\1rummer'), (r'(Dd)ruming', r'\1rumming'), (r'(Dd)rummless', r'\1reamless'), (r'(Dd)rumms', r'\1rums'), (r'(Dd)ryed', r'\1ried'), (r'(Dd)scipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)seperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)setined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)sicipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Dd)sperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Dd)stined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Dd)uaghter', r'\1aughter'), (r'(Dd)uble', r'\1ouble'), (r'(Dd)ued', r'\1ude'), (r'(Dd)uely', r'\1uly'), (r'(Dd)um', r'\1ump'), (r'(Dd)upicate', r'\1uplicate'), (r'(Dd)urig', r'\1uring'), (r'(Dd)urring', r'\1uring'), (r'(Dd)uting', r'\1oting'), (r'(Dd)vantageous', r'\1dvantageous'), (r'(Dd)versary', r'\1dversary'), (r'(Dd)welled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Dd)wnload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)wonload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Dd)yas', r'\1ays'), (r'(Ee)achother', r'\1ach other'), (r'(Ee)adphones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)agis', r'\1egis'), (r'(Ee)ahc', r'\1ach'), (r'(Ee)alier', r'\1arlier'), (r'(Ee)aphones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)aprhones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arator', r'\1erator'), (r'(Ee)arch', r'\1ach'), (r'(Ee)arhones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arhpones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arial', r'\1erial'), (r'(Ee)arlies', r'\1arliest'), (r'(Ee)arnt', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ee)arphnes', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arphnoes', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arphoens', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arphoes', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arphone', r'\1arphone'), (r'(Ee)arphons', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arphonse', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arpohnes', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)arpones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)ary', r'\1arly'), (r'(Ee)asly', r'\1arly'), (r'(Ee)ast', r'\1ast'), (r'(Ee)asthetic', r'\1esthetic'), (r'(Ee)ather', r'\1ither'), (r'(Ee)azy', r'\1asy'), (r'(Ee)bate', r'\1bate'), (r'(Ee)blieve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Ee)cahother', r'\1ach other'), (r'(Ee)can', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Ee)ccessive', r'\1xcessive'), (r'(Ee)cclectic', r'\1clectic'), (r'(Ee)ceed', r'\1mceed'), (r'(Ee)ceonomy', r'\1conomy'), (r'(Ee)chnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Ee)cidious', r'\1eciduous'), (r'(Ee)clectric', r'\1clectic'), (r'(Ee)clispe', r'\1clipse'), (r'(Ee)comonic', r'\1conomic'), (r'(Ee)comony', r'\1conomy'), (r'(Ee)cret', r'\1rect'), (r'(Ee)ct', r'\1ct'), (r'(Ee)culiar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Ee)cxeed', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)czecutive', r'\1czecutive'), (r'(Ee)dbate', r'\1ebate'), (r'(Ee)deycat', r'\1dict'), (r'(Ee)dfine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Ee)dfinite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Ee)dfinition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Ee)dieval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Ee)ditting', r'\1diting'), (r'(Ee)dmocrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Ee)dsperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Ee)dstined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Ee)duction', r'\1ducation'), (r'(Ee)ductional', r'\1ducational'), (r'(Ee)early', r'\1arly'), (r'(Ee)ection', r'\1jection'), (r'(Ee)ecutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)eger', r'\1ager'), (r'(Ee)ejus', r'\1mus'), (r'(Ee)eked', r'\1ked'), (r'(Ee)eking', r'\1king'), (r'(Ee)eks', r'\1kes'), (r'(Ee)elction', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)excutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)fast', r'\1east'), (r'(Ee)fel', r'\1eel'), (r'(Ee)ference', r'\1eference'), (r'(Ee)ferred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Ee)ffeciency', r'\1fficiency'), (r'(Ee)ffecient', r'\1fficient'), (r'(Ee)ffeciently', r'\1fficiently'), (r'(Ee)fficency', r'\1fficiency'), (r'(Ee)fficent', r'\1fficient'), (r'(Ee)fficently', r'\1fficiently'), (r'(Ee)fford', r'\1ffort'), (r'(Ee)ffords', r'\1fforts'), (r'(Ee)ffulence', r'\1ffluence'), (r'(Ee)fine', r'\1efine'), (r'(Ee)finite', r'\1efinite'), (r'(Ee)finition', r'\1efinition'), (r'(Ee)fort', r'\1ffort'), (r'(Ee)gegious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gergious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gis', r'\1gos'), (r'(Ee)gister', r'\1egister'), (r'(Ee)gistered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Ee)gometric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Ee)gometry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Ee)gragious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregios', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregiosu', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregiou', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregiuos', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregius', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregoius', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)gregous', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)greigous', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)greious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)grgeious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)grgious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)hadphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Ee)hight', r'\1eight'), (r'(Ee)hllo', r'\1ello'), (r'(Ee)hroes', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Ee)ighbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Ee)ight', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ee)igible', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)igth', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ee)ilgible', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ird', r'\1eird'), (r'(Ee)istence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)isure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ee)iter', r'\1ater'), (r'(Ee)ixstence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)jnoined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)joined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)jwelry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Ee)krnel', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Ee)kstinguisher', r'\1xtinguisher'), (r'(Ee)laborite', r'\1laborate'), (r'(Ee)lagant', r'\1legant'), (r'(Ee)lamentry', r'\1lementary'), (r'(Ee)lcetion', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lction', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lecdion', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lecion', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)leciton', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lectic', r'\1clectic'), (r'(Ee)lectin', r'\1lecting'), (r'(Ee)lectino', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lectio', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lectoin', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lecton', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lectorial', r'\1lectoral'), (r'(Ee)lectrial', r'\1lectrical'), (r'(Ee)lectricly', r'\1lectrically'), (r'(Ee)lectricty', r'\1lectricity'), (r'(Ee)lektion', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)lementay', r'\1lementary'), (r'(Ee)leminated', r'\1liminated'), (r'(Ee)leminating', r'\1liminating'), (r'(Ee)les', r'\1lse'), (r'(Ee)letcion', r'\1lection'), (r'(Ee)letion', r'\1lation'), (r'(Ee)letricity', r'\1lectricity'), (r'(Ee)letronic', r'\1lectronic'), (r'(Ee)levant', r'\1legant'), (r'(Ee)lgible', r'\1egible'), (r'(Ee)lgiible', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)licided', r'\1licited'), (r'(Ee)lieve', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Ee)ligability', r'\1ligibility'), (r'(Ee)ligable', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligbile', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligble', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligibe', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligibel', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligibl', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligilbe', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)ligile', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)liible', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)liigble', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ee)limentary', r'\1lementary'), (r'(Ee)lisure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ee)llected', r'\1lected'), (r'(Ee)lphant', r'\1lephant'), (r'(Ee)lvitate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ee)mbalance', r'\1mbalance'), (r'(Ee)mbarass', r'\1mbarrass'), (r'(Ee)mbarassed', r'\1mbarrassed'), (r'(Ee)mbarassing', r'\1mbarrassing'), (r'(Ee)mbarassment', r'\1mbarrassment'), (r'(Ee)mbaress', r'\1mbarrass'), (r'(Ee)mbargos', r'\1mbargos'), (r'(Ee)mbarras', r'\1mbarrass'), (r'(Ee)mbarrased', r'\1mbarrassed'), (r'(Ee)mbarrasing', r'\1mbarrassing'), (r'(Ee)mbarrasment', r'\1mbarrassment'), (r'(Ee)mbeded', r'\1mbedded'), (r'(Ee)mbelish', r'\1mbellish'), (r'(Ee)mbezelled', r'\1mbezzled'), (r'(Ee)mblamatic', r'\1mblematic'), (r'(Ee)mbranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Ee)mdieval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Ee)membrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Ee)mense', r'\1mmense'), (r'(Ee)mento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Ee)minate', r'\1manate'), (r'(Ee)minated', r'\1manated'), (r'(Ee)mision', r'\1mission'), (r'(Ee)mited', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Ee)miting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Ee)mition', r'\1mission'), (r'(Ee)mitt', r'\1mit'), (r'(Ee)mmbranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Ee)mmediately', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ee)mmense', r'\1mmense'), (r'(Ee)mmento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Ee)mmigrant', r'\1migrant'), (r'(Ee)mmigrated', r'\1migrated'), (r'(Ee)mminent', r'\1minent'), (r'(Ee)mminently', r'\1minently'), (r'(Ee)mmisaries', r'\1missaries'), (r'(Ee)mmisarries', r'\1missaries'), (r'(Ee)mmisarry', r'\1missary'), (r'(Ee)mmisary', r'\1missary'), (r'(Ee)mmision', r'\1mission'), (r'(Ee)mmisions', r'\1missions'), (r'(Ee)mmission', r'\1mission'), (r'(Ee)mmited', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Ee)mmiting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Ee)mmitted', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Ee)mmitting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Ee)mnity', r'\1nmity'), (r'(Ee)mnu', r'\1enu'), (r'(Ee)mocrat', r'\1emocrat'), (r'(Ee)mpahsis', r'\1mphasis'), (r'(Ee)mpahsize', r'\1mphasize'), (r'(Ee)mpass', r'\1mphases'), (r'(Ee)mpede', r'\1mpede'), (r'(Ee)mperical', r'\1mpirical'), (r'(Ee)mphaised', r'\1mphasized'), (r'(Ee)mphsis', r'\1mphasis'), (r'(Ee)mphysyma', r'\1mphysema'), (r'(Ee)mpirial', r'\1mpirical'), (r'(Ee)mplode', r'\1mplode'), (r'(Ee)mployes', r'\1mployees'), (r'(Ee)mpound', r'\1mpound'), (r'(Ee)mpoundment', r'\1mpoundment'), (r'(Ee)mpressed', r'\1mpressed'), (r'(Ee)mprisoned', r'\1mprisoned'), (r'(Ee)nameld', r'\1nameled'), (r'(Ee)namoured', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Ee)namured', r'\1namored'), (r'(Ee)nbankment', r'\1mbankment'), (r'(Ee)nchancement', r'\1nhancement'), (r'(Ee)ncompus', r'\1ncompass'), (r'(Ee)ncorperate', r'\1ncorporate'), (r'(Ee)ncorporate', r'\1ncorporate'), (r'(Ee)ncouraing', r'\1ncouraging'), (r'(Ee)ncrease', r'\1ncrease'), (r'(Ee)ncryptiion', r'\1ncryption'), (r'(Ee)ncylopedia', r'\1ncyclopedia'), (r'(Ee)ndeaver', r'\1ndeavor'), (r'(Ee)ndever', r'\1nd ever'), (r'(Ee)ndevor', r'\1ndeavor'), (r'(Ee)ndevors', r'\1ndeavors'), (r'(Ee)ndevour', r'\1ndeavor'), (r'(Ee)ndig', r'\1nding'), (r'(Ee)ndolithes', r'\1eoliths'), (r'(Ee)nduce', r'\1duce'), (r'(Ee)ndur', r'\1ndure'), (r'(Ee)ndurace', r'\1ndurance'), (r'(Ee)ned', r'\1eed'), (r'(Ee)nflamed', r'\1nflamed'), (r'(Ee)nforceing', r'\1nforcing'), (r'(Ee)ngagment', r'\1ngagement'), (r'(Ee)ngeneer', r'\1ngineer'), (r'(Ee)ngeneering', r'\1ngineering'), (r'(Ee)ngieneer', r'\1ngineer'), (r'(Ee)ngieneers', r'\1ngineers'), (r'(Ee)ngineeer', r'\1ngineer'), (r'(Ee)ngineeering', r'\1ngineering'), (r'(Ee)nginer', r'\1ngineer'), (r'(Ee)nighbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Ee)nity', r'\1ntity'), (r'(Ee)nivoriment', r'\1nvironment'), (r'(Ee)njined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njioned', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njoied', r'\1njoyed'), (r'(Ee)njoiend', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njoind', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njoinde', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njoine', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njoned', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)njonied', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)nlargment', r'\1nlargement'), (r'(Ee)nlargments', r'\1nlargements'), (r'(Ee)noined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)nojined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Ee)normass', r'\1normous'), (r'(Ee)nought', r'\1nough'), (r'(Ee)nourmous', r'\1normous'), (r'(Ee)nourmously', r'\1normously'), (r'(Ee)nrole', r'\1nroll'), (r'(Ee)nsconsed', r'\1nsconced'), (r'(Ee)ntaglements', r'\1ntanglements'), (r'(Ee)ntent', r'\1ntent'), (r'(Ee)nterance', r'\1ntrance'), (r'(Ee)nteratinment', r'\1ntertainment'), (r'(Ee)nthuseastic', r'\1nthusiastic'), (r'(Ee)nthusiatic', r'\1nthusiastic'), (r'(Ee)ntilted', r'\1ntitled'), (r'(Ee)ntited', r'\1ntitled'), (r'(Ee)ntites', r'\1ntities'), (r'(Ee)ntitity', r'\1entility'), (r'(Ee)ntitlied', r'\1ntitled'), (r'(Ee)ntrace', r'\1ntrance'), (r'(Ee)ntrapeneur', r'\1ntrepreneur'), (r'(Ee)ntrende', r'\1ntrance'), (r'(Ee)ntrepeneur', r'\1ntrepreneur'), (r'(Ee)ntrepeneurial', r'\1ntrepreneurial'), (r'(Ee)ntrepeneurs', r'\1ntrepreneurs'), (r'(Ee)nu', r'\1nnui'), (r'(Ee)nuf', r'\1nnui'), (r'(Ee)nviorment', r'\1nvironment'), (r'(Ee)nviormental', r'\1nvironmental'), (r'(Ee)nviormentally', r'\1nvironmentally'), (r'(Ee)nviorments', r'\1nvironments'), (r'(Ee)nviornment', r'\1nvironment'), (r'(Ee)nviornmental', r'\1nvironmental'), (r'(Ee)nviornmentalist', r'\1nvironmentalist'), (r'(Ee)nviornmentally', r'\1nvironmentally'), (r'(Ee)nviornments', r'\1nvironments'), (r'(Ee)nviroment', r'\1nvironment'), (r'(Ee)nviromental', r'\1nvironmental'), (r'(Ee)nviromentalist', r'\1nvironmentalist'), (r'(Ee)nviromentally', r'\1nvironmentally'), (r'(Ee)nviroments', r'\1nvironments'), (r'(Ee)nvoke', r'\1voke'), (r'(Ee)nvolutionary', r'\1volutionary'), (r'(Ee)nvolve', r'\1nvolve'), (r'(Ee)nvrionments', r'\1nvironments'), (r'(Ee)nxt', r'\1ext'), (r'(Ee)ometric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Ee)ometry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Ee)parate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ee)pcan', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Ee)pculiar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Ee)perience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)picentre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ee)pidsodes', r'\1pisodes'), (r'(Ee)piode', r'\1pisode'), (r'(Ee)pitomy', r'\1pitome'), (r'(Ee)prseverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Ee)prsonnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Ee)prsuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Ee)psiode', r'\1pisode'), (r'(Ee)publican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Ee)pxerience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)qipment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)qiupment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quialent', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quilavent', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quilibium', r'\1quilibrium'), (r'(Ee)quilibrum', r'\1quilibrium'), (r'(Ee)quiment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quimpent', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quiped', r'\1quipped'), (r'(Ee)quipemnt', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipent', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipmen', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipmet', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipmetn', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipmnet', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quipmnt', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quippment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quiptment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)quitorial', r'\1quatorial'), (r'(Ee)quivalant', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quivelant', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quivelent', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quivilant', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quivilent', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)quivlalent', r'\1quivalent'), (r'(Ee)qupiment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)qupment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)rally', r'\1rally'), (r'(Ee)raphones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)ratic', r'\1rratic'), (r'(Ee)ratically', r'\1rratically'), (r'(Ee)raticly', r'\1rratically'), (r'(Ee)rator', r'\1rator'), (r'(Ee)regious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)rested', r'\1rrested'), (r'(Ee)rference', r'\1eference'), (r'(Ee)rferred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Ee)rgeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ee)rgegious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Ee)rgister', r'\1egister'), (r'(Ee)rgistered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Ee)rial', r'\1erial'), (r'(Ee)rlevant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Ee)rmembrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Ee)rnel', r'\1rne'), (r'(Ee)roes', r'\1rodes'), (r'(Ee)rphones', r'\1arphones'), (r'(Ee)rpublican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Ee)rradicate', r'\1radicate'), (r'(Ee)rrect', r'\1rect'), (r'(Ee)rrode', r'\1rode'), (r'(Ee)rrosion', r'\1rosion'), (r'(Ee)rrupted', r'\1rupted'), (r'(Ee)rseverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Ee)rsonnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Ee)rstaurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Ee)rstaurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Ee)rsuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Ee)sarch', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ee)scret', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ee)sctasy', r'\1cstasy'), (r'(Ee)sence', r'\1ssence'), (r'(Ee)sential', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)sitmated', r'\1stimated'), (r'(Ee)sle', r'\1lse'), (r'(Ee)sparate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ee)specialy', r'\1specially'), (r'(Ee)sperate', r'\1esperate'), (r'(Ee)srgeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ee)ssencial', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)ssense', r'\1ssence'), (r'(Ee)ssentail', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)ssental', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)ssentialy', r'\1ssentially'), (r'(Ee)ssentual', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)ssesital', r'\1ssential'), (r'(Ee)stabishes', r'\1stablishes'), (r'(Ee)stablising', r'\1stablishing'), (r'(Ee)stalbished', r'\1stablished'), (r'(Ee)staurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Ee)staurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Ee)sthetic', r'\1sthetic'), (r'(Ee)stined', r'\1estined'), (r'(Ee)stuwarry', r'\1stuary'), (r'(Ee)tamology', r'\1tymology'), (r'(Ee)tchnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Ee)thnocentricm', r'\1thnocentric'), (r'(Ee)those', r'\1thos'), (r'(Ee)tiquitte', r'\1tiquette'), (r'(Ee)ttiquite', r'\1tiquette'), (r'(Ee)uipment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)uology', r'\1ulogy'), (r'(Ee)uphamism', r'\1uphemism'), (r'(Ee)uqipment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Ee)uropian', r'\1uropean'), (r'(Ee)uropians', r'\1uropeans'), (r'(Ee)urpean', r'\1uropean'), (r'(Ee)urpoean', r'\1uropean'), (r'(Ee)valution', r'\1valuation'), (r'(Ee)venhtually', r'\1ventually'), (r'(Ee)ventally', r'\1ventually'), (r'(Ee)venthough', r'\1ven though'), (r'(Ee)ventially', r'\1ventually'), (r'(Ee)ventualy', r'\1ventually'), (r'(Ee)verthing', r'\1verything'), (r'(Ee)verytime', r'\1very time'), (r'(Ee)veryting', r'\1verything'), (r'(Ee)vesdrop', r'\1avesdrop'), (r'(Ee)veyr', r'\1very'), (r'(Ee)videntally', r'\1vidently'), (r'(Ee)vitate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ee)wather', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ee)welry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Ee)wird', r'\1eird'), (r'(Ee)xactlly', r'\1xactly'), (r'(Ee)xagerate', r'\1xaggerate'), (r'(Ee)xagerated', r'\1xaggerated'), (r'(Ee)xagerates', r'\1xaggerates'), (r'(Ee)xagerating', r'\1xaggerating'), (r'(Ee)xagerrate', r'\1xaggerate'), (r'(Ee)xagerrated', r'\1xaggerated'), (r'(Ee)xagerrates', r'\1xaggerates'), (r'(Ee)xagerrating', r'\1xaggerating'), (r'(Ee)xamin', r'\1xamine'), (r'(Ee)xaminated', r'\1elaminated'), (r'(Ee)xampt', r'\1xempt'), (r'(Ee)xapansion', r'\1xpansion'), (r'(Ee)xasparated', r'\1xasperated'), (r'(Ee)xcact', r'\1xact'), (r'(Ee)xcange', r'\1xchange'), (r'(Ee)xcape', r'\1scape'), (r'(Ee)xcecute', r'\1xecute'), (r'(Ee)xcecuted', r'\1xecuted'), (r'(Ee)xcecutes', r'\1xecutes'), (r'(Ee)xcecuting', r'\1xecuting'), (r'(Ee)xcecution', r'\1xecution'), (r'(Ee)xced', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)xcedded', r'\1xceeded'), (r'(Ee)xcede', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)xcee', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)xcelent', r'\1xcellent'), (r'(Ee)xcell', r'\1xcel'), (r'(Ee)xcellance', r'\1xcellence'), (r'(Ee)xcellant', r'\1xcellent'), (r'(Ee)xcells', r'\1xcels'), (r'(Ee)xcelrate', r'\1ccelerate'), (r'(Ee)xcercise', r'\1xercise'), (r'(Ee)xceutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xchanching', r'\1nchanting'), (r'(Ee)xcisted', r'\1xcited'), (r'(Ee)xcitment', r'\1xcitement'), (r'(Ee)xcrutiating', r'\1xcruciating'), (r'(Ee)xculsivly', r'\1xclusively'), (r'(Ee)xcutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xeced', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)xecising', r'\1xercising'), (r'(Ee)xection', r'\1xaction'), (r'(Ee)xective', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xectued', r'\1xecuted'), (r'(Ee)xectuive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecuitve', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecuive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecutie', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecutiev', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecutiv', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecutve', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xecutvie', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xeed', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Ee)xeedingly', r'\1xceedingly'), (r'(Ee)xelent', r'\1xcellent'), (r'(Ee)xellent', r'\1xcellent'), (r'(Ee)xemple', r'\1xample'), (r'(Ee)xeprience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xept', r'\1xcept'), (r'(Ee)xeptional', r'\1xceptional'), (r'(Ee)xerbate', r'\1xacerbate'), (r'(Ee)xerbated', r'\1xacerbated'), (r'(Ee)xercice', r'\1xercise'), (r'(Ee)xerciese', r'\1xercise'), (r'(Ee)xerience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xerpt', r'\1xcerpt'), (r'(Ee)xerpts', r'\1xcerpts'), (r'(Ee)xersize', r'\1xercise'), (r'(Ee)xerternal', r'\1xternal'), (r'(Ee)xeuctive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xeutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Ee)xhalt', r'\1xalt'), (r'(Ee)xhalted', r'\1xalted'), (r'(Ee)xhibtion', r'\1xhibition'), (r'(Ee)xhilerate', r'\1xhilarate'), (r'(Ee)xhorbitant', r'\1xorbitant'), (r'(Ee)xibit', r'\1xhibit'), (r'(Ee)xibition', r'\1xhibition'), (r'(Ee)xibitions', r'\1xhibitions'), (r'(Ee)xicting', r'\1xciting'), (r'(Ee)xilerate', r'\1xile rate'), (r'(Ee)xinct', r'\1xtinct'), (r'(Ee)xisence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xisetnce', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xisiting', r'\1xisting'), (r'(Ee)xistance', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistant', r'\1xistent'), (r'(Ee)xistece', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistecne', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistenc', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistene', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistenec', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistince', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistnce', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xistnece', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xitence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xitsence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xliled', r'\1xiled'), (r'(Ee)xludes', r'\1xcludes'), (r'(Ee)xmaple', r'\1xample'), (r'(Ee)xonorate', r'\1xonerate'), (r'(Ee)xoskelaton', r'\1xoskeleton'), (r'(Ee)xpalin', r'\1xplain'), (r'(Ee)xpantion', r'\1xpansion'), (r'(Ee)xpatriot', r'\1xpatriate'), (r'(Ee)xpeced', r'\1xpected'), (r'(Ee)xpecially', r'\1specially'), (r'(Ee)xpeditonary', r'\1xpeditionary'), (r'(Ee)xpeience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xpeiments', r'\1xperiments'), (r'(Ee)xpeirence', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xpeled', r'\1xpelled'), (r'(Ee)xpeling', r'\1xpelling'), (r'(Ee)xpell', r'\1xpel'), (r'(Ee)xpells', r'\1xpels'), (r'(Ee)xpence', r'\1xpense'), (r'(Ee)xpereince', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperence', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperiance', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperianced', r'\1xperienced'), (r'(Ee)xperiece', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperiecne', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperienc', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperiene', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperienec', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperince', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xperinece', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xpiditions', r'\1xpeditions'), (r'(Ee)xpierence', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xplaination', r'\1xplanation'), (r'(Ee)xplane', r'\1xplain'), (r'(Ee)xplaning', r'\1xplaining'), (r'(Ee)xplictly', r'\1xplicitly'), (r'(Ee)xplination', r'\1xplanation'), (r'(Ee)xploitate', r'\1xploit'), (r'(Ee)xploititive', r'\1xploitative'), (r'(Ee)xplotation', r'\1xploitation'), (r'(Ee)xpreience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xprience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Ee)xpropiated', r'\1xpropriated'), (r'(Ee)xpropiation', r'\1xpropriation'), (r'(Ee)xressed', r'\1xpressed'), (r'(Ee)xsist', r'\1xist'), (r'(Ee)xsistance', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xsistence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xsited', r'\1xisted'), (r'(Ee)xsitence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xstacy', r'\1cstasy'), (r'(Ee)xstence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Ee)xstensive', r'\1xtensive'), (r'(Ee)xtemely', r'\1xtremely'), (r'(Ee)xtention', r'\1xtension'), (r'(Ee)xtentions', r'\1xtensions'), (r'(Ee)xtered', r'\1xerted'), (r'(Ee)xtermist', r'\1xtremist'), (r'(Ee)xtincted', r'\1xtinguished'), (r'(Ee)xtingwisher', r'\1xtinguisher'), (r'(Ee)xtint', r'\1xtinct'), (r'(Ee)xtradiction', r'\1xtradition'), (r'(Ee)xtraterrestial', r'\1xtraterrestrial'), (r'(Ee)xtraterrestials', r'\1xtraterrestrials'), (r'(Ee)xtravagent', r'\1xtravagant'), (r'(Ee)xtrememly', r'\1xtremely'), (r'(Ee)xtremeophile', r'\1xtremeophile'), (r'(Ee)xtremly', r'\1xtremely'), (r'(Ee)xtrodinary', r'\1xtraordinary'), (r'(Ee)xtrordinarily', r'\1xtraordinarily'), (r'(Ee)xtrordinary', r'\1xtraordinary'), (r'(Ee)xurpt', r'\1xert'), (r'(Ee)yar', r'\1ear'), (r'(Ee)yars', r'\1ears'), (r'(Ee)yasr', r'\1ears'), (r'(Ee)zdrop', r'\1ewdrop'), (r'(Ff)aciliate', r'\1acilitate'), (r'(Ff)aciliated', r'\1acilitated'), (r'(Ff)aciliates', r'\1acilitates'), (r'(Ff)acilites', r'\1acilities'), (r'(Ff)aciltate', r'\1acilitate'), (r'(Ff)acinate', r'\1ascinate'), (r'(Ff)acinated', r'\1ascinated'), (r'(Ff)acination', r'\1ascination'), (r'(Ff)acist', r'\1ascist'), (r'(Ff)aest', r'\1east'), (r'(Ff)airoh', r'\1airish'), (r'(Ff)airwell', r'\1arewell'), (r'(Ff)alled', r'\1allen'), (r'(Ff)alsley', r'\1alsely'), (r'(Ff)alsly', r'\1alsely'), (r'(Ff)alt', r'\1elt'), (r'(Ff)alw', r'\1law'), (r'(Ff)amaly', r'\1amily'), (r'(Ff)amilar', r'\1amiliar'), (r'(Ff)amiles', r'\1amilies'), (r'(Ff)amiliy', r'\1amily'), (r'(Ff)amilliar', r'\1amiliar'), (r'(Ff)amilys', r'\1amilies'), (r'(Ff)amouse', r'\1amous'), (r'(Ff)amoust', r'\1amous'), (r'(Ff)anatism', r'\1anaticism'), (r'(Ff)ane', r'\1ane'), (r'(Ff)arenheit', r'\1ahrenheit'), (r'(Ff)armasudical', r'\1armasudical'), (r'(Ff)arse', r'\1ares'), (r'(Ff)ascitious', r'\1acetious'), (r'(Ff)aseeshus', r'\1aseeshus'), (r'(Ff)asen', r'\1asten'), (r'(Ff)asend', r'\1azed'), (r'(Ff)ashism', r'\1ascism'), (r'(Ff)ashon', r'\1ashion'), (r'(Ff)asinate', r'\1ascinate'), (r'(Ff)asion', r'\1ashion'), (r'(Ff)asodd', r'\1azed'), (r'(Ff)assinate', r'\1ascinate'), (r'(Ff)ast', r'\1ast'), (r'(Ff)atc', r'\1act'), (r'(Ff)atig', r'\1ating'), (r'(Ff)aught', r'\1ought'), (r'(Ff)aulter', r'\1alter'), (r'(Ff)avour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ff)avourite', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ff)avoutrable', r'\1avoutrable'), (r'(Ff)aw', r'\1ew'), (r'(Ff)aymus', r'\1amous'), (r'(Ff)eas', r'\1ees'), (r'(Ff)easability', r'\1easibility'), (r'(Ff)easable', r'\1easible'), (r'(Ff)eat', r'\1eat'), (r'(Ff)eats', r'\1eats'), (r'(Ff)ebrurary', r'\1ebruary'), (r'(Ff)ebuary', r'\1ebruary'), (r'(Ff)eburary', r'\1ebruary'), (r'(Ff)edreally', r'\1ederally'), (r'(Ff)eeded', r'\1ed'), (r'(Ff)eeld', r'\1ield'), (r'(Ff)eeled', r'\1elt'), (r'(Ff)eets', r'\1eet'), (r'(Ff)eild', r'\1ield'), (r'(Ff)eiry', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ff)eonsay', r'\1aunas'), (r'(Ff)eromone', r'\1heromone'), (r'(Ff)ertil', r'\1ertile'), (r'(Ff)ertily', r'\1ertile'), (r'(Ff)ery', r'\1erry'), (r'(Ff)esat', r'\1east'), (r'(Ff)est', r'\1est'), (r'(Ff)ewd', r'\1ew'), (r'(Ff)ewsha', r'\1uchsia'), (r'(Ff)ezent', r'\1eet'), (r'(Ff)from', r'\1rom'), (r'(Ff)ianite', r'\1inite'), (r'(Ff)ianl', r'\1inal'), (r'(Ff)ianlly', r'\1inally'), (r'(Ff)icitional', r'\1ictional'), (r'(Ff)icks', r'\1licks'), (r'(Ff)icticious', r'\1ictitious'), (r'(Ff)ictious', r'\1ictitious'), (r'(Ff)ictonal', r'\1ictional'), (r'(Ff)idn', r'\1ind'), (r'(Ff)iel', r'\1eel'), (r'(Ff)iels', r'\1eels'), (r'(Ff)ier', r'\1ire'), (r'(Ff)iercly', r'\1iercely'), (r'(Ff)ies', r'\1ees'), (r'(Ff)iesty', r'\1eisty'), (r'(Ff)iey', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ff)ieyr', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ff)ighted', r'\1ought'), (r'(Ff)ightings', r'\1ighting’s'), (r'(Ff)iliament', r'\1ilament'), (r'(Ff)illement', r'\1ilament'), (r'(Ff)ilo', r'\1ile'), (r'(Ff)imilies', r'\1amilies'), (r'(Ff)inacial', r'\1inancial'), (r'(Ff)inaly', r'\1inally'), (r'(Ff)inancialy', r'\1inancially'), (r'(Ff)iness', r'\1ines'), (r'(Ff)inness', r'\1ineness'), (r'(Ff)irend', r'\1riend'), (r'(Ff)irends', r'\1riends'), (r'(Ff)irey', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ff)irt', r'\1irst'), (r'(Ff)irts', r'\1lirts'), (r'(Ff)iry', r'\1irry'), (r'(Ff)isionable', r'\1issionable'), (r'(Ff)ith', r'\1ifth'), (r'(Ff)izeek', r'\1izzed'), (r'(Ff)la', r'\1lay'), (r'(Ff)laged', r'\1lagged'), (r'(Ff)lamable', r'\1lammable'), (r'(Ff)laot', r'\1loat'), (r'(Ff)lat', r'\1lat'), (r'(Ff)lavour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ff)lawess', r'\1lawless'), (r'(Ff)leed', r'\1led'), (r'(Ff)lem', r'\1lam'), (r'(Ff)lemmish', r'\1lemish'), (r'(Ff)lexability', r'\1lexibility'), (r'(Ff)lexable', r'\1lexible'), (r'(Ff)li', r'\1ly'), (r'(Ff)loa', r'\1loat'), (r'(Ff)loatation', r'\1loatation'), (r'(Ff)lorescent', r'\1lorescent'), (r'(Ff)loresent', r'\1lorescent'), (r'(Ff)loride', r'\1luoride'), (r'(Ff)lot', r'\1lit'), (r'(Ff)lota', r'\1loat'), (r'(Ff)lourescent', r'\1luorescent'), (r'(Ff)lud', r'\1lood'), (r'(Ff)luorish', r'\1lourish'), (r'(Ff)lw', r'\1lew'), (r'(Ff)lwa', r'\1law'), (r'(Ff)o', r'\1or'), (r'(Ff)oat', r'\1eat'), (r'(Ff)ocuse', r'\1ocus'), (r'(Ff)ocussed', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ff)ocusses', r'\1ocuses'), (r'(Ff)od', r'\1ood'), (r'(Ff)ode', r'\1ade'), (r'(Ff)odo', r'\1ood'), (r'(Ff)oeign', r'\1eign'), (r'(Ff)oerign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)oilage', r'\1oliage'), (r'(Ff)olat', r'\1loat'), (r'(Ff)ollowup', r'\1ollow'), (r'(Ff)ollwoing', r'\1ollowing'), (r'(Ff)olow', r'\1ollow'), (r'(Ff)olowed', r'\1ollowed'), (r'(Ff)olower', r'\1ollower'), (r'(Ff)olowing', r'\1ollowing'), (r'(Ff)omed', r'\1umed'), (r'(Ff)omr', r'\1rom'), (r'(Ff)onetic', r'\1honetic'), (r'(Ff)ontrier', r'\1rontier'), (r'(Ff)oo', r'\1ood'), (r'(Ff)ooball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)oobtall', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)oode', r'\1ood'), (r'(Ff)oootball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)ootabll', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)ootall', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)ootbal', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)ootblal', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)ootbll', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)oots', r'\1eet'), (r'(Ff)ootware', r'\1ootwear'), (r'(Ff)orbad', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Ff)orbatum', r'\1orbade'), (r'(Ff)orbidded', r'\1orbade'), (r'(Ff)orbiden', r'\1orbidden'), (r'(Ff)orbode', r'\1orebode'), (r'(Ff)orcast', r'\1orecast'), (r'(Ff)orcasted', r'\1orecast'), (r'(Ff)orcasting', r'\1orecasting'), (r'(Ff)orceably', r'\1orcibly'), (r'(Ff)orclose', r'\1oreclose'), (r'(Ff)orebad', r'\1orbad'), (r'(Ff)orebade', r'\1orbade'), (r'(Ff)orebid', r'\1orbid'), (r'(Ff)orebidden', r'\1orbidden'), (r'(Ff)orecasted', r'\1orecast'), (r'(Ff)oreceps', r'\1orceps'), (r'(Ff)orefeit', r'\1orfeit'), (r'(Ff)orefiet', r'\1orfeit'), (r'(Ff)orefieture', r'\1orfeiture'), (r'(Ff)oreget', r'\1orget'), (r'(Ff)oregin', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)oregive', r'\1orgive'), (r'(Ff)oregn', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)orego', r'\1orego'), (r'(Ff)oreig', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)orein', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)oreing', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)orelorn', r'\1orlorn'), (r'(Ff)oresake', r'\1orsake'), (r'(Ff)oresaken', r'\1orsaken'), (r'(Ff)oresook', r'\1orsook'), (r'(Ff)oreswear', r'\1orswear'), (r'(Ff)oreward', r'\1oreword'), (r'(Ff)orfiet', r'\1orfeit'), (r'(Ff)orfieture', r'\1orfeiture'), (r'(Ff)orfit', r'\1orfeit'), (r'(Ff)orgoe', r'\1orgo'), (r'(Ff)orgoing', r'\1oregoing'), (r'(Ff)orhead', r'\1orehead'), (r'(Ff)oriegn', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)oriegner', r'\1oreigner'), (r'(Ff)orign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)orin', r'\1lorin'), (r'(Ff)ormalhaut', r'\1ormal haut'), (r'(Ff)ormall', r'\1ormal'), (r'(Ff)ormallize', r'\1ormalize'), (r'(Ff)ormallized', r'\1ormalized'), (r'(Ff)ormaly', r'\1ormally'), (r'(Ff)orman', r'\1orman'), (r'(Ff)ormelly', r'\1ormally'), (r'(Ff)ormidible', r'\1ormidable'), (r'(Ff)ormost', r'\1oremost'), (r'(Ff)orrest', r'\1orest'), (r'(Ff)orrunner', r'\1orerunner'), (r'(Ff)orsaw', r'\1oresaw'), (r'(Ff)orsee', r'\1oresee'), (r'(Ff)orseeable', r'\1oreseeable'), (r'(Ff)orseen', r'\1oreseen'), (r'(Ff)orshadow', r'\1oreshadow'), (r'(Ff)orsight', r'\1oresight'), (r'(Ff)orstall', r'\1orestall'), (r'(Ff)ortell', r'\1oretell'), (r'(Ff)ortelling', r'\1oretelling'), (r'(Ff)orthe', r'\1or'), (r'(Ff)ortunatly', r'\1ortunately'), (r'(Ff)orumla', r'\1ormula'), (r'(Ff)orumlate', r'\1ormulate'), (r'(Ff)orunner', r'\1orerunner'), (r'(Ff)orwarn', r'\1orewarn'), (r'(Ff)orword', r'\1oreword'), (r'(Ff)otball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)otoball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Ff)oucs', r'\1ocus'), (r'(Ff)oudn', r'\1ound'), (r'(Ff)ougth', r'\1ought'), (r'(Ff)oundaries', r'\1oundries'), (r'(Ff)oundary', r'\1oundry'), (r'(Ff)oundland', r'\1ound land'), (r'(Ff)ourties', r'\1orties'), (r'(Ff)ourty', r'\1orty'), (r'(Ff)outh', r'\1ourth'), (r'(Ff)oward', r'\1orward'), (r'(Ff)ragel', r'\1ragile'), (r'(Ff)ragence', r'\1aience'), (r'(Ff)ransiscan', r'\1ranciscan'), (r'(Ff)ransiscans', r'\1ranciscans'), (r'(Ff)reign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)reind', r'\1riend'), (r'(Ff)reindly', r'\1riendly'), (r'(Ff)reis', r'\1ries'), (r'(Ff)requentily', r'\1requently'), (r'(Ff)res', r'\1rees'), (r'(Ff)rie', r'\1ire'), (r'(Ff)ris', r'\1ries'), (r'(Ff)rise', r'\1ries'), (r'(Ff)rist', r'\1irst'), (r'(Ff)roeign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Ff)romat', r'\1ormat'), (r'(Ff)rome', r'\1rame'), (r'(Ff)romed', r'\1ormed'), (r'(Ff)romer', r'\1ormer'), (r'(Ff)romerly', r'\1ormerly'), (r'(Ff)roniter', r'\1rontier'), (r'(Ff)ronteir', r'\1rontier'), (r'(Ff)ucntion', r'\1unction'), (r'(Ff)ucntioning', r'\1unctioning'), (r'(Ff)ude', r'\1ade'), (r'(Ff)ued', r'\1eud'), (r'(Ff)uedal', r'\1eudal'), (r'(Ff)ufill', r'\1ulfill'), (r'(Ff)ufilled', r'\1ulfilled'), (r'(Ff)ulfiled', r'\1ulfilled'), (r'(Ff)ullfill', r'\1ulfill'), (r'(Ff)ullfilled', r'\1ulfilled'), (r'(Ff)uls', r'\1ools'), (r'(Ff)undametal', r'\1undamental'), (r'(Ff)undametals', r'\1undamentals'), (r'(Ff)unguses', r'\1ungi'), (r'(Ff)unn', r'\1un'), (r'(Ff)unrel', r'\1unnel'), (r'(Ff)untion', r'\1unction'), (r'(Ff)urhter', r'\1urther'), (r'(Ff)uruther', r'\1urther'), (r'(Ff)usha', r'\1uchsia'), (r'(Ff)utal', r'\1atal'), (r'(Ff)uther', r'\1urther'), (r'(Ff)uthermore', r'\1urthermore'), (r'(Ff)ysical', r'\1hysical'), (r'(Gg)ae', r'\1ame'), (r'(Gg)aem', r'\1ame'), (r'(Gg)age', r'\1age'), (r'(Gg)agit', r'\1ait'), (r'(Gg)agravate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Gg)agressive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Gg)ague', r'\1auge'), (r'(Gg)aitate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Gg)alactik', r'\1alactic'), (r'(Gg)alatic', r'\1alactic'), (r'(Gg)alations', r'\1alatians'), (r'(Gg)allactic', r'\1alactic'), (r'(Gg)allaxies', r'\1alaxies'), (r'(Gg)alvinized', r'\1alvanized'), (r'(Gg)am', r'\1ame'), (r'(Gg)ameboy', r'\1ame'), (r'(Gg)anerate', r'\1enerate'), (r'(Gg)anes', r'\1ames'), (r'(Gg)anster', r'\1angster'), (r'(Gg)aph', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)arantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)aranteed', r'\1uaranteed'), (r'(Gg)arantees', r'\1uarantees'), (r'(Gg)ard', r'\1rad'), (r'(Gg)ardai', r'\1arden'), (r'(Gg)arentee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)arnison', r'\1arrison'), (r'(Gg)aronomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Gg)arph', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)arrision', r'\1arrison'), (r'(Gg)arrisson', r'\1arrison'), (r'(Gg)arteful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)arvey', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)arvy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)asses', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Gg)astly', r'\1hastly'), (r'(Gg)ateful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)auarana', r'\1eorama'), (r'(Gg)aue', r'\1gue'), (r'(Gg)aueg', r'\1auge'), (r'(Gg)aug', r'\1auge'), (r'(Gg)aurantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)auranteed', r'\1uaranteed'), (r'(Gg)aurantees', r'\1uarantees'), (r'(Gg)aurd', r'\1ourd'), (r'(Gg)aurdian', r'\1uardian'), (r'(Gg)aurentee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)aurenteed', r'\1uaranteed'), (r'(Gg)aurentees', r'\1uarantees'), (r'(Gg)avey', r'\1ave'), (r'(Gg)avy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)ayity', r'\1ayety'), (r'(Gg)aysha', r'\1eisha'), (r'(Gg)eeotine', r'\1ee tine'), (r'(Gg)emetric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)emetry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)emoetric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)emoetry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)enaral', r'\1eneral'), (r'(Gg)eneological', r'\1enealogical'), (r'(Gg)eneologies', r'\1enealogies'), (r'(Gg)eneology', r'\1enealogy'), (r'(Gg)eneraly', r'\1enerally'), (r'(Gg)eneratting', r'\1enerating'), (r'(Gg)enialia', r'\1enitalia'), (r'(Gg)eniouses', r'\1eniuses'), (r'(Gg)enuin', r'\1enuine'), (r'(Gg)enuis', r'\1enius'), (r'(Gg)eoemtric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eoemtry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eoetric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eoetry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eographicial', r'\1eographical'), (r'(Gg)eomeric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eomertic', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eomerty', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eomery', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eometic', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eometirc', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eometr', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eometrc', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eometrci', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eometri', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eometrician', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Gg)eometricians', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Gg)eomety', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eometyr', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eomteric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eomtery', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)eomtric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)eomtry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)erat', r'\1reat'), (r'(Gg)eregious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Gg)erilla', r'\1orilla'), (r'(Gg)ess', r'\1esso'), (r'(Gg)etoe', r'\1ate'), (r'(Gg)fit', r'\1ift'), (r'(Gg)ft', r'\1ift'), (r'(Gg)gravate', r'\1ggravate'), (r'(Gg)gressive', r'\1ggressive'), (r'(Gg)handi', r'\1andy'), (r'(Gg)if', r'\1if'), (r'(Gg)ilotine', r'\1uillotine'), (r'(Gg)ilty', r'\1uilty'), (r'(Gg)inee', r'\1ene'), (r'(Gg)ingam', r'\1ingham'), (r'(Gg)inorance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Gg)irate', r'\1yrate'), (r'(Gg)irated', r'\1yrated'), (r'(Gg)irates', r'\1yrates'), (r'(Gg)irating', r'\1yrating'), (r'(Gg)iration', r'\1yration'), (r'(Gg)iser', r'\1asser'), (r'(Gg)it', r'\1et'), (r'(Gg)itar', r'\1uitar'), (r'(Gg)itate', r'\1gitate'), (r'(Gg)itf', r'\1ift'), (r'(Gg)iude', r'\1uide'), (r'(Gg)lactic', r'\1alactic'), (r'(Gg)light', r'\1ight'), (r'(Gg)lyserin', r'\1lycerin'), (r'(Gg)mae', r'\1ame'), (r'(Gg)me', r'\1em'), (r'(Gg)nawwed', r'\1nawed'), (r'(Gg)norance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Gg)odess', r'\1oddess'), (r'(Gg)odesses', r'\1oddesses'), (r'(Gg)odounov', r'\1odounov'), (r'(Gg)oemetric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)oemetry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)ogin', r'\1oing'), (r'(Gg)oign', r'\1oing'), (r'(Gg)ometric', r'\1eometric'), (r'(Gg)ometry', r'\1eometry'), (r'(Gg)onig', r'\1oing'), (r'(Gg)oogol', r'\1oogol'), (r'(Gg)ool', r'\1oal'), (r'(Gg)ord', r'\1ird'), (r'(Gg)ormay', r'\1ray'), (r'(Gg)ost', r'\1ust'), (r'(Gg)otee', r'\1oatee'), (r'(Gg)othenberg', r'\1othenburg'), (r'(Gg)ottleib', r'\1odley'), (r'(Gg)ouvener', r'\1overnor'), (r'(Gg)ovement', r'\1ovement'), (r'(Gg)ovenment', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)ovenor', r'\1overnor'), (r'(Gg)ovenrment', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)overance', r'\1overnance'), (r'(Gg)overment', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)overmental', r'\1overnmental'), (r'(Gg)overnement', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)overner', r'\1overnor'), (r'(Gg)overnmnet', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)ovoner', r'\1ooney'), (r'(Gg)ovorment', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)ovormental', r'\1overnmental'), (r'(Gg)ovornment', r'\1overnment'), (r'(Gg)rabed', r'\1rabbed'), (r'(Gg)rabing', r'\1rabbing'), (r'(Gg)racefull', r'\1raceful'), (r'(Gg)radualy', r'\1radually'), (r'(Gg)raduat', r'\1raduate'), (r'(Gg)raeful', r'\1raceful'), (r'(Gg)raet', r'\1reat'), (r'(Gg)raetful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)raevy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)raey', r'\1ray'), (r'(Gg)raffitti', r'\1raffiti'), (r'(Gg)rafitti', r'\1raffiti'), (r'(Gg)rah', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)rahp', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)raiglist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Gg)raigslist', r'\1raigslist'), (r'(Gg)rainery', r'\1rainer'), (r'(Gg)ramatically', r'\1rammatically'), (r'(Gg)ramattical', r'\1rammatical'), (r'(Gg)rammaticaly', r'\1rammatically'), (r'(Gg)rammer', r'\1rammar'), (r'(Gg)randeeos', r'\1randees'), (r'(Gg)ranfather', r'\1randfather'), (r'(Gg)ranjure', r'\1ranule'), (r'(Gg)ranmother', r'\1randmother'), (r'(Gg)ranparent', r'\1randparent'), (r'(Gg)rap', r'\1rip'), (r'(Gg)rat', r'\1reat'), (r'(Gg)ratefl', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)rateflu', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)ratefu', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)ratefull', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)rateufl', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)rateul', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)ratfeul', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)ratful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)ratuitious', r'\1ratuitous'), (r'(Gg)rav', r'\1rave'), (r'(Gg)rave', r'\1rave'), (r'(Gg)ravy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)ravye', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)ray', r'\1ray'), (r'(Gg)rayv', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)reatful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)reatfully', r'\1ratefully'), (r'(Gg)reecian', r'\1recian'), (r'(Gg)rees', r'\1rebes'), (r'(Gg)regious', r'\1gregious'), (r'(Gg)reif', r'\1rief'), (r'(Gg)ren', r'\1reen'), (r'(Gg)ridles', r'\1riddles'), (r'(Gg)ronomy', r'\1gronomy'), (r'(Gg)roosome', r'\1ruesome'), (r'(Gg)roosum', r'\1rouse'), (r'(Gg)ropu', r'\1roup'), (r'(Gg)roshury', r'\1rocery'), (r'(Gg)roth', r'\1rowth'), (r'(Gg)rowed', r'\1rew'), (r'(Gg)rowtesk', r'\1rowths'), (r'(Gg)rpah', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)rph', r'\1raph'), (r'(Gg)rtaeful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)rteful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Gg)rvaey', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)rvay', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)rvey', r'\1rey'), (r'(Gg)rvy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Gg)rwo', r'\1row'), (r'(Gg)uaantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uaarntee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uage', r'\1auge'), (r'(Gg)uaranee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uaranete', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uarante', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uaratee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uaratnee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uarentee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uarenteed', r'\1uaranteed'), (r'(Gg)uarentees', r'\1uarantees'), (r'(Gg)uarnatee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uarntee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uatamala', r'\1uatemala'), (r'(Gg)uatamalan', r'\1uatemalan'), (r'(Gg)ubnatorial', r'\1anitorial'), (r'(Gg)uerilla', r'\1uerilla'), (r'(Gg)uerillas', r'\1uerillas'), (r'(Gg)uerrila', r'\1uerilla'), (r'(Gg)uerrilas', r'\1uerillas'), (r'(Gg)uge', r'\1age'), (r'(Gg)uidence', r'\1uidance'), (r'(Gg)uilded', r'\1ilded'), (r'(Gg)uilia', r'\1uile'), (r'(Gg)uilio', r'\1uile'), (r'(Gg)uiness', r'\1uinness'), (r'(Gg)uiseppe', r'\1iuseppe'), (r'(Gg)unanine', r'\1uanine'), (r'(Gg)uraantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)urantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Gg)uranteed', r'\1uaranteed'), (r'(Gg)urantees', r'\1uarantees'), (r'(Gg)uttaral', r'\1uttural'), (r'(Gg)utteral', r'\1uttural'), (r'(Gg)uyzer', r'\1eyser'), (r'(Gg)wava', r'\1uava'), (r'(Gg)ymnist', r'\1ymnast'), (r'(Hh)aarss', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)aass', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)abaeus', r'\1abeas'), (r'(Hh)abbit', r'\1abit'), (r'(Hh)abbits', r'\1abit'), (r'(Hh)abet', r'\1abit'), (r'(Hh)abeus', r'\1abeas'), (r'(Hh)abitant', r'\1ncommon'), (r'(Hh)abitants', r'\1ncommon'), (r'(Hh)absbourg', r'\1apsburg'), (r'(Hh)ace', r'\1are'), (r'(Hh)adnt', r'\1ad'), (r'(Hh)adphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)aedphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)aemorrage', r'\1emorrhage'), (r'(Hh)aev', r'\1ave'), (r'(Hh)agas', r'\1ags'), (r'(Hh)allaluja', r'\1allelujah'), (r'(Hh)allaluya', r'\1alleluiah'), (r'(Hh)alloeen', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)alloewen', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)allowee', r'\1allowed'), (r'(Hh)allowen', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)allowene', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)allween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)allwoeen', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)alolween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)aloween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)alp', r'\1elp'), (r'(Hh)andeled', r'\1andled'), (r'(Hh)andelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Hh)andfull', r'\1andful'), (r'(Hh)aneous', r'\1einous'), (r'(Hh)angeable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Hh)ankerchif', r'\1andkerchief'), (r'(Hh)ansome', r'\1andsome'), (r'(Hh)apen', r'\1appen'), (r'(Hh)apened', r'\1appened'), (r'(Hh)apening', r'\1appening'), (r'(Hh)append', r'\1appened'), (r'(Hh)appended', r'\1appened'), (r'(Hh)appenned', r'\1appened'), (r'(Hh)appn', r'\1appen'), (r'(Hh)apyp', r'\1appy'), (r'(Hh)aras', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)arased', r'\1arassed'), (r'(Hh)arases', r'\1arasses'), (r'(Hh)arasment', r'\1arassment'), (r'(Hh)arasments', r'\1arassments'), (r'(Hh)arassement', r'\1arassment'), (r'(Hh)ardwear', r'\1ardware'), (r'(Hh)arest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arevst', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arras', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)arrased', r'\1arassed'), (r'(Hh)arrases', r'\1arasses'), (r'(Hh)arrasing', r'\1arassing'), (r'(Hh)arrasment', r'\1arassment'), (r'(Hh)arrasments', r'\1arassments'), (r'(Hh)arrass', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)arrassed', r'\1arassed'), (r'(Hh)arrasses', r'\1arassed'), (r'(Hh)arrassing', r'\1arassing'), (r'(Hh)arrassment', r'\1arassment'), (r'(Hh)arrassments', r'\1arassments'), (r'(Hh)arsas', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)arss', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)arth', r'\1earth'), (r'(Hh)arves', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arvet', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arvets', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arvset', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)arvst', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)asnt', r'\1as'), (r'(Hh)astly', r'\1astily'), (r'(Hh)at', r'\1at'), (r'(Hh)auty', r'\1aughty'), (r'(Hh)aveing', r'\1aving'), (r'(Hh)avest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)aviest', r'\1eaviest'), (r'(Hh)avrest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)ayday', r'\1eyday'), (r'(Hh)candelier', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Hh)cangeable', r'\1hangeable'), (r'(Hh)cat', r'\1hat'), (r'(Hh)colecystectomy', r'\1colecystectomy'), (r'(Hh)eadfone', r'\1eadphone'), (r'(Hh)eadfones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadhones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadhpones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphnes', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphnoes', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphoens', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphoes', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphone', r'\1eadphone'), (r'(Hh)eadphons', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadphonse', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadpohnes', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadpones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eadquarer', r'\1eadquarter'), (r'(Hh)eadquater', r'\1eadquarter'), (r'(Hh)eadquatered', r'\1eadquartered'), (r'(Hh)eadquaters', r'\1eadquarters'), (r'(Hh)ealthercare', r'\1ealthercare'), (r'(Hh)eapdhones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eaphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)eared', r'\1eard'), (r'(Hh)eathy', r'\1ealthy'), (r'(Hh)ebit', r'\1abit'), (r'(Hh)edaphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)edfone', r'\1eadphone'), (r'(Hh)edfones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)edphones', r'\1eadphones'), (r'(Hh)efer', r'\1eifer'), (r'(Hh)eght', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)egiht', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eidelburg', r'\1eidelberg'), (r'(Hh)eigh', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eigher', r'\1igher'), (r'(Hh)eighth', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eigt', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eigth', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eihgt', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eiht', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)eirarchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)eiroglyphics', r'\1ieroglyphics'), (r'(Hh)elecopter', r'\1elicopter'), (r'(Hh)elment', r'\1elmet'), (r'(Hh)elpfull', r'\1elpful'), (r'(Hh)elpped', r'\1elped'), (r'(Hh)emmorhage', r'\1emorrhage'), (r'(Hh)emorage', r'\1emorrhage'), (r'(Hh)enderence', r'\1indrance'), (r'(Hh)eoes', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)eores', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)erad', r'\1eard'), (r'(Hh)erarchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ereos', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)eres', r'\1ers'), (r'(Hh)eridity', r'\1eredity'), (r'(Hh)eroe', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)eros', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)erose', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)ersuit', r'\1irsute'), (r'(Hh)ersute', r'\1irsute'), (r'(Hh)ertiage', r'\1eritage'), (r'(Hh)ertzs', r'\1ertz’s'), (r'(Hh)esistant', r'\1esitant'), (r'(Hh)eterogenous', r'\1eterogeneous'), (r'(Hh)evy', r'\1eavy'), (r'(Hh)icup', r'\1iccup'), (r'(Hh)iearchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)iearrchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ieght', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)iena', r'\1yena'), (r'(Hh)ierachical', r'\1ierarchical'), (r'(Hh)ierachies', r'\1ierarchies'), (r'(Hh)ierachy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ieracrhy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ierarch', r'\1ierarch'), (r'(Hh)ierarcical', r'\1ierarchical'), (r'(Hh)ierarcy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ierarcyh', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ierarhcy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ierarhy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ieroglph', r'\1ieroglyph'), (r'(Hh)ieroglphs', r'\1ieroglyphs'), (r'(Hh)ierrachy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ierrchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)ietus', r'\1iatus'), (r'(Hh)iger', r'\1igher'), (r'(Hh)igest', r'\1ighest'), (r'(Hh)ight', r'\1eight'), (r'(Hh)igway', r'\1ighway'), (r'(Hh)illarious', r'\1ilarious'), (r'(Hh)im', r'\1im'), (r'(Hh)imselv', r'\1imself'), (r'(Hh)inderance', r'\1indrance'), (r'(Hh)inderence', r'\1indrance'), (r'(Hh)indrence', r'\1indrance'), (r'(Hh)iper', r'\1ipper'), (r'(Hh)ipocrite', r'\1ypocrite'), (r'(Hh)ipopotamus', r'\1ippopotamus'), (r'(Hh)ipothermia', r'\1ypothermia'), (r'(Hh)irarchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)irearchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)irearcy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Hh)irsuit', r'\1irsute'), (r'(Hh)ismelf', r'\1imself'), (r'(Hh)isory', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)isotry', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)istocompatability', r'\1istocompatability'), (r'(Hh)istor', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)istoricians', r'\1hetoricians'), (r'(Hh)istoy', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)istoyr', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)istroy', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)istry', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)ite', r'\1ate'), (r'(Hh)iting', r'\1itting'), (r'(Hh)itory', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)itsingles', r'\1it singles'), (r'(Hh)itsory', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)itted', r'\1it'), (r'(Hh)laloween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)liday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)lloween', r'\1alloween'), (r'(Hh)loiday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)meo', r'\1ome'), (r'(Hh)mework', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)miny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)moework', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)moiny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)morous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)muorous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)ney', r'\1oney'), (r'(Hh)noey', r'\1oney'), (r'(Hh)obbiest', r'\1obbyist'), (r'(Hh)oeks', r'\1ooks'), (r'(Hh)oemwork', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)oeny', r'\1oney'), (r'(Hh)oework', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)oey', r'\1omey'), (r'(Hh)oiday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)oilday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)oimny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)oiny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)olday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)oldiay', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)olecystectomy', r'\1olecystectomy'), (r'(Hh)oliady', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)oliay', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)olida', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)olidy', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)olidya', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)olliday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Hh)omeork', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omeowrk', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omestate', r'\1ome state'), (r'(Hh)omewok', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omewokr', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omewor', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omewrk', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omewrok', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omin', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)omiy', r'\1omey'), (r'(Hh)omiyn', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)omniy', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)omny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Hh)omocide', r'\1omicide'), (r'(Hh)omogeneize', r'\1omogenize'), (r'(Hh)omogeneized', r'\1omogenized'), (r'(Hh)omogenity', r'\1omogeneity'), (r'(Hh)omweork', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)omwork', r'\1omework'), (r'(Hh)onarable', r'\1onorable'), (r'(Hh)one', r'\1one'), (r'(Hh)onory', r'\1onorary'), (r'(Hh)onourarium', r'\1onorarium'), (r'(Hh)onourary', r'\1onorary'), (r'(Hh)onourific', r'\1onorific'), (r'(Hh)ony', r'\1oney'), (r'(Hh)onye', r'\1oney'), (r'(Hh)ootsbah', r'\1oots bah'), (r'(Hh)opefull', r'\1opeful'), (r'(Hh)oriculturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)oritculturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orrable', r'\1orrible'), (r'(Hh)orrifing', r'\1orrifying'), (r'(Hh)ors', r'\1ors'), (r'(Hh)ortciulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)ortculturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticlturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticluturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticultralist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticultrualist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticultualist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticultuarlist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturailst', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturaist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturalis', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturalit', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturalits', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturalsit', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturalst', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturlaist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulturlist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticuluralist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticulutralist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticutluralist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orticuturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)ortiuclturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)ortiulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)orus', r'\1ours'), (r'(Hh)osited', r'\1oisted'), (r'(Hh)ospitible', r'\1ospitable'), (r'(Hh)oticulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)otosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Hh)otriculturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)ounour', r'\1onor'), (r'(Hh)our', r'\1our'), (r'(Hh)ous', r'\1ouse'), (r'(Hh)ousewifes', r'\1ousewives'), (r'(Hh)ousr', r'\1ours'), (r'(Hh)owver', r'\1owever'), (r'(Hh)pochondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)potosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Hh)ppen', r'\1appen'), (r'(Hh)pyochondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)pysics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Hh)raass', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)rass', r'\1arass'), (r'(Hh)ravest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)reoes', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)reshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Hh)roes', r'\1eroes'), (r'(Hh)roticulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)rticulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Hh)rvest', r'\1arvest'), (r'(Hh)ryme', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Hh)rythm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Hh)sitorians', r'\1istorians'), (r'(Hh)sitory', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)story', r'\1istory'), (r'(Hh)te', r'\1he'), (r'(Hh)ten', r'\1hen'), (r'(Hh)tere', r'\1here'), (r'(Hh)tey', r'\1hey'), (r'(Hh)tikn', r'\1hink'), (r'(Hh)ting', r'\1hing'), (r'(Hh)tink', r'\1hink'), (r'(Hh)tis', r'\1his'), (r'(Hh)treshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Hh)umer', r'\1umor'), (r'(Hh)umerous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)uminoid', r'\1umanoid'), (r'(Hh)umoorus', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umoous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umoros', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umorosu', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umorou', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umoruos', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umorus', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umoural', r'\1umeral'), (r'(Hh)umourous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umroous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umrous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)umurous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)undered', r'\1undred'), (r'(Hh)uomrous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)uorous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Hh)uors', r'\1ours'), (r'(Hh)uristic', r'\1euristic'), (r'(Hh)urs', r'\1ours'), (r'(Hh)usban', r'\1usband'), (r'(Hh)vae', r'\1ave'), (r'(Hh)vaing', r'\1aving'), (r'(Hh)ve', r'\1ave'), (r'(Hh)vea', r'\1ave'), (r'(Hh)wihc', r'\1hich'), (r'(Hh)wile', r'\1hile'), (r'(Hh)wole', r'\1hole'), (r'(Hh)ydogen', r'\1ydrogen'), (r'(Hh)ydrolic', r'\1ydraulic'), (r'(Hh)ydrolics', r'\1ydraulics'), (r'(Hh)ydropile', r'\1ydro pile'), (r'(Hh)ydropilic', r'\1ydrophilic'), (r'(Hh)ydropobe', r'\1ydrophobia'), (r'(Hh)ydropobic', r'\1ydrophobic'), (r'(Hh)ygeine', r'\1ygiene'), (r'(Hh)ygene', r'\1ygiene'), (r'(Hh)ygenic', r'\1ygienic'), (r'(Hh)ygine', r'\1ygiene'), (r'(Hh)yme', r'\1ymen'), (r'(Hh)yochondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)yopchondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypchondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypcohondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochndriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochnodriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochodnriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochodriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondiac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondirac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondrac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondraic', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondria', r'\1ypochondria'), (r'(Hh)ypochondric', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochondrica', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochonrdiac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypochonriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypocohndriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypocondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypocracy', r'\1ypocrisy'), (r'(Hh)ypocrasy', r'\1ypocrisy'), (r'(Hh)ypocricy', r'\1ypocrisy'), (r'(Hh)ypocrit', r'\1ypocrite'), (r'(Hh)ypocrits', r'\1ypocrites'), (r'(Hh)ypohcondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ypohondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Hh)ysics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Hh)ythm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Ii)ability', r'\1nability'), (r'(Ii)aison', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ii)asle', r'\1isle'), (r'(Ii)bngo', r'\1ingo'), (r'(Ii)cder', r'\1ider'), (r'(Ii)cecraem', r'\1ce-cream'), (r'(Ii)ceing', r'\1cing'), (r'(Ii)cense', r'\1ncense'), (r'(Ii)cesickle', r'\1ce sickle'), (r'(Ii)cieng', r'\1cing'), (r'(Ii)cnnamon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Ii)conclastic', r'\1conoclastic'), (r'(Ii)crcumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Ii)dae', r'\1dea'), (r'(Ii)daeidae', r'\1caridae'), (r'(Ii)daes', r'\1deas'), (r'(Ii)dealise', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ii)dealogies', r'\1deologies'), (r'(Ii)dealogy', r'\1deology'), (r'(Ii)dealy', r'\1deally'), (r'(Ii)definable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)denify', r'\1dentify'), (r'(Ii)denity', r'\1dentity'), (r'(Ii)denticaly', r'\1dentically'), (r'(Ii)denticial', r'\1dentical'), (r'(Ii)dentifed', r'\1dentified'), (r'(Ii)dentifers', r'\1dentifiers'), (r'(Ii)dentifing', r'\1dentifying'), (r'(Ii)deosincracy', r'\1diosyncrasy'), (r'(Ii)deosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dependent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)der', r'\1dler'), (r'(Ii)desa', r'\1deas'), (r'(Ii)diat', r'\1diot'), (r'(Ii)dimatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)dimoatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)dioamtically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)dioatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaitcally', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomatcally', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomatcially', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomatiaclly', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomatially', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaticall', r'\1diomatical'), (r'(Ii)diomaticaly', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaticalyl', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaticlaly', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomaticlly', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomtaically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diomtically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)diosincratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosnycratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosycnratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosycratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncartic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncatic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncracy', r'\1diosyncrasy'), (r'(Ii)diosyncraic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncraitc', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncratc', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncratci', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncrati', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncrtaic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosyncrtic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosynratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)diosynrcatic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dioyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dioysncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)disoyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dispensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)disyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dnefinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)dnependent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)dnispensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)doimatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)doisyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)domatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)dosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)dscipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Ii)ege', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ii)erarchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Ii)ery', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ii)fery', r'\1iery'), (r'(Ii)ft', r'\1it'), (r'(Ii)gft', r'\1ift'), (r'(Ii)ght', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ii)ghtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ii)ghts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ii)gnoance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnoarnce', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnorace', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnoracne', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnoranc', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnorane', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnoranec', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnornace', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnornce', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnrance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gnroance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gonrance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)gorance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)haca', r'\1thaca'), (r'(Ii)herarchy', r'\1ierarchy'), (r'(Ii)hstory', r'\1istory'), (r'(Ii)idomatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)idosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)in', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)iomatically', r'\1diomatically'), (r'(Ii)iosyncratic', r'\1diosyncratic'), (r'(Ii)laison', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ii)lcense', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ii)leagle', r'\1llegal'), (r'(Ii)legally', r'\1llegally'), (r'(Ii)legle', r'\1llegal'), (r'(Ii)lghtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ii)lghts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ii)lgrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Ii)llegaly', r'\1llegally'), (r'(Ii)llegimacy', r'\1llegitimacy'), (r'(Ii)llegimate', r'\1llegitimate'), (r'(Ii)llegitmate', r'\1llegitimate'), (r'(Ii)llennium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Ii)lless', r'\1llness'), (r'(Ii)lliegal', r'\1llegal'), (r'(Ii)lligitament', r'\1llegitimate'), (r'(Ii)llistrate', r'\1llustrate'), (r'(Ii)llution', r'\1llusion'), (r'(Ii)lness', r'\1llness'), (r'(Ii)logical', r'\1llogical'), (r'(Ii)lumination', r'\1llumination'), (r'(Ii)magenary', r'\1maginary'), (r'(Ii)magin', r'\1magine'), (r'(Ii)maginery', r'\1maginary'), (r'(Ii)manent', r'\1minent'), (r'(Ii)mbaress', r'\1mpress'), (r'(Ii)mcomplete', r'\1ncomplete'), (r'(Ii)mediate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mediately', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)memdiate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mense', r'\1mmense'), (r'(Ii)mfamus', r'\1mams'), (r'(Ii)migrant', r'\1migrant'), (r'(Ii)migration', r'\1migration'), (r'(Ii)minent', r'\1manant'), (r'(Ii)mllennium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Ii)mmagination', r'\1magination'), (r'(Ii)mmdeiate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmdiate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmedaite', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmedate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmediae', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmediaet', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmediat', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmediatelly', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)mmediatley', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)mmediatly', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)mmeditae', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmedite', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmeiate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmeidate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Ii)mmenantly', r'\1mminently'), (r'(Ii)mmensley', r'\1mmensely'), (r'(Ii)mmensly', r'\1mmensely'), (r'(Ii)mmidately', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)mmidiately', r'\1mmediately'), (r'(Ii)mmitate', r'\1mitate'), (r'(Ii)mmitated', r'\1mitated'), (r'(Ii)mmitating', r'\1mitating'), (r'(Ii)mmitation', r'\1mitation'), (r'(Ii)mmitator', r'\1mitator'), (r'(Ii)mmunosupressant', r'\1mmunosuppressant'), (r'(Ii)mmuntable', r'\1mmutable'), (r'(Ii)mniature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Ii)mnuscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Ii)mpass', r'\1mpasse'), (r'(Ii)mpecabbly', r'\1mpeccably'), (r'(Ii)mpedence', r'\1mpedance'), (r'(Ii)mperic', r'\1mpiric'), (r'(Ii)mperical', r'\1mpiric'), (r'(Ii)mperically', r'\1mpirically'), (r'(Ii)mperitive', r'\1mperative'), (r'(Ii)mplamenting', r'\1mplementing'), (r'(Ii)mpliment', r'\1mplement'), (r'(Ii)mplimented', r'\1mplemented'), (r'(Ii)mploys', r'\1mploys'), (r'(Ii)mporatnt', r'\1mportant'), (r'(Ii)mportamt', r'\1mportant'), (r'(Ii)mportan', r'\1mportant'), (r'(Ii)mpressario', r'\1mpresario'), (r'(Ii)mprioned', r'\1mprisoned'), (r'(Ii)mprisonned', r'\1mprisoned'), (r'(Ii)mprovision', r'\1mprovisation'), (r'(Ii)mprovment', r'\1mprovement'), (r'(Ii)mprovments', r'\1mprovements'), (r'(Ii)mpune', r'\1mpugn'), (r'(Ii)mscellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Ii)mschievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Ii)msspell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Ii)nablility', r'\1nability'), (r'(Ii)naccessable', r'\1naccessible'), (r'(Ii)nact', r'\1nact'), (r'(Ii)naddition', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)nadiquate', r'\1nadequate'), (r'(Ii)nadquate', r'\1nadequate'), (r'(Ii)nadvertant', r'\1nadvertent'), (r'(Ii)nadvertantly', r'\1nadvertently'), (r'(Ii)nagurated', r'\1naugurated'), (r'(Ii)naguration', r'\1nauguration'), (r'(Ii)nappropiate', r'\1nappropriate'), (r'(Ii)napropriate', r'\1nappropriate'), (r'(Ii)nate', r'\1nnate'), (r'(Ii)naugures', r'\1naugurates'), (r'(Ii)nbalance', r'\1mbalance'), (r'(Ii)nbalanced', r'\1mbalanced'), (r'(Ii)nbankment', r'\1mbankment'), (r'(Ii)nbetween', r'\1n-between'), (r'(Ii)ncarcirated', r'\1ncarcerated'), (r'(Ii)ncase', r'\1ncase'), (r'(Ii)ncased', r'\1bsolete'), (r'(Ii)nchs', r'\1nches'), (r'(Ii)ncidentially', r'\1ncidentally'), (r'(Ii)ncidently', r'\1ncidentally'), (r'(Ii)ncinuate', r'\1nsinuate'), (r'(Ii)nclreased', r'\1ncreased'), (r'(Ii)nclud', r'\1nclude'), (r'(Ii)ncludng', r'\1ncluding'), (r'(Ii)ncompatabilities', r'\1ncompatibilities'), (r'(Ii)ncompatability', r'\1ncompatibility'), (r'(Ii)ncompatable', r'\1ncompatible'), (r'(Ii)ncompatablities', r'\1ncompatibilities'), (r'(Ii)ncompatablity', r'\1ncompatibility'), (r'(Ii)ncompatiblities', r'\1ncompatibilities'), (r'(Ii)ncompatiblity', r'\1ncompatibility'), (r'(Ii)ncompetance', r'\1ncompetence'), (r'(Ii)ncompetant', r'\1ncompetent'), (r'(Ii)ncomptable', r'\1ncomputable'), (r'(Ii)ncomptetent', r'\1ncompetent'), (r'(Ii)nconsistancy', r'\1nconsistency'), (r'(Ii)nconsistant', r'\1nconsistent'), (r'(Ii)ncorect', r'\1ncorrect'), (r'(Ii)ncorperate', r'\1ncorporate'), (r'(Ii)ncorperation', r'\1ncorporation'), (r'(Ii)ncorportaed', r'\1ncorporated'), (r'(Ii)ncorprates', r'\1ncorporates'), (r'(Ii)ncorruptable', r'\1ncorruptible'), (r'(Ii)ncramentally', r'\1ncrementally'), (r'(Ii)ncreadible', r'\1ncredible'), (r'(Ii)ncredable', r'\1ncredible'), (r'(Ii)ncrese', r'\1ncrease'), (r'(Ii)nctroduce', r'\1ntroduce'), (r'(Ii)nctroduced', r'\1ntroduced'), (r'(Ii)ncuding', r'\1ncluding'), (r'(Ii)ncumbancy', r'\1ncumbency'), (r'(Ii)ncumbant', r'\1ncumbent'), (r'(Ii)ncunabla', r'\1ncunabula'), (r'(Ii)ndeendent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndeepndent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndefiable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefianble', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinabe', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinabel', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinabl', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinalbe', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinale', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinately', r'\1ndefinitely'), (r'(Ii)ndefinbale', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinble', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefineable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefinitly', r'\1ndefinitely'), (r'(Ii)ndefnable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndefniable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndeifnable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndeinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndentical', r'\1dentical'), (r'(Ii)ndentification', r'\1dentification'), (r'(Ii)ndentified', r'\1dentified'), (r'(Ii)ndentifying', r'\1dentifying'), (r'(Ii)ndepedantly', r'\1ndependently'), (r'(Ii)ndepedence', r'\1ndependence'), (r'(Ii)ndepedent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndepednent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependance', r'\1ndependence'), (r'(Ii)ndependant', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependantly', r'\1ndependently'), (r'(Ii)ndependece', r'\1ndependence'), (r'(Ii)ndependen', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependendet', r'\1ndependence'), (r'(Ii)ndependet', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependetn', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependient', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependnet', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndependnt', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndepenednt', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndepenent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndepndent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndepnedent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndespensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndespensible', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndever', r'\1ndexer'), (r'(Ii)ndfeinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndfinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)ndictement', r'\1ndictment'), (r'(Ii)ndigestable', r'\1ndigestible'), (r'(Ii)ndigineous', r'\1ndigenous'), (r'(Ii)ndipendence', r'\1ndependence'), (r'(Ii)ndipendent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndipendently', r'\1ndependently'), (r'(Ii)ndipensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndipsensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndisensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndisepnsable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispenable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispenasble', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensabe', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensabel', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensabl', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensalbe', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensale', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensbale', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensble', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispensible', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispesable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispesnable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispnesable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndispnsable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndisputible', r'\1ndisputable'), (r'(Ii)ndisputibly', r'\1ndisputably'), (r'(Ii)ndite', r'\1ndict'), (r'(Ii)ndividualy', r'\1ndividually'), (r'(Ii)ndividule', r'\1ndividual'), (r'(Ii)ndpeendent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndpendent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)ndpendently', r'\1ndependently'), (r'(Ii)ndsipensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndspensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)ndulgue', r'\1ndulge'), (r'(Ii)ndurance', r'\1ndurance'), (r'(Ii)ndure', r'\1ndure'), (r'(Ii)ndutrial', r'\1ndustrial'), (r'(Ii)ndviduals', r'\1ndividuals'), (r'(Ii)nedfinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)nedpendent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)nefficienty', r'\1nefficiently'), (r'(Ii)nefinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Ii)nelligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)nependent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Ii)nerrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)netlligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)netrrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nevatible', r'\1nevitable'), (r'(Ii)nevitible', r'\1nevitable'), (r'(Ii)nevititably', r'\1nvariably'), (r'(Ii)nfact', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)nfalability', r'\1nfallibility'), (r'(Ii)nfallable', r'\1nfallible'), (r'(Ii)nfanty', r'\1nfantry'), (r'(Ii)nfectuous', r'\1nfectious'), (r'(Ii)nfered', r'\1nferred'), (r'(Ii)nferrable', r'\1nferable'), (r'(Ii)nfilitrate', r'\1nfiltrate'), (r'(Ii)nfilitrated', r'\1nfiltrated'), (r'(Ii)nfilitration', r'\1nfiltration'), (r'(Ii)nfinate', r'\1nfinite'), (r'(Ii)nfinit', r'\1nfinite'), (r'(Ii)nflamation', r'\1nflammation'), (r'(Ii)nflitrate', r'\1nfiltrate'), (r'(Ii)nfluencial', r'\1nfluential'), (r'(Ii)nfluental', r'\1nfluential'), (r'(Ii)nfluented', r'\1nfluenced'), (r'(Ii)nfomation', r'\1nformation'), (r'(Ii)nforamtion', r'\1nformation'), (r'(Ii)nformtion', r'\1nformation'), (r'(Ii)nfrantryman', r'\1nfantryman'), (r'(Ii)nfrigement', r'\1nfringement'), (r'(Ii)nfromation', r'\1nformation'), (r'(Ii)nfront', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)ngenius', r'\1ngenious'), (r'(Ii)nght', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ii)ngo', r'\1ngo'), (r'(Ii)ngorance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)ngreediants', r'\1ngredients'), (r'(Ii)nhabitans', r'\1nhabitants'), (r'(Ii)nhabitate', r'\1nhabit'), (r'(Ii)nherantly', r'\1nherently'), (r'(Ii)nheratance', r'\1nheritance'), (r'(Ii)nheritage', r'\1eritage'), (r'(Ii)nheritence', r'\1nheritance'), (r'(Ii)nherrent', r'\1nherent'), (r'(Ii)niature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Ii)niciate', r'\1nitiate'), (r'(Ii)nidspensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)nisible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nispensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Ii)nital', r'\1nitial'), (r'(Ii)nitally', r'\1nitially'), (r'(Ii)nitation', r'\1nitiation'), (r'(Ii)nitative', r'\1nitiative'), (r'(Ii)nitiaitive', r'\1nitiative'), (r'(Ii)nitialy', r'\1nitially'), (r'(Ii)nitiatve', r'\1nitiative'), (r'(Ii)nititive', r'\1nitiative'), (r'(Ii)nivsible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)njurys', r'\1njuries'), (r'(Ii)nlcude', r'\1nclude'), (r'(Ii)nlcuding', r'\1ncluding'), (r'(Ii)nlude', r'\1nclude'), (r'(Ii)nmigrant', r'\1mmigrant'), (r'(Ii)nmigrants', r'\1mmigrants'), (r'(Ii)nnamon', r'\1innamon'), (r'(Ii)nnoculate', r'\1noculate'), (r'(Ii)nnoculated', r'\1noculated'), (r'(Ii)nnosense', r'\1nnocence'), (r'(Ii)nnundate', r'\1nundate'), (r'(Ii)nnundated', r'\1nundated'), (r'(Ii)nnundation', r'\1nundation'), (r'(Ii)nocence', r'\1nnocence'), (r'(Ii)nofficial', r'\1nofficial'), (r'(Ii)noperational', r'\1n operational'), (r'(Ii)norance', r'\1gnorance'), (r'(Ii)not', r'\1nto'), (r'(Ii)novation', r'\1nnovation'), (r'(Ii)novative', r'\1nnovative'), (r'(Ii)npact', r'\1mpact'), (r'(Ii)npeach', r'\1mpeach'), (r'(Ii)npolite', r'\1mpolite'), (r'(Ii)npose', r'\1mpose'), (r'(Ii)nprisonment', r'\1mprisonment'), (r'(Ii)nproving', r'\1mproving'), (r'(Ii)npsired', r'\1nspired'), (r'(Ii)nputted', r'\1nput'), (r'(Ii)nquierer', r'\1nquirer'), (r'(Ii)nroll', r'\1nroll'), (r'(Ii)nsectiverous', r'\1nsectivorous'), (r'(Ii)nsensative', r'\1nsensitive'), (r'(Ii)nseperable', r'\1nseparable'), (r'(Ii)nsepsion', r'\1nception'), (r'(Ii)nsident', r'\1ncident'), (r'(Ii)nsistance', r'\1nsistence'), (r'(Ii)nsistant', r'\1nsistent'), (r'(Ii)nsitution', r'\1nstitution'), (r'(Ii)nsitutions', r'\1nstitutions'), (r'(Ii)nsoluable', r'\1nsoluble'), (r'(Ii)nsperation', r'\1nspiration'), (r'(Ii)nspite', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)nstade', r'\1nstead'), (r'(Ii)nstalation', r'\1nstallation'), (r'(Ii)nstanciation', r'\1nstantiation'), (r'(Ii)nstanseation', r'\1nstanseation'), (r'(Ii)nstatance', r'\1nstance'), (r'(Ii)nstilation', r'\1nstallation'), (r'(Ii)nstitue', r'\1nstitute'), (r'(Ii)nstructer', r'\1nstructor'), (r'(Ii)nstuction', r'\1nstruction'), (r'(Ii)nstuments', r'\1nstruments'), (r'(Ii)nsturment', r'\1nstrument'), (r'(Ii)nstutionalized', r'\1nstutionalized'), (r'(Ii)nstutions', r'\1nstructions'), (r'(Ii)nsue', r'\1nsue'), (r'(Ii)nsufficent', r'\1nsufficient'), (r'(Ii)nsufficently', r'\1nsufficiently'), (r'(Ii)nsurence', r'\1nsurance'), (r'(Ii)ntefere', r'\1nterfere'), (r'(Ii)ntelectual', r'\1ntellectual'), (r'(Ii)nteligable', r'\1ntelligible'), (r'(Ii)nteligance', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)nteligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)nteligent', r'\1ntelligent'), (r'(Ii)ntelilgence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntellgence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntellgience', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelliegnce', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntellience', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelligece', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelligecne', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelligenc', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelligene', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntelligenec', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntellignce', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntellignece', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntenational', r'\1nternational'), (r'(Ii)ntepretation', r'\1nterpretation'), (r'(Ii)ntepretator', r'\1nterpolator'), (r'(Ii)nterary', r'\1ntermarry'), (r'(Ii)nterational', r'\1nternational'), (r'(Ii)nterbread', r'\1nterbreed'), (r'(Ii)nterchangable', r'\1nterchangeable'), (r'(Ii)nterchangably', r'\1nterchangeably'), (r'(Ii)ntercontinetal', r'\1ntercontinental'), (r'(Ii)ntered', r'\1nterred'), (r'(Ii)nterelated', r'\1nterrelated'), (r'(Ii)nterfear', r'\1nterfere'), (r'(Ii)nterfearance', r'\1nterference'), (r'(Ii)nterferance', r'\1nterference'), (r'(Ii)nterfereing', r'\1nterfering'), (r'(Ii)ntergral', r'\1ntegral'), (r'(Ii)ntergrate', r'\1ntegrate'), (r'(Ii)ntergrated', r'\1ntegrated'), (r'(Ii)ntergration', r'\1ntegration'), (r'(Ii)ntergrity', r'\1ntegrity'), (r'(Ii)nterm', r'\1nterim'), (r'(Ii)ntermitent', r'\1ntermittent'), (r'(Ii)ntermittant', r'\1ntermittent'), (r'(Ii)ntermural', r'\1ntramural'), (r'(Ii)nternation', r'\1nternational'), (r'(Ii)nternment', r'\1nterment'), (r'(Ii)nterogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nteror', r'\1nterior'), (r'(Ii)nterorgate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterpet', r'\1nterpret'), (r'(Ii)nterpetation', r'\1nterpretation'), (r'(Ii)nterpretate', r'\1nterpret'), (r'(Ii)nterrgate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrgoate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrigate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrim', r'\1nterim'), (r'(Ii)nterroagte', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterroate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrogae', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrogaet', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrogat', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrogtae', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrogte', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)nterrugum', r'\1nterregnum'), (r'(Ii)nterrum', r'\1nterim'), (r'(Ii)nterseted', r'\1nterested'), (r'(Ii)nterst', r'\1nterest'), (r'(Ii)ntersted', r'\1nterested'), (r'(Ii)ntertaining', r'\1ntertaining'), (r'(Ii)ntertube', r'\1nner'), (r'(Ii)nterupt', r'\1nterrupt'), (r'(Ii)nterupted', r'\1nterrupted'), (r'(Ii)nteruption', r'\1nterruption'), (r'(Ii)ntervines', r'\1ntervenes'), (r'(Ii)ntevene', r'\1ntervene'), (r'(Ii)nthe', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)ntial', r'\1nitial'), (r'(Ii)ntially', r'\1nitially'), (r'(Ii)ntiative', r'\1nitiative'), (r'(Ii)ntice', r'\1ntice'), (r'(Ii)ntital', r'\1nitial'), (r'(Ii)ntitial', r'\1nitial'), (r'(Ii)ntleligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntlligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)ntrduced', r'\1ntroduced'), (r'(Ii)ntreeg', r'\1ntree'), (r'(Ii)ntregal', r'\1ntegral'), (r'(Ii)ntrerogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)ntrest', r'\1nterest'), (r'(Ii)ntresting', r'\1nteresting'), (r'(Ii)ntrical', r'\1ntegral'), (r'(Ii)ntroduct', r'\1nduct'), (r'(Ii)ntrodued', r'\1ntroduced'), (r'(Ii)ntrrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)ntruction', r'\1nstruction'), (r'(Ii)ntruduced', r'\1ntroduced'), (r'(Ii)ntrument', r'\1nstrument'), (r'(Ii)ntrumental', r'\1nstrumental'), (r'(Ii)ntruments', r'\1nstruments'), (r'(Ii)ntrusted', r'\1ntrusted'), (r'(Ii)ntteligent', r'\1ntelligent'), (r'(Ii)ntuative', r'\1ntuitive'), (r'(Ii)nturpratasion', r'\1nterpretation'), (r'(Ii)nturprett', r'\1nterpret'), (r'(Ii)nturrupt', r'\1nterrupt'), (r'(Ii)ntutive', r'\1ntuitive'), (r'(Ii)ntutively', r'\1ntuitively'), (r'(Ii)nudstry', r'\1ndustry'), (r'(Ii)nuendo', r'\1nnuendo'), (r'(Ii)nuscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Ii)nventer', r'\1nventor'), (r'(Ii)nvertibrate', r'\1nvertebrate'), (r'(Ii)nvertibrates', r'\1nvertebrates'), (r'(Ii)nvester', r'\1nvestor'), (r'(Ii)nvestingate', r'\1nvestigate'), (r'(Ii)nviible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nviisble', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisbile', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisble', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisibe', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisibel', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisibl', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisilbe', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvisile', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvokation', r'\1nvocation'), (r'(Ii)nvolvment', r'\1nvolvement'), (r'(Ii)nvsible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nvsiible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)nwhich', r'\1n'), (r'(Ii)plgrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Ii)rcumference', r'\1ircumference'), (r'(Ii)relevent', r'\1rrelevant'), (r'(Ii)resistable', r'\1rresistible'), (r'(Ii)resistably', r'\1rresistibly'), (r'(Ii)resistible', r'\1rresistible'), (r'(Ii)resistibly', r'\1rresistibly'), (r'(Ii)ritable', r'\1rritable'), (r'(Ii)ritate', r'\1rritate'), (r'(Ii)ritated', r'\1rritated'), (r'(Ii)ronical', r'\1ronic'), (r'(Ii)ronicaly', r'\1ronically'), (r'(Ii)ronicly', r'\1ronically'), (r'(Ii)rregardless', r'\1egardless'), (r'(Ii)rrelavent', r'\1rrelevant'), (r'(Ii)rrelevent', r'\1rrelevant'), (r'(Ii)rreplacable', r'\1rreplaceable'), (r'(Ii)rresistable', r'\1rresistible'), (r'(Ii)rresistably', r'\1rresistibly'), (r'(Ii)rrevelant', r'\1rrelevant'), (r'(Ii)rreverant', r'\1rreverent'), (r'(Ii)scellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Ii)schievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Ii)scipline', r'\1iscipline'), (r'(Ii)sege', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ii)sit', r'\1isit'), (r'(Ii)sle', r'\1sle'), (r'(Ii)smas', r'\1mams'), (r'(Ii)snt', r'\1s'), (r'(Ii)sraelies', r'\1sraelis'), (r'(Ii)sspell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Ii)ssueing', r'\1ssuing'), (r'(Ii)story', r'\1istory'), (r'(Ii)talion', r'\1talian'), (r'(Ii)tallian', r'\1talian'), (r'(Ii)tallion', r'\1tallion'), (r'(Ii)telligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)temise', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ii)tenary', r'\1ernary'), (r'(Ii)tenerant', r'\1tinerant'), (r'(Ii)terrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)tinerate', r'\1tinerant'), (r'(Ii)tnelligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Ii)tnerrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Ii)tnroduced', r'\1ntroduced'), (r'(Ii)unior', r'\1unior'), (r'(Ii)vability', r'\1iability'), (r'(Ii)visible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)vnisible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Ii)vsit', r'\1isit'), (r'(Ii)wll', r'\1ill'), (r'(Ii)wth', r'\1ith'), (r'(Jj)agid', r'\1agged'), (r'(Jj)agwar', r'\1aguar'), (r'(Jj)alusey', r'\1ealousy'), (r'(Jj)anurary', r'\1anuary'), (r'(Jj)anuray', r'\1anuary'), (r'(Jj)apaneese', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apanes', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apanesse', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apanis', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apanise', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apanse', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apense', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)apnes', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)aques', r'\1acques'), (r'(Jj)eapardy', r'\1eopardy'), (r'(Jj)eelry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)eewlry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)elous', r'\1ealous'), (r'(Jj)elusey', r'\1ealousy'), (r'(Jj)epnese', r'\1apanese'), (r'(Jj)epordize', r'\1eopardize'), (r'(Jj)ewelr', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewely', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewelyr', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewerly', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewery', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewl', r'\1owl'), (r'(Jj)ewler', r'\1eweler'), (r'(Jj)ewlery', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)ewllery', r'\1eweler'), (r'(Jj)ewlry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)eywalk', r'\1aywalk'), (r'(Jj)nket', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)nuket', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)odpers', r'\1odhpurs'), (r'(Jj)ohanine', r'\1ohnnie'), (r'(Jj)ospeh', r'\1oseph'), (r'(Jj)ossle', r'\1ostle'), (r'(Jj)ouney', r'\1ourney'), (r'(Jj)ournied', r'\1ourneyed'), (r'(Jj)ournies', r'\1ourneys'), (r'(Jj)ourny', r'\1ourney'), (r'(Jj)stu', r'\1ust'), (r'(Jj)sut', r'\1ust'), (r'(Jj)uadaism', r'\1udaism'), (r'(Jj)uadism', r'\1udaism'), (r'(Jj)uction', r'\1unction'), (r'(Jj)udgement', r'\1udgment'), (r'(Jj)udical', r'\1udicial'), (r'(Jj)udisuary', r'\1udiciary'), (r'(Jj)uducial', r'\1udicial'), (r'(Jj)uket', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)uknet', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)un', r'\1un'), (r'(Jj)unekt', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unet', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unkat', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unke', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unkt', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unkte', r'\1unket'), (r'(Jj)unoir', r'\1unior'), (r'(Jj)untion', r'\1unction'), (r'(Jj)uristiction', r'\1urisdiction'), (r'(Jj)uristictions', r'\1urisdictions'), (r'(Jj)urnal', r'\1ournal'), (r'(Jj)urny', r'\1ury'), (r'(Jj)weelry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Jj)welry', r'\1ewelry'), (r'(Kk)ackie', r'\1icky'), (r'(Kk)alidescope', r'\1aleidoscope'), (r'(Kk)ard', r'\1ard'), (r'(Kk)arisma', r'\1harisma'), (r'(Kk)art', r'\1art'), (r'(Kk)at', r'\1it'), (r'(Kk)eesh', r'\1eeps'), (r'(Kk)enel', r'\1ennel'), (r'(Kk)enrel', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)erel', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)erenl', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)erne', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)ernl', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)ernle', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)eybaord', r'\1eyboard'), (r'(Kk)eybord', r'\1eyboard'), (r'(Kk)eybrod', r'\1eyboard'), (r'(Kk)eyosk', r'\1iosk'), (r'(Kk)ibutz', r'\1ibbutz'), (r'(Kk)ichen', r'\1itchen'), (r'(Kk)indergarden', r'\1indergarten'), (r'(Kk)iyack', r'\1ayak'), (r'(Kk)lenex', r'\1leenex'), (r'(Kk)newsance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Kk)newsanse', r'\1neepans'), (r'(Kk)newsens', r'\1ewness'), (r'(Kk)nifes', r'\1nifes'), (r'(Kk)nitpick', r'\1itpick'), (r'(Kk)nive', r'\1onnive'), (r'(Kk)nockous', r'\1nockouts'), (r'(Kk)nowlegable', r'\1nowledgeable'), (r'(Kk)nowlege', r'\1nowledge'), (r'(Kk)nowlegeable', r'\1nowledgeable'), (r'(Kk)nwo', r'\1now'), (r'(Kk)nwos', r'\1nows'), (r'(Kk)onw', r'\1now'), (r'(Kk)onws', r'\1nows'), (r'(Kk)ool', r'\1ool'), (r'(Kk)oolot', r'\1ola'), (r'(Kk)renel', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)resh', r'\1rash'), (r'(Kk)rnel', r'\1ernel'), (r'(Kk)ronicle', r'\1hronicle'), (r'(Kk)wno', r'\1eno'), (r'(Kk)wuzine', r'\1ebzine'), (r'(Kk)yword', r'\1eyword'), (r'(Ll)abatory', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)able', r'\1abel'), (r'(Ll)abled', r'\1abeled'), (r'(Ll)abotory', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)abotroy', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)abourious', r'\1aborious'), (r'(Ll)abratory', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)abredorite', r'\1abredorite'), (r'(Ll)abrotory', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)abrotroy', r'\1aboratory'), (r'(Ll)abrynth', r'\1abyrinth'), (r'(Ll)achemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Ll)acker', r'\1ocker'), (r'(Ll)acklustre', r'\1ackluster'), (r'(Ll)af', r'\1ave'), (r'(Ll)aff', r'\1augh'), (r'(Ll)agae', r'\1lgae'), (r'(Ll)agebra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Ll)agebraic', r'\1lgebraic'), (r'(Ll)aguage', r'\1anguage'), (r'(Ll)aguages', r'\1anguages'), (r'(Ll)aign', r'\1lign'), (r'(Ll)aiison', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)aison', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)alege', r'\1llege'), (r'(Ll)alegiance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Ll)alowance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Ll)alright', r'\1right'), (r'(Ll)ama', r'\1ama'), (r'(Ll)ambast', r'\1ambaste'), (r'(Ll)amond', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Ll)angauge', r'\1anguage'), (r'(Ll)angerie', r'\1ingerie'), (r'(Ll)angerray', r'\1ingberry'), (r'(Ll)anugage', r'\1anguage'), (r'(Ll)aready', r'\1lready'), (r'(Ll)arg', r'\1arge'), (r'(Ll)argley', r'\1argely'), (r'(Ll)argly', r'\1argely'), (r'(Ll)argst', r'\1argest'), (r'(Ll)arnyx', r'\1arynx'), (r'(Ll)arrry', r'\1arry'), (r'(Ll)asonya', r'\1aconia'), (r'(Ll)astest', r'\1ast'), (r'(Ll)astr', r'\1ast'), (r'(Ll)atancy', r'\1atency'), (r'(Ll)ateley', r'\1ately'), (r'(Ll)ateraly', r'\1aterally'), (r'(Ll)atern', r'\1antern'), (r'(Ll)ating', r'\1asting'), (r'(Ll)atinum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Ll)atley', r'\1ately'), (r'(Ll)attitude', r'\1atitude'), (r'(Ll)auch', r'\1aunch'), (r'(Ll)aunchs', r'\1aunches'), (r'(Ll)aundrymat', r'\1aundromat'), (r'(Ll)aunhed', r'\1aunched'), (r'(Ll)avae', r'\1arvae'), (r'(Ll)aw', r'\1aw'), (r'(Ll)ayed', r'\1aid'), (r'(Ll)aywright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Ll)azer', r'\1aser'), (r'(Ll)azyness', r'\1aziness'), (r'(Ll)cense', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)chemy', r'\1lchemy'), (r'(Ll)ciense', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)ead', r'\1ead'), (r'(Ll)eafs', r'\1eafs'), (r'(Ll)eage', r'\1eague'), (r'(Ll)eaneant', r'\1eaning'), (r'(Ll)eanr', r'\1ean'), (r'(Ll)eant', r'\1ent'), (r'(Ll)easure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eathal', r'\1ethal'), (r'(Ll)ection', r'\1ection'), (r'(Ll)edgislate', r'\1egislate'), (r'(Ll)eection', r'\1ection'), (r'(Ll)eeg', r'\1eg'), (r'(Ll)eegun', r'\1ee gun'), (r'(Ll)eesure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)efted', r'\1ifted'), (r'(Ll)egionair', r'\1egionnaire'), (r'(Ll)egitamate', r'\1egitimate'), (r'(Ll)egitmate', r'\1egitimate'), (r'(Ll)eibnitz', r'\1eibniz'), (r'(Ll)eigible', r'\1ligible'), (r'(Ll)eisre', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eisrue', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eisue', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eisuer', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eisur', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eitate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)eiure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eiusre', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eivtate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)emosine', r'\1imousine'), (r'(Ll)enght', r'\1ength'), (r'(Ll)enghty', r'\1engthy'), (r'(Ll)ense', r'\1ens'), (r'(Ll)epard', r'\1eopard'), (r'(Ll)eprecan', r'\1eprechaun'), (r'(Ll)eran', r'\1earn'), (r'(Ll)erans', r'\1earns'), (r'(Ll)esiure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)esure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)eutenant', r'\1ieutenant'), (r'(Ll)evetate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evetated', r'\1evitated'), (r'(Ll)evetates', r'\1evitates'), (r'(Ll)evetating', r'\1evitating'), (r'(Ll)eviate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)eviatte', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evitae', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evitaet', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evitat', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evittae', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evitte', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evle', r'\1evel'), (r'(Ll)evtate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)evtiate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)ew', r'\1aw'), (r'(Ll)ewchemia', r'\1echeries'), (r'(Ll)ewow', r'\1lbow'), (r'(Ll)ewtenant', r'\1ieutenant'), (r'(Ll)exion', r'\1exicon'), (r'(Ll)faw', r'\1law'), (r'(Ll)foat', r'\1loat'), (r'(Ll)gae', r'\1lgae'), (r'(Ll)gebra', r'\1lgebra'), (r'(Ll)gebraic', r'\1lgebraic'), (r'(Ll)ghtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ghts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)gihtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)gihts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)iaion', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iaiosn', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iaisn', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iaisno', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iaiso', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iasion', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iason', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iasons', r'\1iaisons'), (r'(Ll)ibary', r'\1ibrary'), (r'(Ll)ibell', r'\1ibel'), (r'(Ll)ibguistic', r'\1inguistic'), (r'(Ll)ibguistics', r'\1inguistics'), (r'(Ll)ibitarianisn', r'\1ibertarianism'), (r'(Ll)ible', r'\1ibel'), (r'(Ll)ibrarean', r'\1ibrarian'), (r'(Ll)icene', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)icenes', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)icens', r'\1ikens'), (r'(Ll)icese', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)icesne', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)icker', r'\1icker'), (r'(Ll)icnese', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)icnse', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)iecnse', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)ief', r'\1eaf'), (r'(Ll)ieing', r'\1ying'), (r'(Ll)iek', r'\1ike'), (r'(Ll)iekd', r'\1iked'), (r'(Ll)iense', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)iesure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)ieuenant', r'\1ieutenant'), (r'(Ll)ieutentant', r'\1ieutenant'), (r'(Ll)ieved', r'\1ived'), (r'(Ll)iftime', r'\1ifetime'), (r'(Ll)ighning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ighnting', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ighs', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)ighst', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)ight', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ll)ightening', r'\1ightening'), (r'(Ll)ighting', r'\1ighting'), (r'(Ll)ightining', r'\1ightening'), (r'(Ll)ightinng', r'\1ighting'), (r'(Ll)ightnig', r'\1ighting'), (r'(Ll)ightnign', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ightnin', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ightnng', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ightnnig', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ightyear', r'\1ight-year'), (r'(Ll)ightyears', r'\1ight-years'), (r'(Ll)igible', r'\1egible'), (r'(Ll)igitamassy', r'\1egitimacy'), (r'(Ll)igitamate', r'\1egitimate'), (r'(Ll)ign', r'\1ing'), (r'(Ll)igthning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)igths', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)igtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)igts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)ihgtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ihgts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)ihtning', r'\1ightning'), (r'(Ll)ihts', r'\1ights'), (r'(Ll)iiason', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)iison', r'\1iaison'), (r'(Ll)ikeable', r'\1ikeable'), (r'(Ll)ikedin', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)ikelyhood', r'\1ikelihood'), (r'(Ll)imitate', r'\1imit'), (r'(Ll)imosine', r'\1imousine'), (r'(Ll)inded', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)indek', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)indken', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)inedin', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)inkd', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)inkdin', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)inkedn', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)inkin', r'\1inkedin'), (r'(Ll)innaena', r'\1innaean'), (r'(Ll)ippizaner', r'\1ipizzaner'), (r'(Ll)iquify', r'\1iquefy'), (r'(Ll)iscense', r'\1icense'), (r'(Ll)istners', r'\1isteners'), (r'(Ll)isure', r'\1eisure'), (r'(Ll)itature', r'\1iterature'), (r'(Ll)ite', r'\1ate'), (r'(Ll)iterture', r'\1iterature'), (r'(Ll)ittel', r'\1ittle'), (r'(Ll)itterally', r'\1iterally'), (r'(Ll)iturature', r'\1iterature'), (r'(Ll)iuke', r'\1ike'), (r'(Ll)ivley', r'\1ively'), (r'(Ll)lege', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ll)legiance', r'\1llegiance'), (r'(Ll)lowance', r'\1llowance'), (r'(Ll)lright', r'\1light'), (r'(Ll)mits', r'\1imits'), (r'(Ll)mond', r'\1lmond'), (r'(Ll)oat', r'\1oath'), (r'(Ll)oath', r'\1oath'), (r'(Ll)ocamotive', r'\1ocomotive'), (r'(Ll)oction', r'\1ocation'), (r'(Ll)ocus', r'\1ocus'), (r'(Ll)oev', r'\1ove'), (r'(Ll)onelyness', r'\1oneliness'), (r'(Ll)ongitudonal', r'\1ongitudinal'), (r'(Ll)onley', r'\1onely'), (r'(Ll)only', r'\1onely'), (r'(Ll)oose', r'\1ose'), (r'(Ll)oosing', r'\1osing'), (r'(Ll)oosley', r'\1oosely'), (r'(Ll)oosly', r'\1oosely'), (r'(Ll)oseing', r'\1osing'), (r'(Ll)osr', r'\1oser'), (r'(Ll)otharingen', r'\1athering'), (r'(Ll)ovley', r'\1ovely'), (r'(Ll)ozonya', r'\1oony'), (r'(Ll)patinum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Ll)paywright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Ll)ready', r'\1lready'), (r'(Ll)sat', r'\1ast'), (r'(Ll)uckly', r'\1uckily'), (r'(Ll)ugage', r'\1uggage'), (r'(Ll)ukid', r'\1ucid'), (r'(Ll)ushis', r'\1ushes'), (r'(Ll)uv', r'\1ug'), (r'(Ll)veitate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)veo', r'\1ove'), (r'(Ll)vitate', r'\1evitate'), (r'(Ll)voe', r'\1ove'), (r'(Ll)ybia', r'\1ibya'), (r'(Mm)aacroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)aaroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)aateur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Mm)aazon', r'\1mazon'), (r'(Mm)abey', r'\1aybe'), (r'(Mm)abidextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Mm)abye', r'\1aybe'), (r'(Mm)acack', r'\1acaque'), (r'(Mm)acaoni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acaorni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acarni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acarnoi', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acaroi', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acaroin', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acaron', r'\1acaroon'), (r'(Mm)acason', r'\1acaroon'), (r'(Mm)achettie', r'\1achete'), (r'(Mm)ackeral', r'\1ackerel'), (r'(Mm)acraoni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)acroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)aeby', r'\1aybe'), (r'(Mm)aenuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aeuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)agasine', r'\1agazine'), (r'(Mm)agent', r'\1agnet'), (r'(Mm)agentic', r'\1agnetic'), (r'(Mm)agestic', r'\1ajestic'), (r'(Mm)agicaly', r'\1agically'), (r'(Mm)agincian', r'\1agician'), (r'(Mm)agnant', r'\1agnet'), (r'(Mm)agnificient', r'\1agnificent'), (r'(Mm)agolia', r'\1agnolia'), (r'(Mm)ahgany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahgoany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahoagny', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahoany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahogan', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahogay', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahogayn', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahognay', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ahogny', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ailny', r'\1ainly'), (r'(Mm)ailstrum', r'\1aelstrom'), (r'(Mm)ainenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)ainetnance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)ainfest', r'\1anifest'), (r'(Mm)aintainance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintainence', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)ainteance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)ainteannce', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenace', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenacne', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenanc', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenane', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenanec', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintence', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintenence', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintennace', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintennce', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintinaing', r'\1aintaining'), (r'(Mm)aintioned', r'\1entioned'), (r'(Mm)aintnance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aintneance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aitenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)aitnenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)ajiscule', r'\1ajuscule'), (r'(Mm)ajoroty', r'\1ajority'), (r'(Mm)aked', r'\1arked'), (r'(Mm)akeing', r'\1aking'), (r'(Mm)akse', r'\1akes'), (r'(Mm)alacite', r'\1alachite'), (r'(Mm)alakite', r'\1alachite'), (r'(Mm)alakyte', r'\1alachite'), (r'(Mm)alcom', r'\1alcolm'), (r'(Mm)aline', r'\1arline'), (r'(Mm)alless', r'\1ales'), (r'(Mm)altesian', r'\1rtesian'), (r'(Mm)amal', r'\1ammal'), (r'(Mm)amalian', r'\1ammalian'), (r'(Mm)amuth', r'\1ammoth'), (r'(Mm)anagable', r'\1anageable'), (r'(Mm)anagament', r'\1anagement'), (r'(Mm)anagment', r'\1anagement'), (r'(Mm)anaise', r'\1alaise'), (r'(Mm)anaze', r'\1anage'), (r'(Mm)anditory', r'\1andatory'), (r'(Mm)anetain', r'\1aintain'), (r'(Mm)aneuer', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aneuevr', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aneuve', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aneuvr', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aneuvre', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)anever', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)anevuer', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)angement', r'\1anagement'), (r'(Mm)anifestion', r'\1anifestation'), (r'(Mm)anikin', r'\1anikin'), (r'(Mm)anisfestations', r'\1anifestations'), (r'(Mm)anitenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)anoeuverability', r'\1aneuverability'), (r'(Mm)anouver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)anouverability', r'\1aneuverability'), (r'(Mm)anouvers', r'\1aneuvers'), (r'(Mm)antain', r'\1aintain'), (r'(Mm)antained', r'\1aintained'), (r'(Mm)antenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)anuever', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)anuevers', r'\1aneuvers'), (r'(Mm)anufacturedd', r'\1anufactured'), (r'(Mm)anufature', r'\1anufacture'), (r'(Mm)anufatured', r'\1anufactured'), (r'(Mm)anufaturing', r'\1anufacturing'), (r'(Mm)anuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)aoeba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Mm)aogany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)aohgany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)archs', r'\1arches'), (r'(Mm)argain', r'\1argin'), (r'(Mm)argine', r'\1argin'), (r'(Mm)ariage', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Mm)arixist', r'\1arxist'), (r'(Mm)arjority', r'\1ajority'), (r'(Mm)arkes', r'\1arks'), (r'(Mm)arketting', r'\1arketing'), (r'(Mm)arkey', r'\1arkey'), (r'(Mm)armelade', r'\1armalade'), (r'(Mm)arrage', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Mm)arraige', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Mm)arrige', r'\1arriage'), (r'(Mm)arrtyred', r'\1artyred'), (r'(Mm)arryed', r'\1arried'), (r'(Mm)arryied', r'\1arried'), (r'(Mm)arshall', r'\1arshal'), (r'(Mm)arshmellow', r'\1arshmallow'), (r'(Mm)arter', r'\1atter'), (r'(Mm)asakist', r'\1asochist'), (r'(Mm)ashetty', r'\1achete'), (r'(Mm)asia', r'\1afia'), (r'(Mm)asicer', r'\1assacre'), (r'(Mm)askeraid', r'\1asker aid'), (r'(Mm)asonary', r'\1asonry'), (r'(Mm)asonery', r'\1asonry'), (r'(Mm)assachussets', r'\1assachusetts'), (r'(Mm)assachussetts', r'\1assachusetts'), (r'(Mm)assectomy', r'\1astectomy'), (r'(Mm)assewer', r'\1ass ewer'), (r'(Mm)assmedia', r'\1ass'), (r'(Mm)assoose', r'\1asseuse'), (r'(Mm)asterbation', r'\1asturbation'), (r'(Mm)ataphysical', r'\1etaphysical'), (r'(Mm)atareals', r'\1aterials'), (r'(Mm)atchs', r'\1atches'), (r'(Mm)ateralists', r'\1aterialists'), (r'(Mm)ateur', r'\1mateur'), (r'(Mm)athamatics', r'\1athematics'), (r'(Mm)athematican', r'\1athematician'), (r'(Mm)athematicas', r'\1athematics'), (r'(Mm)atheticians', r'\1atheticians'), (r'(Mm)athmatically', r'\1athematically'), (r'(Mm)athmatician', r'\1athematician'), (r'(Mm)athmaticians', r'\1athematicians'), (r'(Mm)athmatics', r'\1athematics'), (r'(Mm)atinay', r'\1utiny'), (r'(Mm)awsoleum', r'\1ausoleum'), (r'(Mm)aybee', r'\1aybe'), (r'(Mm)ayonase', r'\1ayonnaise'), (r'(Mm)bidextrous', r'\1mbidextrous'), (r'(Mm)caaroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)caroni', r'\1acaroni'), (r'(Mm)ccarthyst', r'\1ccarthy’s'), (r'(Mm)chanics', r'\1echanics'), (r'(Mm)deieval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)dieval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)eaned', r'\1eant'), (r'(Mm)eaningfull', r'\1eaningful'), (r'(Mm)eaninng', r'\1eaning'), (r'(Mm)ear', r'\1ear'), (r'(Mm)early', r'\1erely'), (r'(Mm)eba', r'\1elba'), (r'(Mm)ebmranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)ebranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)ecanical', r'\1echanical'), (r'(Mm)echandise', r'\1erchandise'), (r'(Mm)echanisim', r'\1echanism'), (r'(Mm)edacine', r'\1edicine'), (r'(Mm)eddo', r'\1ed do'), (r'(Mm)edeival', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edeval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edevial', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)ediciney', r'\1edicine'), (r'(Mm)edicore', r'\1ediocre'), (r'(Mm)edieal', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edieavl', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edieva', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edievel', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edievl', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edievla', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edioker', r'\1ediocre'), (r'(Mm)editerainnean', r'\1editerranean'), (r'(Mm)editeranean', r'\1editerranean'), (r'(Mm)edival', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)ediveal', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)edow', r'\1eow'), (r'(Mm)eel', r'\1eal'), (r'(Mm)eemnto', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)eento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)eerkrat', r'\1uskrat'), (r'(Mm)eideval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)eieval', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)eledrama', r'\1elodrama'), (r'(Mm)elieux', r'\1ilieu'), (r'(Mm)elineum', r'\1ilieu'), (r'(Mm)embanous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embarnous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embranaphone', r'\1embranaphone'), (r'(Mm)embranos', r'\1embranes'), (r'(Mm)embranosu', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embranou', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embranuos', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embranus', r'\1embranes'), (r'(Mm)embraonus', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embraous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embrnaous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)embrnous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)emeber', r'\1ember'), (r'(Mm)emeno', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emenot', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)ement', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emetno', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emeto', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emmory', r'\1emory'), (r'(Mm)emneto', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emnto', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)emranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)emrbanous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)emwars', r'\1e wars'), (r'(Mm)en', r'\1en'), (r'(Mm)enally', r'\1entally'), (r'(Mm)ension', r'\1ansion'), (r'(Mm)enus', r'\1enus'), (r'(Mm)eranda', r'\1eranda'), (r'(Mm)erang', r'\1iring'), (r'(Mm)ercentile', r'\1ercantile'), (r'(Mm)ercernary', r'\1ercenary'), (r'(Mm)eskeeto', r'\1usket'), (r'(Mm)essanger', r'\1essenger'), (r'(Mm)essenging', r'\1essaging'), (r'(Mm)esure', r'\1easure'), (r'(Mm)etalic', r'\1etallic'), (r'(Mm)etalurgic', r'\1etallurgic'), (r'(Mm)etalurgical', r'\1etallurgical'), (r'(Mm)etalurgy', r'\1etallurgy'), (r'(Mm)etamorphysis', r'\1etamorphosis'), (r'(Mm)etaphoricial', r'\1etaphorical'), (r'(Mm)eter', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Mm)eterologist', r'\1eteorologist'), (r'(Mm)eterology', r'\1eteorology'), (r'(Mm)ethaphor', r'\1etaphor'), (r'(Mm)ethaphors', r'\1etaphors'), (r'(Mm)etorology', r'\1eteorology'), (r'(Mm)etre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Mm)eu', r'\1enu'), (r'(Mm)eun', r'\1enu'), (r'(Mm)ezmorize', r'\1emorize'), (r'(Mm)haogany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)hogany', r'\1ahogany'), (r'(Mm)ial', r'\1ail'), (r'(Mm)iantenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)icellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)ichagan', r'\1ichigan'), (r'(Mm)ichievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)iclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)icoscopy', r'\1icroscopy'), (r'(Mm)icraphone', r'\1icrophone'), (r'(Mm)icrawave', r'\1icrowave'), (r'(Mm)icsellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)icshievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)idevil', r'\1edieval'), (r'(Mm)idwifes', r'\1idwives'), (r'(Mm)iiature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iinature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)ileau', r'\1ilieu'), (r'(Mm)ilelnnium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)ilennia', r'\1illennia'), (r'(Mm)ilennium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)ileu', r'\1ilieu'), (r'(Mm)iliary', r'\1ilitary'), (r'(Mm)ilicous', r'\1alicious'), (r'(Mm)ilion', r'\1illion'), (r'(Mm)iliraty', r'\1ilitary'), (r'(Mm)illenia', r'\1illennia'), (r'(Mm)illenial', r'\1illennial'), (r'(Mm)illenialism', r'\1illennialism'), (r'(Mm)illeninum', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illenium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illennim', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illennimu', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illenniu', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illennuim', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illennum', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illepede', r'\1illipede'), (r'(Mm)illioniare', r'\1illionaire'), (r'(Mm)illitary', r'\1ilitary'), (r'(Mm)illnenium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illnnium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)illon', r'\1illion'), (r'(Mm)iltary', r'\1ilitary'), (r'(Mm)imediate', r'\1mmediate'), (r'(Mm)imiclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inaiture', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)inature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)inclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inclips', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)ineclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)ineclips', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inerial', r'\1ineral'), (r'(Mm)iniatre', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniatrue', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniatue', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniatuer', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniatur', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniaure', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)iniautre', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)inicilp', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inicip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniclib', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniclipe', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniclipgames', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniclips', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniclp', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniklip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inilip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iniscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inistery', r'\1inistry'), (r'(Mm)initaure', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)initure', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)inniclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)inning', r'\1ining'), (r'(Mm)inscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)instries', r'\1inistries'), (r'(Mm)instry', r'\1inistry'), (r'(Mm)insucule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)intenance', r'\1aintenance'), (r'(Mm)intues', r'\1inutes'), (r'(Mm)inucsule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inucule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inumum', r'\1inimum'), (r'(Mm)inuscle', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inusclue', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inuscue', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inuscuel', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inuscul', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inusucle', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inusule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)inyclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)iriad', r'\1yriad'), (r'(Mm)iricle', r'\1iracle'), (r'(Mm)irrorred', r'\1irrored'), (r'(Mm)isalanious', r'\1isalanious'), (r'(Mm)isanthropi', r'\1isanthropy'), (r'(Mm)iscelalneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscelaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaenous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaeous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaneos', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaneosu', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaneou', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaneuos', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellaneus', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellanious', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellanoeus', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellanous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellnaeous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscellneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)ischeivous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischevious', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischevous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischevus', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischieous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischieovus', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischieveous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievious', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievos', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievosu', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievou', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievuos', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischievus', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischiveous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ischivous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)iscievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)iscihevous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)isclelaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iscllaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)isdameanor', r'\1isdemeanor'), (r'(Mm)isdameanors', r'\1isdemeanors'), (r'(Mm)isdemenor', r'\1isdemeanor'), (r'(Mm)isdemenors', r'\1isdemeanors'), (r'(Mm)isecllaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)iselaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)isellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)isfourtunes', r'\1isfortunes'), (r'(Mm)ishcievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)ishievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)isile', r'\1issile'), (r'(Mm)isouri', r'\1issouri'), (r'(Mm)ispell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)ispelled', r'\1isspelled'), (r'(Mm)ispelling', r'\1isspelling'), (r'(Mm)ispsell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)isquito', r'\1osquito'), (r'(Mm)issell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)issen', r'\1izzen'), (r'(Mm)issepll', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)issfortune', r'\1isfortune'), (r'(Mm)issisipi', r'\1ississippi'), (r'(Mm)issisippi', r'\1ississippi'), (r'(Mm)issle', r'\1issile'), (r'(Mm)issletow', r'\1istletoe'), (r'(Mm)issonary', r'\1issionary'), (r'(Mm)isspel', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)issplel', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)isspll', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)issspelled', r'\1isspelled'), (r'(Mm)issunderstood', r'\1isunderstood'), (r'(Mm)isteek', r'\1istake'), (r'(Mm)isterious', r'\1ysterious'), (r'(Mm)istery', r'\1ystery'), (r'(Mm)isteryous', r'\1ysterious'), (r'(Mm)istic', r'\1ystic'), (r'(Mm)iunscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)iuscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)ixted', r'\1ixed'), (r'(Mm)kae', r'\1ake'), (r'(Mm)kaes', r'\1akes'), (r'(Mm)kaing', r'\1aking'), (r'(Mm)kea', r'\1ake'), (r'(Mm)lilennium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)llennium', r'\1illennium'), (r'(Mm)lticulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ltilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)luticulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)lutilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)mbranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)mebranous', r'\1embranous'), (r'(Mm)mediate', r'\1ediate'), (r'(Mm)meento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)mento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)naeuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)nday', r'\1onday'), (r'(Mm)neu', r'\1enu'), (r'(Mm)neuver', r'\1aneuver'), (r'(Mm)ney', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)niature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)niclip', r'\1iniclip'), (r'(Mm)niiature', r'\1iniature'), (r'(Mm)niuscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)noday', r'\1onday'), (r'(Mm)noey', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)nu', r'\1enu'), (r'(Mm)nuscule', r'\1inuscule'), (r'(Mm)oday', r'\1oray'), (r'(Mm)odelled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Mm)oderm', r'\1odem'), (r'(Mm)odle', r'\1odel'), (r'(Mm)odnay', r'\1onday'), (r'(Mm)oeba', r'\1moeba'), (r'(Mm)oent', r'\1oment'), (r'(Mm)oeny', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)oey', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)ohammedans', r'\1ohammedans'), (r'(Mm)oil', r'\1oil'), (r'(Mm)okingbird', r'\1ockingbird'), (r'(Mm)oleclues', r'\1olecules'), (r'(Mm)ollest', r'\1olest'), (r'(Mm)omento', r'\1emento'), (r'(Mm)omma', r'\1omma'), (r'(Mm)onady', r'\1onody'), (r'(Mm)onastry', r'\1onastery'), (r'(Mm)onay', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)onda', r'\1onad'), (r'(Mm)ondy', r'\1onody'), (r'(Mm)ondya', r'\1onday'), (r'(Mm)one', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)onestaries', r'\1onasteries'), (r'(Mm)onestary', r'\1onastery'), (r'(Mm)onickers', r'\1onikers'), (r'(Mm)oniter', r'\1onitor'), (r'(Mm)onolite', r'\1onolithic'), (r'(Mm)onserrat', r'\1ontserrat'), (r'(Mm)ontains', r'\1ountains'), (r'(Mm)ontanous', r'\1onotonous'), (r'(Mm)onthes', r'\1onths'), (r'(Mm)ontnana', r'\1ontana'), (r'(Mm)onts', r'\1ints'), (r'(Mm)ontypic', r'\1onotypic'), (r'(Mm)ony', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)onye', r'\1oney'), (r'(Mm)oreso', r'\1ore'), (r'(Mm)orgage', r'\1ortgage'), (r'(Mm)orge', r'\1erge'), (r'(Mm)orisette', r'\1arinette'), (r'(Mm)orrisette', r'\1arinette'), (r'(Mm)orroccan', r'\1oroccan'), (r'(Mm)orrocco', r'\1orocco'), (r'(Mm)orroco', r'\1orocco'), (r'(Mm)orter', r'\1ortar'), (r'(Mm)oscito', r'\1osquito'), (r'(Mm)osture', r'\1oisture'), (r'(Mm)oteef', r'\1otif'), (r'(Mm)otiviated', r'\1otivated'), (r'(Mm)ounth', r'\1onth'), (r'(Mm)ovei', r'\1ovie'), (r'(Mm)ovment', r'\1ovement'), (r'(Mm)roe', r'\1ore'), (r'(Mm)scellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)schievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)sicellaneous', r'\1iscellaneous'), (r'(Mm)sichievous', r'\1ischievous'), (r'(Mm)sispell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)sspell', r'\1isspell'), (r'(Mm)uave', r'\1auve'), (r'(Mm)ucuous', r'\1ucous'), (r'(Mm)uder', r'\1urder'), (r'(Mm)uderer', r'\1urderer'), (r'(Mm)udering', r'\1urdering'), (r'(Mm)uhammadan', r'\1uhammad an'), (r'(Mm)uliculturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ulitculturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulitlingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultciulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ultculturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticlturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticluturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticultralism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticultrualism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticultualism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticultuarlism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturailsm', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturaism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturalim', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturalims', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturalis', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturalsim', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturalsm', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturlaism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulturlism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticuluralism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticulutralism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticutluralism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ulticuturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ultiilngualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultiingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilignualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultiligualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingalism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingaulism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilinguailsm', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilinguaism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingualim', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingualims', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingualis', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingualsim', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingualsm', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingulaism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilingulism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilinualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilinugalism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilngualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultilnigualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultipled', r'\1ultiplied'), (r'(Mm)ultiplers', r'\1ultipliers'), (r'(Mm)ultiuclturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ultiulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)ultliingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)ultlingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)unbers', r'\1embers'), (r'(Mm)uncipalities', r'\1unicipalities'), (r'(Mm)uncipality', r'\1unicipality'), (r'(Mm)unicipalties', r'\1unicipalities'), (r'(Mm)unicipalty', r'\1unicipality'), (r'(Mm)unnicipality', r'\1unicipality'), (r'(Mm)urr', r'\1oor'), (r'(Mm)uscels', r'\1ussels'), (r'(Mm)uscial', r'\1usical'), (r'(Mm)uscician', r'\1usician'), (r'(Mm)uscicians', r'\1usicians'), (r'(Mm)usil', r'\1uslin'), (r'(Mm)ussil', r'\1ussel'), (r'(Mm)ustash', r'\1ust ash'), (r'(Mm)uticulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)utiliated', r'\1utilated'), (r'(Mm)utilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)utiple', r'\1ultiple'), (r'(Mm)utiplication', r'\1ultiplication'), (r'(Mm)utiply', r'\1ultiply'), (r'(Mm)utliculturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Mm)utlilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Mm)yraid', r'\1yriad'), (r'(Mm)ysef', r'\1yself'), (r'(Mm)ysogynist', r'\1isogynist'), (r'(Mm)ysogyny', r'\1isogyny'), (r'(Mm)ysterous', r'\1ysterious'), (r'(Mm)ystrow', r'\1istral'), (r'(Mm)ythraic', r'\1ithraism'), (r'(Nn)aalytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Nn)aalyze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Nn)aarchistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Nn)abor', r'\1abob'), (r'(Nn)acent', r'\1ascent'), (r'(Nn)acestor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Nn)acestral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Nn)acillary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Nn)acissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)acrissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)agle', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Nn)aieve', r'\1aive'), (r'(Nn)alytics', r'\1nalytics'), (r'(Nn)alyze', r'\1nalyze'), (r'(Nn)anihilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Nn)aniversary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Nn)anoyance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Nn)aomalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Nn)aonymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Nn)apoleonian', r'\1apoleon ian'), (r'(Nn)archistic', r'\1narchistic'), (r'(Nn)arcisisstic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcisistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissisic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissisitc', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissistc', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissistci', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissisti', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissitic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissitsic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcisssitic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcissstic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcsisistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arcssistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)aricssistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)arled', r'\1arled'), (r'(Nn)ascient', r'\1ascent'), (r'(Nn)astershum', r'\1asturtium'), (r'(Nn)atecedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Nn)atidemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Nn)atrual', r'\1atural'), (r'(Nn)atuarlly', r'\1aturally'), (r'(Nn)aturaly', r'\1aturally'), (r'(Nn)aturely', r'\1aturally'), (r'(Nn)aturual', r'\1atural'), (r'(Nn)aturually', r'\1aturally'), (r'(Nn)awseous', r'\1auseous'), (r'(Nn)awshus', r'\1oshes'), (r'(Nn)axiety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Nn)aybor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)azereth', r'\1azareth'), (r'(Nn)cestor', r'\1ncestor'), (r'(Nn)cestral', r'\1ncestral'), (r'(Nn)cillary', r'\1ncillary'), (r'(Nn)definable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Nn)dependent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Nn)dispensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Nn)earbye', r'\1earby'), (r'(Nn)ebor', r'\1ewborn'), (r'(Nn)eccesarily', r'\1ecessarily'), (r'(Nn)eccesary', r'\1ecessary'), (r'(Nn)eccessarily', r'\1ecessarily'), (r'(Nn)eccessary', r'\1ecessary'), (r'(Nn)eccessities', r'\1ecessities'), (r'(Nn)ecdote', r'\1necdote'), (r'(Nn)ecesarily', r'\1ecessarily'), (r'(Nn)ecesary', r'\1ecessary'), (r'(Nn)ecessarally', r'\1ecessarily'), (r'(Nn)ecessiate', r'\1ecessitate'), (r'(Nn)eghbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)egihbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)egitive', r'\1egative'), (r'(Nn)eglible', r'\1egligible'), (r'(Nn)egligable', r'\1egligible'), (r'(Nn)egociate', r'\1egotiate'), (r'(Nn)egociation', r'\1egotiation'), (r'(Nn)egociations', r'\1egotiations'), (r'(Nn)egotation', r'\1egotiation'), (r'(Nn)eibor', r'\1ewborn'), (r'(Nn)eice', r'\1iece'), (r'(Nn)eigbhor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eigbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eigborhood', r'\1eighborhood'), (r'(Nn)eigbourhood', r'\1eighborhood'), (r'(Nn)eighbo', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eighbr', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eighbro', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eighobr', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eighor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eihbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)eihgbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)ejoined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Nn)el', r'\1il'), (r'(Nn)eol', r'\1oel'), (r'(Nn)eolitic', r'\1eolithic'), (r'(Nn)eral', r'\1eural'), (r'(Nn)ervana', r'\1irvana'), (r'(Nn)esance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)essacary', r'\1ecessary'), (r'(Nn)essasarily', r'\1ecessarily'), (r'(Nn)essecary', r'\1ecessary'), (r'(Nn)estin', r'\1esting'), (r'(Nn)estolgia', r'\1ostalgia'), (r'(Nn)ethertheless', r'\1evertheless'), (r'(Nn)eumonic', r'\1neumonic'), (r'(Nn)eurysm', r'\1neurysm'), (r'(Nn)everthless', r'\1evertheless'), (r'(Nn)ewance', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)ewely', r'\1ewly'), (r'(Nn)ewletter', r'\1ewsletter'), (r'(Nn)ewletters', r'\1ewsletters'), (r'(Nn)ewmatic', r'\1neumatic'), (r'(Nn)ewmonia', r'\1neumonia'), (r'(Nn)ewsance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)ewsans', r'\1ew sans'), (r'(Nn)ewsanse', r'\1ewsman’s'), (r'(Nn)ewyorker', r'\1ew'), (r'(Nn)ght', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)giht', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)gle', r'\1ngle'), (r'(Nn)ickle', r'\1ickel'), (r'(Nn)idefinable', r'\1ndefinable'), (r'(Nn)idependent', r'\1ndependent'), (r'(Nn)idispensable', r'\1ndispensable'), (r'(Nn)iebuhr', r'\1inebark'), (r'(Nn)ieghbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)ieghborhood', r'\1eighborhood'), (r'(Nn)iether', r'\1either'), (r'(Nn)ieve', r'\1iece'), (r'(Nn)ieveatay', r'\1aivet�'), (r'(Nn)ife', r'\1nife'), (r'(Nn)igh', r'\1igh'), (r'(Nn)ighbor', r'\1eighbor'), (r'(Nn)ightime', r'\1ighttime'), (r'(Nn)igt', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)igth', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)ihgt', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)iht', r'\1ight'), (r'(Nn)imph', r'\1ymph'), (r'(Nn)ineth', r'\1inth'), (r'(Nn)inteenth', r'\1ineteenth'), (r'(Nn)inties', r'\1ineties'), (r'(Nn)inty', r'\1inety'), (r'(Nn)isance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)itch', r'\1otch'), (r'(Nn)ite', r'\1iter'), (r'(Nn)itelligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Nn)iterrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Nn)iusance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)ivisible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Nn)joined', r'\1njoined'), (r'(Nn)kow', r'\1now'), (r'(Nn)kwo', r'\1now'), (r'(Nn)mae', r'\1ame'), (r'(Nn)nihilate', r'\1nnihilate'), (r'(Nn)niversary', r'\1nniversary'), (r'(Nn)noyance', r'\1nnoyance'), (r'(Nn)oe', r'\1ne'), (r'(Nn)oiceable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oitceable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)ol', r'\1il'), (r'(Nn)ole', r'\1oel'), (r'(Nn)oledge', r'\1nowledge'), (r'(Nn)omalous', r'\1nomalous'), (r'(Nn)ome', r'\1ome'), (r'(Nn)oncombatents', r'\1oncombatants'), (r'(Nn)onsence', r'\1onsense'), (r'(Nn)ontheless', r'\1onetheless'), (r'(Nn)onymous', r'\1nonymous'), (r'(Nn)oone', r'\1o'), (r'(Nn)orhern', r'\1orthern'), (r'(Nn)ormaly', r'\1ormally'), (r'(Nn)orthen', r'\1orthern'), (r'(Nn)orthereastern', r'\1orthwestern'), (r'(Nn)ortoriety', r'\1otoriety'), (r'(Nn)ortorious', r'\1otorious'), (r'(Nn)otabley', r'\1otably'), (r'(Nn)otariety', r'\1otoriety'), (r'(Nn)otceable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)otcieable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oteable', r'\1otable'), (r'(Nn)oteably', r'\1otably'), (r'(Nn)oteriety', r'\1otoriety'), (r'(Nn)otewothy', r'\1oteworthy'), (r'(Nn)oth', r'\1orth'), (r'(Nn)othern', r'\1orthern'), (r'(Nn)oticable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticably', r'\1oticeably'), (r'(Nn)oticaeble', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeabe', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeabel', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeabl', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticealbe', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeale', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticebale', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeble', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)oticeing', r'\1oticing'), (r'(Nn)oticible', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)otieable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)otiecable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)otoreous', r'\1otorious'), (r'(Nn)otorius', r'\1otorious'), (r'(Nn)otwhithstanding', r'\1otwithstanding'), (r'(Nn)oveau', r'\1ovae'), (r'(Nn)ovember', r'\1ovember'), (r'(Nn)owdays', r'\1owadays'), (r'(Nn)owe', r'\1ow'), (r'(Nn)owman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Nn)racissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)rcissistic', r'\1arcissistic'), (r'(Nn)sance', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)sowman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Nn)suance', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)tecedent', r'\1ntecedent'), (r'(Nn)telligence', r'\1ntelligence'), (r'(Nn)terrogate', r'\1nterrogate'), (r'(Nn)ticeable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)tidemocratic', r'\1ntidemocratic'), (r'(Nn)til', r'\1il'), (r'(Nn)to', r'\1ot'), (r'(Nn)toiceable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Nn)uance', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)uasnce', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)ucular', r'\1uclear'), (r'(Nn)uculear', r'\1uclear'), (r'(Nn)uetral', r'\1eutral'), (r'(Nn)uiance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uiasnce', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisace', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisacne', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisanc', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisane', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisanec', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisanse', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisnace', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)uisnce', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)ullabour', r'\1nlabored'), (r'(Nn)umberous', r'\1umerous'), (r'(Nn)uptual', r'\1uptial'), (r'(Nn)uremburg', r'\1uremburg'), (r'(Nn)urishment', r'\1ourishment'), (r'(Nn)usace', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usacne', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usanc', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usane', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usanec', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usanse', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usiance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usnace', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Nn)usnce', r'\1uance'), (r'(Nn)util', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Nn)utral', r'\1eutral'), (r'(Nn)utrieous', r'\1otorious'), (r'(Nn)utritent', r'\1utrient'), (r'(Nn)utritents', r'\1utrients'), (r'(Nn)uturing', r'\1urturing'), (r'(Nn)visible', r'\1nvisible'), (r'(Nn)xiety', r'\1nxiety'), (r'(Oo)bation', r'\1blation'), (r'(Oo)bay', r'\1bey'), (r'(Oo)bediance', r'\1bedience'), (r'(Oo)bediant', r'\1bedient'), (r'(Oo)bervation', r'\1bservation'), (r'(Oo)bession', r'\1bsession'), (r'(Oo)bleek', r'\1leak'), (r'(Oo)blisk', r'\1belisk'), (r'(Oo)bo', r'\1bo'), (r'(Oo)bservence', r'\1bservance'), (r'(Oo)bsolecence', r'\1bsolescence'), (r'(Oo)bsolecense', r'\1bsolescence'), (r'(Oo)bsolesence', r'\1bsolescence'), (r'(Oo)bsolesense', r'\1bsolescence'), (r'(Oo)bssessed', r'\1bsessed'), (r'(Oo)bstacal', r'\1bstacle'), (r'(Oo)bstancles', r'\1bstacles'), (r'(Oo)bsticle', r'\1bstacle'), (r'(Oo)bstruced', r'\1bstructed'), (r'(Oo)cacsionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)capella', r'\1anella'), (r'(Oo)casion', r'\1ccasion'), (r'(Oo)casional', r'\1ccasional'), (r'(Oo)casionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)casionaly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)casioned', r'\1ccasioned'), (r'(Oo)casions', r'\1ccasions'), (r'(Oo)cassion', r'\1ccasion'), (r'(Oo)cassional', r'\1ccasional'), (r'(Oo)cassionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)cassionaly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)cassioned', r'\1ccasioned'), (r'(Oo)cassions', r'\1ccasions'), (r'(Oo)ccaionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccaison', r'\1ccasion'), (r'(Oo)ccaisonally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasinally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasinoally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasioally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasioanlly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasionall', r'\1ccasional'), (r'(Oo)ccasionaly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasionalyl', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasionlaly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasionlly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasoinally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccasonally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccassion', r'\1ccasion'), (r'(Oo)ccassional', r'\1ccasional'), (r'(Oo)ccassionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccassionaly', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccassioned', r'\1ccasioned'), (r'(Oo)ccassions', r'\1ccasions'), (r'(Oo)ccation', r'\1ccasion'), (r'(Oo)ccationally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccour', r'\1ccur'), (r'(Oo)ccrrence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccrurence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccsaionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccsionally', r'\1ccasionally'), (r'(Oo)ccurance', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurances', r'\1ccurrences'), (r'(Oo)ccured', r'\1ccurred'), (r'(Oo)ccurence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurences', r'\1ccurrences'), (r'(Oo)ccurernce', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccuring', r'\1ccurring'), (r'(Oo)ccurr', r'\1ccur'), (r'(Oo)ccurrance', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrances', r'\1ccurrences'), (r'(Oo)ccurrece', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrecne', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrenc', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrene', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrenec', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrnce', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)ccurrnece', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)cilate', r'\1scillate'), (r'(Oo)cin', r'\1oin'), (r'(Oo)ciopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Oo)clonel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Oo)clumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Oo)cmmitted', r'\1ommitted'), (r'(Oo)cncentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Oo)cndenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Oo)cnscience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Oo)cnscious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Oo)cnsensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Oo)cntaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Oo)cnvenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Oo)cpper', r'\1opper'), (r'(Oo)ctive', r'\1ctave'), (r'(Oo)ctobur', r'\1ctober'), (r'(Oo)ctohedra', r'\1ctahedral'), (r'(Oo)ctohedral', r'\1ctahedral'), (r'(Oo)ctohedron', r'\1ctahedron'), (r'(Oo)cucrrence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)cuntries', r'\1ountries'), (r'(Oo)cuntry', r'\1ountry'), (r'(Oo)cupied', r'\1ccupied'), (r'(Oo)curr', r'\1ccur'), (r'(Oo)currance', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)curred', r'\1ccurred'), (r'(Oo)currence', r'\1ccurrence'), (r'(Oo)dessy', r'\1dyssey'), (r'(Oo)diac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Oo)douriferous', r'\1doriferous'), (r'(Oo)dourous', r'\1dorous'), (r'(Oo)dwnload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Oo)el', r'\1il'), (r'(Oo)en', r'\1ne'), (r'(Oo)epn', r'\1pen'), (r'(Oo)ffcers', r'\1fficers'), (r'(Oo)ffcial', r'\1fficial'), (r'(Oo)ffcially', r'\1fficially'), (r'(Oo)ffen', r'\1ffend'), (r'(Oo)ffereings', r'\1fferings'), (r'(Oo)ffical', r'\1fficial'), (r'(Oo)ffically', r'\1fficially'), (r'(Oo)fficals', r'\1fficials'), (r'(Oo)fficaly', r'\1fficially'), (r'(Oo)fficialy', r'\1fficially'), (r'(Oo)ffred', r'\1ffered'), (r'(Oo)ffshot', r'\1ffshoot'), (r'(Oo)fod', r'\1ood'), (r'(Oo)fotball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Oo)freign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Oo)ftenly', r'\1ften'), (r'(Oo)fthe', r'\1f'), (r'(Oo)ging', r'\1oing'), (r'(Oo)god', r'\1ood'), (r'(Oo)hliday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Oo)hmework', r'\1omework'), (r'(Oo)hminy', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Oo)hney', r'\1oney'), (r'(Oo)hrticulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Oo)hurs', r'\1ours'), (r'(Oo)ide', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)in', r'\1on'), (r'(Oo)ixde', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)liday', r'\1oliday'), (r'(Oo)lonel', r'\1olonel'), (r'(Oo)lumn', r'\1olumn'), (r'(Oo)mage', r'\1mage'), (r'(Oo)megranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Oo)mework', r'\1omework'), (r'(Oo)miba', r'\1mega'), (r'(Oo)miny', r'\1ominy'), (r'(Oo)mision', r'\1mission'), (r'(Oo)mited', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Oo)miting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Oo)mlet', r'\1melet'), (r'(Oo)mlette', r'\1blate'), (r'(Oo)mmision', r'\1mission'), (r'(Oo)mmited', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Oo)mmiting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Oo)mmitted', r'\1mitted'), (r'(Oo)mmitting', r'\1mitting'), (r'(Oo)mnday', r'\1onday'), (r'(Oo)mney', r'\1oney'), (r'(Oo)mnishints', r'\1mnis hints'), (r'(Oo)mniverous', r'\1mnivorous'), (r'(Oo)mniverously', r'\1mnivorously'), (r'(Oo)mre', r'\1ore'), (r'(Oo)ncentrate', r'\1oncentrate'), (r'(Oo)nday', r'\1n day'), (r'(Oo)ndenses', r'\1ondenses'), (r'(Oo)nel', r'\1oel'), (r'(Oo)ney', r'\1ne'), (r'(Oo)nomonopea', r'\1nomonopea'), (r'(Oo)not', r'\1ote'), (r'(Oo)nscience', r'\1onscience'), (r'(Oo)nscious', r'\1onscious'), (r'(Oo)nsensus', r'\1onsensus'), (r'(Oo)ntaminate', r'\1ontaminate'), (r'(Oo)nthe', r'\1n'), (r'(Oo)nticeable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Oo)nvenience', r'\1onvenience'), (r'(Oo)nyl', r'\1nly'), (r'(Oo)od', r'\1ld'), (r'(Oo)otball', r'\1ootball'), (r'(Oo)payk', r'\1ak'), (r'(Oo)pe', r'\1pen'), (r'(Oo)peness', r'\1penness'), (r'(Oo)pinyon', r'\1pinion'), (r'(Oo)pmegranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Oo)pn', r'\1pen'), (r'(Oo)pne', r'\1pen'), (r'(Oo)ponent', r'\1pponent'), (r'(Oo)portunity', r'\1pportunity'), (r'(Oo)pose', r'\1ppose'), (r'(Oo)posite', r'\1pposite'), (r'(Oo)position', r'\1pposition'), (r'(Oo)ppened', r'\1pened'), (r'(Oo)ppening', r'\1pening'), (r'(Oo)ppenly', r'\1penly'), (r'(Oo)pper', r'\1pper'), (r'(Oo)pperate', r'\1perate'), (r'(Oo)pperation', r'\1peration'), (r'(Oo)ppertunity', r'\1pportunity'), (r'(Oo)ppinion', r'\1pinion'), (r'(Oo)pponant', r'\1pponent'), (r'(Oo)ppononent', r'\1ppononent'), (r'(Oo)ppositition', r'\1ppositition'), (r'(Oo)ppossed', r'\1pposed'), (r'(Oo)pprotunity', r'\1pportunity'), (r'(Oo)ppulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Oo)pression', r'\1ppression'), (r'(Oo)pressive', r'\1ppressive'), (r'(Oo)pssession', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Oo)ptato', r'\1otato'), (r'(Oo)ptatoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Oo)pthalmic', r'\1phthalmic'), (r'(Oo)pthalmologist', r'\1phthalmologist'), (r'(Oo)pthalmology', r'\1phthalmology'), (r'(Oo)pthamologist', r'\1phthalmologist'), (r'(Oo)pthomologist', r'\1phthalmologist'), (r'(Oo)ptmizations', r'\1ptimizations'), (r'(Oo)ptomism', r'\1ptimism'), (r'(Oo)ptomist', r'\1ptimist'), (r'(Oo)ptomistic', r'\1ptimistic'), (r'(Oo)pulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Oo)rangatang', r'\1rangutan'), (r'(Oo)rcestrate', r'\1rchestrate'), (r'(Oo)rded', r'\1orded'), (r'(Oo)rderves', r'\1rdered'), (r'(Oo)regeno', r'\1regano'), (r'(Oo)reign', r'\1oreign'), (r'(Oo)rganim', r'\1rganism'), (r'(Oo)rganistion', r'\1rganization'), (r'(Oo)rganiztion', r'\1rganization'), (r'(Oo)rgin', r'\1rigin'), (r'(Oo)rginal', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)rginally', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)rginate', r'\1riginate'), (r'(Oo)rginial', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)rginize', r'\1rganize'), (r'(Oo)ricle', r'\1racle'), (r'(Oo)ridinarily', r'\1rdinarily'), (r'(Oo)rientate', r'\1rient'), (r'(Oo)rientated', r'\1riented'), (r'(Oo)riganaly', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)riginaly', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)riginially', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)riginnal', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)riginnally', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)rigional', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)rignal', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)rignally', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)rignially', r'\1riginally'), (r'(Oo)rigonal', r'\1riginal'), (r'(Oo)rkid', r'\1rchid'), (r'(Oo)rthagonal', r'\1rthogonal'), (r'(Oo)rticulturalist', r'\1orticulturalist'), (r'(Oo)scilliscope', r'\1scilloscope'), (r'(Oo)sciopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Oo)ssession', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Oo)sterage', r'\1osterage'), (r'(Oo)stridge', r'\1stride'), (r'(Oo)susaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Oo)tato', r'\1otato'), (r'(Oo)tatoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Oo)te', r'\1oe'), (r'(Oo)tehr', r'\1ther'), (r'(Oo)ticeable', r'\1oticeable'), (r'(Oo)uevre', r'\1euvre'), (r'(Oo)urs', r'\1urs'), (r'(Oo)usaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Oo)ustanding', r'\1utstanding'), (r'(Oo)utloud', r'\1ut'), (r'(Oo)utputted', r'\1utput'), (r'(Oo)verlayed', r'\1verlaid'), (r'(Oo)vershaddowed', r'\1vershadowed'), (r'(Oo)verthere', r'\1ver there'), (r'(Oo)verwelm', r'\1verwhelm'), (r'(Oo)verwelming', r'\1verwhelming'), (r'(Oo)verwheliming', r'\1verwhelming'), (r'(Oo)vte', r'\1ote'), (r'(Oo)vyage', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Oo)wnload', r'\1ownload'), (r'(Oo)wrd', r'\1ord'), (r'(Oo)wrk', r'\1ork'), (r'(Oo)wudl', r'\1ould'), (r'(Oo)xde', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)xdie', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)xens', r'\1xen'), (r'(Oo)xid', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)xie', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)xied', r'\1xide'), (r'(Oo)xigen', r'\1xygen'), (r'(Oo)ximoron', r'\1xymoron'), (r'(Oo)yage', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Oo)zdiac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Pp)aade', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)aallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aallelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aallelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aarde', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)aarllel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aarllelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aarllelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aartheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Pp)aide', r'\1aid'), (r'(Pp)aitience', r'\1atience'), (r'(Pp)ajent', r'\1arent'), (r'(Pp)alce', r'\1lace'), (r'(Pp)aleolitic', r'\1aleolithic'), (r'(Pp)aliamentarian', r'\1arliamentarian'), (r'(Pp)alistian', r'\1akistan'), (r'(Pp)alistinian', r'\1alestinian'), (r'(Pp)alistinians', r'\1alestinians'), (r'(Pp)allete', r'\1alette'), (r'(Pp)allour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)altinum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)alyed', r'\1layed'), (r'(Pp)alyer', r'\1layer'), (r'(Pp)alying', r'\1laying'), (r'(Pp)alywright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)amflet', r'\1amphlet'), (r'(Pp)amplet', r'\1amphlet'), (r'(Pp)anal', r'\1anel'), (r'(Pp)anarama', r'\1anorama'), (r'(Pp)aneled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)aneling', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)anelled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)anelling', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)anicing', r'\1anicking'), (r'(Pp)anish', r'\1unish'), (r'(Pp)annini', r'\1anning'), (r'(Pp)ansil', r'\1ensile'), (r'(Pp)antomine', r'\1antomime'), (r'(Pp)aologize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Pp)aostrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Pp)apanicalou', r'\1apanicalou'), (r'(Pp)aparazzis', r'\1aparazzi'), (r'(Pp)aparent', r'\1pparent'), (r'(Pp)apper', r'\1aper'), (r'(Pp)appr', r'\1aper'), (r'(Pp)apropriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Pp)arad', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)aradime', r'\1aradise'), (r'(Pp)aradym', r'\1aradigm'), (r'(Pp)arae', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)araed', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)aralel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aralell', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralellism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aralellogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralelly', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralely', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralle', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralleilsm', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aralleism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallelgoram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelgram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelim', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallelims', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallelis', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallell', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arallelogam', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelogarm', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelogra', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelogrm', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelogrma', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralleloram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelorgam', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arallelsim', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallelsm', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallely', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)aralleogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralleolgram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralll', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arallle', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arallleism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arallleogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)aralllism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)aralllogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arameter', r'\1arameter'), (r'(Pp)arana', r'\1iranha'), (r'(Pp)aranoya', r'\1aranoia'), (r'(Pp)aranthesis', r'\1arenthesis'), (r'(Pp)araphanalia', r'\1araphernalia'), (r'(Pp)araphenalia', r'\1araphernalia'), (r'(Pp)ardae', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)arde', r'\1ared'), (r'(Pp)arellels', r'\1arallels'), (r'(Pp)arfay', r'\1arlay'), (r'(Pp)aricularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)aried', r'\1arried'), (r'(Pp)aritcularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)arituclar', r'\1articular'), (r'(Pp)arkay', r'\1arkway'), (r'(Pp)arlalel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arlalelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arlalelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arlament', r'\1arliament'), (r'(Pp)arliment', r'\1arliament'), (r'(Pp)arllel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arllelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)arllelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)arlour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)arrakeets', r'\1arakeets'), (r'(Pp)arralel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arralell', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arrallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arrallell', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arrallelly', r'\1arallels'), (r'(Pp)arrallely', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)arshally', r'\1artially'), (r'(Pp)artciularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)artcularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)artecipate', r'\1articipate'), (r'(Pp)artheid', r'\1partheid'), (r'(Pp)artialy', r'\1artially'), (r'(Pp)articlarly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articluarly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articpant', r'\1articipant'), (r'(Pp)articpated', r'\1articipated'), (r'(Pp)articually', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articualr', r'\1articular'), (r'(Pp)articualrly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articuarly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articulalry', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articulaly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articularily', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articularl', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articulary', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articularyl', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articulraly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)articulrly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)artion', r'\1artition'), (r'(Pp)artiuclarly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)artiularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)ary', r'\1arry'), (r'(Pp)aschurize', r'\1asteurize'), (r'(Pp)ased', r'\1aced'), (r'(Pp)asenger', r'\1assenger'), (r'(Pp)asengers', r'\1assengers'), (r'(Pp)asime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)asitme', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)assanger', r'\1assenger'), (r'(Pp)asserbys', r'\1assersby'), (r'(Pp)asstime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)asted', r'\1assed'), (r'(Pp)astie', r'\1asties'), (r'(Pp)astiem', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)astim', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)astme', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)astmie', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)astorial', r'\1astoral'), (r'(Pp)asttime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)astural', r'\1astoral'), (r'(Pp)asturize', r'\1asteurize'), (r'(Pp)aticular', r'\1articular'), (r'(Pp)aticularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)atime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)atinum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)atricularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)atsime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)attent', r'\1atent'), (r'(Pp)attented', r'\1atented'), (r'(Pp)avillion', r'\1avilion'), (r'(Pp)aviour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)ayed', r'\1aid'), (r'(Pp)ayler', r'\1layer'), (r'(Pp)aywright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)blicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)bulicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)can', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)cean', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)ceuliar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)culiar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eacefuland', r'\1eaceful and'), (r'(Pp)eachs', r'\1eaches'), (r'(Pp)eacn', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)eageant', r'\1ageant'), (r'(Pp)ean', r'\1een'), (r'(Pp)eanuckle', r'\1anicle'), (r'(Pp)ease', r'\1ease'), (r'(Pp)eca', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)ecede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)ecliar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)ecluiar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)ecn', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)ecna', r'\1ecan'), (r'(Pp)ecuiar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)ecuilar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eculair', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)ecular', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eculia', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eculir', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eculira', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)eculure', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)edestrain', r'\1edestrian'), (r'(Pp)edistal', r'\1edestal'), (r'(Pp)eedmont', r'\1iedmont'), (r'(Pp)eepel', r'\1eeped'), (r'(Pp)eerowet', r'\1eer wet'), (r'(Pp)eform', r'\1erform'), (r'(Pp)eformance', r'\1erformance'), (r'(Pp)eice', r'\1iece'), (r'(Pp)ell', r'\1all'), (r'(Pp)eloponnes', r'\1eloponnesus'), (r'(Pp)en', r'\1en'), (r'(Pp)enatentury', r'\1enitentiary'), (r'(Pp)enatly', r'\1enalty'), (r'(Pp)enerator', r'\1enerator'), (r'(Pp)eninnsula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)enisula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)enisular', r'\1eninsular'), (r'(Pp)enninsula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)enninsular', r'\1eninsular'), (r'(Pp)ennisula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)ennyslvania', r'\1ennsylvania'), (r'(Pp)ensil', r'\1ensile'), (r'(Pp)ensinsula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)ensinula', r'\1eninsula'), (r'(Pp)enwar', r'\1en war'), (r'(Pp)eom', r'\1oem'), (r'(Pp)eoms', r'\1oems'), (r'(Pp)eopel', r'\1eople'), (r'(Pp)eotry', r'\1oetry'), (r'(Pp)eple', r'\1eople'), (r'(Pp)erade', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)erameter', r'\1arameter'), (r'(Pp)ercede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)ercepted', r'\1erceived'), (r'(Pp)ercieve', r'\1erceive'), (r'(Pp)ercieved', r'\1erceived'), (r'(Pp)erenially', r'\1erennially'), (r'(Pp)eresverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ereverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erfom', r'\1erform'), (r'(Pp)erfomers', r'\1erfumers'), (r'(Pp)erfoming', r'\1erforming'), (r'(Pp)erformence', r'\1erformance'), (r'(Pp)erformes', r'\1erformed'), (r'(Pp)erfurd', r'\1erform'), (r'(Pp)erhasp', r'\1erhaps'), (r'(Pp)erheaps', r'\1erhaps'), (r'(Pp)erhpas', r'\1erhaps'), (r'(Pp)erido', r'\1eriod'), (r'(Pp)eripathetic', r'\1eripatetic'), (r'(Pp)eristent', r'\1ersistent'), (r'(Pp)erjery', r'\1erjury'), (r'(Pp)erjorative', r'\1ejorative'), (r'(Pp)erliferate', r'\1reliterate'), (r'(Pp)ermanant', r'\1ermanent'), (r'(Pp)ermenant', r'\1ermanent'), (r'(Pp)ermenantly', r'\1ermanently'), (r'(Pp)ermissable', r'\1ermissible'), (r'(Pp)ermited', r'\1ermitted'), (r'(Pp)ermiting', r'\1ermitting'), (r'(Pp)ermitt', r'\1ermit'), (r'(Pp)erodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)erogative', r'\1rerogative'), (r'(Pp)eronal', r'\1ersonal'), (r'(Pp)eronnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)erosnality', r'\1ersonality'), (r'(Pp)erosnnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)erpare', r'\1repare'), (r'(Pp)erpendicular', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)erphas', r'\1erhaps'), (r'(Pp)erpindcular', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)erpindicalar', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)erpindicular', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)erpindiculor', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)erpindiculur', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)ersaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersauded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersay', r'\1er'), (r'(Pp)erseed', r'\1arsed'), (r'(Pp)erseerance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseevrance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)erserve', r'\1reserve'), (r'(Pp)erserverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erservere', r'\1ersevere'), (r'(Pp)erserverence', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseveance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersevearnce', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseverace', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseveracne', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseveranc', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseverane', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseveranec', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseverence', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erseverent', r'\1erseverant'), (r'(Pp)ersevernace', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersevernce', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersevrance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersevreance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersew', r'\1er sew'), (r'(Pp)ersided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)ersident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)ersimon', r'\1ersimmon'), (r'(Pp)ersistance', r'\1ersistence'), (r'(Pp)ersistant', r'\1ersistent'), (r'(Pp)ersnnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersnonel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonaly', r'\1ersonally'), (r'(Pp)ersonel', r'\1ersonal'), (r'(Pp)ersonell', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonenl', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonne', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonnell', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonnl', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersonnle', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)ersuadd', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersuadde', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersuade', r'\1ersuade'), (r'(Pp)ersuaed', r'\1ersuade'), (r'(Pp)ersuaedd', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersudaed', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersuded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ersue', r'\1ursue'), (r'(Pp)ersued', r'\1erused'), (r'(Pp)ersuing', r'\1ursuing'), (r'(Pp)ersuit', r'\1ursuit'), (r'(Pp)ersuits', r'\1ursuits'), (r'(Pp)ersveerance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)ersverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)erticipate', r'\1articipate'), (r'(Pp)ertinate', r'\1ersonate'), (r'(Pp)ertubation', r'\1erturbation'), (r'(Pp)ertubations', r'\1erturbations'), (r'(Pp)eruaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)erusaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)erview', r'\1urview'), (r'(Pp)esent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)eseverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)esided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)esident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)esonnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)esreverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)esronnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)esruaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)essiary', r'\1eccary'), (r'(Pp)esuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)etetion', r'\1etition'), (r'(Pp)etrodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)eucliar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)euliar', r'\1eculiar'), (r'(Pp)ewder', r'\1owder'), (r'(Pp)harmasudical', r'\1harmaceutical'), (r'(Pp)haroah', r'\1haraoh'), (r'(Pp)haroh', r'\1haraoh'), (r'(Pp)henomenom', r'\1henomenon'), (r'(Pp)henomenonal', r'\1henomenal'), (r'(Pp)henomenonly', r'\1henomenally'), (r'(Pp)henominal', r'\1henomenal'), (r'(Pp)henomonenon', r'\1henomenon'), (r'(Pp)henomonon', r'\1henomenon'), (r'(Pp)henonmena', r'\1henomena'), (r'(Pp)heonix', r'\1hoenix'), (r'(Pp)hilipines', r'\1hilippines'), (r'(Pp)hilisopher', r'\1hilosopher'), (r'(Pp)hilisophical', r'\1hilosophical'), (r'(Pp)hilisophy', r'\1hilosophy'), (r'(Pp)hillipine', r'\1hilippine'), (r'(Pp)hillipines', r'\1hilippines'), (r'(Pp)hillippines', r'\1hilippines'), (r'(Pp)hillosophically', r'\1hilosophically'), (r'(Pp)hilospher', r'\1hilosopher'), (r'(Pp)hilosphies', r'\1hilosophies'), (r'(Pp)hilosphy', r'\1hilosophy'), (r'(Pp)hisics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hlem', r'\1hlegm'), (r'(Pp)honecian', r'\1hoenician'), (r'(Pp)hongraph', r'\1honograph'), (r'(Pp)hoosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hootsynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosinthasis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosinthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosnthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosnythesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynhesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynhtesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosyntehsis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosyntesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosyntheis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosyntheiss', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynthesi', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynthess', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynthessi', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynthseis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosynthsis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosythesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotosytnhesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotoynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotoysnthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotsoynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hotsynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hsics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hsoclogical', r'\1hysiological'), (r'(Pp)hsyics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)htoosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)htosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)hyics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hyiscs', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hylosophical', r'\1hilosophical'), (r'(Pp)hyscis', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hyscs', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hysic', r'\1hysic'), (r'(Pp)hysicaly', r'\1hysically'), (r'(Pp)hysis', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hysisc', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)hysision', r'\1hysician'), (r'(Pp)hysisist', r'\1hysicist'), (r'(Pp)ich', r'\1itch'), (r'(Pp)icknick', r'\1ick nick'), (r'(Pp)ickyune', r'\1icayune'), (r'(Pp)icnicing', r'\1icnicking'), (r'(Pp)icturesk', r'\1ictures'), (r'(Pp)idgeon', r'\1igeon'), (r'(Pp)iglrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)igrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ijun', r'\1ignut'), (r'(Pp)ik', r'\1ick'), (r'(Pp)ilgim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilgirm', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilgri', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilgrimmage', r'\1ilgrimage'), (r'(Pp)ilgrimmages', r'\1ilgrimages'), (r'(Pp)ilgrm', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilgrmi', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)iligrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilrgim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ilrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)inapple', r'\1ineapple'), (r'(Pp)innaple', r'\1ineapple'), (r'(Pp)inoneered', r'\1ioneered'), (r'(Pp)irric', r'\1icric'), (r'(Pp)irvilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)ivilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)lack', r'\1luck'), (r'(Pp)lad', r'\1led'), (r'(Pp)lagarism', r'\1lagiarism'), (r'(Pp)lagerism', r'\1lagiarism'), (r'(Pp)lainum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)laitnum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)lanation', r'\1lantation'), (r'(Pp)laned', r'\1laned'), (r'(Pp)lantiff', r'\1laintiff'), (r'(Pp)lateu', r'\1lateau'), (r'(Pp)latinm', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latinmu', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latinu', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latium', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latiunm', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latnium', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)latnum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)lattoe', r'\1lat toe'), (r'(Pp)lausable', r'\1lausible'), (r'(Pp)lawright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)lawyright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)layge', r'\1laygoer'), (r'(Pp)laygerise', r'\1lagiaries'), (r'(Pp)layright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)layrwight', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywight', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywirght', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrght', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrgiht', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrigh', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrigt', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrigth', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrihgt', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywriht', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrite', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)laywrites', r'\1laywrights'), (r'(Pp)leasent', r'\1leasant'), (r'(Pp)leasnat', r'\1leasant'), (r'(Pp)lebicite', r'\1lebiscite'), (r'(Pp)lesant', r'\1leasant'), (r'(Pp)lethura', r'\1lethora'), (r'(Pp)lgrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)ligrim', r'\1ilgrim'), (r'(Pp)liotropy', r'\1llotropy'), (r'(Pp)ltainum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)ltinum', r'\1latinum'), (r'(Pp)lyawright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)lyed', r'\1layed'), (r'(Pp)lywright', r'\1laywright'), (r'(Pp)megranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)moegranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)neumonic', r'\1neumonic'), (r'(Pp)oam', r'\1oem'), (r'(Pp)oato', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)oatoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)oatto', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)oattoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)ocession', r'\1rocession'), (r'(Pp)oclamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)oegranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)oemgranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)oen', r'\1eon'), (r'(Pp)oenis', r'\1eonies'), (r'(Pp)oeoples', r'\1eoples'), (r'(Pp)oety', r'\1iety'), (r'(Pp)ohtosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)ointseta', r'\1oint seta'), (r'(Pp)oinyent', r'\1inyin'), (r'(Pp)oisin', r'\1oison'), (r'(Pp)ol', r'\1oll'), (r'(Pp)olical', r'\1olice'), (r'(Pp)olination', r'\1ollination'), (r'(Pp)olinator', r'\1ollinator'), (r'(Pp)olinators', r'\1ollinators'), (r'(Pp)olitican', r'\1olitician'), (r'(Pp)oliticans', r'\1oliticians'), (r'(Pp)oliticing', r'\1oliticking'), (r'(Pp)ollenate', r'\1ollinate'), (r'(Pp)olliticel', r'\1olitical'), (r'(Pp)olltry', r'\1oultry'), (r'(Pp)ologize', r'\1pologize'), (r'(Pp)ols', r'\1olls'), (r'(Pp)oltical', r'\1olitical'), (r'(Pp)oltry', r'\1altry'), (r'(Pp)olute', r'\1ollute'), (r'(Pp)oluted', r'\1olluted'), (r'(Pp)olutes', r'\1ollutes'), (r'(Pp)oluting', r'\1olluting'), (r'(Pp)olution', r'\1ollution'), (r'(Pp)olyphonyic', r'\1olyphonic'), (r'(Pp)olysaccaride', r'\1olysaccharide'), (r'(Pp)olysaccharid', r'\1olysaccharide'), (r'(Pp)omeganate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegarnate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegraante', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegraate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegranae', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegranaet', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegranat', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegranite', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegrantae', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegrante', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegrnaate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omegrnate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omeranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omerganate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omgeranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omgranate', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omigranete', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omigranite', r'\1omegranate'), (r'(Pp)omotion', r'\1romotion'), (r'(Pp)onunciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)oore', r'\1oor'), (r'(Pp)operee', r'\1apered'), (r'(Pp)oplation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opluation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)oportional', r'\1roportional'), (r'(Pp)opoulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opualtion', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opuation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opulaion', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opulaiton', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opularaty', r'\1opularity'), (r'(Pp)opulare', r'\1opular'), (r'(Pp)opulatin', r'\1opulating'), (r'(Pp)opulatino', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opulatio', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opulatoin', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opulaton', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opuler', r'\1opular'), (r'(Pp)opultaion', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)opultion', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)orclamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)oriferal', r'\1eripheral'), (r'(Pp)ornunciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)orsalin', r'\1orcelain'), (r'(Pp)ortagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)ortait', r'\1ortrait'), (r'(Pp)ortayed', r'\1ortrayed'), (r'(Pp)ortrail', r'\1ortrait'), (r'(Pp)ortraing', r'\1ortraying'), (r'(Pp)ortugese', r'\1ortuguese'), (r'(Pp)ortuguease', r'\1ortuguese'), (r'(Pp)ortugues', r'\1ortuguese'), (r'(Pp)osess', r'\1ossess'), (r'(Pp)osessed', r'\1ossessed'), (r'(Pp)osesses', r'\1ossesses'), (r'(Pp)osessing', r'\1ossessing'), (r'(Pp)osession', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)osessions', r'\1ossessions'), (r'(Pp)osesssion', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)osion', r'\1oison'), (r'(Pp)osistion', r'\1osition'), (r'(Pp)ositon', r'\1osition'), (r'(Pp)ositve', r'\1ositive'), (r'(Pp)ospone', r'\1ostpone'), (r'(Pp)ossable', r'\1ossible'), (r'(Pp)ossably', r'\1ossibly'), (r'(Pp)osseses', r'\1ossesses'), (r'(Pp)ossesing', r'\1ossessing'), (r'(Pp)ossesion', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossesison', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossessess', r'\1ossesses'), (r'(Pp)ossessin', r'\1ossessing'), (r'(Pp)ossessino', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossessio', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossessoin', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossesson', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossibile', r'\1ossible'), (r'(Pp)ossibilty', r'\1ossibility'), (r'(Pp)ossiblility', r'\1ossibility'), (r'(Pp)ossiblilty', r'\1ossibility'), (r'(Pp)ossiblities', r'\1ossibilities'), (r'(Pp)ossiblity', r'\1ossibility'), (r'(Pp)ossition', r'\1osition'), (r'(Pp)osssesion', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ossssion', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)ostdam', r'\1otsdam'), (r'(Pp)osthomous', r'\1osthumous'), (r'(Pp)ostion', r'\1osition'), (r'(Pp)ostive', r'\1ositive'), (r'(Pp)ostrophe', r'\1postrophe'), (r'(Pp)ostuminus', r'\1ost minus'), (r'(Pp)ostumus', r'\1osthumous'), (r'(Pp)otagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)otao', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)otaoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otaot', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)otaotes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otat', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)otateos', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otates', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otatoe', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otatos', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otatose', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otosynthesis', r'\1hotosynthesis'), (r'(Pp)otrait', r'\1ortrait'), (r'(Pp)otrayed', r'\1ortrayed'), (r'(Pp)ottao', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)ottaoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)otter', r'\1otter'), (r'(Pp)otto', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)ottoes', r'\1otties'), (r'(Pp)oulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)oulations', r'\1opulations'), (r'(Pp)ouplation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)overful', r'\1owerful'), (r'(Pp)oweful', r'\1owerful'), (r'(Pp)owerfull', r'\1owerful'), (r'(Pp)parent', r'\1arent'), (r'(Pp)poulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)propriation', r'\1ppropriation'), (r'(Pp)pulation', r'\1opulation'), (r'(Pp)raade', r'\1arade'), (r'(Pp)raallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)raallelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)raallelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)ractial', r'\1ractical'), (r'(Pp)ractially', r'\1ractically'), (r'(Pp)racticaly', r'\1ractically'), (r'(Pp)racticianer', r'\1ractitioner'), (r'(Pp)racticioner', r'\1ractitioner'), (r'(Pp)racticioners', r'\1ractitioners'), (r'(Pp)racticly', r'\1ractically'), (r'(Pp)ractioner', r'\1ractitioner'), (r'(Pp)ractioners', r'\1ractitioners'), (r'(Pp)rade', r'\1ride'), (r'(Pp)rairy', r'\1rairie'), (r'(Pp)rallel', r'\1arallel'), (r'(Pp)rallelism', r'\1arallelism'), (r'(Pp)rallelogram', r'\1arallelogram'), (r'(Pp)rarie', r'\1rairie'), (r'(Pp)raries', r'\1arries'), (r'(Pp)ratice', r'\1ractice'), (r'(Pp)raticularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)rayry', r'\1rairie'), (r'(Pp)rcede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)rceede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)rchase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)rclamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)rcolamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)reample', r'\1reamble'), (r'(Pp)recde', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)recdee', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)reced', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)recedessor', r'\1redecessor'), (r'(Pp)recee', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)receed', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)receeded', r'\1receded'), (r'(Pp)receeding', r'\1receding'), (r'(Pp)receeds', r'\1recedes'), (r'(Pp)receive', r'\1erceive'), (r'(Pp)recentage', r'\1ercentage'), (r'(Pp)reception', r'\1erception'), (r'(Pp)recice', r'\1recise'), (r'(Pp)recidence', r'\1recedence'), (r'(Pp)recident', r'\1recedent'), (r'(Pp)recisly', r'\1recisely'), (r'(Pp)recurser', r'\1recursor'), (r'(Pp)redecesors', r'\1redecessors'), (r'(Pp)redicatble', r'\1redictable'), (r'(Pp)redicitons', r'\1redictions'), (r'(Pp)redjudice', r'\1rejudice'), (r'(Pp)redomiantly', r'\1redominantly'), (r'(Pp)redominately', r'\1redominantly'), (r'(Pp)reecde', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)reede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Pp)reent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)reesnt', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)reety', r'\1retty'), (r'(Pp)refection', r'\1erfection'), (r'(Pp)refered', r'\1referred'), (r'(Pp)refering', r'\1referring'), (r'(Pp)referr', r'\1refer'), (r'(Pp)referrable', r'\1referable'), (r'(Pp)referrably', r'\1referably'), (r'(Pp)reffer', r'\1refer'), (r'(Pp)reffered', r'\1referred'), (r'(Pp)reficiency', r'\1roficiency'), (r'(Pp)reficient', r'\1roficient'), (r'(Pp)reform', r'\1erform'), (r'(Pp)regancies', r'\1regnancies'), (r'(Pp)regancy', r'\1regnancy'), (r'(Pp)regnacy', r'\1regnancy'), (r'(Pp)rehaps', r'\1erhaps'), (r'(Pp)reided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)reident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)reiod', r'\1eriod'), (r'(Pp)reisded', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)reisdent', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)rejudgudice', r'\1rejudgudice'), (r'(Pp)reliferation', r'\1roliferation'), (r'(Pp)remeir', r'\1remier'), (r'(Pp)remeire', r'\1remier'), (r'(Pp)remeired', r'\1remiered'), (r'(Pp)remillenial', r'\1remillenial'), (r'(Pp)reminence', r'\1reeminence'), (r'(Pp)remission', r'\1ermission'), (r'(Pp)remonasterians', r'\1remonasterians'), (r'(Pp)reocupation', r'\1reoccupation'), (r'(Pp)repair', r'\1repare'), (r'(Pp)repartion', r'\1reparation'), (r'(Pp)repatory', r'\1reparatory'), (r'(Pp)reperation', r'\1reparation'), (r'(Pp)reperations', r'\1reparations'), (r'(Pp)reperatory', r'\1reparatory'), (r'(Pp)repindicular', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)reriod', r'\1eriod'), (r'(Pp)rescious', r'\1recious'), (r'(Pp)resded', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)resdent', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)resdied', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)resdient', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)resedential', r'\1residential'), (r'(Pp)resen', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)resense', r'\1resence'), (r'(Pp)reset', r'\1reset'), (r'(Pp)resetn', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)reseverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)reshus', r'\1r�cis'), (r'(Pp)residd', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)residde', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)reside', r'\1reside'), (r'(Pp)residen', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)residenital', r'\1residential'), (r'(Pp)residental', r'\1residential'), (r'(Pp)residet', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)residetn', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)residnet', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)residnt', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)resied', r'\1reside'), (r'(Pp)resiedd', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)resiednt', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)resient', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)resitgious', r'\1restigious'), (r'(Pp)resnet', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)resnt', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)resonnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)respective', r'\1erspective'), (r'(Pp)restigeous', r'\1restigious'), (r'(Pp)restigous', r'\1restigious'), (r'(Pp)resuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)resumabely', r'\1resumably'), (r'(Pp)resumeably', r'\1resumably'), (r'(Pp)resumibly', r'\1resumably'), (r'(Pp)resure', r'\1ressure'), (r'(Pp)retection', r'\1rotection'), (r'(Pp)revale', r'\1revail'), (r'(Pp)revelance', r'\1revalence'), (r'(Pp)revelant', r'\1revalent'), (r'(Pp)reventation', r'\1revention'), (r'(Pp)reventative', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Pp)reverse', r'\1erverse'), (r'(Pp)revivous', r'\1revious'), (r'(Pp)ricipal', r'\1rincipal'), (r'(Pp)riciple', r'\1rinciple'), (r'(Pp)riestood', r'\1riesthood'), (r'(Pp)riilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riivlege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rimarially', r'\1rimarily'), (r'(Pp)rimarly', r'\1rimarily'), (r'(Pp)rimative', r'\1rimitive'), (r'(Pp)rimatively', r'\1rimitively'), (r'(Pp)rimatives', r'\1rimitives'), (r'(Pp)rimevil', r'\1rimeval'), (r'(Pp)rimordal', r'\1rimordial'), (r'(Pp)rincipaly', r'\1rincipally'), (r'(Pp)rincipial', r'\1rincipal'), (r'(Pp)rinciply', r'\1rincipally'), (r'(Pp)rinicipal', r'\1rincipal'), (r'(Pp)rision', r'\1rison'), (r'(Pp)rivatley', r'\1rivately'), (r'(Pp)rivatly', r'\1rivately'), (r'(Pp)riveledge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riveledges', r'\1rivileges'), (r'(Pp)rivelege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riveleged', r'\1rivileged'), (r'(Pp)riveleges', r'\1rivileges'), (r'(Pp)rivelidge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivelige', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riveliged', r'\1rivileged'), (r'(Pp)riveliges', r'\1rivileges'), (r'(Pp)rivelleges', r'\1rivileges'), (r'(Pp)riviege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivielge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivilage', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riviledge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)riviledges', r'\1rivileges'), (r'(Pp)rivilee', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivileeg', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivileg', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivilge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivilgee', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivledge', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivlege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivliege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rivte', r'\1rivet'), (r'(Pp)rnounciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)rnunciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)roagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)roatgonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)robabilaty', r'\1robability'), (r'(Pp)robablistic', r'\1robabilistic'), (r'(Pp)robablly', r'\1robably'), (r'(Pp)robalibity', r'\1robability'), (r'(Pp)robaly', r'\1robably'), (r'(Pp)robelm', r'\1roblem'), (r'(Pp)rocalmation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)rocamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roccess', r'\1rocess'), (r'(Pp)roccessing', r'\1rocessing'), (r'(Pp)rocede', r'\1roceed'), (r'(Pp)rocedes', r'\1roceeds'), (r'(Pp)rocedger', r'\1rocedure'), (r'(Pp)roceding', r'\1roceeding'), (r'(Pp)rocedings', r'\1roceedings'), (r'(Pp)roceedure', r'\1rocedure'), (r'(Pp)roces', r'\1rocess'), (r'(Pp)rocesser', r'\1rocessor'), (r'(Pp)roclaamtion', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclaation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclaimation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamaion', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamaiton', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamatin', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamatino', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamatio', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamatoin', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamaton', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclame', r'\1roclaim'), (r'(Pp)roclamed', r'\1roclaimed'), (r'(Pp)roclaming', r'\1roclaiming'), (r'(Pp)roclamtaion', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclamtion', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclmaation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclmation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)roclomation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)rodcution', r'\1roduction'), (r'(Pp)rofesion', r'\1rofusion'), (r'(Pp)rofesor', r'\1rofessor'), (r'(Pp)rofesser', r'\1rofessor'), (r'(Pp)roffesed', r'\1rofessed'), (r'(Pp)roffesion', r'\1rofession'), (r'(Pp)roffesional', r'\1rofessional'), (r'(Pp)roffesor', r'\1rofessor'), (r'(Pp)rofilic', r'\1rolific'), (r'(Pp)rogessed', r'\1rogressed'), (r'(Pp)rogramable', r'\1rogrammable'), (r'(Pp)rograme', r'\1rogram'), (r'(Pp)rogramer', r'\1rogrammer'), (r'(Pp)rogramme', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Pp)rogrom', r'\1ogrom'), (r'(Pp)rohabition', r'\1rohibition'), (r'(Pp)rohibative', r'\1rohibitive'), (r'(Pp)rolamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)rolcamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Pp)rolicks', r'\1rolix'), (r'(Pp)rologomena', r'\1rolegomena'), (r'(Pp)rominance', r'\1rominence'), (r'(Pp)rominant', r'\1rominent'), (r'(Pp)rominantly', r'\1rominently'), (r'(Pp)rominate', r'\1rominent'), (r'(Pp)rominately', r'\1rominently'), (r'(Pp)romiscous', r'\1romiscuous'), (r'(Pp)romotted', r'\1romoted'), (r'(Pp)ronnciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronnuciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronomial', r'\1ronominal'), (r'(Pp)ronouced', r'\1ronounced'), (r'(Pp)ronounched', r'\1ronounced'), (r'(Pp)ronounciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronucniation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuncaition', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuncation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciaion', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciaiton', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciatin', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciatino', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciatio', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciatoin', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunciaton', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuncitaion', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuncition', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronuniation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)ronunication', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)roove', r'\1rove'), (r'(Pp)rooved', r'\1roved'), (r'(Pp)ropably', r'\1robably'), (r'(Pp)ropeled', r'\1ropelled'), (r'(Pp)ropeling', r'\1ropelling'), (r'(Pp)ropell', r'\1ropel'), (r'(Pp)rophacy', r'\1rophecy'), (r'(Pp)ropietary', r'\1roprietary'), (r'(Pp)ropmted', r'\1rompted'), (r'(Pp)ropoganda', r'\1ropaganda'), (r'(Pp)ropogate', r'\1ropagate'), (r'(Pp)ropogates', r'\1ropagates'), (r'(Pp)ropogation', r'\1ropagation'), (r'(Pp)ropogator', r'\1ropagator'), (r'(Pp)ropostion', r'\1roposition'), (r'(Pp)ropotion', r'\1roportion'), (r'(Pp)ropotional', r'\1roportional'), (r'(Pp)ropotions', r'\1roportions'), (r'(Pp)ropper', r'\1roper'), (r'(Pp)ropperly', r'\1roperly'), (r'(Pp)ropriatery', r'\1roprietary'), (r'(Pp)roprieter', r'\1roprietor'), (r'(Pp)roprietory', r'\1roprietary'), (r'(Pp)roseletyzing', r'\1roselytizing'), (r'(Pp)rotaganist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotaganists', r'\1rotagonists'), (r'(Pp)rotagnist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagnoist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagoinst', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagoist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagonis', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagonit', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagonits', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagonsit', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotagonst', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotaognist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotaonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)roteen', r'\1rotean'), (r'(Pp)rotem', r'\1ro'), (r'(Pp)rotgaonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotgonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotien', r'\1rotein'), (r'(Pp)rotocal', r'\1rotocol'), (r'(Pp)rotocall', r'\1rotocol'), (r'(Pp)rotoganist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rotrait', r'\1ortrait'), (r'(Pp)rotray', r'\1ortray'), (r'(Pp)rotrayal', r'\1ortrayal'), (r'(Pp)rotrayed', r'\1ortrayed'), (r'(Pp)rotruberance', r'\1rotuberance'), (r'(Pp)rotruberances', r'\1rotuberances'), (r'(Pp)rouncements', r'\1rouncements'), (r'(Pp)rounciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)rounnciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Pp)rovacative', r'\1rovocative'), (r'(Pp)rovded', r'\1rovided'), (r'(Pp)rovicial', r'\1rovincial'), (r'(Pp)rovidor', r'\1rovider'), (r'(Pp)rovinicial', r'\1rovincial'), (r'(Pp)rovisiosn', r'\1rovisions'), (r'(Pp)rovisonal', r'\1rovisional'), (r'(Pp)roximty', r'\1roximity'), (r'(Pp)rseent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)rseided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)rseident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)rsent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Pp)rseverance', r'\1erseverance'), (r'(Pp)rsided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Pp)rsident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Pp)rsonnel', r'\1ersonnel'), (r'(Pp)rsuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)rtagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)rticularly', r'\1articularly'), (r'(Pp)rtoagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Pp)ruchase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)rviilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)rvilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Pp)sanish', r'\1panish'), (r'(Pp)satime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)sell', r'\1pell'), (r'(Pp)seudononymous', r'\1seudonymous'), (r'(Pp)seudonyn', r'\1seudonym'), (r'(Pp)sosession', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)sotter', r'\1potter'), (r'(Pp)ssession', r'\1ossession'), (r'(Pp)stime', r'\1astime'), (r'(Pp)suedo', r'\1seudo'), (r'(Pp)sychidelic', r'\1sychedelic'), (r'(Pp)sychodelic', r'\1sychedelic'), (r'(Pp)sycology', r'\1sychology'), (r'(Pp)sydonym', r'\1seudonym'), (r'(Pp)syhic', r'\1sychic'), (r'(Pp)tato', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)tatoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)teodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)teordactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terdactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terdoactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)teroactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)teroadctyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodactl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodactly', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodacty', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodacyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodacytl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodatcyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodatyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodcatyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)terodctyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)toato', r'\1otato'), (r'(Pp)toatoes', r'\1otatoes'), (r'(Pp)treodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)trodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Pp)ubicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ubilcly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublcily', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublcly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublically', r'\1ublic ally'), (r'(Pp)ublicaly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublich', r'\1ublic'), (r'(Pp)ublicl', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublicy', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublicyl', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublilcy', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ublily', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)uchase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)uchasing', r'\1urchasing'), (r'(Pp)ucini', r'\1uccini'), (r'(Pp)ucrhase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)uertorrican', r'\1uerto rican'), (r'(Pp)uertorricans', r'\1uerto ricans'), (r'(Pp)ul', r'\1ull'), (r'(Pp)ulbicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)ulicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Pp)uls', r'\1ulls'), (r'(Pp)umkin', r'\1umpkin'), (r'(Pp)undent', r'\1endent'), (r'(Pp)urcahse', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urcase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urchae', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urchaes', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urchas', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urchsae', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urchse', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urhase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)urhcase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Pp)uritannical', r'\1uritanical'), (r'(Pp)urpindicular', r'\1erpendicular'), (r'(Pp)urposedly', r'\1urposely'), (r'(Pp)urpotedly', r'\1urportedly'), (r'(Pp)ursuade', r'\1ersuade'), (r'(Pp)ursuaded', r'\1ersuaded'), (r'(Pp)ursuades', r'\1ersuades'), (r'(Pp)urtain', r'\1ertain'), (r'(Pp)ususading', r'\1ersuading'), (r'(Pp)uting', r'\1utting'), (r'(Pp)wn', r'\1wn'), (r'(Pp)woer', r'\1ower'), (r'(Pp)y', r'\1ie'), (r'(Pp)yhsics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Pp)yschedelic', r'\1sychedelic'), (r'(Pp)yschic', r'\1sychic'), (r'(Pp)yscho', r'\1sycho'), (r'(Pp)yschological', r'\1sychological'), (r'(Pp)yschology', r'\1sychology'), (r'(Pp)yscic', r'\1sychic'), (r'(Pp)ysics', r'\1hysics'), (r'(Qq)ality', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)aulity', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)euipment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Qq)oute', r'\1uote'), (r'(Qq)outed', r'\1uoted'), (r'(Qq)outes', r'\1uotes'), (r'(Qq)tuie', r'\1uite'), (r'(Qq)uadroople', r'\1uadruple'), (r'(Qq)uafeur', r'\1uaver'), (r'(Qq)uailty', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)uaity', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ualit', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ualiy', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ualiyt', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ualtiy', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ualty', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)uandry', r'\1uandary'), (r'(Qq)uanity', r'\1uantity'), (r'(Qq)uantaty', r'\1uantity'), (r'(Qq)uantitiy', r'\1uantity'), (r'(Qq)uarantaine', r'\1uarantine'), (r'(Qq)uarternary', r'\1uaternary'), (r'(Qq)uater', r'\1uarter'), (r'(Qq)uaterback', r'\1uarterback'), (r'(Qq)uaterly', r'\1uarterly'), (r'(Qq)ue', r'\1ueue'), (r'(Qq)ueenland', r'\1ueensland'), (r'(Qq)uestionaire', r'\1uestionnaire'), (r'(Qq)uestionare', r'\1uestion is'), (r'(Qq)uestonable', r'\1uestionable'), (r'(Qq)uicklyu', r'\1uickly'), (r'(Qq)uinessential', r'\1uintessential'), (r'(Qq)uipment', r'\1quipment'), (r'(Qq)uire', r'\1uire'), (r'(Qq)uitely', r'\1uietly'), (r'(Qq)uitted', r'\1uit'), (r'(Qq)uizes', r'\1uizzes'), (r'(Qq)uizs', r'\1uizzes'), (r'(Qq)ulaity', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)ulity', r'\1uality'), (r'(Qq)uotion', r'\1uotation'), (r'(Qq)utie', r'\1uite'), (r'(Rr)aadr', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)aar', r'\1ear'), (r'(Rr)abinnical', r'\1abbinical'), (r'(Rr)abit', r'\1abbit'), (r'(Rr)acaus', r'\1aces'), (r'(Rr)achaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Rr)ack', r'\1ack'), (r'(Rr)acker', r'\1ocker'), (r'(Rr)acoon', r'\1accoon'), (r'(Rr)ada', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)adar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)adeo', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)adeus', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)adi', r'\1adii'), (r'(Rr)adiactive', r'\1adioactive'), (r'(Rr)adify', r'\1atify'), (r'(Rr)adis', r'\1aids'), (r'(Rr)adisu', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)adiu', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)ado', r'\1adon'), (r'(Rr)adoi', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)adr', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)adra', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)aduis', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)adus', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)adyar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)aelly', r'\1eally'), (r'(Rr)agument', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Rr)aido', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)aidus', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)ainchek', r'\1aincheck'), (r'(Rr)aio', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)aius', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)amageddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Rr)ammification', r'\1amification'), (r'(Rr)anberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Rr)ancourous', r'\1ancorous'), (r'(Rr)andayvoo', r'\1andayvoo'), (r'(Rr)anslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Rr)apdshare', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)aph', r'\1ap'), (r'(Rr)apidsahre', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)apidshar', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)apidshre', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)apishare', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)apsady', r'\1hapsody'), (r'(Rr)arified', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Rr)arley', r'\1arely'), (r'(Rr)asberry', r'\1aspberry'), (r'(Rr)ateful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Rr)avey', r'\1ave'), (r'(Rr)avy', r'\1ay'), (r'(Rr)ayadr', r'\1ayed'), (r'(Rr)ayar', r'\1ear'), (r'(Rr)ayda', r'\1aid'), (r'(Rr)aydr', r'\1aider'), (r'(Rr)aydra', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)boccoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Rr)canberry', r'\1ranberry'), (r'(Rr)chaeology', r'\1rchaeology'), (r'(Rr)conyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Rr)daar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)daio', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)daius', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)dar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)dio', r'\1adio'), (r'(Rr)dius', r'\1adius'), (r'(Rr)eaccurring', r'\1eoccurring'), (r'(Rr)eacing', r'\1eaching'), (r'(Rr)eacll', r'\1ecall'), (r'(Rr)eadmition', r'\1eadmit ion'), (r'(Rr)ealease', r'\1elease'), (r'(Rr)ealitvely', r'\1elatively'), (r'(Rr)ealsitic', r'\1ealistic'), (r'(Rr)ealted', r'\1elated'), (r'(Rr)ealting', r'\1elating'), (r'(Rr)ealtions', r'\1elations'), (r'(Rr)ealtive', r'\1elative'), (r'(Rr)ealy', r'\1eally'), (r'(Rr)ealyl', r'\1eally'), (r'(Rr)eamain', r'\1emain'), (r'(Rr)eamin', r'\1emain'), (r'(Rr)easearch', r'\1esearch'), (r'(Rr)easses', r'\1eassess'), (r'(Rr)ebiulding', r'\1ebuilding'), (r'(Rr)ebllions', r'\1ebellions'), (r'(Rr)ebounce', r'\1enounce'), (r'(Rr)ebuttle', r'\1ebuttal'), (r'(Rr)ecasted', r'\1ecast'), (r'(Rr)eccent', r'\1ecent'), (r'(Rr)eccomend', r'\1ecommend'), (r'(Rr)eccomendations', r'\1ecommendations'), (r'(Rr)eccomended', r'\1ecommended'), (r'(Rr)eccomending', r'\1ecommending'), (r'(Rr)eccommend', r'\1ecommend'), (r'(Rr)eccommended', r'\1ecommended'), (r'(Rr)eccommending', r'\1ecommending'), (r'(Rr)eccuring', r'\1ecurring'), (r'(Rr)ecede', r'\1ecede'), (r'(Rr)eceed', r'\1ecede'), (r'(Rr)eceeded', r'\1eceded'), (r'(Rr)eceeding', r'\1eceding'), (r'(Rr)eceet', r'\1ecent'), (r'(Rr)eceivedfrom', r'\1eceived from'), (r'(Rr)ecepient', r'\1ecipient'), (r'(Rr)ecepients', r'\1ecipients'), (r'(Rr)ecepies', r'\1ecipes'), (r'(Rr)ecepted', r'\1eceived'), (r'(Rr)eceptical', r'\1eceptacle'), (r'(Rr)eceving', r'\1eceiving'), (r'(Rr)echargable', r'\1echargeable'), (r'(Rr)eched', r'\1eached'), (r'(Rr)ecide', r'\1eside'), (r'(Rr)ecided', r'\1eceded'), (r'(Rr)ecident', r'\1esident'), (r'(Rr)ecidents', r'\1esidents'), (r'(Rr)eciding', r'\1eceding'), (r'(Rr)eciepents', r'\1ecipients'), (r'(Rr)eciept', r'\1eceipt'), (r'(Rr)ecieve', r'\1eceive'), (r'(Rr)ecieved', r'\1eceived'), (r'(Rr)eciever', r'\1eceiver'), (r'(Rr)ecievers', r'\1eceivers'), (r'(Rr)ecieves', r'\1eceives'), (r'(Rr)ecieving', r'\1eceiving'), (r'(Rr)ecipiant', r'\1ecipient'), (r'(Rr)ecipiants', r'\1ecipients'), (r'(Rr)ecipies', r'\1ecipes'), (r'(Rr)ecived', r'\1eceived'), (r'(Rr)ecivership', r'\1eceivership'), (r'(Rr)ecogise', r'\1ecognize'), (r'(Rr)ecogize', r'\1ecognize'), (r'(Rr)ecomend', r'\1ecommend'), (r'(Rr)ecomended', r'\1ecommended'), (r'(Rr)ecomending', r'\1ecommending'), (r'(Rr)ecomends', r'\1ecommends'), (r'(Rr)ecommedations', r'\1ecommendations'), (r'(Rr)econaissance', r'\1econnaissance'), (r'(Rr)econasence', r'\1econnaissance'), (r'(Rr)econcilation', r'\1econciliation'), (r'(Rr)econciliate', r'\1econcile'), (r'(Rr)econized', r'\1ecognized'), (r'(Rr)econnaisance', r'\1econnaissance'), (r'(Rr)econnaissence', r'\1econnaissance'), (r'(Rr)econtructed', r'\1econstructed'), (r'(Rr)ecordproducer', r'\1ecord producer'), (r'(Rr)ecoreded', r'\1ecorded'), (r'(Rr)ecoupe', r'\1ecoup'), (r'(Rr)ecouperate', r'\1ecuperate'), (r'(Rr)ecquire', r'\1equire'), (r'(Rr)ecquired', r'\1equired'), (r'(Rr)ecrational', r'\1ecreational'), (r'(Rr)ecrod', r'\1ecord'), (r'(Rr)ecroot', r'\1edroot'), (r'(Rr)ecruted', r'\1ecruited'), (r'(Rr)ecuiting', r'\1ecruiting'), (r'(Rr)ecund', r'\1efund'), (r'(Rr)ecuring', r'\1ecurring'), (r'(Rr)ecurr', r'\1ecur'), (r'(Rr)ecurrance', r'\1ecurrence'), (r'(Rr)ecurrant', r'\1ecurrent'), (r'(Rr)edicule', r'\1idicule'), (r'(Rr)ediculous', r'\1idiculous'), (r'(Rr)educeable', r'\1educible'), (r'(Rr)edundent', r'\1edundant'), (r'(Rr)eedeming', r'\1edeeming'), (r'(Rr)eefrence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eefrred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eelvant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)eembrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)eemmbrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)eenforced', r'\1einforced'), (r'(Rr)eerence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eerred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eevant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)efect', r'\1eflect'), (r'(Rr)efedendum', r'\1eferendum'), (r'(Rr)efeence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efeernce', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferal', r'\1eferral'), (r'(Rr)eferece', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferecne', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efered', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eferenc', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferene', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferenec', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efererd', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eferiang', r'\1eferring'), (r'(Rr)efering', r'\1eferring'), (r'(Rr)efernce', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efernces', r'\1eferences'), (r'(Rr)efernece', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferrd', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eferrde', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eferre', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)eferrence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)eferrs', r'\1efers'), (r'(Rr)effered', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)efference', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efreence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efrence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)efrences', r'\1eferences'), (r'(Rr)efrered', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)efrers', r'\1efers'), (r'(Rr)efridgeration', r'\1efrigeration'), (r'(Rr)efridgerator', r'\1efrigerator'), (r'(Rr)efromist', r'\1eformist'), (r'(Rr)efrred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)efusla', r'\1efusal'), (r'(Rr)egardes', r'\1egards'), (r'(Rr)egiser', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egisered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egisetr', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egisetred', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egiste', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egisteed', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egisteerd', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egisterd', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egisterde', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egistere', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egistery', r'\1egistry'), (r'(Rr)egistr', r'\1egistry'), (r'(Rr)egistrashin', r'\1egistration'), (r'(Rr)egistre', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egistred', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egistreed', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egiter', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egitered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egitser', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egitsered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egluar', r'\1egular'), (r'(Rr)egsiter', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egsitered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)egster', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)egstered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)eguard', r'\1egard'), (r'(Rr)eguardless', r'\1egardless'), (r'(Rr)eguarly', r'\1egularly'), (r'(Rr)egulaion', r'\1egulation'), (r'(Rr)egulaotrs', r'\1egulators'), (r'(Rr)egularily', r'\1egularly'), (r'(Rr)ehersal', r'\1ehearsal'), (r'(Rr)eicarnation', r'\1eincarnation'), (r'(Rr)eigining', r'\1eigning'), (r'(Rr)eigster', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)eigstered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)eister', r'\1oister'), (r'(Rr)eistered', r'\1oistered'), (r'(Rr)eknown', r'\1enown'), (r'(Rr)eknowned', r'\1enowned'), (r'(Rr)ela', r'\1eal'), (r'(Rr)elagate', r'\1elegate'), (r'(Rr)elagated', r'\1elegated'), (r'(Rr)elaly', r'\1eally'), (r'(Rr)elatiopnship', r'\1elationship'), (r'(Rr)elativly', r'\1elatively'), (r'(Rr)elavant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elavent', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)eleaf', r'\1elief'), (r'(Rr)eleant', r'\1eliant'), (r'(Rr)eleavnt', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elected', r'\1eelected'), (r'(Rr)eleive', r'\1elieve'), (r'(Rr)eleived', r'\1elieved'), (r'(Rr)eleiver', r'\1eliever'), (r'(Rr)eleses', r'\1eleases'), (r'(Rr)elevan', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elevat', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elevatn', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elevence', r'\1elevance'), (r'(Rr)elevent', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elevnat', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elevnt', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)eliablity', r'\1eliability'), (r'(Rr)elient', r'\1eliant'), (r'(Rr)eligeon', r'\1eligion'), (r'(Rr)eligeous', r'\1eligious'), (r'(Rr)eligon', r'\1eligion'), (r'(Rr)eligous', r'\1eligious'), (r'(Rr)eligously', r'\1eligiously'), (r'(Rr)elinqushment', r'\1elinquishment'), (r'(Rr)elitavely', r'\1elatively'), (r'(Rr)elitively', r'\1elatively'), (r'(Rr)elization', r'\1ealization'), (r'(Rr)elize', r'\1ealize'), (r'(Rr)elm', r'\1ealm'), (r'(Rr)elpacement', r'\1eplacement'), (r'(Rr)elvant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)elveant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)emaing', r'\1emaining'), (r'(Rr)emainging', r'\1emaining'), (r'(Rr)emane', r'\1emain'), (r'(Rr)emaning', r'\1emaining'), (r'(Rr)ember', r'\1emember'), (r'(Rr)emeber', r'\1emember'), (r'(Rr)emebmrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emebrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembarnce', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)ememberable', r'\1emember able'), (r'(Rr)ememberance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembrace', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembracne', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembranc', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembrane', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembranec', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembrence', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembrnace', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emembrnce', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)ememrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)ememrbance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emenant', r'\1emnant'), (r'(Rr)emenicent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)emeniss', r'\1emains'), (r'(Rr)emian', r'\1emain'), (r'(Rr)eminant', r'\1emnant'), (r'(Rr)eminent', r'\1emnant'), (r'(Rr)eminescent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)eminicent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)eminisent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)eminscent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)eminsicent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)emmbrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)emmebrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)endevous', r'\1endezvous'), (r'(Rr)endezous', r'\1endezvous'), (r'(Rr)enedered', r'\1endered'), (r'(Rr)enewl', r'\1enewal'), (r'(Rr)enisance', r'\1enaissance'), (r'(Rr)ennovate', r'\1enovate'), (r'(Rr)ennovated', r'\1enovated'), (r'(Rr)ennovating', r'\1enovating'), (r'(Rr)ennovation', r'\1enovation'), (r'(Rr)enoun', r'\1enown'), (r'(Rr)enouned', r'\1enowned'), (r'(Rr)entors', r'\1enters'), (r'(Rr)eoccurrence', r'\1eoccurrence'), (r'(Rr)eorganision', r'\1eorganizing'), (r'(Rr)epatition', r'\1epetition'), (r'(Rr)epatwar', r'\1earward'), (r'(Rr)epayed', r'\1epaid'), (r'(Rr)epblican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epbulican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epeative', r'\1epetitive'), (r'(Rr)epentence', r'\1epentance'), (r'(Rr)epentent', r'\1epentant'), (r'(Rr)epertwar', r'\1eporter'), (r'(Rr)epeteadly', r'\1epeatedly'), (r'(Rr)epetion', r'\1epetition'), (r'(Rr)epetoire', r'\1epertoire'), (r'(Rr)epid', r'\1apid'), (r'(Rr)epitition', r'\1epetition'), (r'(Rr)eplentish', r'\1eplenish'), (r'(Rr)eponse', r'\1esponse'), (r'(Rr)eponsible', r'\1esponsible'), (r'(Rr)epore', r'\1epose'), (r'(Rr)eportadly', r'\1eportedly'), (r'(Rr)epresantative', r'\1epresentative'), (r'(Rr)epresentive', r'\1epresentative'), (r'(Rr)epresentives', r'\1epresentatives'), (r'(Rr)eprize', r'\1eprise'), (r'(Rr)eproducable', r'\1eproducible'), (r'(Rr)eprtoire', r'\1epertoire'), (r'(Rr)epsectively', r'\1espectively'), (r'(Rr)eptition', r'\1epetition'), (r'(Rr)epubic', r'\1epublic'), (r'(Rr)epubican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epubilcan', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublcan', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublcian', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epubliacn', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublian', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublica', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublicn', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epublicna', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epulbican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)epulican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)equeum', r'\1equiem'), (r'(Rr)equirment', r'\1equirement'), (r'(Rr)equred', r'\1equired'), (r'(Rr)esaturant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)esaturateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)esaurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)esaurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)escure', r'\1escue'), (r'(Rr)esembelance', r'\1esemblance'), (r'(Rr)esembes', r'\1esembles'), (r'(Rr)esemblence', r'\1esemblance'), (r'(Rr)esent', r'\1esent'), (r'(Rr)eservor', r'\1eservoir'), (r'(Rr)esetted', r'\1eset'), (r'(Rr)esevoir', r'\1eservoir'), (r'(Rr)esidance', r'\1esidence'), (r'(Rr)esided', r'\1esided'), (r'(Rr)esident', r'\1esident'), (r'(Rr)esidental', r'\1esidential'), (r'(Rr)esignement', r'\1efinement'), (r'(Rr)esistable', r'\1esistible'), (r'(Rr)esistence', r'\1esistance'), (r'(Rr)esistent', r'\1esistant'), (r'(Rr)esivwar', r'\1eviewer'), (r'(Rr)espectivly', r'\1espectively'), (r'(Rr)esponce', r'\1esponse'), (r'(Rr)esponibilities', r'\1esponsibilities'), (r'(Rr)esponibility', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esponisble', r'\1esponsible'), (r'(Rr)esponnsibilty', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esponsability', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esponsable', r'\1esponsible'), (r'(Rr)esponsibile', r'\1esponsible'), (r'(Rr)esponsibilites', r'\1esponsibilities'), (r'(Rr)esponsibilty', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esponsiblity', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esposibility', r'\1esponsibility'), (r'(Rr)esposible', r'\1esponsible'), (r'(Rr)essapee', r'\1eshape'), (r'(Rr)essemblance', r'\1esemblance'), (r'(Rr)essemble', r'\1esemble'), (r'(Rr)essembled', r'\1esembled'), (r'(Rr)essemblence', r'\1esemblance'), (r'(Rr)essembling', r'\1esembling'), (r'(Rr)esssurecting', r'\1esssurecting'), (r'(Rr)essurect', r'\1esurrect'), (r'(Rr)essurected', r'\1esurrected'), (r'(Rr)essurection', r'\1esurrection'), (r'(Rr)essurrection', r'\1esurrection'), (r'(Rr)estarant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estarants', r'\1estaurants'), (r'(Rr)estarateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estaraunt', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estaraunteur', r'\1estaraunteur'), (r'(Rr)estaraunteurs', r'\1estaraunteurs'), (r'(Rr)estaraunts', r'\1estaurants'), (r'(Rr)estaruant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estaruateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estauarnt', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estauarteurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauraeturs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauraeurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauran', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estauranteurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estaurat', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estauraters', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauraterus', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estaurateur', r'\1estaurateur'), (r'(Rr)estaurateus', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estaurateusr', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauration', r'\1estoration'), (r'(Rr)estauratn', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estauratuers', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauraturs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estauraunt', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estaurnat', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estaurnt', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estaurtaeurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)estaurteurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)esteraunt', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)esteraunts', r'\1estaurants'), (r'(Rr)esticted', r'\1estricted'), (r'(Rr)estrant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estraunt', r'\1estraint'), (r'(Rr)estraynt', r'\1estraint'), (r'(Rr)estuarant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)estuarateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)esturant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)esturants', r'\1estaurants'), (r'(Rr)esturateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)esturaunt', r'\1estraint'), (r'(Rr)esturaunts', r'\1estraints'), (r'(Rr)esurect', r'\1esurrect'), (r'(Rr)esurecting', r'\1esurrecting'), (r'(Rr)esurgance', r'\1esurgence'), (r'(Rr)etailate', r'\1etaliate'), (r'(Rr)etailation', r'\1etaliation'), (r'(Rr)etalitated', r'\1etaliated'), (r'(Rr)etalitation', r'\1etaliation'), (r'(Rr)etaner', r'\1etainer'), (r'(Rr)etaurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)etaurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)ether', r'\1ather'), (r'(Rr)etinew', r'\1etinue'), (r'(Rr)etoric', r'\1hetoric'), (r'(Rr)etorical', r'\1hetorical'), (r'(Rr)etreive', r'\1etrieve'), (r'(Rr)etreived', r'\1etrieved'), (r'(Rr)etruning', r'\1eturning'), (r'(Rr)etsaurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)etsaurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)etured', r'\1eturned'), (r'(Rr)eturing', r'\1eturning'), (r'(Rr)eturnd', r'\1eturned'), (r'(Rr)eublican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)eupblican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)evaluated', r'\1eevaluated'), (r'(Rr)evelance', r'\1elevance'), (r'(Rr)evelant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)everal', r'\1eversal'), (r'(Rr)everance', r'\1everence'), (r'(Rr)everand', r'\1everend'), (r'(Rr)everant', r'\1everent'), (r'(Rr)eversable', r'\1eversible'), (r'(Rr)evolutionar', r'\1evolutionary'), (r'(Rr)ewitten', r'\1ewritten'), (r'(Rr)ewriet', r'\1ewrite'), (r'(Rr)feerence', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)feerred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)ference', r'\1eference'), (r'(Rr)ferred', r'\1eferred'), (r'(Rr)fies', r'\1ries'), (r'(Rr)gaph', r'\1raph'), (r'(Rr)gateful', r'\1rateful'), (r'(Rr)gavey', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Rr)gavy', r'\1ravy'), (r'(Rr)geister', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)geistered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)gister', r'\1egister'), (r'(Rr)gistered', r'\1egistered'), (r'(Rr)gument', r'\1rgument'), (r'(Rr)hinosarus', r'\1hinoceros'), (r'(Rr)hme', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hmye', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hthm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)htyhm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hye', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hyem', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hyhm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hyhtm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hym', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hymme', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)hyth', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hythem', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hythim', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hythym', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hytm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hytmh', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)hytmic', r'\1hythmic'), (r'(Rr)iangle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Rr)iarchy', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Rr)ichs', r'\1iches'), (r'(Rr)ickoshay', r'\1ickshaw'), (r'(Rr)iendeer', r'\1eindeer'), (r'(Rr)ies', r'\1ise'), (r'(Rr)ige', r'\1age'), (r'(Rr)igonometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Rr)igonometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Rr)igour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Rr)igourous', r'\1igorous'), (r'(Rr)imaniss', r'\1emains'), (r'(Rr)ime', r'\1ime'), (r'(Rr)iminicent', r'\1eminiscent'), (r'(Rr)ininging', r'\1inging'), (r'(Rr)inosarus', r'\1inosaurs'), (r'(Rr)ised', r'\1aised'), (r'(Rr)ite', r'\1ite'), (r'(Rr)ithm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)ittled', r'\1attled'), (r'(Rr)ivilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Rr)le', r'\1ile'), (r'(Rr)leevant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)levant', r'\1elevant'), (r'(Rr)lue', r'\1ule'), (r'(Rr)mageddon', r'\1rmageddon'), (r'(Rr)meembrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)membrance', r'\1emembrance'), (r'(Rr)occoli', r'\1roccoli'), (r'(Rr)ockerfeller', r'\1ockefeller'), (r'(Rr)oclamation', r'\1eclamation'), (r'(Rr)ococco', r'\1ococo'), (r'(Rr)ocord', r'\1ecord'), (r'(Rr)ondayvoo', r'\1odeo'), (r'(Rr)onunciation', r'\1enunciation'), (r'(Rr)onyism', r'\1ronyism'), (r'(Rr)oomate', r'\1oommate'), (r'(Rr)otagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Rr)ougly', r'\1oughly'), (r'(Rr)pdshare', r'\1apidshare'), (r'(Rr)pecede', r'\1recede'), (r'(Rr)pesent', r'\1resent'), (r'(Rr)pesided', r'\1resided'), (r'(Rr)pesident', r'\1resident'), (r'(Rr)peublican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)pivilege', r'\1rivilege'), (r'(Rr)poclamation', r'\1roclamation'), (r'(Rr)ponunciation', r'\1ronunciation'), (r'(Rr)potagonist', r'\1rotagonist'), (r'(Rr)publican', r'\1epublican'), (r'(Rr)setaurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)setaurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)staurant', r'\1estaurant'), (r'(Rr)staurateurs', r'\1estaurateurs'), (r'(Rr)tack', r'\1rack'), (r'(Rr)tacker', r'\1racker'), (r'(Rr)tanslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Rr)tiangle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Rr)tiarchy', r'\1tarchy'), (r'(Rr)tigonometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Rr)tigonometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Rr)ubarb', r'\1hubarb'), (r'(Rr)ucuperate', r'\1ecuperate'), (r'(Rr)udimentatry', r'\1udimentary'), (r'(Rr)udimentry', r'\1udimentary'), (r'(Rr)ue', r'\1ue'), (r'(Rr)uel', r'\1ule'), (r'(Rr)ul', r'\1ule'), (r'(Rr)ular', r'\1uler'), (r'(Rr)ulle', r'\1ule'), (r'(Rr)umatic', r'\1omantic'), (r'(Rr)umour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Rr)uning', r'\1unning'), (r'(Rr)unnung', r'\1unning'), (r'(Rr)ussina', r'\1ussian'), (r'(Rr)ussion', r'\1ussian'), (r'(Rr)wite', r'\1rite'), (r'(Rr)yadar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)ydar', r'\1adar'), (r'(Rr)yhme', r'\1hyme'), (r'(Rr)yhthm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)yme', r'\1ime'), (r'(Rr)ythem', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)ythim', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)ythm', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)ythmic', r'\1hythmic'), (r'(Rr)ythym', r'\1hythm'), (r'(Rr)ythyms', r'\1hythms'), (r'(Ss)abestos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Ss)abotour', r'\1aboteur'), (r'(Ss)acarin', r'\1accharin'), (r'(Ss)acrafice', r'\1acrifice'), (r'(Ss)acreligious', r'\1acrilegious'), (r'(Ss)acrifical', r'\1acrificial'), (r'(Ss)acrilegeous', r'\1acrilegious'), (r'(Ss)acrin', r'\1caring'), (r'(Ss)acry', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)ae', r'\1ea'), (r'(Ss)ael', r'\1eal'), (r'(Ss)aerch', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)afegaurd', r'\1afeguard'), (r'(Ss)afetly', r'\1afely'), (r'(Ss)affire', r'\1afire'), (r'(Ss)aftey', r'\1afety'), (r'(Ss)afty', r'\1afety'), (r'(Ss)aksaphone', r'\1axophone'), (r'(Ss)al', r'\1ale'), (r'(Ss)aleries', r'\1alaries'), (r'(Ss)alery', r'\1alary'), (r'(Ss)ammon', r'\1ummon'), (r'(Ss)amori', r'\1amara'), (r'(Ss)amwich', r'\1andwich'), (r'(Ss)anaty', r'\1anity'), (r'(Ss)anctionning', r'\1anctioning'), (r'(Ss)andwhich', r'\1andwich'), (r'(Ss)anhedrim', r'\1anhedrim'), (r'(Ss)anish', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)antioned', r'\1anctioned'), (r'(Ss)anwich', r'\1andwich'), (r'(Ss)aphalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Ss)aphire', r'\1apphire'), (r'(Ss)apnish', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)arch', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)argant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)argeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)argent', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ary', r'\1ari'), (r'(Ss)asimilate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Ss)asy', r'\1ays'), (r'(Ss)atelite', r'\1atellite'), (r'(Ss)atelites', r'\1atellites'), (r'(Ss)aterday', r'\1aturday'), (r'(Ss)aterdays', r'\1aturdays'), (r'(Ss)athma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Ss)atisfactority', r'\1atisfactorily'), (r'(Ss)atistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)atric', r'\1atiric'), (r'(Ss)atrical', r'\1atirical'), (r'(Ss)atrically', r'\1atirically'), (r'(Ss)attelite', r'\1atellite'), (r'(Ss)attelites', r'\1atellites'), (r'(Ss)attellite', r'\1atellite'), (r'(Ss)attistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)aught', r'\1ought'), (r'(Ss)aveing', r'\1aving'), (r'(Ss)avere', r'\1evere'), (r'(Ss)aviour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)avour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)avoury', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)avve', r'\1ave'), (r'(Ss)avy', r'\1avvy'), (r'(Ss)axaphone', r'\1axophone'), (r'(Ss)bestos', r'\1sbestos'), (r'(Ss)cafolding', r'\1caffolding'), (r'(Ss)caleable', r'\1caleable'), (r'(Ss)candanavia', r'\1candinavia'), (r'(Ss)capgoat', r'\1capegoat'), (r'(Ss)car', r'\1car'), (r'(Ss)caricity', r'\1carcity'), (r'(Ss)carry', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)cavanged', r'\1cavenged'), (r'(Ss)cay', r'\1caly'), (r'(Ss)cayr', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)cedule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)cehdule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)ceince', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)cenaireo', r'\1cenario'), (r'(Ss)cence', r'\1conce'), (r'(Ss)cenerio', r'\1cenario'), (r'(Ss)ceret', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)chdeule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chdule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chedle', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chedlue', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chedual', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chedue', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)cheduel', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)chedul', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)cheudle', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)cheule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)cholarhip', r'\1cholarship'), (r'(Ss)cholarstic', r'\1cholastic'), (r'(Ss)ciece', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)ciecne', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)cienc', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)ciene', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)cienec', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)cientfic', r'\1cientific'), (r'(Ss)cientifc', r'\1cientific'), (r'(Ss)cientis', r'\1cientism'), (r'(Ss)cince', r'\1conce'), (r'(Ss)cinece', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)ciopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)cirpt', r'\1cript'), (r'(Ss)coe', r'\1cone'), (r'(Ss)coer', r'\1core'), (r'(Ss)coiopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)coll', r'\1croll'), (r'(Ss)cor', r'\1corn'), (r'(Ss)cray', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)cre', r'\1crew'), (r'(Ss)creenwrighter', r'\1creenwriter'), (r'(Ss)cret', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)croe', r'\1core'), (r'(Ss)crutinity', r'\1crutiny'), (r'(Ss)cry', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)cupture', r'\1culpture'), (r'(Ss)cuptures', r'\1culptures'), (r'(Ss)day', r'\1ay'), (r'(Ss)each', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)eached', r'\1earched'), (r'(Ss)eaches', r'\1earches'), (r'(Ss)eacrh', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)eamingly', r'\1eemingly'), (r'(Ss)eaprate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)earate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)earc', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)earchs', r'\1earches'), (r'(Ss)earh', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)earhc', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)ecceeded', r'\1eceded'), (r'(Ss)eccesion', r'\1ecession'), (r'(Ss)eceed', r'\1ucceed'), (r'(Ss)eceeded', r'\1ucceeded'), (r'(Ss)ecert', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)ecet', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)econdry', r'\1econdary'), (r'(Ss)ecratary', r'\1ecretary'), (r'(Ss)ecre', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)ecrect', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)ecretery', r'\1ecretary'), (r'(Ss)ecrt', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)ecrte', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)edantary', r'\1edentary'), (r'(Ss)edereal', r'\1idereal'), (r'(Ss)eege', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ss)eeked', r'\1ought'), (r'(Ss)eezure', r'\1eizure'), (r'(Ss)ege', r'\1age'), (r'(Ss)egeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)egementation', r'\1egmentation'), (r'(Ss)egreant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)eguoys', r'\1egues'), (r'(Ss)egway', r'\1eaway'), (r'(Ss)eige', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ss)eina', r'\1eine'), (r'(Ss)eing', r'\1eeing'), (r'(Ss)einor', r'\1enior'), (r'(Ss)elction', r'\1election'), (r'(Ss)eldomly', r'\1eldom'), (r'(Ss)elvs', r'\1elves'), (r'(Ss)enaireo', r'\1cenario'), (r'(Ss)enarios', r'\1cenarios'), (r'(Ss)enarreo', r'\1cenario'), (r'(Ss)ence', r'\1ense'), (r'(Ss)enoir', r'\1enior'), (r'(Ss)ensable', r'\1ensible'), (r'(Ss)enser', r'\1ensor'), (r'(Ss)enstive', r'\1ensitive'), (r'(Ss)ensure', r'\1ensure'), (r'(Ss)epaarte', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)epaate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eparae', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eparaet', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eparat', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)epartae', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eparte', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eperate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eperated', r'\1eparated'), (r'(Ss)eperately', r'\1eparately'), (r'(Ss)eperates', r'\1eparates'), (r'(Ss)eperating', r'\1eparating'), (r'(Ss)eperation', r'\1eparation'), (r'(Ss)eperatism', r'\1eparatism'), (r'(Ss)eperatist', r'\1eparatist'), (r'(Ss)epina', r'\1ubpoena'), (r'(Ss)eplicural', r'\1epulchral'), (r'(Ss)epll', r'\1pell'), (r'(Ss)epraate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eprate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)eptembur', r'\1eptember'), (r'(Ss)equal', r'\1equel'), (r'(Ss)erach', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)ercet', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)erch', r'\1earch'), (r'(Ss)ercomstance', r'\1ircumstance'), (r'(Ss)ereant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)eregant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ereous', r'\1erious'), (r'(Ss)eret', r'\1ecret'), (r'(Ss)ergaent', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergean', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergeat', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergeatn', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergenat', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergent', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)ergon', r'\1ermon'), (r'(Ss)erieses', r'\1eries'), (r'(Ss)erpenteen', r'\1erpentine'), (r'(Ss)ervent', r'\1ervant'), (r'(Ss)etted', r'\1et'), (r'(Ss)ettelement', r'\1ettlement'), (r'(Ss)ettlment', r'\1ettlement'), (r'(Ss)evereal', r'\1everal'), (r'(Ss)everley', r'\1everely'), (r'(Ss)everly', r'\1everely'), (r'(Ss)evice', r'\1ervice'), (r'(Ss)evral', r'\1everal'), (r'(Ss)ewdonim', r'\1seudonym'), (r'(Ss)hadasloo', r'\1hadasloo'), (r'(Ss)haddow', r'\1hadow'), (r'(Ss)hadoloo', r'\1hadblow'), (r'(Ss)hamen', r'\1haman'), (r'(Ss)handeleer', r'\1handelier'), (r'(Ss)haneal', r'\1andal'), (r'(Ss)harlaton', r'\1harlatan'), (r'(Ss)harraids', r'\1haracids'), (r'(Ss)hatow', r'\1hadow'), (r'(Ss)hcedule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)heat', r'\1heath'), (r'(Ss)hedule', r'\1chedule'), (r'(Ss)heeps', r'\1heep'), (r'(Ss)heild', r'\1hield'), (r'(Ss)helfs', r'\1helves'), (r'(Ss)hepard', r'\1hepard'), (r'(Ss)herif', r'\1heriff'), (r'(Ss)hineing', r'\1hining'), (r'(Ss)hiped', r'\1hipped'), (r'(Ss)hiping', r'\1hipping'), (r'(Ss)holder', r'\1houlder'), (r'(Ss)hooted', r'\1hot'), (r'(Ss)hopkeeepers', r'\1hopkeepers'), (r'(Ss)horly', r'\1hortly'), (r'(Ss)hortwhile', r'\1hort while'), (r'(Ss)houd', r'\1hould'), (r'(Ss)houdl', r'\1hould'), (r'(Ss)houdln', r'\1hould'), (r'(Ss)houldnt', r'\1hould'), (r'(Ss)howfer', r'\1hower'), (r'(Ss)howvinism', r'\1howiness'), (r'(Ss)hreak', r'\1hriek'), (r'(Ss)hrewed', r'\1hrewd'), (r'(Ss)hrinked', r'\1hrieked'), (r'(Ss)icence', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)icic', r'\1ilica'), (r'(Ss)icinctly', r'\1uccinctly'), (r'(Ss)icne', r'\1ince'), (r'(Ss)ideral', r'\1idereal'), (r'(Ss)iduction', r'\1eduction'), (r'(Ss)iee', r'\1ieve'), (r'(Ss)ieeg', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ss)ieg', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ss)ience', r'\1cience'), (r'(Ss)ieze', r'\1eize'), (r'(Ss)iezed', r'\1eized'), (r'(Ss)iezing', r'\1eizing'), (r'(Ss)iezure', r'\1eizure'), (r'(Ss)iezures', r'\1eizures'), (r'(Ss)ige', r'\1age'), (r'(Ss)igee', r'\1iege'), (r'(Ss)ighrynge', r'\1ugaring'), (r'(Ss)ighth', r'\1ight'), (r'(Ss)iginificant', r'\1ignificant'), (r'(Ss)ignficant', r'\1ignificant'), (r'(Ss)ignficiant', r'\1ignificant'), (r'(Ss)ignfies', r'\1ignifies'), (r'(Ss)ignifantly', r'\1ignificantly'), (r'(Ss)ignificently', r'\1ignificantly'), (r'(Ss)ignifigance', r'\1ignificance'), (r'(Ss)ignifigant', r'\1ignificant'), (r'(Ss)ignifigantly', r'\1ignificantly'), (r'(Ss)ignitories', r'\1ignatories'), (r'(Ss)ignitory', r'\1ignatory'), (r'(Ss)igniture', r'\1ignature'), (r'(Ss)iguret', r'\1iggurat'), (r'(Ss)ilimar', r'\1imilar'), (r'(Ss)illybus', r'\1illy bus'), (r'(Ss)ilowet', r'\1ilo wet'), (r'(Ss)imapthy', r'\1ympathy'), (r'(Ss)imetric', r'\1ymmetric'), (r'(Ss)imilair', r'\1imilar'), (r'(Ss)imilarily', r'\1imilarly'), (r'(Ss)imiliar', r'\1imilar'), (r'(Ss)imiliarity', r'\1imilarity'), (r'(Ss)imiliarly', r'\1imilarly'), (r'(Ss)immilar', r'\1imilar'), (r'(Ss)immilarly', r'\1imilarly'), (r'(Ss)impley', r'\1imply'), (r'(Ss)implier', r'\1impler'), (r'(Ss)imular', r'\1imilar'), (r'(Ss)imulcasted', r'\1imulcast'), (r'(Ss)imultanous', r'\1imultaneous'), (r'(Ss)imultanously', r'\1imultaneously'), (r'(Ss)incerley', r'\1incerely'), (r'(Ss)inegog', r'\1ingeing'), (r'(Ss)inged', r'\1igned'), (r'(Ss)ingsog', r'\1ingsong'), (r'(Ss)inked', r'\1ank'), (r'(Ss)ionist', r'\1ionist'), (r'(Ss)ionists', r'\1ionists'), (r'(Ss)irvaylence', r'\1urveillance'), (r'(Ss)issors', r'\1cissors'), (r'(Ss)ist', r'\1its'), (r'(Ss)ite', r'\1ite'), (r'(Ss)iute', r'\1uite'), (r'(Ss)ive', r'\1ave'), (r'(Ss)ixtin', r'\1ix tin'), (r'(Ss)izors', r'\1izes'), (r'(Ss)kagerak', r'\1ager'), (r'(Ss)kary', r'\1cary'), (r'(Ss)kateing', r'\1kating'), (r'(Ss)killfull', r'\1killful'), (r'(Ss)kitsofrinic', r'\1kitsofrinic'), (r'(Ss)kool', r'\1chool'), (r'(Ss)kurge', r'\1urge'), (r'(Ss)lae', r'\1ale'), (r'(Ss)laugterhouses', r'\1laughterhouses'), (r'(Ss)le', r'\1led'), (r'(Ss)lewth', r'\1leuth'), (r'(Ss)lided', r'\1lid'), (r'(Ss)looth', r'\1loth'), (r'(Ss)lowy', r'\1lowly'), (r'(Ss)mae', r'\1ame'), (r'(Ss)mealting', r'\1melting'), (r'(Ss)moe', r'\1ome'), (r'(Ss)moothe', r'\1mooth'), (r'(Ss)moothes', r'\1mooths'), (r'(Ss)neeks', r'\1neaks'), (r'(Ss)nese', r'\1neeze'), (r'(Ss)noman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nomwan', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nowamn', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nowan', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nowma', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nowmn', r'\1nowmen'), (r'(Ss)nowmna', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nuck', r'\1neaked'), (r'(Ss)nwman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)nwoman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)ocalism', r'\1ocialism'), (r'(Ss)ocioapth', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocioath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ociopah', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ociopaht', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ociopat', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocioptah', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ociopth', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocipath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocipoath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocities', r'\1ocieties'), (r'(Ss)ocoipath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)ocre', r'\1core'), (r'(Ss)odder', r'\1adder'), (r'(Ss)oem', r'\1ome'), (r'(Ss)ofmore', r'\1ophomore'), (r'(Ss)ofware', r'\1oftware'), (r'(Ss)ohw', r'\1how'), (r'(Ss)oicopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)oilders', r'\1olders'), (r'(Ss)oiopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)olatary', r'\1olitary'), (r'(Ss)oldger', r'\1older'), (r'(Ss)oley', r'\1olely'), (r'(Ss)olger', r'\1olver'), (r'(Ss)olider', r'\1oldier'), (r'(Ss)oliders', r'\1oldiers'), (r'(Ss)oliliquy', r'\1oliloquy'), (r'(Ss)oluable', r'\1oluble'), (r'(Ss)olum', r'\1lum'), (r'(Ss)omene', r'\1omeone'), (r'(Ss)omone', r'\1omeone'), (r'(Ss)omtimes', r'\1ometimes'), (r'(Ss)omwhere', r'\1omewhere'), (r'(Ss)onwman', r'\1nowman'), (r'(Ss)ooaside', r'\1easide'), (r'(Ss)oodonim', r'\1seudonym'), (r'(Ss)ooit', r'\1oot'), (r'(Ss)oosaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ophicated', r'\1ophisticated'), (r'(Ss)ophmore', r'\1ophomore'), (r'(Ss)optter', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)orceror', r'\1orcerer'), (r'(Ss)ord', r'\1urd'), (r'(Ss)ore', r'\1ore'), (r'(Ss)ores', r'\1ores'), (r'(Ss)ories', r'\1eries'), (r'(Ss)orrounding', r'\1urrounding'), (r'(Ss)ory', r'\1orry'), (r'(Ss)osaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)oshiopath', r'\1ociopath'), (r'(Ss)osuaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)otre', r'\1tore'), (r'(Ss)otres', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)otries', r'\1orties'), (r'(Ss)otry', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)otter', r'\1etter'), (r'(Ss)otyr', r'\1atyr'), (r'(Ss)ouaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ouasphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)oudn', r'\1ound'), (r'(Ss)oudns', r'\1ounds'), (r'(Ss)ould', r'\1ould'), (r'(Ss)ouly', r'\1olely'), (r'(Ss)ountrack', r'\1oundtrack'), (r'(Ss)ourbraten', r'\1auerbraten'), (r'(Ss)ourth', r'\1outh'), (r'(Ss)ourthern', r'\1outhern'), (r'(Ss)ousahone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousahpone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousaphne', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousaphnoe', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousaphoe', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousaphoen', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousaphon', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousapohne', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousapone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ouspahone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ousphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)ouvenier', r'\1ouvenir'), (r'(Ss)ouveniers', r'\1ouvenirs'), (r'(Ss)oveits', r'\1oviets'), (r'(Ss)overeignity', r'\1overeignty'), (r'(Ss)overign', r'\1overeign'), (r'(Ss)overignity', r'\1overeignty'), (r'(Ss)overignty', r'\1overeignty'), (r'(Ss)ovren', r'\1ovran'), (r'(Ss)owman', r'\1howman'), (r'(Ss)pacial', r'\1pecial'), (r'(Ss)pageti', r'\1paghetti'), (r'(Ss)pagetti', r'\1paghetti'), (r'(Ss)pagnum', r'\1phagnum'), (r'(Ss)painish', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)painsh', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)paish', r'\1pays'), (r'(Ss)panih', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)panihs', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)panis', r'\1pans'), (r'(Ss)pansh', r'\1pans'), (r'(Ss)pansih', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)parate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)parce', r'\1pare'), (r'(Ss)parsly', r'\1parsely'), (r'(Ss)peach', r'\1peech'), (r'(Ss)peaked', r'\1poke'), (r'(Ss)pearate', r'\1eparate'), (r'(Ss)pecfic', r'\1pecific'), (r'(Ss)pecialise', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)pecialty', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)pecif', r'\1pecific'), (r'(Ss)pecifiying', r'\1pecifying'), (r'(Ss)peciman', r'\1pecimen'), (r'(Ss)pecktor', r'\1pecter'), (r'(Ss)pectauclar', r'\1pectacular'), (r'(Ss)pectaulars', r'\1pectaculars'), (r'(Ss)pects', r'\1spects'), (r'(Ss)pectum', r'\1pectrum'), (r'(Ss)peek', r'\1peech'), (r'(Ss)peical', r'\1pecial'), (r'(Ss)peices', r'\1pecies'), (r'(Ss)pel', r'\1pell'), (r'(Ss)pelled', r'\1pelt'), (r'(Ss)pelt', r'\1pelled'), (r'(Ss)pended', r'\1pent'), (r'(Ss)pendour', r'\1pend our'), (r'(Ss)permatozoan', r'\1permatozoon'), (r'(Ss)persede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)peshal', r'\1pecial'), (r'(Ss)phalt', r'\1sphalt'), (r'(Ss)picific', r'\1pecific'), (r'(Ss)pilled', r'\1pilt'), (r'(Ss)pilt', r'\1pilled'), (r'(Ss)plel', r'\1pell'), (r'(Ss)plitted', r'\1plit'), (r'(Ss)pll', r'\1pell'), (r'(Ss)pnaish', r'\1panish'), (r'(Ss)pnish', r'\1pins'), (r'(Ss)poace', r'\1pace'), (r'(Ss)poilt', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Ss)ponser', r'\1ponsor'), (r'(Ss)ponsered', r'\1ponsored'), (r'(Ss)pontanious', r'\1pontaneous'), (r'(Ss)pontanous', r'\1pontaneous'), (r'(Ss)ponzored', r'\1ponsored'), (r'(Ss)poonfulls', r'\1poonfuls'), (r'(Ss)poratic', r'\1poradic'), (r'(Ss)portscar', r'\1ports'), (r'(Ss)poter', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)potetr', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)potte', r'\1potted'), (r'(Ss)pottr', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)pottre', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)ppeches', r'\1peeches'), (r'(Ss)preaded', r'\1pread'), (r'(Ss)prech', r'\1peech'), (r'(Ss)pred', r'\1pared'), (r'(Ss)priritual', r'\1piritual'), (r'(Ss)pritual', r'\1piritual'), (r'(Ss)ptoter', r'\1potter'), (r'(Ss)ptter', r'\1putter'), (r'(Ss)puersede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)punoff', r'\1pun'), (r'(Ss)qaure', r'\1quare'), (r'(Ss)quirel', r'\1quirrel'), (r'(Ss)quirl', r'\1quirm'), (r'(Ss)regeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)rgeant', r'\1ergeant'), (r'(Ss)similate', r'\1ssimilate'), (r'(Ss)tablility', r'\1tability'), (r'(Ss)tainlees', r'\1tainless'), (r'(Ss)taion', r'\1tation'), (r'(Ss)taistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)taitstic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)talagtite', r'\1talactite'), (r'(Ss)tallwart', r'\1talwart'), (r'(Ss)tandars', r'\1tandards'), (r'(Ss)tandart', r'\1tandard'), (r'(Ss)tanded', r'\1tood'), (r'(Ss)tange', r'\1trange'), (r'(Ss)taring', r'\1taring'), (r'(Ss)tartegic', r'\1trategic'), (r'(Ss)tartegies', r'\1trategies'), (r'(Ss)tartegy', r'\1trategy'), (r'(Ss)tateman', r'\1tatesman'), (r'(Ss)tatememts', r'\1tatements'), (r'(Ss)tatisic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatisitc', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatistc', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatistci', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatisti', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatitic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatitsic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatment', r'\1tatement'), (r'(Ss)tatsitic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatstic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tatuatory', r'\1tatutory'), (r'(Ss)tealed', r'\1tole'), (r'(Ss)teped', r'\1tepped'), (r'(Ss)teping', r'\1tepping'), (r'(Ss)teriods', r'\1teroids'), (r'(Ss)terotypes', r'\1tereotypes'), (r'(Ss)tff', r'\1taff'), (r'(Ss)tffing', r'\1taffing'), (r'(Ss)tfuf', r'\1tuff'), (r'(Ss)tfufing', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)thma', r'\1sthma'), (r'(Ss)ticked', r'\1tuck'), (r'(Ss)tilus', r'\1tylus'), (r'(Ss)tingent', r'\1tringent'), (r'(Ss)tinked', r'\1tunk'), (r'(Ss)tiring', r'\1tirring'), (r'(Ss)tirrs', r'\1tirs'), (r'(Ss)tlye', r'\1tyle'), (r'(Ss)tocastic', r'\1tochastic'), (r'(Ss)toe', r'\1toke'), (r'(Ss)toer', r'\1tore'), (r'(Ss)toers', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)toes', r'\1ties'), (r'(Ss)toies', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)toires', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)toled', r'\1tole'), (r'(Ss)tong', r'\1tung'), (r'(Ss)toopid', r'\1tooped'), (r'(Ss)toped', r'\1topped'), (r'(Ss)toper', r'\1topper'), (r'(Ss)toping', r'\1topping'), (r'(Ss)topry', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)tor', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)tore', r'\1tore'), (r'(Ss)toreis', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)tores', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)torey', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)torie', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)toris', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)torise', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)tornegst', r'\1trongest'), (r'(Ss)torng', r'\1trong'), (r'(Ss)tors', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)torse', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)toy', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)toyr', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)tpo', r'\1top'), (r'(Ss)tradegies', r'\1trategies'), (r'(Ss)tradegy', r'\1trategy'), (r'(Ss)traightjacket', r'\1traitjacket'), (r'(Ss)tran', r'\1trand'), (r'(Ss)trat', r'\1tart'), (r'(Ss)tratagically', r'\1trategically'), (r'(Ss)tre', r'\1trew'), (r'(Ss)trech', r'\1tretch'), (r'(Ss)treemlining', r'\1treamlining'), (r'(Ss)tregth', r'\1trength'), (r'(Ss)trenghen', r'\1trengthen'), (r'(Ss)trenghened', r'\1trengthened'), (r'(Ss)trenghening', r'\1trengthening'), (r'(Ss)trenght', r'\1trength'), (r'(Ss)trenghten', r'\1trengthen'), (r'(Ss)trenghtened', r'\1trengthened'), (r'(Ss)trenghtening', r'\1trengthening'), (r'(Ss)trengtened', r'\1trengthened'), (r'(Ss)trenous', r'\1trenuous'), (r'(Ss)trent', r'\1treet'), (r'(Ss)tres', r'\1tress'), (r'(Ss)trictist', r'\1trictest'), (r'(Ss)tries', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)triked', r'\1truck'), (r'(Ss)trikely', r'\1trictly'), (r'(Ss)trnad', r'\1trand'), (r'(Ss)troe', r'\1tore'), (r'(Ss)troes', r'\1tores'), (r'(Ss)trofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)troies', r'\1tories'), (r'(Ss)troy', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)tructer', r'\1tructure'), (r'(Ss)tructual', r'\1tructural'), (r'(Ss)tructue', r'\1tructure'), (r'(Ss)try', r'\1tory'), (r'(Ss)tryofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)ttaistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)ttistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Ss)tubborness', r'\1tubbornness'), (r'(Ss)tucture', r'\1tructure'), (r'(Ss)tuctured', r'\1tructured'), (r'(Ss)tudder', r'\1tudded'), (r'(Ss)tuddy', r'\1tudy'), (r'(Ss)tuding', r'\1tudying'), (r'(Ss)tuf', r'\1tuff'), (r'(Ss)tuffig', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tuffign', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tuffin', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tuffng', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tuffnig', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tufifng', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tufing', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)tuggling', r'\1truggling'), (r'(Ss)turcture', r'\1tructure'), (r'(Ss)tyofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyorfoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrfoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrfooam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrofam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrofaom', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrofoa', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrofom', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrofoma', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyrooam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)tyroofam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)ubcatagories', r'\1ubcategories'), (r'(Ss)ubcatagory', r'\1ubcategory'), (r'(Ss)ubconchus', r'\1ubconscious'), (r'(Ss)ubconsiously', r'\1ubconsciously'), (r'(Ss)uberb', r'\1uburb'), (r'(Ss)ubesquent', r'\1ubsequent'), (r'(Ss)ubjudgation', r'\1ubjugation'), (r'(Ss)ubmachne', r'\1ubmachine'), (r'(Ss)ubmited', r'\1ubmitted'), (r'(Ss)ubmiting', r'\1ubmitting'), (r'(Ss)ubpecies', r'\1ubspecies'), (r'(Ss)ubsidary', r'\1ubsidiary'), (r'(Ss)ubsiduary', r'\1ubsidiary'), (r'(Ss)ubsitute', r'\1ubstitute'), (r'(Ss)ubsquent', r'\1ubsequent'), (r'(Ss)ubsquently', r'\1ubsequently'), (r'(Ss)ubstace', r'\1ubstance'), (r'(Ss)ubstancial', r'\1ubstantial'), (r'(Ss)ubstantually', r'\1ubstantially'), (r'(Ss)ubstatial', r'\1ubstantial'), (r'(Ss)ubstituded', r'\1ubstituted'), (r'(Ss)ubstract', r'\1ubtract'), (r'(Ss)ubstracted', r'\1ubtracted'), (r'(Ss)ubstracting', r'\1ubtracting'), (r'(Ss)ubstraction', r'\1ubtraction'), (r'(Ss)ubstracts', r'\1ubtracts'), (r'(Ss)ubtances', r'\1ubstances'), (r'(Ss)ubterranian', r'\1ubterranean'), (r'(Ss)ubtlely', r'\1ubtly'), (r'(Ss)ubtley', r'\1ubtly'), (r'(Ss)ubtrafuge', r'\1ubterfuge'), (r'(Ss)uburburban', r'\1uburb urban'), (r'(Ss)uccceeded', r'\1ucceeded'), (r'(Ss)ucccesses', r'\1uccesses'), (r'(Ss)uccedded', r'\1ucceeded'), (r'(Ss)uccede', r'\1ucceed'), (r'(Ss)ucceded', r'\1ucceeded'), (r'(Ss)ucceds', r'\1ucceeds'), (r'(Ss)ucces', r'\1uccess'), (r'(Ss)uccesful', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)uccesfull', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)uccesfully', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)uccesfuly', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)uccesion', r'\1uccession'), (r'(Ss)uccesive', r'\1uccessive'), (r'(Ss)uccessfull', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)uccessully', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)uccint', r'\1uccinct'), (r'(Ss)uccsess', r'\1uccess'), (r'(Ss)uccsessfull', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)uceed', r'\1ucceed'), (r'(Ss)uceeded', r'\1ucceeded'), (r'(Ss)uceeding', r'\1ucceeding'), (r'(Ss)uceeds', r'\1ucceeds'), (r'(Ss)uceptible', r'\1usceptible'), (r'(Ss)ucesful', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)ucesfully', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)ucesfuly', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)ucesion', r'\1uccession'), (r'(Ss)ucess', r'\1uccess'), (r'(Ss)ucesses', r'\1uccesses'), (r'(Ss)ucessful', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)ucessfull', r'\1uccessful'), (r'(Ss)ucessfully', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)ucessfuly', r'\1uccessfully'), (r'(Ss)ucession', r'\1uccession'), (r'(Ss)ucessive', r'\1uccessive'), (r'(Ss)ucessor', r'\1uccessor'), (r'(Ss)ucessot', r'\1uccessor'), (r'(Ss)ucide', r'\1uicide'), (r'(Ss)ucidial', r'\1uicidal'), (r'(Ss)ucome', r'\1cone'), (r'(Ss)ucsede', r'\1ucceed'), (r'(Ss)ueprsede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uersede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uff', r'\1cuff'), (r'(Ss)uffcient', r'\1ufficient'), (r'(Ss)uffciently', r'\1ufficiently'), (r'(Ss)ufferage', r'\1uffrage'), (r'(Ss)ufferred', r'\1uffered'), (r'(Ss)ufferring', r'\1uffering'), (r'(Ss)ufficent', r'\1ufficient'), (r'(Ss)ufficently', r'\1ufficiently'), (r'(Ss)uffing', r'\1cuffing'), (r'(Ss)uffisticated', r'\1ophisticated'), (r'(Ss)uie', r'\1uite'), (r'(Ss)uiet', r'\1uite'), (r'(Ss)uit', r'\1uit'), (r'(Ss)umary', r'\1ummary'), (r'(Ss)ummersalt', r'\1ummersault'), (r'(Ss)unglases', r'\1unglasses'), (r'(Ss)uop', r'\1oup'), (r'(Ss)uosaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)upeena', r'\1ubpoena'), (r'(Ss)upercede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uperceed', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uperceeded', r'\1uperseded'), (r'(Ss)uperede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uperesde', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uperfulous', r'\1uperfluous'), (r'(Ss)uperintendant', r'\1uperintendent'), (r'(Ss)upersde', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upersdee', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upersed', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upersee', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uperseed', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upesede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upesrede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)uphisticated', r'\1ophisticated'), (r'(Ss)uplant', r'\1upplant'), (r'(Ss)uplement', r'\1upplement'), (r'(Ss)uplemental', r'\1upplemental'), (r'(Ss)uplimented', r'\1upplemented'), (r'(Ss)uply', r'\1upply'), (r'(Ss)upose', r'\1uppose'), (r'(Ss)uposed', r'\1upposed'), (r'(Ss)uposedly', r'\1upposedly'), (r'(Ss)uposes', r'\1upposes'), (r'(Ss)uposing', r'\1upposing'), (r'(Ss)upplament', r'\1upplement'), (r'(Ss)upplamented', r'\1upplemented'), (r'(Ss)uppliementing', r'\1upplementing'), (r'(Ss)uppliment', r'\1upplement'), (r'(Ss)uppoed', r'\1upposed'), (r'(Ss)upposably', r'\1upposedly'), (r'(Ss)upposingly', r'\1upposing'), (r'(Ss)uppossed', r'\1upposed'), (r'(Ss)uppost', r'\1upport'), (r'(Ss)upposted', r'\1upposed'), (r'(Ss)uppy', r'\1oppy'), (r'(Ss)upremist', r'\1upremacist'), (r'(Ss)upresede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)upress', r'\1uppress'), (r'(Ss)upressed', r'\1uppressed'), (r'(Ss)upresses', r'\1uppresses'), (r'(Ss)upressing', r'\1uppressing'), (r'(Ss)uprise', r'\1urprise'), (r'(Ss)uprised', r'\1urprised'), (r'(Ss)uprising', r'\1urprising'), (r'(Ss)uprisingly', r'\1urprisingly'), (r'(Ss)uprize', r'\1urprise'), (r'(Ss)uprized', r'\1urprised'), (r'(Ss)uprizing', r'\1urprising'), (r'(Ss)uprizingly', r'\1urprisingly'), (r'(Ss)uprsede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Ss)urbert', r'\1orbet'), (r'(Ss)urelly', r'\1urely'), (r'(Ss)urender', r'\1urrender'), (r'(Ss)urfce', r'\1urface'), (r'(Ss)urley', r'\1urly'), (r'(Ss)uround', r'\1urround'), (r'(Ss)urounded', r'\1urrounded'), (r'(Ss)urounding', r'\1urrounding'), (r'(Ss)uroundings', r'\1urroundings'), (r'(Ss)urounds', r'\1urrounds'), (r'(Ss)urplanted', r'\1upplanted'), (r'(Ss)urpress', r'\1uppress'), (r'(Ss)urpressed', r'\1uppressed'), (r'(Ss)urprize', r'\1urprise'), (r'(Ss)urprized', r'\1urprised'), (r'(Ss)urprizing', r'\1urprising'), (r'(Ss)urprizingly', r'\1urprisingly'), (r'(Ss)urrended', r'\1urrounded'), (r'(Ss)urrepetitious', r'\1urreptitious'), (r'(Ss)urrepetitiously', r'\1urreptitiously'), (r'(Ss)urreptious', r'\1urreptitious'), (r'(Ss)urreptiously', r'\1urreptitiously'), (r'(Ss)urronded', r'\1urrounded'), (r'(Ss)urrouded', r'\1urrounded'), (r'(Ss)urrouding', r'\1urrounding'), (r'(Ss)urrundering', r'\1urrendering'), (r'(Ss)urveilence', r'\1urveillance'), (r'(Ss)urveill', r'\1urreal'), (r'(Ss)urveyer', r'\1urveyor'), (r'(Ss)urviver', r'\1urvivor'), (r'(Ss)urvivers', r'\1urvivors'), (r'(Ss)urvivied', r'\1urvived'), (r'(Ss)usaphone', r'\1ousaphone'), (r'(Ss)useptable', r'\1usceptible'), (r'(Ss)useptible', r'\1usceptible'), (r'(Ss)usincly', r'\1upinely'), (r'(Ss)usinkt', r'\1uccinct'), (r'(Ss)uspention', r'\1uspension'), (r'(Ss)uspision', r'\1uspicion'), (r'(Ss)ussinct', r'\1uccinct'), (r'(Ss)ute', r'\1uet'), (r'(Ss)utff', r'\1tuff'), (r'(Ss)utffing', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Ss)utie', r'\1uite'), (r'(Ss)uttle', r'\1ettle'), (r'(Ss)uvenear', r'\1ouvenir'), (r'(Ss)waer', r'\1wear'), (r'(Ss)waers', r'\1wears'), (r'(Ss)warrie', r'\1tarrier'), (r'(Ss)weared', r'\1wore'), (r'(Ss)weedish', r'\1weetish'), (r'(Ss)weeped', r'\1wept'), (r'(Ss)weept', r'\1wept'), (r'(Ss)weetish', r'\1weetish'), (r'(Ss)wepth', r'\1wept'), (r'(Ss)wiming', r'\1wimming'), (r'(Ss)wimmed', r'\1wam'), (r'(Ss)witchs', r'\1witches'), (r'(Ss)yas', r'\1ays'), (r'(Ss)ylibol', r'\1yllable'), (r'(Ss)ymbolical', r'\1ymbolic'), (r'(Ss)ymetric', r'\1ymmetric'), (r'(Ss)ymetrical', r'\1ymmetric'), (r'(Ss)ymetrically', r'\1ymmetrically'), (r'(Ss)ymetry', r'\1ymmetry'), (r'(Ss)ymettric', r'\1ymmetric'), (r'(Ss)ymmetral', r'\1ymmetric'), (r'(Ss)ymmetricaly', r'\1ymmetrically'), (r'(Ss)ynagouge', r'\1ynagogue'), (r'(Ss)yncronization', r'\1ynchronization'), (r'(Ss)ynonomous', r'\1ynonymous'), (r'(Ss)ynonymns', r'\1ynonyms'), (r'(Ss)ynphony', r'\1ymphony'), (r'(Ss)yphillis', r'\1yphilis'), (r'(Ss)yphyllis', r'\1yphilis'), (r'(Ss)ypmtoms', r'\1ymptoms'), (r'(Ss)yrap', r'\1yrup'), (r'(Ss)yrofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Ss)ysmatically', r'\1ymmetrically'), (r'(Ss)ysmograph', r'\1eismograph'), (r'(Ss)ytem', r'\1ystem'), (r'(Ss)ytle', r'\1tyle'), (r'(Ss)ytrofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Tt)abacco', r'\1obacco'), (r'(Tt)abbaray', r'\1abara'), (r'(Tt)abblow', r'\1ab blow'), (r'(Tt)abe', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)abel', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)abl', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)abrnacle', r'\1abernacle'), (r'(Tt)ack', r'\1ack'), (r'(Tt)acker', r'\1icker'), (r'(Tt)actict', r'\1actic'), (r'(Tt)ahn', r'\1han'), (r'(Tt)aht', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)aked', r'\1aken'), (r'(Tt)albe', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)ale', r'\1ale'), (r'(Tt)alekd', r'\1alked'), (r'(Tt)anslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)arck', r'\1rack'), (r'(Tt)arcker', r'\1racker'), (r'(Tt)argetted', r'\1lternative'), (r'(Tt)argetting', r'\1lternative'), (r'(Tt)arif', r'\1ariff'), (r'(Tt)armigan', r'\1tarmigan'), (r'(Tt)arnslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)arpolin', r'\1arpaulin'), (r'(Tt)arrif', r'\1ariff'), (r'(Tt)arriff', r'\1ariff'), (r'(Tt)ast', r'\1aste'), (r'(Tt)ath', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)atics', r'\1actics'), (r'(Tt)atistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Tt)atoo', r'\1attoo'), (r'(Tt)attooes', r'\1attoos'), (r'(Tt)awk', r'\1aw'), (r'(Tt)axanomic', r'\1axonomic'), (r'(Tt)axanomy', r'\1axonomy'), (r'(Tt)bale', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)ble', r'\1able'), (r'(Tt)cehnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)chnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)eached', r'\1aught'), (r'(Tt)eachs', r'\1eaches'), (r'(Tt)eamate', r'\1eammate'), (r'(Tt)echician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echicians', r'\1echnicians'), (r'(Tt)echincian', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echinician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echiniques', r'\1echniques'), (r'(Tt)echncian', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnciian', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echneek', r'\1echnet'), (r'(Tt)echnicain', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnican', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnicia', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnicin', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnicina', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echniian', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echniican', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnitian', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)echnition', r'\1echnetium'), (r'(Tt)echnnology', r'\1echnology'), (r'(Tt)echnolgy', r'\1echnology'), (r'(Tt)ecnhician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)ecnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)ecnology', r'\1echnology'), (r'(Tt)edeous', r'\1edious'), (r'(Tt)eh', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)ehcnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)ehnician', r'\1echnician'), (r'(Tt)ehy', r'\1hey'), (r'(Tt)elelevision', r'\1elelevision'), (r'(Tt)elevize', r'\1elevise'), (r'(Tt)elevsion', r'\1elevision'), (r'(Tt)elfth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)elphony', r'\1elephony'), (r'(Tt)emerature', r'\1emperature'), (r'(Tt)emparate', r'\1emperate'), (r'(Tt)emperarily', r'\1emporarily'), (r'(Tt)emperary', r'\1emporary'), (r'(Tt)emperment', r'\1emperament'), (r'(Tt)empermental', r'\1emperamental'), (r'(Tt)empertaure', r'\1emperature'), (r'(Tt)emperture', r'\1emperature'), (r'(Tt)emprary', r'\1emporary'), (r'(Tt)emprature', r'\1emperature'), (r'(Tt)empurture', r'\1emperature'), (r'(Tt)emtation', r'\1emptation'), (r'(Tt)enacle', r'\1entacle'), (r'(Tt)enacles', r'\1entacles'), (r'(Tt)endacy', r'\1endency'), (r'(Tt)endancies', r'\1endencies'), (r'(Tt)endancy', r'\1endency'), (r'(Tt)ennant', r'\1enant'), (r'(Tt)ennisplayer', r'\1ennis player'), (r'(Tt)enous', r'\1enuous'), (r'(Tt)enture', r'\1enure'), (r'(Tt)eoticuahan', r'\1eotihuac�n'), (r'(Tt)epmorarily', r'\1emporarily'), (r'(Tt)eradactil', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)eridactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)erier', r'\1errier'), (r'(Tt)erific', r'\1errific'), (r'(Tt)eritory', r'\1erritory'), (r'(Tt)ernament', r'\1ournament'), (r'(Tt)erodactil', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)erodactle', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)erodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)errable', r'\1errible'), (r'(Tt)errestial', r'\1errestrial'), (r'(Tt)erriories', r'\1erritories'), (r'(Tt)erriory', r'\1erritory'), (r'(Tt)erritorist', r'\1errorist'), (r'(Tt)erritority', r'\1erritory'), (r'(Tt)erritoy', r'\1erritory'), (r'(Tt)erroist', r'\1errorist'), (r'(Tt)estamonial', r'\1estimonial'), (r'(Tt)estamony', r'\1estimony'), (r'(Tt)estical', r'\1esticle'), (r'(Tt)esticlular', r'\1esticular'), (r'(Tt)estiment', r'\1estament'), (r'(Tt)estimont', r'\1estament'), (r'(Tt)eusday', r'\1uesday'), (r'(Tt)ewlfth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)ghe', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)hast', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)heather', r'\1heater'), (r'(Tt)heef', r'\1hief'), (r'(Tt)heery', r'\1heory'), (r'(Tt)heese', r'\1hese'), (r'(Tt)heif', r'\1hief'), (r'(Tt)heives', r'\1hieves'), (r'(Tt)hemselfs', r'\1hemselves'), (r'(Tt)hemslves', r'\1hemselves'), (r'(Tt)heologan', r'\1heologian'), (r'(Tt)heologist', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Tt)her', r'\1here'), (r'(Tt)herafter', r'\1hereafter'), (r'(Tt)heraputic', r'\1herapeutic'), (r'(Tt)herby', r'\1hereby'), (r'(Tt)herem', r'\1heorem'), (r'(Tt)herfore', r'\1herefore'), (r'(Tt)heri', r'\1heir'), (r'(Tt)heroretical', r'\1heoretical'), (r'(Tt)hershold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)heshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)heves', r'\1hieves'), (r'(Tt)hgat', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)hge', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)hiefs', r'\1hieves'), (r'(Tt)hier', r'\1heir'), (r'(Tt)hieve', r'\1hief'), (r'(Tt)hign', r'\1hing'), (r'(Tt)higns', r'\1hings'), (r'(Tt)higsn', r'\1hings'), (r'(Tt)hikn', r'\1hink'), (r'(Tt)hikning', r'\1hinking'), (r'(Tt)hikns', r'\1hinks'), (r'(Tt)hingking', r'\1hinking'), (r'(Tt)hirtyth', r'\1hirtieth'), (r'(Tt)hisle', r'\1histle'), (r'(Tt)hiunk', r'\1hink'), (r'(Tt)hn', r'\1hen'), (r'(Tt)hna', r'\1han'), (r'(Tt)hne', r'\1hen'), (r'(Tt)hnig', r'\1hing'), (r'(Tt)hnigs', r'\1hings'), (r'(Tt)houghout', r'\1hroughout'), (r'(Tt)hougth', r'\1hought'), (r'(Tt)hourough', r'\1horough'), (r'(Tt)houroughly', r'\1horoughly'), (r'(Tt)hreatend', r'\1hreatened'), (r'(Tt)hreath', r'\1hreat'), (r'(Tt)hreatning', r'\1hreatening'), (r'(Tt)hreee', r'\1hree'), (r'(Tt)hrehold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hrehsold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hreshhold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hreshld', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hreshlod', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hreshod', r'\1hreshed'), (r'(Tt)hreshodl', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hreshol', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hresohld', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hresold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hrid', r'\1hird'), (r'(Tt)hrorough', r'\1horough'), (r'(Tt)hroughly', r'\1horoughly'), (r'(Tt)hrought', r'\1hought'), (r'(Tt)hroughtout', r'\1hroughout'), (r'(Tt)hrougout', r'\1hroughout'), (r'(Tt)hrsehold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hrshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)hru', r'\1hrough'), (r'(Tt)hrusted', r'\1hrust'), (r'(Tt)hsi', r'\1his'), (r'(Tt)hsoe', r'\1hose'), (r'(Tt)ht', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)hta', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)hte', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)hyat', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)iangle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)iarchy', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Tt)iem', r'\1ime'), (r'(Tt)igonometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)igonometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)ihkn', r'\1hink'), (r'(Tt)ihs', r'\1his'), (r'(Tt)imne', r'\1ime'), (r'(Tt)iome', r'\1ime'), (r'(Tt)ipe', r'\1ype'), (r'(Tt)ipical', r'\1ypical'), (r'(Tt)irangle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)iranny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)irany', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)irarchy', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Tt)irgonometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)irgonometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)je', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)jhe', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)jpanishad', r'\1jpanishad'), (r'(Tt)kae', r'\1ake'), (r'(Tt)kaes', r'\1akes'), (r'(Tt)kaing', r'\1aking'), (r'(Tt)laking', r'\1alking'), (r'(Tt)obbaco', r'\1obacco'), (r'(Tt)ocksen', r'\1ocsin'), (r'(Tt)odays', r'\1odays'), (r'(Tt)odya', r'\1oday'), (r'(Tt)oghether', r'\1ogether'), (r'(Tt)olerence', r'\1olerance'), (r'(Tt)olerent', r'\1olerant'), (r'(Tt)olkein', r'\1oken'), (r'(Tt)omatoe', r'\1omatoes'), (r'(Tt)omatos', r'\1omatoes'), (r'(Tt)ommorow', r'\1omorrow'), (r'(Tt)ommorrow', r'\1omorrow'), (r'(Tt)ongiht', r'\1onight'), (r'(Tt)ooked', r'\1aken'), (r'(Tt)ookover', r'\1ook'), (r'(Tt)oom', r'\1om'), (r'(Tt)opas', r'\1opaz'), (r'(Tt)ore', r'\1ore'), (r'(Tt)ores', r'\1ares'), (r'(Tt)ories', r'\1ories'), (r'(Tt)oriodal', r'\1teroidal'), (r'(Tt)ork', r'\1orch'), (r'(Tt)ormalin', r'\1ormalin'), (r'(Tt)ormaline', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)ormalyn', r'\1ormalin'), (r'(Tt)ormalyne', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)ormenters', r'\1ormenters'), (r'(Tt)ornados', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Tt)ornament', r'\1ournament'), (r'(Tt)orpeados', r'\1orpedoes'), (r'(Tt)orpedos', r'\1orpedoes'), (r'(Tt)ortilini', r'\1ortellini'), (r'(Tt)ortise', r'\1ortoise'), (r'(Tt)ory', r'\1ory'), (r'(Tt)othe', r'\1o'), (r'(Tt)oubles', r'\1roubles'), (r'(Tt)ought', r'\1aught'), (r'(Tt)ounge', r'\1ongue'), (r'(Tt)ourch', r'\1orch'), (r'(Tt)ourmalin', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)ourmalyn', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)ourmalyne', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)ourmanent', r'\1ournament'), (r'(Tt)ourmeline', r'\1ourmaline'), (r'(Tt)owords', r'\1owards'), (r'(Tt)owrad', r'\1oward'), (r'(Tt)oxen', r'\1oxin'), (r'(Tt)perodactyl', r'\1terodactyl'), (r'(Tt)rac', r'\1rack'), (r'(Tt)racekr', r'\1racker'), (r'(Tt)racer', r'\1racer'), (r'(Tt)racke', r'\1racked'), (r'(Tt)rackr', r'\1rack'), (r'(Tt)rackre', r'\1racker'), (r'(Tt)radgedy', r'\1ragedy'), (r'(Tt)radgic', r'\1ragic'), (r'(Tt)radionally', r'\1ationally'), (r'(Tt)raditionaly', r'\1raditionally'), (r'(Tt)raditionnal', r'\1raditional'), (r'(Tt)raditition', r'\1ravitation'), (r'(Tt)radtionally', r'\1raditionally'), (r'(Tt)rafficed', r'\1rafficked'), (r'(Tt)rafficing', r'\1rafficking'), (r'(Tt)rafic', r'\1raffic'), (r'(Tt)raingle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)rairchy', r'\1tarchy'), (r'(Tt)rak', r'\1rek'), (r'(Tt)rakc', r'\1rack'), (r'(Tt)rakcer', r'\1racker'), (r'(Tt)raker', r'\1racer'), (r'(Tt)rama', r'\1rauma'), (r'(Tt)rancend', r'\1ranscend'), (r'(Tt)rancended', r'\1ranscended'), (r'(Tt)rancendent', r'\1ranscendent'), (r'(Tt)rancendental', r'\1ranscendental'), (r'(Tt)rancending', r'\1ranscending'), (r'(Tt)ranform', r'\1ransform'), (r'(Tt)ranformed', r'\1ransformed'), (r'(Tt)rangle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)raning', r'\1raining'), (r'(Tt)ranlator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranlsator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)ranport', r'\1ransport'), (r'(Tt)ransaltor', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ransator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranscendance', r'\1ranscendence'), (r'(Tt)ranscendant', r'\1ranscendent'), (r'(Tt)ranscendentational', r'\1ranscendental'), (r'(Tt)ranscripting', r'\1ranscribing'), (r'(Tt)ransending', r'\1ranscending'), (r'(Tt)ransesxuals', r'\1ranssexuals'), (r'(Tt)ransfered', r'\1ransferred'), (r'(Tt)ransfering', r'\1ransferring'), (r'(Tt)ransferr', r'\1ransfer'), (r'(Tt)ransformaton', r'\1ransformation'), (r'(Tt)ransister', r'\1ransistor'), (r'(Tt)ransistion', r'\1ransition'), (r'(Tt)ranslaor', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranslaotr', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranslater', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranslaters', r'\1ranslators'), (r'(Tt)ranslato', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranslatr', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ranslatro', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ransltaor', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ransltor', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ransmision', r'\1ransmission'), (r'(Tt)ransmissable', r'\1ransmissible'), (r'(Tt)ransmited', r'\1ransmitted'), (r'(Tt)ransmitt', r'\1ransmit'), (r'(Tt)ransporation', r'\1ransportation'), (r'(Tt)ranssend', r'\1ranscend'), (r'(Tt)rarchy', r'\1tarchy'), (r'(Tt)raslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)rasnlator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)ravelled', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Tt)raveller', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Tt)rcak', r'\1rack'), (r'(Tt)rcaker', r'\1racker'), (r'(Tt)rck', r'\1rick'), (r'(Tt)rcker', r'\1rucker'), (r'(Tt)readed', r'\1rod'), (r'(Tt)remelo', r'\1remolo'), (r'(Tt)remelos', r'\1remolos'), (r'(Tt)reshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)rew', r'\1hrew'), (r'(Tt)rgionometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rgionometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rgonometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rgonometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rheshold', r'\1hreshold'), (r'(Tt)riachy', r'\1rashy'), (r'(Tt)riacrhy', r'\1racery'), (r'(Tt)riagle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riagnle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riange', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riangel', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riangl', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)rianle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)rianlge', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riarch', r'\1each'), (r'(Tt)riarcy', r'\1ruancy'), (r'(Tt)riarcyh', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Tt)riarhcy', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Tt)riarhy', r'\1rashy'), (r'(Tt)riathalon', r'\1riathlon'), (r'(Tt)rignametric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rignometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rignometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rignoometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rignoometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonmetric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonmetry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonmoetric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonmoetry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonoemtric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonoemtry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonoetric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonoetry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonomeric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonomertic', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonomerty', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonomery', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonometic', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonometirc', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonometr', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonometrc', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonometrci', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonometri', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonomety', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonometyr', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonomteric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonomtery', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigonomtric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigonomtry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigoometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigoometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rigoonmetric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rigoonmetry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)riguered', r'\1riggered'), (r'(Tt)rinagle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)ringket', r'\1rinket'), (r'(Tt)ringle', r'\1riangle'), (r'(Tt)riognometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)riognometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)riology', r'\1rilogy'), (r'(Tt)rionometric', r'\1rigonometric'), (r'(Tt)rionometry', r'\1rigonometry'), (r'(Tt)rirachy', r'\1iarchy'), (r'(Tt)rirchy', r'\1ricky'), (r'(Tt)rkey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)rnaslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)rnslator', r'\1ranslator'), (r'(Tt)roglodite', r'\1roglodyte'), (r'(Tt)roling', r'\1rolling'), (r'(Tt)rolly', r'\1rolley'), (r'(Tt)roup', r'\1roop'), (r'(Tt)roups', r'\1roupes'), (r'(Tt)rubador', r'\1roubadour'), (r'(Tt)ruely', r'\1ruly'), (r'(Tt)ruging', r'\1rudging'), (r'(Tt)rukey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)ruley', r'\1ruly'), (r'(Tt)rustworthyness', r'\1rustworthiness'), (r'(Tt)ryanny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)ryed', r'\1ried'), (r'(Tt)rys', r'\1ries'), (r'(Tt)satistic', r'\1tatistic'), (r'(Tt)sore', r'\1tore'), (r'(Tt)sores', r'\1tores'), (r'(Tt)sories', r'\1tories'), (r'(Tt)sory', r'\1tory'), (r'(Tt)suff', r'\1tuff'), (r'(Tt)suffing', r'\1tuffing'), (r'(Tt)syrofoam', r'\1tyrofoam'), (r'(Tt)ucan', r'\1oucan'), (r'(Tt)uesdy', r'\1uesday'), (r'(Tt)uff', r'\1uff'), (r'(Tt)uffing', r'\1oughing'), (r'(Tt)ukey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)ukrey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)umour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Tt)umultous', r'\1umultuous'), (r'(Tt)ung', r'\1ong'), (r'(Tt)unnelling', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Tt)urain', r'\1rain'), (r'(Tt)urcuoise', r'\1urquoise'), (r'(Tt)ureky', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)urey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)urke', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)urkies', r'\1urkeys'), (r'(Tt)urkoise', r'\1urquoise'), (r'(Tt)urky', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)urkye', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Tt)urnk', r'\1urnkey'), (r'(Tt)uscon', r'\1ucson'), (r'(Tt)ust', r'\1est'), (r'(Tt)veeter', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weetar', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weeter', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weeters', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weetor', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weetr', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)weflth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)wefth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)welfh', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)welfht', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)welft', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)weltfh', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)welth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)welveth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)weter', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)wiiter', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)wiitter', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)witar', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)witer', r'\1witter'), (r'(Tt)wlefth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)wlfth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Tt)won', r'\1own'), (r'(Tt)wosday', r'\1wo-day'), (r'(Tt)wpo', r'\1wo'), (r'(Tt)yanny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yarnny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)ye', r'\1ie'), (r'(Tt)yhat', r'\1hat'), (r'(Tt)yhe', r'\1he'), (r'(Tt)yme', r'\1ime'), (r'(Tt)ypcial', r'\1ypical'), (r'(Tt)ypicaly', r'\1ypically'), (r'(Tt)yranies', r'\1yrannies'), (r'(Tt)yrann', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yrany', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yranyn', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yre', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Tt)yrnany', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yrnny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Tt)yrofoam', r'\1yro foam'), (r'(Tt)yrranies', r'\1yrannies'), (r'(Tt)yrrany', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Uu)ality', r'\1uality'), (r'(Uu)arantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Uu)atonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Uu)axiliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Uu)biquitious', r'\1biquitous'), (r'(Uu)blicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Uu)brger', r'\1urger'), (r'(Uu)cchini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Uu)cmulative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Uu)garantee', r'\1uarantee'), (r'(Uu)gli', r'\1gly'), (r'(Uu)hmorous', r'\1umorous'), (r'(Uu)isance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Uu)ise', r'\1se'), (r'(Uu)ite', r'\1nite'), (r'(Uu)jnket', r'\1unket'), (r'(Uu)kranian', r'\1krainian'), (r'(Uu)le', r'\1se'), (r'(Uu)litmate', r'\1ltimate'), (r'(Uu)lticulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Uu)ltilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Uu)ltimatly', r'\1ltimately'), (r'(Uu)ltimely', r'\1ntimely'), (r'(Uu)miba', r'\1mbra'), (r'(Uu)mlticulturalism', r'\1ulticulturalism'), (r'(Uu)mltilingualism', r'\1ultilingualism'), (r'(Uu)morous', r'\1morous'), (r'(Uu)mulative', r'\1umulative'), (r'(Uu)nabatted', r'\1nabated'), (r'(Uu)nacompanied', r'\1naccompanied'), (r'(Uu)nahppy', r'\1nhappy'), (r'(Uu)nannomus', r'\1nanimous'), (r'(Uu)nanymous', r'\1nanimous'), (r'(Uu)nathorised', r'\1nauthorized'), (r'(Uu)navailible', r'\1navailable'), (r'(Uu)nballance', r'\1nbalance'), (r'(Uu)nbeleivable', r'\1nbelievable'), (r'(Uu)ncertainity', r'\1ncertainty'), (r'(Uu)nchallengable', r'\1nchallengeable'), (r'(Uu)nchangable', r'\1nchangeable'), (r'(Uu)ncompetive', r'\1uncupative'), (r'(Uu)nconcious', r'\1nconscious'), (r'(Uu)nconciousness', r'\1nconsciousness'), (r'(Uu)nconfortability', r'\1nconfortability'), (r'(Uu)ncontitutional', r'\1nconstitutional'), (r'(Uu)nconvential', r'\1nconventional'), (r'(Uu)ndecideable', r'\1ndividable'), (r'(Uu)nderated', r'\1nderrated'), (r'(Uu)nderlaying', r'\1nderlying'), (r'(Uu)nderly', r'\1nderlie'), (r'(Uu)nderstoon', r'\1nderstood'), (r'(Uu)nderware', r'\1nderwear'), (r'(Uu)ndesireable', r'\1ndesirable'), (r'(Uu)ndetecable', r'\1ndetectable'), (r'(Uu)ndevelopment', r'\1nderdevelopment'), (r'(Uu)ndoubtely', r'\1ndoubtedly'), (r'(Uu)ndreground', r'\1nderground'), (r'(Uu)nduely', r'\1nduly'), (r'(Uu)neccesary', r'\1nnecessary'), (r'(Uu)necessary', r'\1nnecessary'), (r'(Uu)neffected', r'\1naffected'), (r'(Uu)nequalities', r'\1nequalities'), (r'(Uu)nforetunately', r'\1nfortunately'), (r'(Uu)nforgetable', r'\1nforgettable'), (r'(Uu)nforgiveable', r'\1nforgivable'), (r'(Uu)nforseen', r'\1nforeseen'), (r'(Uu)nfortunatley', r'\1nfortunately'), (r'(Uu)nfortunatly', r'\1nfortunately'), (r'(Uu)nfourtunately', r'\1nfortunately'), (r'(Uu)nick', r'\1npick'), (r'(Uu)nihabited', r'\1ninhabited'), (r'(Uu)nil', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)nilateraly', r'\1nilaterally'), (r'(Uu)nilatreal', r'\1nilateral'), (r'(Uu)nilatreally', r'\1nilaterally'), (r'(Uu)ninterruped', r'\1ninterrupted'), (r'(Uu)ninterupted', r'\1ninterrupted'), (r'(Uu)nisance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Uu)nitesstates', r'\1nites states'), (r'(Uu)nitl', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)niveral', r'\1niversal'), (r'(Uu)niveristies', r'\1niversities'), (r'(Uu)niveristy', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)niverities', r'\1niversities'), (r'(Uu)niverity', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)niversties', r'\1niversities'), (r'(Uu)niverstiy', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)niversty', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)nivesities', r'\1niversities'), (r'(Uu)nivesity', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)nix', r'\1nix'), (r'(Uu)nket', r'\1nmet'), (r'(Uu)nkown', r'\1nknown'), (r'(Uu)nlabled', r'\1nlabeled'), (r'(Uu)nlikey', r'\1nlikely'), (r'(Uu)nmistakeably', r'\1nmistakably'), (r'(Uu)nneccesarily', r'\1nnecessarily'), (r'(Uu)nneccesary', r'\1nnecessary'), (r'(Uu)nneccessarily', r'\1nnecessarily'), (r'(Uu)nneccessary', r'\1nnecessary'), (r'(Uu)nnecesarily', r'\1nnecessarily'), (r'(Uu)nnecesary', r'\1nnecessary'), (r'(Uu)nnemployment', r'\1nemployment'), (r'(Uu)noffical', r'\1nofficial'), (r'(Uu)noperational', r'\1nspirational'), (r'(Uu)noticeable', r'\1nnoticeable'), (r'(Uu)nplease', r'\1npleased'), (r'(Uu)nplesant', r'\1npleasant'), (r'(Uu)nprecendented', r'\1nprecedented'), (r'(Uu)nprecidented', r'\1nprecedented'), (r'(Uu)nregular', r'\1rregular'), (r'(Uu)nrepentent', r'\1nrepentant'), (r'(Uu)nrepetant', r'\1nrepentant'), (r'(Uu)nrepetent', r'\1nrepentant'), (r'(Uu)nsance', r'\1uisance'), (r'(Uu)nsed', r'\1sed'), (r'(Uu)nsubstanciated', r'\1nsubstantiated'), (r'(Uu)nsuccesful', r'\1nsuccessful'), (r'(Uu)nsuccesfully', r'\1nsuccessfully'), (r'(Uu)nsuccessfull', r'\1nsuccessful'), (r'(Uu)nsucesful', r'\1nsuccessful'), (r'(Uu)nsucesfuly', r'\1nsuccessfully'), (r'(Uu)nsucessful', r'\1nsuccessful'), (r'(Uu)nsucessfull', r'\1nsuccessful'), (r'(Uu)nsucessfully', r'\1nsuccessfully'), (r'(Uu)nsuprised', r'\1nsurprised'), (r'(Uu)nsuprising', r'\1nsurprising'), (r'(Uu)nsuprisingly', r'\1nsurprisingly'), (r'(Uu)nsuprized', r'\1nsurprised'), (r'(Uu)nsuprizing', r'\1nsurprising'), (r'(Uu)nsuprizingly', r'\1nsurprisingly'), (r'(Uu)nsurprized', r'\1nsurprised'), (r'(Uu)nsurprizing', r'\1nsurprising'), (r'(Uu)nsurprizingly', r'\1nsurprisingly'), (r'(Uu)nt', r'\1nto'), (r'(Uu)nti', r'\1nit'), (r'(Uu)ntied', r'\1nited'), (r'(Uu)ntill', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)ntl', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)ntli', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)ntranslateable', r'\1ntranslatable'), (r'(Uu)nuseable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Uu)nusuable', r'\1nusable'), (r'(Uu)nusualy', r'\1nusually'), (r'(Uu)nviersities', r'\1niversities'), (r'(Uu)nviersity', r'\1niversity'), (r'(Uu)nwarrented', r'\1nwarranted'), (r'(Uu)nweildly', r'\1nwieldy'), (r'(Uu)nwieldly', r'\1nwieldily'), (r'(Uu)pblicly', r'\1ublicly'), (r'(Uu)pcomming', r'\1pcoming'), (r'(Uu)persede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Uu)pgradded', r'\1pgraded'), (r'(Uu)pmost', r'\1tmost'), (r'(Uu)prchase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Uu)pto', r'\1nto'), (r'(Uu)qality', r'\1uality'), (r'(Uu)rchase', r'\1urchase'), (r'(Uu)rger', r'\1rge'), (r'(Uu)rkey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Uu)rle', r'\1ule'), (r'(Uu)sally', r'\1sually'), (r'(Uu)sance', r'\1ince'), (r'(Uu)seable', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Uu)seage', r'\1sage'), (r'(Uu)sefull', r'\1seful'), (r'(Uu)sefuly', r'\1sefully'), (r'(Uu)seing', r'\1sing'), (r'(Uu)sibility', r'\1sability'), (r'(Uu)site', r'\1uite'), (r'(Uu)spersede', r'\1upersede'), (r'(Uu)sualy', r'\1sually'), (r'(Uu)surpate', r'\1surp'), (r'(Uu)susally', r'\1sually'), (r'(Uu)til', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)tilisied', r'\1sed'), (r'(Uu)tilizied', r'\1sed'), (r'(Uu)tnil', r'\1ntil'), (r'(Uu)tonomous', r'\1utonomous'), (r'(Uu)trkey', r'\1urkey'), (r'(Uu)v', r'\1p'), (r'(Uu)xiliary', r'\1uxiliary'), (r'(Uu)zcchini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Vv)aaction', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)aation', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)ability', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)acaion', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acaiton', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acatin', r'\1acating'), (r'(Vv)acatino', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acatio', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acatoin', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acaton', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)accum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)accume', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)acency', r'\1acancy'), (r'(Vv)acent', r'\1acant'), (r'(Vv)acinity', r'\1icinity'), (r'(Vv)actaion', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)action', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)acum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)acume', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)acumu', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)acuu', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)aguaries', r'\1agaries'), (r'(Vv)aibility', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)aidity', r'\1vidity'), (r'(Vv)aieties', r'\1arieties'), (r'(Vv)aildity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)ailidty', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)airous', r'\1arious'), (r'(Vv)aldiity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)aldity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)aletta', r'\1aletta'), (r'(Vv)aley', r'\1alley'), (r'(Vv)alidit', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)alidiy', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)alidiyt', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)alidtiy', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)alidty', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)alient', r'\1aliant'), (r'(Vv)aliidty', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)aliity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)allay', r'\1alley'), (r'(Vv)alour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Vv)aluble', r'\1aluable'), (r'(Vv)alueable', r'\1aluable'), (r'(Vv)apour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Vv)arable', r'\1ariable'), (r'(Vv)arations', r'\1ariations'), (r'(Vv)areity', r'\1ariety'), (r'(Vv)ariaty', r'\1ariety'), (r'(Vv)arience', r'\1ariance'), (r'(Vv)arient', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Vv)arietes', r'\1arieties'), (r'(Vv)ariey', r'\1ariety'), (r'(Vv)arification', r'\1erification'), (r'(Vv)aring', r'\1arying'), (r'(Vv)arios', r'\1arious'), (r'(Vv)ariosly', r'\1ariously'), (r'(Vv)aristy', r'\1arsity'), (r'(Vv)arities', r'\1arieties'), (r'(Vv)arity', r'\1ariety'), (r'(Vv)arous', r'\1arious'), (r'(Vv)arys', r'\1aries'), (r'(Vv)asall', r'\1assal'), (r'(Vv)asalls', r'\1assals'), (r'(Vv)aucum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)audville', r'\1audeville'), (r'(Vv)auum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)caation', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)cation', r'\1acation'), (r'(Vv)cauum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)cuum', r'\1acuum'), (r'(Vv)eamant', r'\1ehement'), (r'(Vv)egatarian', r'\1egetarian'), (r'(Vv)egitable', r'\1egetable'), (r'(Vv)egitables', r'\1egetables'), (r'(Vv)egitarian', r'\1egetarian'), (r'(Vv)egitarion', r'\1egetarian'), (r'(Vv)egtable', r'\1egetable'), (r'(Vv)ehichle', r'\1ehicle'), (r'(Vv)ehicule', r'\1ehicle'), (r'(Vv)eicle', r'\1ehicle'), (r'(Vv)eign', r'\1ein'), (r'(Vv)eiw', r'\1iew'), (r'(Vv)ell', r'\1eil'), (r'(Vv)enacular', r'\1ernacular'), (r'(Vv)enemous', r'\1enomous'), (r'(Vv)engance', r'\1engeance'), (r'(Vv)engence', r'\1engeance'), (r'(Vv)entillate', r'\1entilate'), (r'(Vv)enyet', r'\1enue'), (r'(Vv)eragated', r'\1era gated'), (r'(Vv)erbage', r'\1erbiage'), (r'(Vv)erbatum', r'\1erbatim'), (r'(Vv)erchew', r'\1etches'), (r'(Vv)erfication', r'\1erification'), (r'(Vv)eriasion', r'\1ariation'), (r'(Vv)erison', r'\1ersion'), (r'(Vv)erisons', r'\1ersions'), (r'(Vv)ermen', r'\1ermin'), (r'(Vv)ermillion', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Vv)ermuth', r'\1ermouth'), (r'(Vv)ersimilitude', r'\1erisimilitude'), (r'(Vv)ersital', r'\1estal'), (r'(Vv)ersitilaty', r'\1ersatility'), (r'(Vv)ersitile', r'\1ersatile'), (r'(Vv)ersitle', r'\1ersatile'), (r'(Vv)ersitlity', r'\1ersatility'), (r'(Vv)ertabrate', r'\1ertebrate'), (r'(Vv)erzion', r'\1ersion'), (r'(Vv)eteren', r'\1eteran'), (r'(Vv)etinarian', r'\1eminarian'), (r'(Vv)etran', r'\1eteran'), (r'(Vv)etween', r'\1etween'), (r'(Vv)eyr', r'\1ery'), (r'(Vv)iabiilty', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabiity', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabilit', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabiliy', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabiliyt', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabiltiy', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabilty', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iabliity', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iablity', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iaiblity', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)iaility', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)ibaility', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)ibility', r'\1iability'), (r'(Vv)ictum', r'\1ictim'), (r'(Vv)igilanty', r'\1igilantly'), (r'(Vv)igilence', r'\1igilance'), (r'(Vv)igilent', r'\1igilant'), (r'(Vv)igour', r'\1ariant'), (r'(Vv)igourous', r'\1igorous'), (r'(Vv)iist', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)iit', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)ilage', r'\1illage'), (r'(Vv)ilager', r'\1illager'), (r'(Vv)illian', r'\1illain'), (r'(Vv)illianous', r'\1illainous'), (r'(Vv)illification', r'\1ilification'), (r'(Vv)illified', r'\1ilified'), (r'(Vv)illify', r'\1ilify'), (r'(Vv)illin', r'\1illain'), (r'(Vv)inal', r'\1enal'), (r'(Vv)incinity', r'\1icinity'), (r'(Vv)inigar', r'\1inegar'), (r'(Vv)inigarette', r'\1inaigrette'), (r'(Vv)inyet', r'\1ine'), (r'(Vv)iolentce', r'\1iolence'), (r'(Vv)irgina', r'\1irgin'), (r'(Vv)irii', r'\1iruses'), (r'(Vv)irtal', r'\1irtual'), (r'(Vv)irtualy', r'\1irtually'), (r'(Vv)irtural', r'\1irtual'), (r'(Vv)irutal', r'\1irtual'), (r'(Vv)irutally', r'\1irtually'), (r'(Vv)isability', r'\1isibility'), (r'(Vv)isable', r'\1isible'), (r'(Vv)isably', r'\1isibly'), (r'(Vv)isheate', r'\1itiate'), (r'(Vv)ishus', r'\1ices'), (r'(Vv)isi', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)isist', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)isonary', r'\1isionary'), (r'(Vv)ist', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)istation', r'\1isitation'), (r'(Vv)isti', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)isting', r'\1isiting'), (r'(Vv)istors', r'\1isitors'), (r'(Vv)isualisation', r'\1isualization'), (r'(Vv)itories', r'\1ictories'), (r'(Vv)ittel', r'\1ittle'), (r'(Vv)laidity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)lidity', r'\1alidity'), (r'(Vv)oage', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oayge', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oe', r'\1ie'), (r'(Vv)oet', r'\1ote'), (r'(Vv)oilation', r'\1iolation'), (r'(Vv)oilence', r'\1iolence'), (r'(Vv)oilent', r'\1iolent'), (r'(Vv)olation', r'\1iolation'), (r'(Vv)olcanoe', r'\1olcano'), (r'(Vv)olcanos', r'\1cceptable'), (r'(Vv)olentier', r'\1olunteer'), (r'(Vv)oleyball', r'\1olleyball'), (r'(Vv)olontary', r'\1oluntary'), (r'(Vv)olonteer', r'\1olunteer'), (r'(Vv)olonteered', r'\1olunteered'), (r'(Vv)olonteering', r'\1olunteering'), (r'(Vv)olonteers', r'\1olunteers'), (r'(Vv)olounteer', r'\1olunteer'), (r'(Vv)olounteered', r'\1olunteered'), (r'(Vv)olounteering', r'\1olunteering'), (r'(Vv)olounteers', r'\1olunteers'), (r'(Vv)olumne', r'\1olume'), (r'(Vv)ot', r'\1ote'), (r'(Vv)oyae', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oyaeg', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oyag', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oygae', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)oyge', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)reity', r'\1erity'), (r'(Vv)rey', r'\1ery'), (r'(Vv)riety', r'\1ariety'), (r'(Vv)siit', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)sit', r'\1isit'), (r'(Vv)te', r'\1et'), (r'(Vv)toe', r'\1ote'), (r'(Vv)ulnerablility', r'\1ulnerability'), (r'(Vv)unerable', r'\1enerable'), (r'(Vv)yage', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)yer', r'\1ery'), (r'(Vv)yoage', r'\1oyage'), (r'(Vv)yre', r'\1ery'), (r'(Ww)aether', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)aht', r'\1hat'), (r'(Ww)alelt', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)alet', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)alle', r'\1ale'), (r'(Ww)allt', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)allte', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)alte', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)anna', r'\1ant'), (r'(Ww)arantee', r'\1arrantee'), (r'(Ww)aranty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)ararnty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)ardobe', r'\1ardrobe'), (r'(Ww)arrant', r'\1arrant'), (r'(Ww)arrany', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arranyt', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arratny', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arraty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arrent', r'\1arrant'), (r'(Ww)arrenty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arrnaty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arrnty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)arrriors', r'\1arriors'), (r'(Ww)asnt', r'\1asn’t'), (r'(Ww)ass', r'\1as'), (r'(Ww)atchs', r'\1atches'), (r'(Ww)ather', r'\1ither'), (r'(Ww)atn', r'\1ant'), (r'(Ww)ayword', r'\1ayward'), (r'(Ww)eaher', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eahter', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eakend', r'\1eakened'), (r'(Ww)eaponary', r'\1eaponry'), (r'(Ww)eared', r'\1ore'), (r'(Ww)eas', r'\1eans'), (r'(Ww)eatehr', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eater', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eathar', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eathe', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eathr', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)eathre', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)edsday', r'\1eds day'), (r'(Ww)edsnday', r'\1eds day'), (r'(Ww)eel', r'\1eal'), (r'(Ww)eere', r'\1ere'), (r'(Ww)eev', r'\1ee'), (r'(Ww)ehn', r'\1hen'), (r'(Ww)eid', r'\1eed'), (r'(Ww)eidr', r'\1eird'), (r'(Ww)eild', r'\1ield'), (r'(Ww)eilded', r'\1ielded'), (r'(Ww)eir', r'\1eir'), (r'(Ww)elfth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Ww)endsay', r'\1end say'), (r'(Ww)ensday', r'\1ednesday'), (r'(Ww)eppon', r'\1eapon'), (r'(Ww)erd', r'\1ard'), (r'(Ww)ereabouts', r'\1hereabouts'), (r'(Ww)erid', r'\1eird'), (r'(Ww)esal', r'\1eal'), (r'(Ww)etaher', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)etha', r'\1ithal'), (r'(Ww)ether', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)hant', r'\1ant'), (r'(Ww)hants', r'\1ants'), (r'(Ww)hcih', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)heather', r'\1eather'), (r'(Ww)hent', r'\1ent'), (r'(Ww)heras', r'\1hereas'), (r'(Ww)herease', r'\1hereas'), (r'(Ww)hereever', r'\1herever'), (r'(Ww)hic', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)hier', r'\1hiter'), (r'(Ww)hihc', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)hinning', r'\1hining'), (r'(Ww)hitch', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)hith', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)hlch', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)hn', r'\1hen'), (r'(Ww)holely', r'\1holly'), (r'(Ww)holey', r'\1holly'), (r'(Ww)holistic', r'\1olistic'), (r'(Ww)holley', r'\1holly'), (r'(Ww)holy', r'\1oly'), (r'(Ww)hta', r'\1hat'), (r'(Ww)hther', r'\1hether'), (r'(Ww)ich', r'\1hich'), (r'(Ww)idesread', r'\1idespread'), (r'(Ww)ief', r'\1ife'), (r'(Ww)ierd', r'\1eird'), (r'(Ww)iew', r'\1hew'), (r'(Ww)ih', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)iht', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)ihtout', r'\1ithout'), (r'(Ww)ildebeast', r'\1ildebeest'), (r'(Ww)ille', r'\1ile'), (r'(Ww)illingless', r'\1illingness'), (r'(Ww)ird', r'\1ard'), (r'(Ww)irting', r'\1riting'), (r'(Ww)isper', r'\1hisper'), (r'(Ww)issle', r'\1sle'), (r'(Ww)itchs', r'\1itches'), (r'(Ww)ithdrawl', r'\1ithdrawal'), (r'(Ww)itheld', r'\1ithheld'), (r'(Ww)ithing', r'\1ithin'), (r'(Ww)ithold', r'\1ithhold'), (r'(Ww)itht', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)iththe', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)itn', r'\1it'), (r'(Ww)ittness', r'\1itness'), (r'(Ww)iull', r'\1ill'), (r'(Ww)lalet', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)llet', r'\1allet'), (r'(Ww)nat', r'\1ant'), (r'(Ww)nated', r'\1anted'), (r'(Ww)nats', r'\1ants'), (r'(Ww)ohle', r'\1hole'), (r'(Ww)okr', r'\1ork'), (r'(Ww)okring', r'\1orking'), (r'(Ww)omens', r'\1omen'), (r'(Ww)onderfull', r'\1onderful'), (r'(Ww)onderous', r'\1ondrous'), (r'(Ww)ordlwide', r'\1orldwide'), (r'(Ww)ordpres', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)ordprss', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)orkststion', r'\1orkstation'), (r'(Ww)orldpress', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)orls', r'\1orlds'), (r'(Ww)orlwide', r'\1orldwide'), (r'(Ww)orpress', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)orsten', r'\1orsen'), (r'(Ww)orstened', r'\1orsened'), (r'(Ww)orstening', r'\1orsening'), (r'(Ww)oud', r'\1ood'), (r'(Ww)oudl', r'\1ould'), (r'(Ww)qat', r'\1hat'), (r'(Ww)raranty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)rdpress', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)recklessness', r'\1ecklessness'), (r'(Ww)ressel', r'\1restle'), (r'(Ww)resters', r'\1resters'), (r'(Ww)riet', r'\1rite'), (r'(Ww)riteable', r'\1riteable'), (r'(Ww)rited', r'\1ritten'), (r'(Ww)riten', r'\1ritten'), (r'(Ww)ritter', r'\1riter'), (r'(Ww)ritting', r'\1riting'), (r'(Ww)rng', r'\1ring'), (r'(Ww)rodpress', r'\1ordpress'), (r'(Ww)roet', r'\1rote'), (r'(Ww)rok', r'\1ork'), (r'(Ww)roking', r'\1orking'), (r'(Ww)roten', r'\1ritten'), (r'(Ww)rranty', r'\1arranty'), (r'(Ww)s', r'\1as'), (r'(Ww)telfth', r'\1welfth'), (r'(Ww)tih', r'\1ith'), (r'(Ww)upport', r'\1upport'), (r'(Xx)box', r'\1box'), (r'(Xx)ceed', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Xx)eceed', r'\1xceed'), (r'(Xx)ecutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Xx)eecutive', r'\1xecutive'), (r'(Xx)eistence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Xx)enophoby', r'\1enophobe'), (r'(Xx)eperience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Xx)ide', r'\1xide'), (r'(Xx)istence', r'\1xistence'), (r'(Xx)oide', r'\1xide'), (r'(Xx)perience', r'\1xperience'), (r'(Yy)aching', r'\1achting'), (r'(Yy)amaka', r'\1akama'), (r'(Yy)atch', r'\1acht'), (r'(Yy)ber', r'\1yre'), (r'(Yy)cber', r'\1yber'), (r'(Yy)earm', r'\1ear'), (r'(Yy)easr', r'\1ears'), (r'(Yy)eild', r'\1ield'), (r'(Yy)eilding', r'\1ielding'), (r'(Yy)ello', r'\1ellow'), (r'(Yy)elow', r'\1ellow'), (r'(Yy)era', r'\1ear'), (r'(Yy)eras', r'\1ears'), (r'(Yy)ern', r'\1arn'), (r'(Yy)ersa', r'\1ears'), (r'(Yy)he', r'\1he'), (r'(Yy)hpochondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Yy)oman', r'\1eoman'), (r'(Yy)ot', r'\1et'), (r'(Yy)ouforic', r'\1uphoric'), (r'(Yy)oulogy', r'\1ou logy'), (r'(Yy)ouself', r'\1ourself'), (r'(Yy)outhinasia', r'\1uthanasia'), (r'(Yy)pochondriac', r'\1ypochondriac'), (r'(Yy)ranny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Yy)tou', r'\1ou'), (r'(Yy)tranny', r'\1yranny'), (r'(Yy)uforic', r'\1uphoric'), (r'(Yy)uo', r'\1ou'), (r'(Yy)uonger', r'\1ounger'), (r'(Zz)ar', r'\1arf'), (r'(Zz)cchini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)cuchini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)diac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)doiac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)eebra', r'\1ebra'), (r'(Zz)eebrah', r'\1ebra'), (r'(Zz)efer', r'\1afer'), (r'(Zz)ellot', r'\1ealot'), (r'(Zz)ink', r'\1ink'), (r'(Zz)odac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)odaic', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)odia', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)odic', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)odica', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)oduac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)oiac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)oidac', r'\1odiac'), (r'(Zz)ookeenee', r'\1ookeeper'), (r'(Zz)ostr', r'\1oster'), (r'(Zz)ucchii', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)ucchiin', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)ucchin', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)ucchni', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)ucchnii', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)uccihni', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)uccini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)uchcini', r'\1ucchini'), (r'(Zz)uchini', r'\1ucchini'), # Gets rid of two spaces behind a period.# (r'(.) (.?)', r"\1 \2"), #Fix lowercase characters directly after a period. I couldn't find any other way to do this so.. :/ # (r'\. a', r". A"), (r'\. b', r". B"), (r'\. c', r". C"), (r'\. d', r". D"), (r'\. e', r". E"), (r'\. f', r". F"), (r'\. g', r". G"), (r'\. h', r". H"), (r'\. i', r". I"), (r'\. j', r". J"), (r'\. k', r". K"), (r'\. l', r". L"), (r'\. m', r". M"), (r'\. n', r". N"), (r'\. o', r". O"), (r'\. p', r". P"), (r'\. q', r". Q"), (r'\. r', r". R"), (r'\. s', r". S"), (r'\. t', r". T"), (r'\. u', r". U"), (r'\. v', r". V"), (r'\. w', r". W"), (r'\. x', r". X"), (r'\. y', r". Y"), (r'\. z', r". Z"), #Typos# (r'(.) (a-z)', r"\1 \U\2\E"), (r'( +)i( +)', r'\1I\2'), (r'( +)(Cc)ant( +)', r"\1\2an't\3"), (r'( +)(Dd)ont( +)', r"\1\2on't\3"), (r'( +)(Ii)ve( +)', r"\1\2've\3"), (r'( +)(Ww)ont( +)', r"\1\2on't\3"), ] } Category:Intermediate fixes